


夏洛克和那位女人

by paradoxaligner



Series: 【授权翻译】MarionFitzwalter系列 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, 翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 136,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxaligner/pseuds/paradoxaligner
Summary: Marion Fitzwalter太太的系列第一篇时间线第三季之后，夏洛克在假死之后回到了贝克街，现在神秘的艾琳艾德勒又重新出现，令他面对着可能是有史以来最大的威胁：爱的可能性。本文为合译，翻译及校对会标注在章节开头的备注里





	1. 突如其来的短信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock & The Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521756) by MarionFitzwalter. 

> The unexpected text  
翻译：落叶逐蝶 校对：CoCoi77

Sherlock一直是那个最聪明的孩子，这他自己也知道。他年幼时就证明了没有人能与他的才能相提并论，他的大哥Mycroft尤其如此。

有些人曾挑战他的智力，令他非常欣喜，于是他也早就厌倦并唾弃了自己的假想中的朋友。

那些他厌倦的人和事，他只是会抛到脑后，并寻找新的挑战。这对于Sherlock来说是一个再普通不过的举动。

他需要他的挑战，这是他为人的一部分也几乎是他在乎的一切。这本来就是他成为一个咨询侦探的主要原因，没有什么能比好的案件挑战更刺激的了。

他知道蠢人会如何减缓他的速度，一开始友情的发展一直是他所拒绝的。他最讨厌愚蠢的人，在他生命中很长一段时间里他都没有一个可以真正叫做“朋友”的人。 然后John Watson 就在他生命中出现了；挺傻的，但有他自已令人欣赏的方式，他直率且机智，最终甚至让Sherlock都产生了兴趣。和他的高智商相比,John完全是个普通人。

他到现在仍旧不能确切地理解他们是如何成为朋友和室友的，但Sherlock还是非常珍惜John的友谊和他突然之间闪出的智慧之光，他从未如此在乎过任何人。同样的，John跟不上Sherlock的思路，和他一起玩的智力游戏也总不能让Sherlock满意。然而Sherlock喜欢的是John身上的其他特质。比如说他对他的忠诚，他的一味忠诚和持久恒定的支持。只要他的智力变得……额，也许John在这方面差一点Sherlock也能存活下去。

说实话，只有两个人能够与Sherlock的智慧旗鼓相当。第一个是Sherlock那自封的所谓克星，Jim Moriarty。这个有时甚至能凌驾于Sherlock的智力之上的咨询罪犯。Sherlock必须承认Moriarty是第一个常常领先他一步的罪犯，这唤醒了他某种意义上的好奇和敬仰。虽然Sherlock不会向任何人承认这点。

当他几乎让咨询侦探完全结束自己童话般的游戏，并被面包屑【注1】引向最后二人的消亡时，Moriarty无与伦比的狡诈已经被证明了。至少是暂时的消亡。Moriarty 差点把Sherlock对公众苦心建立的一种特殊的信任纽带撕碎，并精彩地把玩着权利，直到最终用威胁其身边人的方式让Sherlock某种意义上地屈服了。Moriarty要求Sherlock身败名裂地自杀，以此来保全他珍惜的那些人的性命。他玩味地称之为，莱辛巴赫英雄陨落。

但Sherlock 发现了他计划中的一个缺点，Moriarty 本人。就在他以为他赢了整场游戏的同时，Moriarty 打出了他的决胜牌。他把枪塞进嘴里并扣动了扳机，就这样Sherlock最后一线生机也被掐灭了。Sherlock被逼得要用极端手段去伪造自己的死亡，毫无尊严地在媒体的注视下从屋顶陨落，只为保全自己的朋友们。这对他来说不容易，但为了拯救他在乎的那些人这个选择他绝不会反悔。

那已经是两年以前的事了，他现在已经“回到活人中间”去了，公众，警方都为之哗然，特别是John的反应。Sherlock在他回归的时候已经把一切解释给他们听了：他是怎样骗过 Moriarty那些心腹的，借助Molly的帮忙，直到一个好案子让他不能再远离公众的视线。在这么久的藏匿之后回到贝克街221B破案的感觉真该死的好。

在恢复到活人的状态之后，无论如何，Sherlock知道了一个事实，这让他既烦恼又困惑。没有人找到Moriarty,人们都鄙视Sherlock的努力，因为他根本无法“发掘”任何关于那个死罪犯的细节。Sherlock清楚地知道当Moriarty扣动扳机的时候自己看见的是事实，同时他也知道当事情与这个最高端的犯人相关时，他连自己的双眼都不该相信。没有人、没有线索被找到，就如同没有死过人一样。Moriarty很有可能还活蹦乱跳。怎么做到的， Sherlock 不能确定那个，但毕竟他自己也能在跳下St. Bartholomew的屋顶之后生存下来。当然啦，这之中有点复杂。

不管怎么说，Sherlock了解Moriarty，那个诡计多端、游戏人间的恶魔，过不了多久就会再次接近他，只要有合适的、能让James Moriarty大脑感到刺激的案件出现。 Sherlock 知道，这只是时间问题，只是咨询罪犯能忍住多久不接近他的游戏的问题。

【注1】即童话糖果屋中引领兄妹一步一步走进危险的面包屑。

让Sherlock永久着迷着的第二个人，就是独一无二的施虐女王， Irene Adler.。或者说是“那个女人”，Sherlock比较喜欢这样叫她，这个花名是对那比过或者说该死的近乎超越Sherlock聪慧的女人的一种崇敬。若不是Sherlock最后的推理的话，她几乎让一个国家对她俯首称臣。她是聪明的，也许比Moriarty更甚，并且差不多与Sherlock的智力水平齐平。她狡猾而足智多谋，同时也充满挑逗性。她也是一位伪装自己的大师，常常连Sherlock都无法看透她的伪装。

她与他和他的聪明调情的次数多到他数不过来，他现在还安全地把她那些短信存在手机里。那部手机曾是她的生命保障和武器，虽然它已经被抽走了电量，洗去了里面的内容，安全地置于在Sherlock的保管之下。这，也是她对他的回忆的纪念品。

虽然Irene是Sherlock见过的最聪明的女人，她还是在自己的爱情游戏中暴露出了最大的弱点。爱情。或者说欲望。Sherlock不能推断是两者中的哪一个。不管是哪个，他都会是她那种情欲的目标。

她也像他对她一样被Sherlock的智慧超群所吸引，但与他不同的是，她以自己的心作为赌注来玩这场游戏，于是导致了最终的失败。她让自己对Sherlock的情感和她充满玩味的手法相结合造就了自己的灭亡。Sherlock这一生——早在遇见Irene之前——都相信，爱，是聪慧大脑的根本缺陷，她则用最令人难忘的方式证明了这个观点。当她发现他已经找到了她的缺点时，她眼睛中出现了一种恐惧感，Sherlock从未见过。那不仅仅是明显地闪烁出的对丧失性命的恐惧，还有对她的心的恐惧以及对他的恐惧。那是他突然间有能力掌控的恐惧感。

Sherlock 一生中从不知道爱情是什么，但自从Irene出现在他的经历中，就有些什么已经混进了他的意识中。她与他在那么多方面是平等相同的，有时候Sherlock都怀疑若是她还存在在他的世界中的话，她会呈现给他些什么样的挑战。Sherlock只肯定一件事情，那就是他永远不会忘记这女人，并且尽管他已经两年没有见过她一面，他的思绪还是会时不时飘向她。

两年前在Sherlock发现了她的秘密，Mycroft把Irene驱走之后，正是这种对她的着迷让Sherlock跟随了她。

他关注她的一举一动的真正原因他是不会与任何人分享的，就连John也不会知道。Sherlock 也不打算让Irene知道，总体上他希望确定她很安全，这样才能放她离开，但命运介入，改变了一切。Sherlock必须暴露自己方能让她免遭被斩首的残忍命运。

后来他帮Irene再次消失了，这一次她甚至从他的法眼之下逃脱了，并掩盖了她生存的所有迹象。世人知道的是，Irene Adler 已经死了。知道另外一个版本事实的只有Irene和Sherlock，而且他们都希望让世人只知道前一种。

Mycroft听到的是Irene死亡的虚假故事，而后他把这件事告诉了John

，于是他们俩就选择告诉Sherlock，Irene已经在美国加入证人保护计划。Sherlock不怎么认可他们小小的谎言，但只要没有人知道真相，他就能够忍受。

他最后一次看见irene时，她轻啄了一下他的面颊，告诉他自己会在有心情共进晚餐的时候联系他。但两年以来他连她的一个音节都没有收到。

Sherlock知道没有联系对每个牵连的人（不管是Irene的朋友还是仇敌）来说都是最好的，但他仍旧一方面有想要被她的智慧再一次挑战的冲动，另一方面想要确认她还活着。Sherlock知道Irene有巨大的能力保护自己的安全，但引火烧身更是她学了一辈子的事情。

同时，伦敦的生活对于在贝克街221B与Waston一起破案的Sherlock Holmes来说是惬意的。他们的探案生涯中遇见了正常的各种阴谋，但当案子被破时一切又归为虚无。Sherlock有时觉得自己被困在无聊造就的铁笼里。没有了与他相等智慧的人的挑战，什么事都不与以往相同了，然后Sherlock发现自己没有案子时，思绪越来越频繁地飘向那遥远的记忆。

今晚，他生日前一晚上，Sherlock坐在他和John的起居室中的扶手椅上。房间里和窗外的夜色一样黑，只有他身后的壁炉台上点着几根蜡烛。它们，不管怎么说，贡献出了超出光亮的温暖，让气氛缓和。黑暗中还存在着空虚的回响，自从他的琴声音调俱亡了之后。现在这件乐器正歇在他的大腿上，看似已被演奏的人遗忘。

虽然夜死一般地寂静，当他回首过去那些活灵活现的记忆时，他的脑海里却交织着再活生生不过的画面和声音。

_ “看看这颧骨，扇上去会划伤我的手呢。你想让我试试吗？” _

_ “我会直接在这张桌子上要了你，直到你求饶两次。” _

_ “我这辈子就没求绕过。” _

_ “两次” _

_ “福尔摩斯先生，如果今夜就是世界之终结，如果这就是那最后一夜，你会与我共进晚餐吗？” _

_ “你就是无法拒绝，对不对？我总认为，爱，是一项极为凶险的弱点。谢谢你做的这最后的证明。” _

突然间，Sherlock方才宁静的时刻被现实世界中的光亮和声响所惊扰。一束苍白冰冷的光从他身后的桌子上发出。他的眼睛一时间被光源刺痛，他紧紧闭上了它们。就在这时一个熟悉的声音在黑暗中响起，这声音他已两年没有听见。 但，他曾经对那声音是那么熟悉，他的耳朵一下子惊喜地识别出来。那是一个女人性感的喘息。不，Sherlock改正了自己的说法，他睁开眼睛，看向自己在桌子上的手机。

不是一个女人，是：那个女人。

有那么一秒，Sherlock没有动。他突然间……优柔寡断了。对Sherlock来说,这不是正常的情绪。最终，他向前伸手，在靠回扶手椅之前抓起自己的手机，小提琴仍旧被他的另一只手紧紧地攥着。Sherlock看向屏幕。他有条新短信。

“恭喜了，我们应该为你庆生。一起吃晚餐吧– I.A”

Sherlock做了一件他以前只做过一次的事情；他回复了她的短信。

'Let's.'

“好”

（coco语：我觉得此处没有一种合适的中文翻译能传达出Sherlock既表达同意但同时语气又含淡漠克制的感觉，所以此处保留）


	2. 晚餐和“惊喜”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：乖乖菡 校对：落叶逐蝶

Sherlock把他长长的、灰色的外衣裹紧修长的身体，在伦敦秋日的凌冽严寒中保持温暖。他站在贝克街221B的门外，不耐烦地等待着那个女人。Sherlock依然没有确定与她一起吃晚餐到底是个好主意，还是个极其、极其可怕的想法。不论如何，现在再后悔也没有意义了。

他假装很有兴趣地注视着街上附近的普通人们，却又秘密地用目光在人群中搜索着Irene那熟悉的身影，但她依然没有现身。Sherlock再一次看向他的腕表。17:07。他从没想过Irene会是那种会约会迟到的人，哪怕只是迟到一点点。而且，他从来没办法完全了解她的本质。这些东西永无止境地困扰着Sherlock。

“毕竟这是世界末日了，”一个些许低沉的无比熟悉的女声突然在他身后响起。Sherlock暗暗诅咒着自己，他以为这一次她决不能偷偷地接近他。

他重新恢复镇定然后很快地转过身去，却发现自己与一张脸极为贴近，那不是别人，正是Irene Adler。那个女人。

事实上她就站在他的私人领域里，而Sherlock克制住了后退一步的冲动。他不想让她抓住任何想法。

反而他伸直了身体，想让自己看上去更加安逸和控制得当，但这完全没起作用。Irene深邃黑蓝色眼睛里的敏锐眼神使她在精神上傲立着，而不是在身高上，就像咨询侦探那样。Sherlock让他自己快速地扫视着她的外貌，试图找到关于她生活的蛛丝马迹。然而她的服饰和表情却像往常一样，没有给他任何线索，这使他更加恼怒了。

至于跟他脑海中她的形象相比，她看起来就跟记忆中的一模一样。一件裁剪简单的灰色裙子漂亮地包裹着她纤瘦的身形，在她膝盖上方结束。在那之上她穿着一件白色的，仅仅比裙子长一英寸的风衣来保持温暖。

她的头发下垂微卷，不像她施虐女王时期的精致发式那样盘起（像Sherlock预期的那样）。她的嘴唇涂成血红色，眼中有似曾相识的海洋风暴般的闪光。

当她站得如此靠近，他能清晰地闻到她的香水味，他的鼻子认出了这种跟以前一样的味道。当时，现在看来似乎是很久以前了，当她不请自来地进入他的房子并睡在他的床上时，之后的几夜他都在散发着同一种香气的枕头上入睡。他曾试图洗掉它，但那费掉了不少John的含有白醋和柠檬汁的“神秘洗涤剂”。

“什么意思？”他迅速地问道，作为对她第一句话的回应。

一个微笑在她薄薄的红唇上展开，“我们一起吃晚餐，毫无疑问。世界末日终究在我们吃晚餐之前到了。”

Sherlock向她皱了皱眉，尽管他的头脑极其出众，这次他没能明白她的意思。她注意到了他的困惑，微笑变得有挑逗意味。Sherlock忽然很想推掉他们的晚餐然后冲进他的公寓去生闷气，但他还是抑制住了这种冲动。

Irene的眼睛短暂地扫过他的脸，似乎所看到的让它们觉得很舒服。“既然你已经跳楼而死而我被残忍地砍头，我们可以认为世界末日已经来过了吧。”

“懂了，”他承认了她的观点，但保持着一张冷漠的脸。

“你看上去不错，Mr Holmes。”

“你也一样，Ms Adler。”

“真是很长一段时间了。”

“是的。但不知到底够不够长。”

“时间是相对的，Mr Holmes。在所有人中偏偏你应该知道这一点。”

“我当然知道爱因斯坦的相对论。我不认为这种知识偏偏在今天有什么特别的重要性。”

“除了你今天又长了一岁。”

Sherlock取笑般地吹了一口气，摇着头把他的外套拉近脖子。“生日……我不怎么关心这些。每一年中的一天人们愚蠢地对生活多愁善感，关于他们完成的一切和那些想要完成却永远不会实现的事。始终恐惧着他们又年长了一岁所以又离死亡更近了一年的事实，但是从不考虑到生命随时都有可能结束。我可能明天就被一辆公共汽车辗过。”

“我听说你是那种更喜欢从高楼上摔下去的人。”那个女人沉思着说。

“更确切地说，跳下去。是的，这也是一种选择。”Sherlock简短地说。“不管怎样，两者都不是普通人会选择在生日做的事。他们只不过在一个……气泡里度过生日，试图把它变成一个特别的日子，但事实上就像其他364天一样乏味。生日庆典愚蠢透顶。”

“但你还是答应和我一起晚餐。”

对于这句，Sherlock不予回答。Irene看上去像是把他的沉默视为了她已经赢了一个Sherlock并不同意玩的游戏的证据。反而，他举起了手臂，用手掌指向两人身后的小咖啡馆。“我们进去吧?”

“我还以为你永远都不会问了。”Irene得意地笑着对Sherlock眨了眨眼，而他的脸依然冷漠。

* * *

晚餐以Sherlock和Irene特有的聊天方式开始了。对一个外人来说，那一定像是某种语言的舞蹈。Irene挑逗调情着，而Sherlock回避着Irene的战术，只为了推理出任何她没有公开承认的事情。当他们的食物端上来时，Irene打破了他们早先的闲聊，又提出了一个新话题。

“我在John的博客上读到了一些你的小冒险故事。”她随意地说，但Sherlock怀疑她调查他的动机并不随意。“他依然在写你们俩和那些小故事，真是可爱。我相信他真的非常崇拜你。我特别喜欢空屋之旅。”

Sherlock从他的食物上抬起头来注视着Irene，而后者似乎正集中注意力于她的盘子，尽管Sherlock在她低下的脸上看见了一丝隐秘的微笑。有一会儿他试着分析出它的意思，但最后他只是简单地点了点头。

“是的。那也是我最喜欢的12个冒险故事之一。” Sherlock沉思着，带着疑问回想起了那起案子。在他的假自杀愚弄了整个世界后，那是他接的第一个案子，所以被称作“重回人生”。他还记得当他活生生地出在John面前时，军医脸上彻底的震惊和宽慰，尽管他相信他已经死了。

“你是怎么做到的？”Irene问，她阴沉的声音降低了，显得更加居高临下。Sherlock不能自已地想知道这是否是她在从事“施虐女王”工作时经常使用的声音。

他清了清嗓子，目光四处游走，“实际上，我不断地做很多事。多到我数不过来。这次你指的是什么？”

“你知道我什么意思，”Irene毫不松懈地凝视着，当Sherlock的目光终于遇见她的时，就像两块磁铁的异极相吸了。Sherlock发现他自己不能移开目光，这一部分归结于她眼神里的挑战。如果他看向他处，就等于承认了失败，对于Irene，Sherlock永远不会做此选择。

“这没什么好说的，” Sherlock耸着肩，注意到了Irene不信任的目光。“别那样看着我。我承认，我当时完全被Moriarty困住了，但那其实都是对错觉的利用。我仅仅让每个人相信了他们以为自己所看见的。整个把戏不是为了打败Moriarty并且伪造我的死亡，狡猾的部分是在那之后如何隐藏起来。Moriarty的心腹都非常残忍，我向你保证。我花费了很多时间四处漫游，以避免失去我已经假装失去了的东西。在我旅行时听着关于自己死讯的新闻，的确是一种恐怖的感觉。”

“你都去了哪儿？”Irene问道，Sherlock从她那道聪明地建起的围墙后毫不掩饰的音调中推理出了一定程度的兴趣。

“一开始是佛罗伦萨，” Sherlock微笑了，“然后是挪威，麦加……还有其他一些不重要的地方。”

“是什么让你回到伦敦的？”这次Irene问的时候不再掩饰她的兴趣。Sherlock张开嘴要回答，但是她快速地举起手，把她的食指放在他的唇上阻止了他。她压在他嘴唇上的手指使他有几分惊讶，然后支吾着让他的答案消失在喉咙里的某处。

“让我来，”她解释着自己的举动，在移开手指前停滞了一会儿。“是兴奋感，是不是？那些等待被解决的谋杀之谜。”

“谢天谢地，John还在221B，他，也需要一个案子。回归到我过去的生活相当简单。当然，Mycroft责骂了我一番，就和预期的一样。”

“在你奇迹般的回归后，我在报纸上读到了你的生活和那些荣耀，还有你对普通人的警告。你认为Moriarty还活着，”Irene在默默地审视了她的晚餐同伴一会儿后说道。当她等待着他的回答时，用手指玩弄着酒杯的杯口。另一个发自潜意识的动作显示了她对话题，或对他的兴趣。Sherlock不能辨别出到底是哪一个。

他生硬地微笑着。“像你一样。现在轮到我问你一个问题了。”

“答案是肯定的，你，小处男，我十分愿意在床上占主导地位，”Irene戏弄道，她的注视再一次毫不放松了。

“我的问题，”Sherlock忽略了她的提议，“和你的相同。是什么让你回到伦敦的？”

他们全神贯注的交谈停顿了一下，Irene靠回她的椅子，眼睛眨也不眨地看了Sherlock很长一段时间。“业务，”她慢慢地回答，然后邪恶地笑着，“和一些愉悦。”

Sherlock学着她的动作也倚靠着他自己的椅子。沉默再一次在他们之间无边地延伸，其间他们仍然试图读懂对方。“我为你失败的婚姻感到遗憾，Irene，” Sherlock低声说。“我早先注意到了你无名指上的晒痕。”

“我知道你看到了，”Irene沉思着说。“我没试图隐藏它，Mr Holmes。……有些人听起来很妒忌啊。”

“谁？显然不是我。”

“当然不是……”Irene戏弄地微笑，慢慢地抿了一小口红酒。当她把杯子重新放回桌上时，Sherlock注意到了她举动中的一个细微变化。它非常的微妙，但对于一个极其努力试图读懂她的每一个动作的人来说，Sherlock看得清楚得就像是她故意为他拼写出来了一般。她突然又在他们之间筑起了另一道屏障，尽管她把它掩饰在一个冷淡，然而绝妙的眼神背后，“不用同情我。我向你保证，当我带着他的‘一大包金子’从我们的蜜月里逃跑时，可没掉一滴眼泪。其中的一些金子帮助我飞回了家，如果你想知道的话。”

“我并不想。我已经推理出了这些。以及你的前夫不会试图追回他的金子，因为你知道他的一个秘密，而他愿意为此牺牲妻子和金钱。”

“你不必讨我的欢心，Mr Holmes。我已经很喜欢你了，”Irene微笑着向前倾去，把她自己的手放在桌子的末端，他的手上面。Sherlock不易察觉地看着他们的手，但是没有做出任何评论。“你是怎么知道的？”

Sherlock在回答的同时慢慢从他们的手上抬起了眼睛。“我见过你凌驾于软弱的男人之上，你也许能回想起来。当时你的眼睛就这样闪烁着。现在它们也闪着同样的光。”

“或许这只是因为我和你在一起，”她诱惑般地轻声说道，Sherlock再次看向了她开始抚摸他手背的手。她手指的触感是Sherlock极为不习惯的。他身体的反应令他既想体验又想摆脱。

“真荣幸，”Sherlock用不动声色的声音说，大胆地看向她的眼睛。“但不是因为这个。”

“你绝对不该这么确定，Mr Holmes。”

“我一直很确定，因为我永远是正确的，” Sherlock固执地说，就像拒绝执行父母要求的行为举止的孩子，尽管他知道那是对的。

“总有一天你不会的。”

Sherlock对她模糊的话语皱了皱眉。“但至少不是今天。”

“没错，”Irene终于承认，他手背上她手的温暖瞬间消失了。“今天你是对的。现在……我吃饱了。谢谢你的晚餐，Mr Holmes。生日快乐。”

* * *

当Sherlock的腕表走到19：:12时，两人再一次踏上了伦敦街头。太阳已经差不多落下了屋顶，地平线被各种粉或金的色调点亮。尽管他曾听过很多人，包括John，称这时天空中上演着的色和光美得让人惊叹，Sherlock始终蔑视着他们难以置信的想法。

但至少现在，Sherlock发现当Irene在看着天上的色彩柔和协调地融汇在一起时，她的黑眼睛闪烁着光。她的表情是那么的平静，以至于Sherlock有一秒几乎被他的生理反应侵占了。但是，当然他没有，因为他决不让自己受到这个女人的影响，Sherlock这样告诉自己。

“这样一来，”Irene打破了沉默，在贝克街221B的门前停下，抬头注视着她的晚餐约会对象。“现在我们就吃过晚餐了。你要不要请女孩上去喝一杯呢？或者至少给我一个晚安吻吧。”

Sherlock好笑地呼出一口气，感觉一个小小的微笑正拉扯着嘴角。“不。晚安，Irene。”

说过最后一句话后他转过身走进了自己的大门。与此同时，两件事情迅速地发生了。第一件事是Sherlock敏锐的耳朵察觉到了一辆汽车突然驶进这条空旷的小街道发出的轮胎摩擦声。车是黑色的2010年产雪铁龙C3，没有车号牌——从声音听出——排气管有轻微故障，尖叫着停在Sherlock和Irene身边。

发生的第二件事是Irene突如其来的动作，她抓住了Sherlock右侧的袖子，拉着它直到Sherlock被强迫地转向了她。她的眉头皱起，Sherlock早些时候在她脸上看到的平静表情也完全消失了。她的右手里握着一支针管，在Sherlock来得及反应之前把针头刺进了他的手臂。

Sherlock的头脑不停地旋转着，像一个停不下来的疯狂摩天轮。当Sherlock倒向地面时，Irene已早有准备，接住了他来缓和坠落。她倾身凑近他的耳朵，诱惑地耳语，“我们的约会还没有结束……Sherlock。”

当他身边的世界打着旋渐渐变得忽亮忽暗，成为一块块黑色的阴影时，Sherlock看到的最后的东西——在Irene大大的黑色眼睛旁边——是两个穿着黑色西服的男人，走出了汽车，粗暴地把Sherlock从Irene的手中拉出来，扔进了车后座。Sherlock坠落在座位上，尽管他试图战胜药物的控制，保持清醒，然而知道这不过是徒劳而已。他听到引擎吼叫着发动，然后一切都陷入了永久的黑暗。


	3. 生日派对帽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：xuylu 校对：CoCoi77

Sherlock此时觉得自己的脑袋像被灌满了铅一般沉重，后脑勺嗡嗡作响。慢慢地，非常非常的慢，Sherlock觉得自己的意识恢复了，尽管这就像在水中踢腿一般，都是徒劳。

“Sherlock，爸爸的乖小孩，现在，该醒醒啦，”远处传来唱歌般地声音马上吸引住了Sherlock那模糊的注意力。

他尝试着睁开眼睛，但是眼皮也像灌了铅一般的沉重。最后他好不容易睁开了一只眼睛，却看到了他这两年来即担心又期待的事情。Sherlock闭上眼睛试图让头脑恢复清醒，接着他再次睁开眼睛，试图先了解清楚周围的环境。

Sherlock发现自己身处在一个空荡、老旧的地下室里，而他自己则被绑在房间中心的一张椅子上.从这里看出去，地下室似乎非常的大。他敏锐的鼻子捕捉到了一丝遥远的气味，这个地方的周围一定有水。而他的耳朵勉强捕捉到了来自外界的某些噪音，他确定自己听到了几辆车的声音和喧闹的人群声。这么晚的时间段，只有商业区才仍然会人声鼎沸。

Sherlock左侧最远处的一扇门是开着的，隔着朦胧深沉的夜色，他想他看到了一个后院。也许这是一个公寓小区。他迅速在脑海中检索了一遍，最终他得出了结论，他最有可能在Millwall的码头港区内。Sherlock花了近一分钟推测出自己现在身处何处，然后他开始打量起自己前方的人。

他面前仅几米处站着两个身着西装，面色冷漠的大汉。他们看起来似乎是一般的警卫，但说的严重一点的话，也许你可以称呼他们为“爪牙”。Sherlock一下就认出了他们，这两个家伙就是早些时候把他扔进车里的人。

停滞的思维让Sherlock不禁微微地皱了皱眉。他是不是没见到……？但的确他见过……

还没来得及理清自己的思绪，Sherlock就看到一个穿着正统西装的男人从一个健壮的警卫身后跳了出来。男人的眼中闪烁着疯狂的喜悦之情，几乎让他头上那顶色彩迷乱的派对帽都相形见绌了。

“Surprise！”Moriarty大声喊道，但作为回应，Sherlock只是慢慢地皱了皱眉头。接下来他也没有做任何进一步的反应，这让Moriarty看起来很是生气。

“让我们再来一次，”这个男人一边说道一边重新藏到了警卫的身后。一秒之后他像上次一样，跳出来热情地喊道，“Surprise！”

“……Jim？” 头脑还有些昏沉的Sherlock勉强地挤出了这句话。

Moriarty看了看站在自己两边的警卫，叹了口气耸了耸肩。“这可不是我期待的反映，但算了，我勉为其难接受了吧。是的，Sherlock，是我……想我了吗？

“不太想。”Sherlock喃喃地说到，并摇摇脑袋试图让自己恢复清醒，他很讨厌自己不能清楚地思考。这意味着他最引以为豪的武器变得毫无用处。不过Sherlock也不能很确定，自己现在思维混沌，是因为被下了药，还是因为刚刚被打。

“我可是十分的想你啊，Sherlock。” Moriarty一边慢慢地向Sherlock走过去一边说到，然后，他在椅子前蹲了下来。“过去的这几年，我只遇到了更多的普通人，”-他用他那独特的嘲笑语气吐出了句子的后半段，-“无聊透顶！长时间被一堆笨蛋环绕着，让我越发渴望能找到自己的同类。不过你也知道，这世界上，只有两个我……当然，Ms. Adler也是个十分非凡的女人，尽管我也不是很确定该怎么定义她。你怎么认为呢Sherlock，她很普通吗？”

Sherlock摇了摇头，将目光聚集在Moriarty暗黑无情的脸上。“不，我从不用这样的词语去形容她。”

“没错，我也不这么认为。她和你我更像。” Moriarty冷冷地笑了笑，他炽热的眼光用侦探也不能完全读懂的方式打量着Sherlock的脸。突然，Moriarty跳了起来，咧着嘴大笑起来。“哦对了！我差点忘了，这是送你的，Sherlock！”

Moriarty从自己头上摘下了那顶可笑的、闪闪发光的生日派对帽，把它戴在了Sherlock的头上。他“啪”地拽了一下Sherlock下巴处的橡皮圈-Sherlock因此倒吸了一口气-然后退后一步欣赏着自己的杰作。“这真是太可爱了。这个场景绝对值得保存下来。我想你一定不会每年都有机会和世界上最坏的家伙一起庆祝生日，对吧？”  
还没等Sherlock回答，Moriarty猛然从口袋里掏出了一个小相机，拍下了两张相片。一张是戴着生日派对帽的Sherlock，另一张里Moriarty靠了进来，把他们俩一并拍了下来。

“我会把照片发电邮给你的。” 当Moriarty再次将相机放回口袋的时候，他许诺到。

“这次你又想怎样，Moriarty？”Sherlock问道，一边想挣开绳子。

“啊，这样可不好，” Moriarty察觉到了。“这可是Ms Adler亲手打得结，做为施虐女王，我想她应该是这方面的专家。我敢说，她还从没有打过我解得开的结呢……”

“你想怎样，Moriarty？”Sherlock生硬地问到。

“看起来我们今天火气都有点大啊，不是吗，Sherlock？你是为了感谢我给你安排了一场如此特殊的生日惊喜吗？” Moriarty生气地说到，“首先，sherlock，我得像一个父亲批评他的儿子那样批评你，你变得和你亲爱的John一样粗心大意了。他的天真大意对你完美头脑的影响真不好啊。我以为你已经懂得注意不被漂亮女人欺骗了呢。”

“听得出来你嫉妒了，“Sherlock指出，放松了下手掌。Moriarty是对的，Sherlock企图挣脱捆绑但没起一点作用。他得想出别的脱逃的方式。

“也许只有一点，” Moriarty笑着耸了耸肩。这个犯罪天才后退一步，将头向一边倾斜，打量着Sherlock。“我很高兴，你看到我回来没有很吃惊，Sherlock，这意味着我没有低估你。”

“吃惊是可耻的。”Sherlock回答道，显然他同意Moriarty的话。“那现在你准备把我干掉吗？”

“不。对。也许。最终……我还没说服自己下定决心。” Moriarty承认到。当然Sherlock知道，这个疯狂的男人说到做到。Sherlock从来不相信Moriarty，他之前可是见识过这位犯罪家跳跃的思绪和变幻无常的本性。

“好吧，可以麻烦你别再犹豫，赶紧下定决心好吗？”Sherlock步步紧逼，希望能使Moriarty偏离预定的计划。

“耐心从来都不是你的优点，Sherlock。” Moriarty沉思地说到。Sherlock看着Moriarty阴晴不定的脸，知道他接下来要面对这个大反派怎样的一面。Moriarty挥了挥手，示意两旁的警卫退下。脚步声在回荡在空荡的地下室里，两人从通向后院的门离开。Moriarty将双手插到了口袋里，低头再一次从头到尾地将Sherlock打量了一遍。

“我今天只是想祝你生日快乐，Sherlock。并且送你一份礼物：那就我！宝贝，我回来了。当然，这并不是说我曾经离开过……那些我崩裂自己脑袋时喷出的假血摸起来感觉还好吗？你什么时候发现我耍了你了呢?

“那你又是什么时候知道我耍了你呢？”Sherlock反问道。

“这的确花了点时间，我承认，” Moriarty悲哀地点了点头。“我认为，那个时候在屋顶上，我们之间没有胜利者，Sherlock。我们显然都认为我们赢了，对方死了而自己活了下来，这么想是理所应当的，但是哎！……所以今天把你带到这来，出了祝贺你以为，我还要说明一件事情。下一次较量的时候，我可不会再给你留任何机会了。我说到做到，Sherlock。

“我可不这么认为，”Sherlock说到，他的声音低沉又充满致命的危险。“我向你保证，下一次我会结束你的生命，以胜利者的姿态俯视你那双毫无生气的眼睛。”

“哦！”Moriarty笑出声来，高兴地蹦来蹦去。“我的确很爱好的挑战。我很怀念这个场景，Sherlock！你和我，我们之间的友好的竞争。但是有一点要说明……我一直是个说到做到的人。所以，记住我们对话中的每一个字，Sherlock。

"I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock – just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on  
out there in the big, bad world."  
“Sherlock，我会让你看一眼，就那么小小的一眼，看看我将在这个庞大糟糕的世界里呈上的好戏。”  
"Take this as a friendly warning, my dear… Back off."  
“就把这个当做一个友好的警告，亲爱的……让开！”  
"People have died."  
有人会因此丧命。

"That's what people DO!"  
是个人都会死！

"If you don't stop trying, I'll burn you. I'll burn the heart out of you…"  
“如果你仍然不停止追究的话，我会烧死你。我会把你的心挖出来在火上烤……”

"I'vebeen badly informed I don't have one."  
“很抱歉，我没有心。”

"But we both know that's not true."   
“哦是吗？我们都知道这不是真的。”

"You're friends will die if you don't."  
“如果你不跳，你的朋友都得死。”

"I amyou. Prepared to do anything. Prepared to burn... Prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake hands with you in hell I shall not  
disappoint you."  
“我就是你。做好一切准备。准备燃烧……准备去做普通人不会去做的事。你想让我和你在地狱中握手言和，我绝对不会让你失望了。”

"You'reordinary. You're on the side of the angels."  
“你是个普通人。你是天使的化身。”

"I may be on the side of the angels. But don't think for one second that I am one  
of them."  
“我也许是站在天使这一方。但是这并不代表我就是他们中的一员。”

"No,you're not. I see… You're not ordinary. No. You're me. You're me! Thank you!...Sherlock Holmes. Thank you. Bless you… As long as I'm alive, you can save your friends. You got away. Well, good luck with that…"  
“不，你不是。我明白了……你不是个普通人。你是我。你是我！谢谢你！Sherlock Holmes. 谢谢你！上帝保佑你……只要我活着，你就可以救下你的朋友。你就可以脱身而去。好吧，那就祝你好运了……”

最后的记忆充斥着Sherlock的大脑，他厌恶地扭曲了表情。Moriarty掏抢射向他自己的画面让Sherlock无比的震惊……尽管后来证明这场死亡是伪造的，但依然“栩栩如生”。

“好极了。我向你保证，这次绝对会不一样。我会为你上演一场你无法想象的宏伟史诗。我会为你点燃水无法熄灭的火焰，我会给你独一无二的检验，这次你必然惨败。”

“迄今为止，在所有的游戏中我都击败了你，我不得不说，我的机遇不错。这次我也不会退缩。”

吱呀一声，Sherlock左侧的门打开了，两个男人都转过了头去看向门边。

“我想我已经说得很清楚了；‘不要打扰-” Moriarty开口到，不过当他看到进来的人之后，他就打住了。Irene Adler走了进来，仍然穿着之前的裙子和外套。Sherlock皱了皱眉头。她，相反地，仅仅在门不远处停了下来，等着Moriarty开口。“哦，是你啊……进来吧，Adler女士。”

艾琳的高跟鞋撞击着混凝土的地面，她走了过去，介入了他们那小小的游戏中。Moriarty将头斜向一边，看着艾琳走到了自己的右侧，然后他再次把视线转回Sherlock身上。  
“多棒的场景，不是吗？这顶派对帽太适合他了。谢谢你亲爱的，帮助我实现了这个小惊喜。”

“我很荣幸，”Irene说到，嘴角挂着冰冷的笑容。她的视线毫不惧怕与Moriarty相会。

Moriarty闻言，暗暗地笑出声来。“她就是团烈火，不是吗，Sherlock？只有寒冰能制服她。”

Irene和Sherlock交换了下眼神。“我只是想回来再最后一次看下这个场景。Sherlock Holmes，被绑在椅子上。这个场景我可是在梦里见到过好几次了。”

Moriarty闻言得意地笑了，而Sherlock则在他俩之间不断地扫视着。这之中有什么不对劲，Sherlock清楚地意识到。起初他不能确切地推断出来，但他认出了艾琳的那种似曾相识的眼神。当特工闯入她在Belgravia的房子而两人无声地交流着最终把特工放倒时，她就是这种眼神。她淡淡的神色现在正对他诉说着同样的无声言语，Sherlock眯起了眼睛，试图再次读懂它。

“哦！在我还没忘掉之前……Jim，还有一件事，”Irene再次将目光从Sherlock身上移到Moriarty那。

“哦，Adler女士？……是什么？”

“这下，“她挥挥手指向被绑住的Sherlock，“我们算扯平了。。”Moriarty点头表示同意。 Irene的动作是那么的迅速，以至于这两个男人都没能意识到发生了什么。Sherlock看见Irene从大衣口袋中抽出一枚针来，扎入Moriarty的胳膊中，早些时候扎过Sherlock后，这枚针仍有一半的药量。现在，Irene将这剩余的药注入了Moriarty的血管中。对比坐在那困惑地皱起眉头的Sherlock，Moriarty脸上的表情是那么的吃惊。  
不过显然，被绑在椅子上，Sherlock什么都做不了。

“不过，这次，”当Moriarty握住 Irene那瘦弱的骨架跌跌撞撞的时候，Irene在他耳边低语道。犯罪专家喘息着跪了下来，一边仍然紧紧抓着Irene的大衣不放。Irene靠得更近了，然后继续说道：“终于，这次，我是以自由身做到这点了。”

犯罪专家大吼一声，还是倒在了地上不省人事了。Irene俯视了他一会，就像一头母狮站在它的猎物上方一般。她匆忙跑向Sherlock，那个正睁大眼睛一瞬也不瞬望着她的男人。镇定了一下，Irene快速采取行动，急匆匆地来到Sherlock的椅子边，去解开那个仍然绑着侦探使他无法动弹的绳结。

“你打算解释一下吗？”看向倒在地上一动不动的Moriarty，Sherlock问到。

“我们只有两分钟”，她轻声说到，同时Sherlock听到了一个声响，这无疑是瑞士军刀打开时所发出的。“这样更快，”当她发现他吃了一惊，她解释到。

“两分钟后会怎样?” Sherlock问到，同时他感觉到Irene用小刀割断了他背后的绳子。

“我不确定先发生什么。你亲爱的哥哥和全副武装却无脑的**？或者是Moriarty的手下发现自己的老大被放到了然后来复仇？无论哪种情况，我都不能留下来。好了！你自由了.”  
Sherlock挣脱绳子从椅子上站了起来。他转过身来看向Irene，而她此时也正在一瞬不瞬地看向他。某一瞬间她眼中似乎闪现了一丝畏惧之情，不过在她用一脸无畏的神情将它成功地掩饰过去之前，Sherlock注意到了。他考虑了下自己的选择然后点头到“好吧。计划是什么？”

“后门。我已经把Moriarty的“小狗们”放倒了，” Irene一边说到一边向前走了一步。Sherlock却一把抓住了她的袖子阻止了她的后半步。

“等等。那该如何对付Moriarty那些埋伏着的手下？你打算怎么通过他们？”

“拜托，Sherlock。” Irene看向他如同他刚刚提了一个愚蠢的问题一般，同时将自己的袖子从他的手掌中拽出。Sherlock迟疑地看向她，疑惑着是什么让她觉得如此的不耐烦。“这很简单，Moriarty命令他们在他下命令前不准向你开枪。现在他没法给出任何命令了，不是吗？”

Sherlock轻抬下巴以示自己对面前这个女人的些许赞赏。他嘴角浮现出一丝笑容，“你知道你不必做什么来使我印象深刻了，Ms Adler。”

Sherlock注意到当她狡黠一笑的时候瞳孔也随之放大。“我知道。走吧。有一辆车在后面等着我们。”  
John被楼下前门嘭地一声关门声惊醒。他暗自地咒骂了一声。如果此时是Sherlock回来的话，特别是当Sherlock做了无论什么事又不想让人知道的话……好吧，想到这里他十分的生气。这周的早些时候Sherlock明确向他和Mrs. Hudson表示，自己不想要任何生日派对，所以他们为Sherlock准备了一场惊喜派对。不过毫无疑问，每个人在这场派对的人都失望了（特别是Molly），因为整个晚上，Sherlock都没有出现。如果Sherlock早已知道了他们的计划，故意整个晚上都待在外面从而破坏他们的计划话，他发誓他一定会让Sherlock对他不得不向所有的客人道歉并将他们开心地哄走这事付出代价的。

John晃晃悠悠地从床上爬了起来，他现在仍然困地要命，接着他走出了自己的卧室。他打开客厅的灯，发现自己看到了，绝对没错，Sherlock整整齐齐地穿着大衣围着围巾，正站在那。

“见鬼！Sherlock！现在已经过了午夜了！你才刚回来吗？你刚才去什么鬼地方了？……” 当他看到另一个身影从前门走上楼梯来，John恼怒的话突然打住了。这个修长的身影让他想起一个曾经认识的人来，一个人，一个女人，一个John以为好几年前就已经去世的人。“她在这做什么？”

“很高兴再次见到你，Mr Watson，” Irene向医生得意地笑了笑，这很明显只让他更加恼怒不堪。

“我也很希望我能有相同的感觉……不过见鬼这里到底发生了什么？”

"John, “Sherlock看向Irene的同时用缓慢而低沉的声音说到。接着他转向他最好的朋友，“别问问题了。”  
“见鬼!我绝不会愿意问！” John几乎是喊了出来，并且试图驱散他眼中的睡意，似乎这样能使前任施虐女王从他们的客厅中消失。很明显这没有任何效果，“你必须回答我！哦老天，Sherlock……今天到底发生了什么？……并且，你为什么戴着一顶派对帽？”

“Moriarty回来了。” Sherlock简短地回答到，他的语气明明白白地告诉着John，现在最好别再多问这件事了。伟大的侦探转过身去，一把扯下自己头上的派对帽将它扔到了座椅上去。接着他走到窗户边望向窗外，在身理上心理上同时回避了客厅中进行的这场对话。

“该死！”John咒骂道，“我希望你是错的，Sherlock。看来这是一场糟糕的生日派对，不是吗？……好吧，那——她又是怎么回事？”

听到好友这么问到，Sherlock回头看向这个女人，她已经脱下了自己的大衣将它扔到了一个座椅上，而自己则舒舒服服地坐在了另一个椅子上。当她直视着他的眼睛的时，她的眼神仍是那么的大胆无畏。John一脸迷惑地看着两人的眼神交流。当John发现自己很难理解Irene为什么会出现在这里时，Sherlock似乎已经在思考着她的出现了。  
“Ms. Adler会在这待一段时间，” 过了一会Sherlock终于回答到。

“她会什么？就在昨天，我认为她早就去世了呢，Sherlock。那么就是说……”当他疲倦的头脑想起了Mycroft的谎言时John犹豫了一下。“她死了……被困在证人保护计划里了。。”

“John，我很清楚Mycroft的谎言.”

“你一直都知道，是吗？”

“是的。”

“但这也无法解释她为何现在还活着，并且在我们的客厅里。”

“这很简单，Mr Watson，” Irene解释到。“因为我的刽子手恨糟糕。”

“你是说—” John缓慢地说到并抬手指向了Sherlock。Irene只是笑了笑表示回应。“Sherlock，你早该告诉我的……”

“我知道，John，”Sherlock向他那疲惫的朋友同情地笑了笑。“尽管如此，我们可以把所有的问题都留到明天吗？John，现在我真得需要睡一会来缓解药效。”

“你又一次给他下药了，不是吗？”John压下怒气向前施虐女王发问到。“当然。真聪明。随意了。我明早再见你……你们。我……好吧。晚安。现在我要回房间睡觉了。或者我至少会尝试去睡觉。”

说完这些话，John转身走回了自己的卧室，嘟嘟囔囔着直到Irene和Sherlock 听到房门被“嘭”地甩上了。起居室里一片沉默，这是这么长一段时间以来，Irene 和Sherlock第一次享受片刻安宁。  
在房间里，Sherlock仍然背对着那个女人，望向窗外的贝克街。然而他的眼神飘忽不定，深深地陷入回忆中去，试图将最近发生的事情整理出一个头绪来。这个生日无疑是让他最记忆犹新的生日了。在他身后，他听到了Irene从扶手椅站起来所发出的沙沙作响声。

突然，他感觉到某个坚硬圆形的东西被轻轻地戴在了他的头上，他下移视线看着Irene。

“生日快乐，Sherlock，”她在他耳边地低语道并倾身在他的脸颊上留下了一个吻。直到她松开了他并消失在了他的视野里，Sherlock仍然保持着一副禁欲主义的面孔。

归根结底，也许这是最值得回忆的一个生日了，当Sherlock再次把生日派对帽从脑袋上扯下来的时候，他凝视着这顶帽子叹了口气。这样一个小玩意儿，这样一个微不足道的、用来逗过生日的孩子们一乐的小东西，反而让Sherlock更加阴郁了，这真是可笑。

转身迎接他的只是一个空荡的房间。在那短暂的一秒内，Sherlock什么也没做。接着他走到了置物架旁边，若有所思地将派对帽放到了标本骨架的头顶上，无奈地叹了口气。

他关上电灯，慢慢走回了他的卧室并打开了门。当他看到了自己的床时，他微微吃了一惊，此时他的手还没来得及松开门把。床的右半边，离门最远的地方，那个女人已经躺在上面休息了。Irene背朝着他，她的呼吸听起来缓慢而平静，尽管Sherlock认为她现在并没有真正的睡着。

无论如何，某些安宁的场景削弱了Sherlock那些抗议的想法，那些想法曾叫嚣着要把她扔到起居室的沙发里去。相反地，Sherlock轻轻地关上了门，然后脱下了他的外套。当他触碰到床的边缘时，他的双腿觉得僵硬而疲惫，而他的头脑却依然运作着。Sherlock仍然能感觉到那些残存在他体内的药物。没费什么劲，Sherlock将被子盖在了自己的身上，任由醉人的睡意将自己拖向梦境的世界。

“晚安，Ms Adler。”

“……晚安。”


	4. 夏洛克的回报

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：落叶逐蝶 校对：晚安221

“我觉着挺可爱的。”

John从手中埋头阅读的报纸里抬起头，看向坐在离他不远的桌子另一边的Irene ，她穿着Sherlock的衬衫和睡裤，她苗条的身材让它们显得如同一件时尚的帐篷。John花费了一会儿来消化眼前的景象。一个穿着Sherlock Holmes的睡衣，在贝克街221B享受早餐的迷人女性，John 可从来没想过能看到这一天，除非是在梦里或是他磕了药。现在看起来这两种情况都不大可能。

坐在John对面的，是全神贯注地看自己那份报纸似乎对今天早晨他们之间的局面完全不感到奇怪的Sherlock。John不是很清楚如何面对Irene Adler 在他们的公寓里这一事实，特别是当伟大的侦探他自己十分乐意无视这一点的时候。

“什-你说什么可爱？”很明显，Sherlock不打算投入注意力，于是最终 John 问道。

Irene喝了口她热气腾腾的咖啡，薄嘴唇上带着一个猫一般狡黠的笑，靠回椅背上。 “你和Sherlock仍然住在一起。你们俩挺有小两口样儿的，不是吗？”“我们不是！” John叹了口气。

“我记得我们已经讨论过这个话题了。”Irene低声软语道， John 可以明显地看见她杯子后面加深的微笑。

“无论如何，我们不会住一起太久了。”Sherlock低沉的声音加入其中，让Irene和John一起转头看向那个黑发男人。大侦探甚至懒得从手中的报纸上收回视线抬头看一眼，继续说道：“John那天告诉我说他将要搬出去。”

“搬出去？肯定不会的，”Irene说。John认为他在她的声音里听出了强烈认真的质疑。 “岂不是破坏了你们两个绝配的二人组合？他要搬到哪里去？”

“嗯……伙计们，我仍然坐在这儿呢。没有必要无视我存在的议论我……”

Sherlock忽略了他的朋友，只是简单地耸耸肩。“他说他要搬去和他女朋友一起住。显然这一次是认真的了。她的名字叫Jonna, Jenna…差不多这样…”

“这是第十五遍了——她叫Mary！”

“我更喜欢叫Jenna”

“我相信她并不喜欢。”

John 尖锐地瞥了似乎忘记那报纸以外任何东西的Sherlock一眼“嗯，我喜欢。你女朋友的意见对我来说真的不怎么重要。”

John看着他的朋友静默了一秒，然后重新享用早餐。 “好吧……好吧！我们已经进行过一次这样的谈话了，Sherlock，我不会再说一次。Irene，你能把体育版面递给我吗，谢谢。在你拿的同时——有没有人行行好告诉我昨天到底发生了什么？！”

Sherlock对John突然间发怒几乎没有反应， 他只是拿起自己的咖啡杯指了指Irene所处的大概位置。“请你来告诉他吧，Adler小姐。在你说之前把糖传过来。”

Irene微笑一下，把糖碗推到Sherlock那里，同时也让自己手中的体育版被John抽去。Irene再次靠在椅背上，天真地耸耸肩，虽然她装出来的天真并不能瞒过这两个男人。这动作只让她看起来是有罪的，像个偷了母亲曲奇的小孩，不敢直视母亲审视着的双眼。“有什么好说的？”

“要不从……噢，我不知道……你被卡拉奇恐怖分子拘留说起？”

“噢，John，快跟上事态发展吧，” Sherlock的声音中充满了深切的恼怒，好像在埋怨医生没有出现在John出生日的手术台上导致了他现在过分的困惑。Sherlock自己则表现得好像所有神秘的问题对于侦探来说已经过时了。“她的死亡被过度夸大了，就像你现在能看到的。我跟踪她到了巴基斯坦恐怖分子的监狱并阻止他们对她斩首。她跑了，我仔细地把自己干预这事的痕迹清理干净，然后Mycroft就相信了我丢给他的谎言。真的，John。如果你可以的话，至少尝试着跟上我们的思维吧。”

“好的……”John慢吞吞地说，想要把自己刚刚得知的，那些言外之意给整理出来。而其中一部分仍在消化着为什么仅仅Sherlock觉得这整件事情如此的显而易见。“为什么？”

“因为我喜欢捉弄我哥哥，”Sherlock把他的报纸放在桌上，靠在胳膊上叹气。他挑起眉毛，不耐烦地看着John迷茫的双眼中清楚地涌现出更多问题。

医生摇摇头，“不。我的意思是，你为什么要救她？”

“我们正在问Adler小姐问题。跟上进度，别再拖延时间了，John。”扔下这句话后，Sherlock转向Irene。

有那么一秒他并没有说话，但是John觉得自己在Sherlock的眼睛中看出他重新打起精神。除此之外他发现Sherlock做好了精神准备去读懂那位女人。John觉得这有些奇怪，因为他从未看见过Sherlock真正费力去观察任何人。Sherlock仅用一瞥就能看出最为隐秘的秘密，总是让人觉得他轻而易举。

最终，Sherlock简单地要求道：“给我做一个解释。”

“解释什么？”那位女人玩味地无视他，大胆地迎上他的眼睛以进行另一场眼神的决斗。

“每一件事。为什么你在这儿。你怎么到这儿来的。为什么你来找我。为什么你和Moriarty串通后又背叛了他然后救了我。所有的事。”

Irene静默地坐了一分钟，John 可以明显地看出Sherlock的耐心慢慢地消亡着，他注意到他脖子上的肌肉贴紧了他的皮肤，这男人一眨不眨的眼睛里也有着一些令人难忘的东西。有那么短短一秒，John想知道他是否需要找出**以防Sherlock遭受压力而心脏病发作。

最后，那位女人倾身绕过桌子，缓慢的让John不能确定她是要诱惑侦探还是要进一步地惹恼他。Irene的眼睛中舞起了欢快的神情，就在她的脸离Sherlock的只有一步之遥时，“全都告诉你然后夺走你探索的乐趣？你知道的你想要弄明白的就需要自己去寻找答案。”

Sherlock，也同样把身体倾过去直到他们的脸之间没剩几寸距离。John对他们的这种小演出翻了翻白眼。“别调情了，至少解释一下你们昨天是怎么牵连到一起的吧。”

Irene没有理会Sherlock直白的命令，继续调戏着侦探：“这挺简单的，Sherlock。你肯定已经明白了。我想听听你的理论。”

Sherlock飞快地吸气，这让John知晓了接下来会发生什么。那将会是一段Sherlock推理能力的检阅。说出的词句似乎从他嘴里是流着出来的。

“两年前，当你还在英国政府那儿有个好印象的时候，你和Moriaty做了笔生意。你们一起玩了场游戏，但你，Adler小姐，不幸的输掉了游戏。但你仍与他有些旧账没有算，你还欠他些事。我想Moriaty不是那种会忘记会原谅未算清的账的生意人。他最近联系上你，让你在他的新游戏中扮演一个小角色，就是在我生日那天绑架我，当然了，你别无选择，只能接受。但是，自从卡拉奇的营救之后，你欠我的更多。作为一个像你这般聪慧的女人，你发现了一次回报你欠我和Moriarty的机会。虽然我依然非常肯定你我之间还没有扯平。”

Irene热切地看着Sherlock的面庞，像个看着猎物的捕食者，又好似一个凝视伴侣的情人——在Irene身上，这两者之间的分界线是微小的。“是这儿太热了，还是只有我有所感觉[I1] ？”【注一】

John尴尬地清了清喉咙，而Sherlock则无视了这与性有关的讽刺。“你并不安全，Adler小姐，现在他会认为你是他的敌人，而且除了我自己以外，Moriarty的敌人们并不活得很长。你需要寻求保护。”

Irene笑了，“很明显，你已经想到这点了。”“你不能到公众场合去，”Sherlock用陈述事实的语气指出，“我想我哥哥或政府都不会再让你成为一个公众人物，当他们发现你还活着时，他们会认为你是个危险的威胁。你应该暗中隐藏起来，至少在这段时间之内。”

John终于预料到谈话展开的方向，并在得出结论前插话：“等等，这么说你想让她留在贝克街？”

“是的，这是唯一看上去可行的方案。”Sherlock点头。John仅仅皱了一下眉：“只是看上去可以而已？Sherlock，你不欠她什么！记得为什么你哥哥和政府都不是她的追随者吗？”

“我怎么能忘呢？”Sherlock眼中禁欲主义的神色诉说了他对John隐喻他忘记了这么重要信息的不悦。“但现在情况不一样了。这回她被剥夺了所有的能力。”“我不是那个意思，Sherlock，我的意思是她……站在另一边。”

这回，轮到Irene尖锐地插话了，“如果你想暗示我很坏，华生先生，我相信你非常正确。但如果你是说我是一个恶人，我认为你应该三思……我并不是一个恶魔，不过我也不是一个好女孩。”

“你有高层人士的罪证照片，”John大声为自己辩护道。

Irene 给John一个责备的眼神“为了保护我自己。并不是用来制造更大的罪恶。”

“她没有撒谎，John，我能理解你的担忧，但我向你保证……”

“好吧……”John叹气，双手举起象征着自己被打败并撤退。“但她属于你的责任范围，你知道，你得照顾她。确保她的饮食并在她后面收尾之类的，这可不是什么共同监护。”

“是的，”Irene叫唤道。“并且还要确保时常带着你的……狗或者什么出去锻炼。”【注二】

John从桌边快速起身，开始再次对Irene和Sherlock之间的剑拔弩张和电力感到厌倦。虽然John也许探测到了一丁点上回没有的保守，这也仅仅是两年前。当然，John无法确定，因为这两人看起来都是一流的情感隐藏好手而且都很享受他们那围着对方转悠的对舞似的小游戏。

事实上， John对Irene住在贝克街的事情并不高兴。 因为他记得且在意， Irene意味着麻烦 而且若是说谁被她调戏的存在而受到影响的话，那很明显他一定是Sherlock，从前他一定会和John一样对Irene确凿（虽然后来证实是假的）的死讯表现的异乎寻常 John 仍不理解Sherlock的行为表示什么，或者Sherlock他自己是否有意识到自己的举止有任何特殊意义。

但现在，John只是简单地感到愤怒，因为他需要更努力地去安全地把握两根叫做Sherlock和Irene的，已经混合好的炸药导火线。

“咖啡，有谁要吗？要咖啡吗？” John清清喉咙，试图用递出的咖啡壶打断这紧张的一刻。

“Adler小姐应该需要些。”Sherlock说，John 给她倒了咖啡。只是轻轻地一推，Sherlock将糖碗推回给Irene，重新回到自己对报纸的阅读中，就好像他们的小谈话没有存在过一样。Irene一边放了两块糖到杯子里，一边邪笑一下，极为安逸地继续喝她的咖啡。

John来回看看两人，最终，带着一声深叹，背过身去不再看他们，嘟囔着什么类似于“怪胎”的话。

【注一】原文："Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

是说艾琳听完Sherlock的分析之后觉得他很性感，hot在这里明显是一个双关语哈。

【注二】艾琳讽刺华生把自己看成什么宠物，还要带出去溜达。

没过一个小时，贝克街221B的门铃响起。Sherlock和Irene都没有反应，于是John就走下楼梯开门。Lestrade在门外带着友好的微笑站着，穿着一件抵抗秋寒的厚大衣。

“最近怎么样,Greg?” John友好地微笑问候，两人一齐走上通向公寓的楼梯。

“还不错，谢谢，John。”灰发男人回以一笑，“我有个新案子……我想我能用得上Sherlock的专业知识。”

Lestrade在起居室门前突然停下，注意到了那里面的Sherlock和神秘的女人。 Sherlock,仍然穿着睡衣和睡袍，坐在桌边面对电脑。无视了他们新来的访客，不管他在那台手提上干什么，Sherlock都没有抬头。房间对面，在Sherlock的扶手椅里，坐着背靠扶手的Irene，她的腿搭在另一个扶手上晃来晃去。译本Arthur Conan Doyle的书在她腿间，但它已被忘到云霄之外，她的思绪已然没落在凝视着的窗外。Lestrade清清喉咙，从John一直扫视到Sherlock。 “你还好吗，Holmes?”

“Lestrade，”Sherlock用沉闷的语调问候他。

Lestrade再次清了清喉咙，一边拍去了些大衣上不存在的灰尘，之后缓慢地走向那个女人。Irene一直没有把头转向探长的方向，直到他就站在她椅子前。John仍在他刚才的位置上，在开着门的门廊里，他发现她的眼睛看起来了无生气，并不像以往那样充满着恶作剧的气息。

“我是……Greg.Lestrade。叫我Greg就可以了，”Lestrade结巴地说，不自然地向她伸手。

Irene疲倦地回笑了一下，握了他的手。“我是……Sherlock的朋友。”

“额-噢……噢！”Lestrade终于点了一下头，快速地往后退了一步，“刚才那像花花公子一样真是不好意思。”

John在门道里对他笨拙的用词皱眉，用口型对自己说，“像花花公子一样？！”

“是关于什么的？”然后Sherlock问。 他的声音让Lestrade脱离了自己尴尬的困境，警员瞪大眼睛一阵风似的转向咨询侦探。“啥？”他问。

Sherlock叹气，终于从手提机抬头看。“你说有个案子，Lestrade。”“噢，我有，是的。”他又清了清喉咙，走到Holmes的桌前。“案子有关一个失踪的男孩。他父母今晨报失的，看起来他已经失踪有一会儿了。离奇的部分在于，没有任何暴力的迹象，家长们说最近没有人到他们的屋子访问，还有，那个男孩必须依靠轮椅生活。”

“他失踪多久了？”

“额，他，是在昨天傍晚离开的，家长没有更早报失因为他们自己出去找他了。”

“他们当然会啦，”Sherlock合起笔记本电脑，从自己的位子上跳出来，就好像突然间充满新的能量。他脸上带着个僵硬的微笑，一边点头道：“这听起来没什么好期待的，Lestrade，不过也可以了。”

“听起来挺有趣的。” Irene从她的位子上说，声音中能听出有些分神

Sherlock瞥了一眼他的腕表，然后和她视线相扣，“噢，你可不能跟来。”

John附和着点头同意，“Sherlock是对的，我认为我们刚刚谈过这个了，禁足，记得吗？”

Irene 皱眉迎上Sherlock的对视，缓慢地眨眨眼。那位女人摇了摇头好像要理清它一样。“……不。那不是他的意思。Sherlock？”

“怎么了？”Sherlock用嘲弄装出的天真问道，现在甚至连John都知道侦探有自己恶作剧的打算了。

Lestrade站到一边，看着他面前的情景表演，表情上只有不解。

“你……”Irene不成功地从椅子上试图站起来，一边询问。 她陷落回座位上，看上去身体里所有的力量都被抽走了。她不停地眨眼，眼皮沉重。她含糊不清地继续道：“……在糖里到底放了什么？”

“怎么，是因为咖啡？这可真荒唐。Sherlock也加了糖在他的咖啡里。我亲眼看见，”John 反驳道，虽然他心底里也在想自己是不是在为一个有罪的人辩护。

Irene摇头，沉沉地靠回椅子上，好像已经没有力气坐直了。 “不，我们看见他要它。他在你我讲话的时候要的，占了我们分身的便宜，我们单纯地认为他加了点糖，然而事实上他没有。糖里有什么，Sherlock？”

“一份回礼,为你昨天那醉人的礼物。”Sherlock一边走向在扶手椅里被下药的女人，一边用深沉，戏弄的语调轻语着。“然而，我觉得试点起效慢的会更加有趣。”

Sherlock牢牢拖住Irene的手臂，帮助她在他面前站立起来。她的手抓住Sherlock的袍子，John可以看见她的指关节由于完成这个动作而泛白。就在她蹒跚着时，无论如何，她仍疲倦而愤怒地皱起好看的眉毛。“你为什么……”

“不客气。我想我们在药效完全发挥作用之前应该把你弄到床上。你会在，很~长一段时间里失去意识，别担心，你明天就没事了，当然，是在你睡掉药效之后。”Sherlock用胜利的嘲弄口气说，在Irene陷落时几乎没有说完自己的句子。 他是有准备的，把她扶在自己强壮的手臂里，把她直抵在自己的胸膛上。她的头偏倒向一边，很明显她已经昏迷了。

“我的天，她还好吗？”Lestrade耳语出这句话，但发现自己一头雾水，不知如何是好。“像花花公子一样，”Sherlock简短地评论道。

John 和 Lestrade 用同样睁大的眼对望着，而Sherlock则把苗条昏迷的女人抱到怀里，离开起居室的视野直向他的卧室。

Sherlock离开视野的下一秒，Lestrade转向John：“刚刚……发生了什么？”

John叹气，耸了耸肩，“真的不知道。也不在乎。”

“他们……她……他们某种意义上来说是情侣吗？”虽然他的脑子仍然在试图全力解析刚才发生了什么，Lestrade还是问道。

“说真的？我不知道。”

几分钟后，Sherlock重新跨着大步快速地进入起居室。在这短暂的时间里，他也换成了一套合适的衣服，并在上面套上了他的大衣。Sherlock在房间里越过John和Lestrade，一边在脖子上系围巾。

"我撒谎了，" Sherlock开始下楼梯，大声对他们说。“她不会昏迷那么久的，今天早晨家里没有那么强的用来混成药汁的东西。也许我应问哈德森太太要一点，以防今后有同样的情形。不管怎么样，她最晚只会睡到五点钟。这意味着我们解决这个案子有个时间期限。现在快点！”

结束了自己的言论时，Sherlock已经拉开了前门，并踏进了外面广大的伦敦街道上。


	5. 妖冶丽人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译:CoCoi77 校对:落叶逐蝶

刚过四点，Sherlock就回到了221B Baker Street。他走进去的时候显得不大高兴。

“真是……无聊，”他闷闷不乐地说着，摘下围巾，然后一步并作两步迅速地上了楼。

John付了计程车费，一分钟之后也进了屋，接着关上身后的门。 “我简直无法相信你这么快就解决了。”

“哦！拜托！”Sherlock不满的声音从楼上传来。“快？我居然用了这么久！我还惊讶呢。毕竟，很明显这位母亲是有罪的。”

John摇摇头，嘴里嘟哝着走上楼，“……你总是这么说，但我还是不信。”

“你没看到她衣服上的褶皱吗？！她显然不是那孩子的亲生母亲，这孩子是那位父亲和他的秘书生下的，他们的风流韵事一眼就能看出来。女秘书意外死了，这个男的不得不把收留这孩子。他强迫妻子帮他圆谎，而经过了这么多年，当她终于不能再承受一切，她渐渐地对她的丈夫、这个孩子以及这件事施加在她身上的一切嗤之以鼻。”

John和Sherlock面对面地站在客厅里，他的脸上明明白白地写着“开什么玩笑？”但Sherlock好像没注意到John表情，自顾自地在屋子中央走来走去。

“仅仅从她裙子上的褶子，你就知道了她雇人杀了自己的儿子然后制造这男孩消失了的假象来掩盖一切？”

“对任何人来说这都是显而易见的，你要做的只是‘观察’，” Sherlock叹了口气，对他这位朋友的简单头脑翻了个白眼。

有时候（虽然这样的时候不多）Sherlock真想知道John无知的大脑里到底有什么潜能。也正是在同样的时刻，这位咨询侦探希望能有一个和他在智力上更匹配的人。突然，好像想起了什么似的，Sherlock走出客厅，经过小厨房。

每当Sherlock说医生愚蠢时，两人之间都会或多或少地横亘着一阵尴尬的沉默，John就在这尴尬中不语。但John反应了过来，快速地跟上这个聪明人，极其好奇他是怎么在五个小时之内弄清了整个案件并让那位母亲坦白的。现在John已经习惯了自己永远跟不上Sherlock的思维，但他仍旧一直好奇地想要尝试。

通过狭窄的走廊，John跟着Sherlock的脚步进了他【译者注：指“Sherlock”】的房间。

Sherlock站在床脚处，他那淡漠的脸上是一副叫人无法读懂的表情。不论这个已解决的案子带给他怎样的感觉，这感觉现在似乎都从他的脸上被抹去，干净得好似从未产生过一样。John不由得对此皱起了眉，他顺着Sherlock的目光看向那张空空如也的床，努力地想要弄清情况。

突然间，医生灵光一闪。“她不在这儿。哦，天呐。你没把她扔出窗外，对吧？”

“当然没有。虽然我很想。”

“…她在哪里？”

“不在这里，”Sherlock冷冷地说，嘲弄地耸了耸眉毛。

John翻了个白眼，冷静地深吸一口气，压下对这位朋友的怒气。最终，John咬着牙说：“我已经‘观察’到了，Sherlock。那她现在在哪儿呢？”

“在外面。”

John把身体的重量挪到了另一只脚上。他试着弄清Sherlock声音中突然出现的短促感是怎么回事。“……你不知道她在哪里，对不对？”

Sherlock叹声气，瞥医生一眼。“你绝不会听我说这句话第二次，但是如果你听到了，就在我脑门正中间开一枪吧——毫无头绪。”

“我还真没听过这句。”John一下子心情大好。既然能一时煞煞Sherlock的威风，也许Irene在这儿也没那么糟糕。

“是的。”Sherlock赞同道。“这话简直要臭在我嘴里了。当这是个我们间的小秘密好了。”

John颇有兴味地摇摇头，两臂交叉在胸前。“你——伟大的Sherlock Holmes，能知晓一切、推敲一切，却对此一无所知。你认为我能保守这个秘密？”

“John……”

眼见Sherlock眼里的怒火高蹿，医生仅仅摇了摇头。“你真的认为我会告诉Irene好让她满意？”

“谢谢。”

“况且，谁都有心情不好的时候。”

“我没有。”

“额……”John反对道。“也许你有。”

Sherlock下颚上的肌肉在他阴沉的怒意下收紧了。“不。我没有。”

“……不过我可不会白白保守秘密。”

“想要什么就说。”

John耸耸肩，决定利用这个机会。毕竟，他从没听Sherlock承认过现在Irene醒过来了，而他跟在其后茫然无措。虽然Moriarty 都不曾让Sherlock如此恼火，John还是决定让这个聪明人牺牲一下好给自己找点乐子。 “还没想到。不过我想到之后会让你知道的。”

Sherlock看着他的朋友，一点也不高兴。“你未免乐过头了，John，这并不是你本应得到的。”

“啊！”一个女人的声音从狭窄的走廊传来。John转过头，这个他们正讨论的“调皮”女人走进了卧室。Irene穿着她前一天穿的大衣和灰色裙子，手上拿着两大包东西。

“我们现在是不是个三角家庭了？【注1】”Irene调笑地问，不过John还是听出了一丝疲倦。她把包扔在床上，左右看看这两个男人，再一次假装无辜地咧嘴笑着，调情似的把臀部歪向一边。

【注1：ménage á trois三角家庭/三人同居。指夫妻和其中一方的情人同居。】

“你去哪儿了？”Sherlock的声音里有些克制。

Irene走向床边沉沉地坐下去，她脸上邪邪的笑容更明显了。John不需要动用他的医学知识也能从Irene脱掉高跟鞋时的动作看出她的疲惫。除此之外，无论体内还有多强的剩余药效，这位曾经的施虐女王也不会承认她此刻状态不佳。两只鞋都脱掉后，Irene转过头来再次上下打量了一番咨询侦探。

“去外面了。”

“看。”Sherlock说着转向John。他的脸上半是得意半是阴沉。这两种情绪John都不明白。“我就说吧。”

医生先看了看侦探，随即转过身面对Sherlock 床上的这个女人“我以为我们对于你一直呆在公寓里是达成了共识？你为什么还出去？”

“去做坏事。”Irene用一种诱惑的嗓音柔声低语。她向后靠着枕头，淡蓝色的眼睛里闪着诡谲的光。

“我可不觉得你需要出去才能做坏事。”John讽刺地说。

Irene朝她的包方向摆摆手。“可我需要些衣服。还是——你想让我一直穿着Sherlock的衬衫和袍子走来走去然后让你嫉妒？”

Sherlock说：“别胡闹了，Adler小姐，只管保持低调。虽然伦敦的警（和谐）察愚钝得惊人、行动慢得令人恼火，我们也不该冒险让高层人士知道你回来的消息。”

“噢，Holmes先生，我是不是在你的话里察觉到了担忧和……感情？”Irene用调侃的语气说着，而其中严肃的潜台词全然不被John所理解。

“不在我的话里，Adler女士。感情只存在于失败的一方，我想这话你记得。”要么就是Sherlock把他挑衅的话语里的敌意掩饰得很糟糕，要么他压根就没想掩饰。但即便如此，John很好奇这种表现究竟只是Sherlock明显被惹恼的后果，还是他特有的调情方式。毕竟，John可不知道该根据什么来判断他是否在调情。或者，Sherlock是否能够调情。无论是哪种情况，这位好好医生可以确定的是，他错过了这两位的针锋相对中的一些时刻，而此时Irene和Sherlock继而又展开了一场“用目光逼退对方”的较量。

“恼火的失败者？”最终，Sherlock问道。他眼里闪着光，调笑地昭示着胜利。

不过Irene的眼里却一片空白，她可不承认Sherlock的胜利。“才不是。我从来不太记仇。况且，那场游戏早就结束了，Sherlock。现在这个是一场完全不同的游戏。”

Sherlock得意洋洋的表情马上退去，他皱起眉，没能很好地掩盖自己的困惑，“什么新游戏？”

“你会知道的。”Irene笑着，这次眼含胜利的是她。“我不会为没得到你的允许就出门而道歉的。不过别担心，亲爱的们。我会尽我所能保持低调的。”

Sherlock嘲讽地笑了，他尖锐地说：“还不够努力。”

Irene耸肩倒进床上，抬起她优雅的手掌盖住一个呵欠。“我会按照自己的方式来。”

“你根本就没听我们说什么，是吧？”John痛苦地想起了Sherlock被传唤去在Moriarty的审判里作证那件事。John曾努力警告Sherlock别按他自己的方式来，但这些话不过是耳边风。想要Sherlock别那么尖锐就像试图把岩石般坚硬的砖墙变得和小猫的毛一样柔软似的。Irene看上去可一点不比Sherlock好办。

“我饿了。”Irene又打了个呵欠，换了话题。“谁想吃晚餐？”

* * *

他们那天晚上没一起吃晚餐——谈话后不久Irene就由于药效再次昏睡过去，而John和他关系稳固的女友Mary约会去了。

只有Hudson太太和Sherlock一起吃了晚餐。这对Sherlock来说不太舒服，因为Hudson太太一直在问他那个睡在他床上的神秘女人是谁，以及她是不是以前见过她。在Sherlock以十五分钟的沉默表示拒绝回答后，Hudson太太终于放弃了。夜幕降临时，她跟Sherlock道了晚安，然后离开，留Sherlock独自坐在那里。

细雨淅淅沥沥地降落在阴沉的伦敦夜色之中，Sherlock站在窗边用小提琴演奏了一曲和天气相合的肃穆乐曲。曲至一半，Sherlock发现它变成了他两年前创作的那首。那首关于这个现在睡在他卧室里的女人的曲子。

Sherlock随即停止，从琴上挪下弓。寂静溢满了整个房间，唯有炉火的劈啪声和细雨击窗声划破这刺耳的静穆【注二】。

Sherlock从沾满雨水的窗户上收回视线，转头看壁炉架上仍被Moriarty的派对帽装饰着的头骨。这顶帽子时刻提醒着他早晚都会发生的事。上一次Moriarty准备对他瞄准炮火时，Sherlock完全做好了同他单独对决的精神准备；而这一次，Sherlock意识到，他确实需要好好准备打一场大仗了。

【注二】：原文sharp silence，其中sharp有两种理解，第一种：充当very的作用，表强调；第二种：矛盾修辞法，表明Sherlock在这样的静寂下其实内心是不平静的。

最后叹息一声，Sherlock从头骨那儿转身。他慢慢地放下小提琴，熄灭炉火，穿过厨房走向卧室。

他打开房门，在看到房里景象的一瞬顿住了。显然，Irene并没有像他想的那样昏睡过去，她醒着，而且很有精神。现在，她侧躺在他的床上，面对着门。她那大胆的姿态显露出她无限的自信和勇敢地天性。她全身上下只穿着一套红色内衣和一双被蕾丝袜带固定至髋部的长筒袜。

长长的黑发以一种优雅又时尚的方式披在身后，唇红如血。卧室里每件木制家具上都摆着点亮的蜡烛。即使还站在走廊上，Sherlock的皮肤已被蜡烛燃烧的气味以及烛火的温度所温暖，这与他刚刚站在客厅里望向窗外时看到的阴惨天气形成了强烈的反差。

无论是女士内衣，蕾丝，点亮的蜡烛，还是所有这些加起来，都是Sherlock不曾在他的卧室里看到过的。而现下这一切都呈现在他眼前，他不能确定自己作何感想。

“你在干什么，Irene？”他终于开口道，迎面直视她的目光，没让自己的眼睛逗留于她那纤细曼妙的身段。Sherlock已准备迎接这挑战，他绝不会让Irene在今晚胜利。

Sherlock注意到，Irene并未对他紧绷的姿势或是僵硬地语气感到惊讶。这个想法让他突然意识到她也没想过要赢。这让Sherlock很是困惑。他也不能推断既然如此Irene穿戴整齐究竟是为了什么。

她的嘴角挂上了一抹撩人的微笑，眼中亮着一丝淘气的光彩。她用沙哑的声音低声絮语道：“这个女孩只是想试试，你不能责怪她，对吧，Holmes先生？”

“我可以。当这个牵涉到的女孩已经失败过一次时。”Sherlock尖锐地说。他把两手插进裤兜，似乎在用肢体语言表明他毫无兴趣并且想结束谈话。

然而Irene的笑意丝毫没有减弱。“我告诉过你。那是个完全不同的游戏。”

“不。那不是。”Sherlock直言不讳地否认。他不想再陪她玩下去了。

不过Irene可不会像他希望的这么早就放弃这次谈话。“是不同的。你只是还没意识到。”

Sherlock清清嗓子，叹了口气。再一次，他试图读懂她脸上的表情，却发现不知怎么的，他被这整件事都搞懵了。他们第一次见面时，她什么都没穿，除了她的……战袍。所以现在这身铠甲不该那么令他惊讶——但他确实很惊讶。

“但是你知道今晚你不会赢。”

“你没有被诱惑过吗？”Irene 接着问道。她也不想跟Sherlock的策略周旋下去了。Sherlock困惑地把头转向一边。“别无视我，假装你不知道，Sherlock。”

Sherlock转身关上门，在心里傲然地笑了笑。她的言行间有种聪慧，使得他无法读懂她，然而有时她却利用这力量轻而易举地弄清他的想法。他朝Irene转身，回答道：“我从来没被诱惑过。”

跳动在她黑发上的烛火和她暗红的嘴唇衬得她那浅色的眼眸格外醒目，而那双眸子里分明写着难以置信。“连仅仅是精神上也没有过？那也许，作为实验……试试呢？看看人们为什么为此大惊小怪？”

“没有过。”

Irene在床上变换了下姿势，眼里的光彩更加耀眼了。她向前倾下身子，以一种Sherlock可以推断出的她最好的角度，露出她双（和谐）峰间的罅隙。从他所站之处，Sherlock的目光锁住她的。。当她再次开口，那声音更加撩人，Sherlock知道这一定是她过去在“工作”中频繁采用的语气。“你现在被诱惑了吗，Holmes先生？”

“不。”Sherlock实事求是地回答。

Irene却仅仅是被他的拒绝所激，她跪坐在床上，保持着和Sherlock的对视。慢慢地，她从床单上爬向Sherlock，而Sherlock在她接近的时候直了直身子站得更高。他感觉到身子变得僵硬，好似在为最坏情况做准备。实际上，此刻Sherlock并不知道最坏情况会是什么。

Irene在他面前停下来，双手抚上他的胸膛以及他深色棉衬衫的面料。她的手放在他胸前，正停在心的位置上，Sherlock感觉到了透过面料传来的温热。

Sherlock发现到他的目光短暂地落在了Irene的嘴唇上，接着他便把视线拽回她的眼睛上。她的瞳孔放大，嘴角有丝得意的笑。Sherlock推测她是注意到了在这短短的一秒钟时间内他的视线是如何游移的。

她靠得更近了，直到两人之间仅是毫厘之距，Sherlock能够感觉到她温热的呼吸落在他的脸上。她任自己的目光游曳于他的五官间，好像仅仅用注视就能带着罪欲地完整将他据为己有。毫无疑问，Irene Adler正以最佳姿态，做着“坏事”。

“现在呢，Sherlock？”最终，她轻吐出声，目光仍然试图冲破他的防线，找到他的弱点，来施展她的引诱策略。

“……没有。”Sherlock说道，最终从口袋里抽出一只手放在了Irene手之上。“睡觉去。Irene”

Irene快速退回床上，终于断开了和Sherlock的目光接触，但仍面对着他。这时Sherlock收紧了握住她的手，拽回了她。施虐女王的眼神再次和他交汇，眼里是毫不掩饰的惊诧。

“给我看看你的背，”Sherlock沉着嗓子，半是恳求半是命令地说着走近了一步，他的裤腿碰到了床边。

Irene再次得意地笑了。“淘气的小伙儿。我还以为你不想和我一起‘做坏事’呢。我只按我想要的方式做坏事，Holmes先生。”

“我不想和你一起做坏事，Adler小姐。”Sherlock说道，试图读懂她的眼神。他注意到局势扭转，突然间他今晚占了上风。他停顿了一会儿，继续道，“我只是想看你的伤疤。”

这次轮到Irene的手在Sherlock掌中僵住。不过这是Sherlock得到的唯一反应——她的眼神里和肢体语言上都没流露出僵硬。然而，在近距离观察下，Sherlock注意到她又戴上了那层面具，屋子里的氛围顿时变了。

“伤疤？什么伤疤？”Irene 无辜地问。

“你背上的那道。”Sherlock说出事实。

“你这个傻瓜。你怎么会觉得我背上有伤疤呢？”Irene问道。Sherlock在想这是不是圈套。

Sherlock倾下身子，正如两年前他告诉她他如何破解了她的密码那样。此刻，挑逗又低沉的声音自Sherlock的喉咙间发出，“我来告诉你为什么……你是个通过脱衣服来赚钱的女人。多年以前你意识到，当你脱掉衣服时，你同时找到了‘做坏事’和变得强大的方法。就像我们第一次见面时你出色地展示给我的那样。今晚你脱下其他衣服，只剩下你最好的内衣——”

“我就知道你知道该看哪儿。谢谢……”

“——我不是在夸奖你。一开始我没想太多，但现在你不肯背对我。我也清楚地记得，你网站上的宣传图片大多数都是你裸露的后背……这说明你把你的背视作一件利器。或许你现在没穿衣服，但你知道我会拒绝，你也可能觉得我不会发现到你拒绝让我看到你的背，然后你就没事儿了。如此一来，一时半会儿你的秘密还是安全的。但我注意到了。对于一个你这样骄傲、有智慧的女人来说，这意味着出于私人原因，你背上有些你不想我看到的东西。羞愧，也许是？对于你不再是完美的典范而感到尴尬？”

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”

“你不弓身，够东西时从不蜷曲，你的动作却并不僵硬……这说明不是皮肉伤。也不是骨折或者最近的伤。显然，这疤留下的时间不长。要我说，最多一年。”

Irene深深吸了一口气，Sherlock希望他现在看透她的面具。终于，她慢慢地吐气，点了下头。“……很好。我会奖励你的敏锐观察的。不过你得先告诉我这伤疤是哪种疤。”

Sherlock自知他的嘴角带上了笑。“明显不是因为火灾，因为你今晚快用烛光把我整间屋子都淹没了”。【注：如果是火灾致伤可能会导致Irene日后对火产生恐惧，便不会点满一房间的蜡烛。】从你先前厨房里的刀具看来，我怀疑是利器所致。我认为是钝器造成的伤。实施者是一个你亲近的人……你就是因为这个和你丈夫离婚的吧？”

Irene抬起眼冷冷地对着Sherlock笑，终于有一次，Sherlock能够从她眼里看见她内心的挣扎。她灵巧地从他手中抽回自己的手，在床上转过身去背对着Sherlock。

Sherlock的眼睛快速落在她裸露的背上，他看到了预料中的东西。只不过也有点预料之外。不只有一条伤疤，而是好几条。恍惚间，Sherlock抬起手描摹她肩胛骨上窄窄的疤痕。当他的手指触到她的肌肤时，这个女人倒吸了一口气。

“马鞭……多讽刺啊。”Sherlock喃喃道，用手指摩挲着斜布在她背上的多条伤疤轮廓。

“不过，你并不完全正确。”Irene说。她的声音听着有些空灵，但这一次Sherlock没费什么力就看破了她的防线。“你推测得比我预料的要快。的确是我的前夫……但最开始是因为在你到达之前卡拉奇的恐怖分子。他们在我赴死前折磨了我很长时间，然后是我的丈夫，因为我……做坏事。”

Sherlock垂下手，沉默地站在她身后，注视着她的背。等待着。他觉得自己可以说点什么提升一下现状，他想起了过去他伤害茉莉的那些时刻，想起了他试图修正他的错误却只是最终更深地伤害了她。他不想在Irene这儿冒同样的风险。所以他选择了沉默。

“我的背是在你救了我几个月之后被打伤的。”Irene最终说道。她终究还是允许了Sherlock看破她精心部署的防御。“我丈夫开始打我时，这些伤才刚刚开始消退。最开始他觉得让我主导一切而非我被主导是个新奇的挑战，而他很快就厌倦了。这当然，从来都不是，爱。他想要性，我想要钱。我想你大可以说我们最终都得到了自己想要的。”

“……我——”Sherlock刚张口，但是Irene立即阻止了他。

“别说话。我保证，我离开他时，他才是我们两个中最惨的那个。失去了一些血肉【注】可以说是，一个小小的纪念品……知道吗，这是这么长时间以来第一次，我的背不疼，也没被打伤。”

Irene转过身面对Sherlock，而他仍然不确定该如何回应。他们的目光交汇了，似乎跨越过一条情感深渊，使二人之间的障碍不再那么多了。即便如此，她选择用这种简单、复杂又大胆的方式，让Sherlock更加困惑了。

同样，她允许Sherlock看到了其他任何人都不曾看到过的她的一部分，她允许他去轻探表面之下的东西。站在那里面对着Irene，Sherlock不知道该做些什么说些什么。他希望他的眼神能传达给她他的慰问、他的支持和一些他无法言说的情绪。

不管Irene在他的眼里看到了什么，她似乎很是满意，最后她笑着说：“你看上去挺痛苦的。”

Sherlock皱眉清嗓，“什…什么？”

“你很痛苦，不知道该让我留下还是让我离开，”Irene解释道。“你想让我留下，这样你就能弄清我在想什么；但你也想让我离开，但你也想让我离开，因为你有可能会成功。。【注】”

【注】：because of the chance that you might succeed。有两种理解：1.出于某种原因，Sherlock渴望了解又惧怕了解 2.翻成“你不一定会成功”

Sherlock心知她是对的。但她是怎么知道的？“为什么这么说？”

Irene苦笑了一下。“因为这也正是我的感受。你明白我之前的‘友谊’和你我之间所享有的东西的区别。过去总是我弄清楚他们内心的秘密，从来不是他们知道我的。你可能是第一个能够知道我的秘密的人。”

“而这让你害怕。”Sherlock说道，突然恢复了清醒，松开她的手。

“不比我让你更害怕。”Irene低语着向他靠过去。这一次，她的脸离他甚至不足“一点点”的距离，她的手臂环住了他的腰。她终究还是不打算在今晚放弃“做坏事”。当她的鼻子快速地蹭过他的，Sherlock努力屏住呼吸。

“伟大的侦探先生，你觉得，一晚上的‘不守规矩’如何呢……？”她对着他的耳朵轻语，她的呼吸温热了他的皮肤。

“我……，”Sherlock清清喉咙，把两手放在她赤裸的腰上，轻轻推开她好让她能面对着他，“……需要去拿点尼古丁贴片。”

说着Sherlock松开Irene包裹着他脖子的手，再次打开房门。他出门后，Irene在后面饶有兴味地喊着：“那是这年头人们暗指套套的方式吗？”


	6. 神志不清的侦探先生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：落叶逐蝶 校对：xuylu

日子一天天地过去，时光飞逝。转眼间，Irene已经在贝克街与Sherlock和John相处了近一个月了。虽然有悖于她的本性和Sherlock的信念，但在这段时间内，那位女人已经没再干过一件坏事了。事实上，事情进展地太过顺利，这使得Sherlock再次恢复到初始时候那种持续的无聊当中去。

对于Sherlock来说，Irene一直是他那好奇的头脑的挑战，而John则一直是他最忠诚的朋友。除此之外，生活中的其他的人和事也就平淡无奇了。当然这个结论是在排除了Lestrade似乎快被需要Sherlock帮助才能解决的案子淹没的事实后得出的。但这些案子不够难办或错综复杂，它们甚至无法引起咨询侦探的兴趣。

取而代之，咨询侦探回归到了尼古丁贴片的慰藉之下，用它们来保持自己的大脑受到源源不断的刺激。这同样有它的副作用，比如说这让Sherlock在办案间隙中做了更多的实验。

在某一次实验中，Sherlock为自己买了一只小狗。在一小时之内，这只可怜的幼犬就陷入昏迷之中。

John严肃地责备了侦探的这种行为，而侦探则维护了自己的清白，声称实验的结果完全与他的预期相反。怒气冲冲的John斥责了Sherlock的冷血，但这不全是对的。Sherlock确实对Mycroft二世【注1】和它不幸陷入昏迷感到抱歉，但事情并没有到需要他哭泣或沮丧地扯头发的地步。特别是在那狗事实上最后醒过来了之后。有时候Sherlock意识到，John比Irene要更加女孩子气，因为后者同情那只小狗的同时，毫无怨言地帮忙把它送回了动物收养所。

【注一】：指被实验的小狗，Sherlock给取得名字叫Mycroft二世。

整件事情在Sherlock对John发誓说再也不会买另一只小狗做实验之后告终，之后他确实再也没有再做过。

然而，Irene留在贝克街的一个月后，在一个刺骨的九月晚上，Sherlock带着另一件做实验用品回到家中。

“晚上好，Sherlock。”John听见了关门声和侦探上楼梯时，那木板不同寻常地嘎吱作响后，在扶手椅上问候道。

安坐在起居室扶手椅上的John，膝盖上放着一台手提电脑，正在绞尽脑汁地为他的博客再添一篇他和Sherlock近期的历险故事的文章。他对面的另一张椅子上，Irene正舒舒服服地依偎在椅子里，大腿上摊开着一本书。随着她转身看向楼梯时，她的眉毛挑了起来。这引起了John的注意，他皱了皱眉，就在那时，一声意料之外的虚弱的猫叫声打破了房间的平静。

“噢，请告诉我这只是Sherlock得了感冒，”John叹了口气，犹豫着要不要转过身去。最终他转过去，迎接他的是仍旧穿着大衣戴着围巾的Sherlock，笨拙地抱着一只黑白相间的小猫，看起来像是捧着一块砖头而不是一只动物。

“噢，我的天呐……”John叹了口气，把手提电脑放在地板上，起身面对这个状况，“我以为我们先前已经说好了。你发过誓的，Sherlock！”

“是的，”Sherlock同意到，“永远不再买只小狗做我的实验品。这是一只猫。你看，完全不同。”

“这不会有任何区别，一旦你让它也陷入昏迷。或者更糟……杀了它！”John说到。此时Irene从座位上站可起来，安静地走到侦探面前。

“我喜欢那只小狗多点，”她一边打趣到，一边把小猫从Sherlock冰冷又生硬的怀抱中抱了过来，回到了自己的座位上。

“别和它那么亲昵，它是我的实验品。我可不希望它因此分了神，”Sherlock见状冷淡地回应到。

“不！”John激烈地反驳到，“那只小狗还没有出这个门两星期，你现在就又想杀死一只猫了？不能再用动物做实验了，Sherlock！这不是一个宠物实验室！你最近怎么了？”

Sherlock低头看向John，就像他不能理解这个问题一样，“‘我怎么了’，John？”

“你以前从没有对你的实验这么漫不经心，Sherlock，”John回答说，回头看看正趴在Irene大腿上高兴地咕噜叫的小猫。可怜的小东西不会知道在Sherlock的实验之一中，自己会遭遇到多么残酷的命运，事实上John也无法预料。整件事情对于军医的承受能力来说，实在太过残忍了。就算以Sherlock的标准来衡量，拿动物做实验也是件很怪异的事情。

“那你是想让我做活人试验吗，John？”Sherlock微微偏头，一脸无辜地问道。

“哦天哪，不！我们不希望拥有一只科学怪人的怪物……”John嘟囔着叹了口气，一旁地Sherlock走到一边脱下了他的外套和围巾。然后，假装没听见医生最后的那句话，侦探走到Irene旁边，无声地看向她。他伸出一只手期望她能把猫归还给他，但Irene装作没看见。

手提电脑此时传出一声轻柔的提示音，John俯身将它拿了起来。他发现自己收到了一条新消息。或者准确地说，是Sherlock收到了一条新消息。

John像是看到敌人一般地对着屏幕皱起了眉头，“你又征用了我的手提电脑，对吗?你有封新邮件，Sherlock。”

John伸手将电脑递给咨询侦探，而Sherlock，在发现Irene没有归还小猫的打算后，愤怒地看向女人和猫。他一声不吭地向后伸手接过了电脑。

Sherlock迅速地转过身来，拿着手提电脑走到了桌旁。得不到John和Irene的支持，让他看起来十分沮丧。John在咨询侦探坐下后，越过他的肩头偷偷瞄了一眼屏幕。Sherlock在点开邮件时稍微有些迟疑。突然间一个巨大地影像占据了整个屏幕，John上前一步，随之皱起了眉头。他注意到身旁的Sherlock双肩僵硬了起来，屏住了呼吸一眨也不眨地看着眼前的照片。

那是Moriarty和Sherlock的合照，前者看上去非常快乐而后者看上去像是被下了麻药，神志不清。两人沐浴在相机那令人反感的闪光灯光线中，Sherlock的头上带着的派对帽，正是现在戴在壁炉架上的骷髅头上的那顶。John意识到，这肯定是Sherlock不愿提起的上一场生日。

“Sherlock……”John慢慢地说到，就像在为侦探的下一秒的爆发做准备一般。

“怎么了？”Irene问到，虽然她的声音显得毫无兴趣，她没有打算加入到围在电脑旁的男人们之中去。

“Moriarty送上他的致意，”Sherlock最终回答她到，声音中带有一丝异样。John绝望地试图读懂他的朋友的思维，但他知道这么做毫无意义。那种语调可能意味着任何事情，从愤怒到恐惧到被挑战的兴奋。John却毫无线索。

“这是个引用，”John看向照片下方的一行字评论道：“我想是时候了，你说呢？”

随着一阵布料摩擦的轻响，Irene从扶手椅上起身走到了男孩们身旁。出乎意料地，她默默地把小猫放到John的怀抱中，俯下身去直到她的脸与Sherlock的平行。John可以看到她装作不感兴趣地瞟了一眼照片，实际上在她浅色的眼睛中明显闪烁着好奇的光芒。

Sherlock突然毫无预兆地飞速起身，这让John和Irene不得不向后退了几步，以免撞上那位正在快速穿过房间的男人。Sherlock面无表情地从大衣口袋中摸出一堆尼古丁贴片，卷起袖子在手臂上贴上了三片。这一系列戏剧性的变化，让John不由地叹了口气。

“你有点反应过度了，没觉得吗？”John抱紧了怀中的猫咪问道，可惜怀中的猫咪却因此烦躁不安地乱动着。Sherlock没有回应，只是微微闭上他的眼睛，深吸了一口气。当他再次睁开眼睛时，他那湛蓝的双眼中有那么一秒闪现出了平静，紧随其后的是一片狂风暴雨的思绪。他将目光转向Irene，抬起手指向她。

“你一定对这件事情有所了解。”Sherlock直截了当地指责到。

“我不知道你在说什么，”Irene抬了抬眉毛，同样简单明了地回应到，“我早就告诉过你了，我不再为Moriarty工作了。”

Sherlock摇了摇头，毫无疑问，他不相信女人所说的话。他三步并做两步地跨过房间，就这样闯入了Irene的私人领地之中。他的目光似乎想看穿Irene的伪装，但无可奈何地失败了。Sherlock粗暴地握紧了女人的手臂，不愿接受失败的他，做着最后的尝试。

“为什么？为什么你会在那个时候回来？我需要答案。”

Irene对男人的绝望感到疑惑不解，她皱了皱眉，“我已经告诉你了。”

男人摇了摇头，“不，这就是重点。你没告诉我。你总逃避着这个问题，假装你已经告诉了我所有我需要了解的细节。但我们都知道你没有，为什么？”

“你不需要知--”

“我必须知道！”Sherlock尖锐的言语在墙壁之间回响着，房间里充满着他的愤怒和沮丧。

“冷静一下，Sherlock。”John脸上皱着眉说。“无论如何，这只是张照片而已，没有必要反应过……”

“噢，闭嘴，John，”Sherlock吼了回去，“我们都知道这照片不仅只意味着一段‘珍贵的’生日回忆。这意味着某件事情将要开始，我想知道是什么事情。Irene知道是什么，所以别叫我‘冷静一下’！”

Irene硬生生地把手臂从Sherlock的手中抽回，“为什么我会知道？”

“别再假装是受害者了，女人，”Sherlock再次用手指着她警告道，那样子看起来就像是个正在惩罚干了坏事的学生的老师：“当我说这是Moriarty写来的你一点反应都没有，首先这说明你并不吃惊。第二，当听到那句引用的话时，你的反应说明了你认出了其中的暗示。那是什么？Moriarty给你的某种形式的密码吗？开始某个煞费苦心筹划的游戏我并诱我中计？这回不会成功的，Adler小姐。”

Irene大胆地向前迈了几步，拉近她和Sherlock的距离，再次回到他的私人领域之中。

“首先，我当然不会吃惊。我们都知道Moriarty早晚都会回来的。至于那张照片，他确实告诉过我一小部分他的计划。但我仅仅知道这么多了。从那天起我再也没有和他联系过。第二，如果我为他工作，为什么我要在背叛我们的计划之后，现在又表现地那么有兴趣？第三……”

Sherlock察觉到她有那么一秒的犹豫，便再次粗暴地抓住她的手臂摇晃她：“告诉我。”他命令到，口气比他所需要的更加强硬。

Irene的眼神冰冷而又绝望，与侦探的眼神一般无二。终于，她继续说到，“……第三，我确实认得这句话。但我不知道他用它是有什么意图。”

“从哪？你在哪听过这句话？”

“当我上一次在城里想见你的时候，我对他说了一模一样的话，仅此而已。”Irene诚恳地解释到。

“你撒谎。”

Irene不为所动地耸了耸肩，将脸靠近Sherlock，抬起头来直视着他的眼睛。“看着我的眼睛，Holmes先生，当我说我已经完全背叛Moriarty的时候，告诉我我在撒谎。”

John过去一直坚信，Irene是一个撒谎能手。但现在她那睁大的冰冷的双眼中没有任何撒谎的痕迹。可这却并没有说服Sherlock。

“这太过于巧合了，”他反驳说，双手更加用力地攥紧Irene的肩头。“告诉我所有的事实。”

“我已经把我所知道的都告诉你了。”Irene立马反驳了回去，显然，她也越来越愤怒了。

“我不会再参与Moriarty的游戏了，Adler小姐，所以，快告诉我！”Sherlock咆哮着，他的手攥地更紧了，John看见了她眼中闪过了一丝疼痛。

“Sherlock！”John严厉地呵斥到，在他怀中的猫就像是感受到了这紧张感一样喵喵叫起来。

“你也这样认为吧，John，我就知道你也有这样的感觉，”，Sherlock对他的朋友说到，虽然他的视线并没有离开Irene，就像若是这样做的话就会让她再次完全从他指缝中溜走一般。“你回来的时候刚好赶上Moriarty的回归。你们曾经合作过，并几乎取得了最后的胜利。现在，你却告诉我你已经背叛了你们的联盟，为什么？……爱情？欲望？就像你知道该如何……”

不管Sherlock接下来要说什么，都被这突如其来的举动打断了。Irene再次挣脱了禁锢，狠狠地扇了他一巴掌。她的举动让房间内的三个人都惊讶地陷入沉默，此时房间里唯一的声响，便是那只可怜的猫咪仍旧试图逃离John那温柔的怀抱。

Irene用最极端的方式证明了自己的观点，她一把推开Sherlock走出了房间。很快，Sherlock的卧室的门砰地一声关上了，但不安的气氛仍旧在空气中久久不散。

Sherlock愤怒地看向关上的房门。“Sherlock，你还好吗？” 医生清了清喉咙问道。

“当然，我好的很。怎么了？我看起来不好吗？”Sherlock回答到，John无法确切地辨别出男人的语句是否带有讽刺，或者这只是他毫无感情的回复。

“额，Sherlock……听着。唔。你想谈谈吗？”

“谈哪一部分？”Sherlock反问到，目光尖锐地扫视着手提电脑和紧闭的房门。

“随便哪个都行，”John回答说。这又是一个医生不知该如何应对Sherlock的场景，因为他完全不能预测会碰到怎样的反应。事实上，John甚至认为，按他之前的所看到的景象看来， Sherlock似乎十分紧张与不安。

Sherlock探究着John的双眼，皱起了眉头。“如果你想说什么的话就赶紧说，John，别试图弄明白超出你理解能力范围的事情，这不适合你。”

“好吧，”John叹了口气。“你似乎反应过激了，Sherlock。就像Irene说的，我们知道Moriarty会再联系的……Sherlock，我们确实知道。是不是他太让你印象深刻了？”

“别让你自己比你现在更平凡更愚蠢了，John。”Sherlock用他最不友好的声音呵斥到。

“你没必要攻击我，Sherlock。”John说，他的怒气也在积聚。“你不信任Irene，我可以理解，真的。但我仍认为你的反应，嗯，非常不像-Sherlock。”

“有什么事情正在发生着，John。那是你的小脑瓜无法理解的事情。安静会吧，你吵得我头疼了。”Sherlock一边说到，一边走到扶手椅旁，双腿仿佛灌铅一般跌到了座位中去。

John低头看了看怀中的小猫，再看看侦探，“……听我说，Sherlock。做为你的医生，我建议你休息几天。你这可能是过度疲劳的症状。做为你的朋友……我只想让你在做什么事前先想清楚。还有别再用贴片了，Sherlock，你知道它们对你没好处。”

“没必要为我担心，John。我能搞定。Moriarty还没杀了我呢。”

John低头对着他的朋友皱了皱眉，但他再次发现自己无法读懂这个男人。“……是的，以你之前保持的记录看来，他这一次也不会得逞。只是……别反应过激。”

“好吧，”Sherlock叹了口气，目光阴沉地看向医生的。“你说完了吗，医生？”

John犹豫了一下。“不。我还要把猫送回去。好了，我说完了。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

事实上，John并没有把猫咪送回到动物收容所里，而是给了Molly（虽然出于对这只小猫性命的担忧，他让年轻的女人发誓永远不把这件事告诉Sherlock），她看起来似乎需要一个真诚的朋友。

接下来几天里，Sherlock变得越来越焦躁不安，脾气火爆。尽管这些火气看起来似乎没头没脑，John知道他不再觉得案子有意思了，且他之前也承受过Sherlock Holmes那因为无聊而产生的怒火，但John慢慢觉得这似乎……大有不同。虽然无论经历多少困难，Irene和Sherlock总能修补二人的关系，John也不在乎他们是怎么做到的。不过，John知道Irene也注意到了Sherlock情绪的恶化，特别是在她常常成为他愤怒和怀疑的对象后。有一天，Sherlock外出帮助Lestrade办案时，Irene在桌边向John表达了她的担忧。

“我们需要谈谈，Waston先生，”她口气冰冷地说到，John感觉到在他的后背没来由的一阵冷汗。

“谈什么？”虽然这问题问的毫无必要，他还是问了出口。他慢条斯理地关闭了没写完的的博客文章，专注地投入到女人的谈话中去。

“我知道你警告过我Sherlock的多变脾性和他类似于埃斯博格综合征【注二】的表现了。可我仍认为他行为十分怪异。这甚至已经考虑到了，对于Sherlock来说所谓的正常的行为了。”Irene说到，John认为自己侦测到了她隐藏在干巴巴的话语中那一丝真正的担忧。

【注二】：症状同自闭症类似。患者无智力缺陷，部分人还具有很高智商，缺乏社交反令其对一些领域更为专注，从而取得超人成就。指一种广泛性发育障碍的综合征，有类似儿童孤独症的某些特征，主要为人际交往障碍，局限、刻板、重复的兴趣和行为方式。无明显的言语和智能障碍。

John清清喉咙，耸耸肩，“我不知道。他有时可以挺疯狂的。”

“John……”Irene的声音突地柔和了，尽管这回John认为她应该是装的。“我知道你是他的朋友，但你也是个医生。如果Moriarty的回归让他变得过于紧张了呢？他这几年经历过了许多事……毕竟还被逼到伪造了自己的假死。也许这会是压垮他的理智的最后一根稻草？”

John点点头以示对她担忧的理解。他短暂地想起了自己在阿富汗的经历和他曾经在精神上的紧迫感。他把这些因果关系与Sherlock当前所处的情况联系起来，最终摇了摇头。“我不这么认为，Sherlock是……不同的。他不会……”

John被突然间打开的门打断了，Sherlock走上了楼梯，而愤怒的Lestrade跟在他的后面。，与Sherlock眼中那漠不关心形成鲜明对比的，是探长眼中那正在燃起的怒火。

“我警告你，Sherlock，你不能再插手这件案子了！而且你应该很庆幸因为我只是警告你而没有给你一张逮捕令！”Lestrade简直就是在对正在脱下外套的咨询侦探咆哮到。“而且你绝对是走运了才没让Donovan看到你刚才在骚扰受害者，不然这件事就会被泄露给全体该死的媒体!”

“拜托……”Sherlock满不在乎地呼出一口气，一边把大衣扔到一张扶手椅上，飞快地瞥了一眼坐在桌边的John和Irene，之后又转身面对Lestrade，说：“我可不在乎媒体。”

“老天，Sherlock……”Lestrade怒气冲冲，似乎因为怒火而颤抖着。“这和媒体没关系！”

“是你先提起这个话题的，”Sherlock嘟囔到。

“这……”John开口问道，眼睛在探长和侦探之间扫来扫去，“……发生了什么？”

“他冒犯了位受害者！”Lestrade大叫道。

“我以为她是个嫌疑人！我说过了我很抱歉！”Sherlock反吼了回去。

Lestrade皱起了眉毛，不满地插起了腰。“不你没有!”

“嗯……后来我是想道歉的。无论如何，这不重要。”Sherlock耸了耸肩。

“不，这很重要！”Lestrade咆哮说。“你冒犯了一位强奸案的受害者，Sherlock。我不在乎你在想什么，她不是嫌疑人！事实上她因为你言语上的虐待，需要接受特殊的治疗……她没有任何罪过！”

“嗯。我现在知道了。”Sherlock说，他似乎认为他还是很有礼貌的。

Lestrade摇摇头好似不愿意放开他今日所目睹的罪过。“你不能再插手这个案子了，Sherlock……以及所有我这段时间可能会办的案子。”

Sherlock瞪了一下探长，好似整件事的发展突然有了不好的转变。“那有点过分了，你不觉得吗？我的意思是……不管怎样，我可是Sherlock Holmes啊！”

“即便你是印度王公我也不在乎，你以后不许再接近我的犯罪现场半步！”

“我有我自己的客户，我能在别的地方找到工作。”Sherlock反击到，不等年长的男人的回话，就离开房间回到了自己的卧室中去。整场对话就在一声令人头疼的砰的关门中落下了帷幕。

Lestrade转过去反复着打量John和Irene。

“他就快要失去理智了，John！他疯了！比平常更疯了，这真是……”Lestrade喃喃地说到，简单地道别后探长离开了公寓。

Irene转回去看着John，“你仍然不觉得他疯了吗？”

John再次摇摇头。“……是的。我真的不觉得。是有什么不对劲，我同意这点。但发疯？不。我听过别人说出这样的担忧。说终有一日他会突然崩溃……但我就是不相信。我……不知道怎么解释。Sherlock能够做出许多疯狂的事情，但他同时有着我所遇见过的最坚强的精神。他不会因为他的死敌回归并压力增加就突然崩溃的。”

Irene似乎在仔细思考他的话，John几乎能看见她眼中的争斗。最终，那位女人对医生点了点头。

“好吧，如果你说他没有疯，那我就相信你。然而……这意味着我们得弄明白到底出了什么问题了。”


	7. 光阴似箭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 联合翻译：落叶逐蝶 xuylu 校对：xuylu

“你确定这不会让你困扰吗？”

“什么？什么不会困扰我？”

“我已经结过婚这事。”

Sherlock从晨报中抬起头来，双眼无趣地望向餐桌对面坐着地那位女士。太阳已经从地平面上升起，温暖的阳光沐浴着整个房间。在似乎被阳光笼罩在当中的女人身上，侦探发现，她身上穿的，正是他的睡衣。“你结婚了？”

Irene闻言皱起了眉头，将手中的茶杯放回到早餐桌上。“你是在开玩笑吧？”

Sherlock忘记了这么重要的事情让Irene倍感困扰。John曾经告诉过她，Sherlock无所不知，但是他会忘记那些他认为不重要的事情。显然，Sherlock忘记了她已经结婚的事情刺痛了Irene的自尊心。她快速地举起了她的右手向咨询侦探晃了晃，她那戴婚戒的手指上，留下了一道痕迹。

“噢……是的，我想起来了。” Sherlock点了点头，随即将头继续埋回到了报纸当中去，就像整个对话结束了一样。正当Irene打算说些什么的时候，Sherlock打断了她。“我的回答是：不。即使这会困扰到别人，为什么它又会困扰到我呢？别再这么自以为是了，Ms Adler。”

“那你也该不再否认那些你明知是正确的事实了，Mr Holmes，”她看着Sherlock，而他正继续漫无目的地翻阅着报纸。Irene倾身向前，温柔地握住了咨询侦探的手腕，而对方则是扫了一眼手腕上的手后就继续把自己的注意力转回到了报纸上去了。就像他的手腕上停着的仅仅是一个惹人烦的昆虫，但也没有必要赶走它一般。

“我对事实了如指掌，而那些你假装我知道的事情在现实世界也毫不复杂，Ms Adler，”咨询侦探回答道，并将自己的手从她的手掌下抽回。Irene正准备反驳，这位高大的男人却将自己的座椅向后挪了挪，椅子在地上发出了尖锐的声响，显然，这场对话结束了。

那位女人在他身后发出一声叹息。有时候，跟Sherlock沟通比跟墙沟通还要难（对牛弹琴）。但她现在不能放弃，为了找出他在过去的几个月内越发严重的问题，她要逼他说出答案。

她身后响起一个轻柔的音韵，那是Sherlock在演奏小提琴，Irene想这应该是他无声的抗议。Irene慢慢地喝完了茶杯中的最后一滴茶，同样起身，转身看向独自占领起居室的黑发男人。

“这里一定有什么不对劲。告诉我是我错了。”她用低沉的声音挑战般地问到，Sherlock有几个音符走调了，连Irene那未曾训练过的耳朵都能判断出来。不知为何，Irene相信Sherlock Holmes平日里都能毫无错误地演奏小提琴。

Sherlock自己肯定也发现了错误的音符，他落寞地放低了他握琴弓的手肘。“你错了。”他用他阴沉、沙哑的声音回答说，今晨他的声线中似乎毫无感情。

Irene的眼睛瞟了一眼，侦探正沐浴在透过窗户的温暖的晨光中，她向着裹着袍子和睡衣的男人走近了些。“不，这次我没错。”

从他僵硬的身体和杀气腾腾地怒视了她一眼的表现来看，她语中的暗示没有被Sherlock忽视。他嘴巴紧紧地抿成了一条线，转回去再次放下自己的小提琴。

Irene又走近了一步，“你一定也清楚，Sherlock。你，毕竟是，伟大的Sherlock Holmes。那位聪明绝伦的侦探……只是最近没有戴着那顶滑稽的帽子而已。为什么你就不能告诉我什么出错了呢？你知道的，你无论如何都不能永远的瞒住我。”

“告诉你，然后怎样？” Sherlock转过身去背对着她。那一刻他嗓音中突然出现的阴沉是Irene始料未及的。“让你跑去Moriarty那里把我所有的秘密都告诉他吗？”

“我不为他干活儿了。你要让我说多少次？”Irene恼怒地叹了口气说到，这让她沮丧地在胸前交叉双臂表示反抗。

“直到你说出真相为止。”Sherlock转回身去，黑色的瞳孔越过房间与她对视。他们之间在思想上的距离似乎比在现实生活中的距离更遥不可及。Irene发现Sherlock海洋色的眼中有种未曾明说的威胁。“你肯定认为我是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。”

“恰恰相反，我亲爱的。”Irene柔声地说到。

Sherlock慢慢地接近她，这让Irene感觉他像是一个正在接近猎物的捕猎者一般。她能辨识出来，是因为通常是她扮演捕猎者的角色。他一下进入她的私人空间内，由于不适应扮演猎物的角色，她不自然地放松了下肩膀。

无论是什么让Sherlock如此失常，那已经由令人困惑转变为了无法理解。他将右手伸向她时，眼中仍有些邪恶。他的手抚上她优雅的喉咙，力度鉴于温柔的爱抚与强硬地扼住之间。Irene将注意力集中在保持呼吸平稳与心跳平静上。

“我。不。信。任。你。”Sherlock强调着每个词，小心而有力地表达着。当他讲完时，他的手更紧地扼住她的咽喉，直到Irene感觉自己的呼吸逐渐变弱。

但是，她什么都没说，只是继续盯着Sherlock的双眼。她试图从他暴躁的眼中读出其中的意图，但那里仍没有明确的阐明。

“……Sherlock?发生什么事情了？” John的声音突然从楼梯的某处传来。Irene 和 Sherlock谁都没有注意到军医已经回到家了。即便军医发出声音表明自己已经在家了，两人也没有做出任何反应。“呃。我们有必要定个有关在白天进行古怪游戏的时间限定吗？”

“没事的，John。”Irene注意到了他小心翼翼的话语中的担忧，说道：“Sherlock不知道这只会让我兴奋起来。”

“放开她，Sherlock，”John说道，很明显他和Irene一样无法理解现在的情形。

“她是他们的人，John。不是天使中的一员。”Sherlock含糊地说，飞快地瞥了一眼自己的朋友，好像仅那么一眼就能说服John似的。

“也许吧……”John承认说，走近了些。Sherlock现在说的话和他今晨在Irene到达后说的完全相反，这在医生的脑袋中敲响了警钟。“又或者说，她说的是实话。”

Sherlock对Irene的注意力马上转移了，他大力推开了她，将所有的怒火都集中在了他最好的朋友身上。“连你也有份吗，John？”

“什么？”John皱起眉头，看向退到一边用手揉着喉咙的Irene。“该死的你在说什么，Sherlock？”

“你也是这计划的一部分吗？”疯狂似乎像高耸的潮水一样在Sherlock的眼中蔓延。“你也在与Moriarty合作吗？”

“没有人在和moriarty合作！”John大声地辩护道，但他发现这只是徒劳。“你不觉得你应该冷静一下吗，Sherlock？听从理智。”

“我很理智，”Sherlock用自己的逻辑反驳说，“而且我说我不信任你们。你们中的任何一个。你们应该离开我的屋子，两个都是！”

“这也是我的家！”John回击说，“别再无理取闹了，听我们说！我们只是想帮忙。你能对我俩倾诉！”

Sherlock嘲讽地大笑起来，令John和Irene都被他的不信任刺痛了。“我想你刚刚明确地证明了我不能这么做。”

说完Sherlock径直离开了房间。Irene和John无声地对望着，不知道对这情形说什么才好。紧张感似乎在空气中漫延着，尽管没有实体却仍旧能能被触摸到一般。最终，John开口打算说些什么。就在这时，Sherlock狂暴地重新走进房间，挥舞着掌心中一个又黑又小的东西。

John马上认出来那是什么，就在Sherlock射出第一颗子弹的时候及时地躲闪到一边。他射到了沙发边上的墙上。在他继续射击时，John和Irene蹲得低低的。

“停下！Sherlock，停！”John抱着头大声地喊道，与此同时，他听到一声无疑是玻璃破碎的声音。毫无疑问，其中一扇窗户被打中了。

哦，之后他不得不向Lestrade解释了……

John的心脏在胸口一阵狂跳，他意识到自己必须做些什么来阻止这个疯狂的场景。谢天谢地，Sherlock看起来并不是完全针对他或Irene的其中一人，但这个场景依然让人觉得害怕。当John从他躲避的姿势中恢复正常过来，他注意到Sherlock已经面向他了，双眼却无神地望向远方某处。意识到自己的机会来了，军医毫不犹豫地冲向前去将Sherlock一把摔在了地上，紧接着迅速地把枪从这个大男人的掌控中卸除。咨询侦探持续地在地板上挣扎着，一边大声叫嚷着John和Irene对他的背叛。John回头望向Irene，希望这位女人能在此时伸出援手。收到军医的讯号后，Irene立马赶了过来，在侦探的一侧跪了下来。

“这是一场阴谋！”Sherlock大喊道，而Irene则在慢慢接近他。

“Sherlock，看着我！”Irene 用手捏住Sherlock的双颊，迫使他将愤怒的双眼与自己的视线交汇。“好好想想，Sherlock。John早已见过你最落魄的几次遭遇了。要不是真的有什么不对劲的话，他会如此担心吗？去思考，去感受。你知道这是事实。如果你不这么认为的话……那我之前真是错认为你有那么聪明了。

“不，我……”

Irene用手轻轻地掩住了侦探试图说下去的话，与此同时，军医发现他脸上的肌肉稍微放松了下来。“你能不能稍微安静一会，别再试图证明我们是错的吗？”

Sherlock含糊又快速地回答道，“那你们能否别再试图控制我了？”

“只要你不再行为不当，Mr. Holmes。”Irene一边把手从他的嘴边移开一边回答到。

“我并没有行为不当。”

“哦，你有。”

“是你策划着要对付我的！现在你还把John也夺走了！”现在Sherlock的声音中透出了真切的恐惧，John也退开了点，让Sherlock也看着他真诚的样子。

“没有人在策划任何事，Sherlock。”John试图用轻柔的语气安慰他的朋友，但他安慰的话语只是左耳进右耳出。侦探微微摇了摇头，成功地推开了二人。不再说什么，Sherlock离开房间，飞速地下了楼梯从前门出去，不在乎自己还穿着睡衣睡袍。

“他就要脱离控制了。事情越发糟糕了。他就像惊恐发作了一般【注：一种病症】。但我不确定……”John小声地说到，痛苦地叹息着。看到他的朋友这样的行为让他很受伤。就像是在这过去的四年里，在经历过的一切之后他真的不能再信任John了一样。

“我们不能继续无视这个显而易见的问题了。他迟早会伤到自己……或是我们的。”Irene喘息着，同样明显地受刚才的事件所影响。“我们必须弄清楚他身上发生了什么。他什么时候开始表现得……比以往更怪异了呢？”

“我不知道。由于是他，这很难说得准。我想应该是在一个多月前？”

Irene点头表示同意：“一个月之前什么曾发生改变呢？”

“除了你搬进来以外，一切如常。你难道是想说……？”John半是吃惊半是不可置信的表情回答到。

“你相信他？你相信我与这件事情有关？”Irene回答到。军医发现这个女人的嗓音中饱含着浓浓的伤痛。

“……不，只是我并不足以聪明到去确切地理解你所表达的意思。”John老实地回答到到。“在这件事情上，我不认为你在撒谎。我对你的了解不比我对Sherlock的了解要多多少……但是，我不相信Sherlock疯了，更不相信你仍然在为Moriarty效力。”

“谢谢你。”笑容又回到了那位女人的唇角。John将头侧向一侧，发现他的目光有所不同后，她皱起眉头。“现在又怎么了？”

“对不起。只是，你看上去很……温柔。好像很真挚的那种。”

Irene的眼神再次冰冷了，这让John记起了两年前他遇见的施虐女王。“可怜的人……可怜的John。你以为我做这些是因为我在乎吗？”

John耸耸肩：“不然是为什么呢？”

“Sherlock是唯一一个能在Moriarty创建的游戏中打败他的人，也是唯一一个能打败我的人。只有Sherlock Holmes能让我活下去。但若是他无意识地行事，他就不能够保护我了，对吧？”

John思量着她的话，“你知道吗？我不能断定你是认真的还是仅仅在玩弄我。”

“很好。”Irene用自己做坏事的口吻回答到。“再说了。我想让Sherlock欠我一回人情。”

“啊。他让你不用掉脑袋而你把他从失去理智的边缘拯救回来？多么激动人心的计划……”

“现在让我们回到正题……一个月前还发生了什么？”Irene问道，停顿了一下，John可以清晰地看到她脑中齿轮的转动。突然间，她的眼睛抬起对上他的。John能看到之中闪烁的光芒。“我想我知道了。”

“太好了！”John解脱似地吐了一口气：“是什么？”

Irene没有回答便从地板上飞速起身冲出了前大门，身上一样只穿着睡衣。

John一个人被留在了客厅的地板上，试图弄明白刚才的几分钟里发生了什么。于是他神情恍惚地望向门口的方向：“我们的话题什么时候结束了？……”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

John不能确定他对这事到底怎么看。在Sherlock和Irene离开公寓几个小时之后，咨询侦探再次以快乐的心情回到了贝克街。John试着与侦探谈谈这早晨发生的事件，但他在这个话题上遭遇了完全的无视。

第二天，Sherlock早早地离开公寓，没有告诉John他的目的地。医生自从前一天Irene的消失之后便再未听说或见到过她，所以他感觉自己被孤立了。

幸运的是，John没有被被瞒得太久。就在他准备为自己泡一杯正午茶时，他的手机响了，Lestrade打电话来让他赶紧到局里一趟，John根本都不用猜就知道警方有关于Sherlock的坏消息。

医生急忙出门，截住了一辆计程车，等他回过神来，他发现自己已经站在Lestrade的办公室里，面对着这个男人。

而现在，在听说了Lestrade打电话来的原因后，John睁大眼睛不可置信地看着警督，一眨都不眨。“隔离？”

灰发男人开始解释，看上去相当抱歉：“我必须这么做，John，Sherlock到我的犯罪现场去了，而且举止疯狂……我别无选择。”

John点点头，表示理解，让警督继续讲下去。

“John我必须警告你，”虽然门关着，两人单独相处，但Lestrade的声音还是压低了：“有传闻说……”

“什么传闻？”

“说Sherlock已经失去理智了。Donovan相信他已经成为了一个精神病人。”

“Sherlock不是什么神经病。”John强硬地回答到。

“嗯……我承认，他总是与众不同，但他从不会如此失控。你公寓中的事件也证实了这个男人有什么不对劲儿的地方。有关当局希望……呃，他们想要对Sherlock进行测试。”

John举起手止住男人的话，慢慢地思考着这些话意味着什么。“测试是什么意思？”

Lestrade的目光再次带上了抱歉的意味，“用来评估Sherlock是否精神不稳定。”

“什么？！你一定是开玩笑吧？”

Lestrade显然不在开玩笑。“我只是想提醒你，John。虽然我有权下达命令，但这回我可帮不上忙了。一位精神病学家会来……判断……”

“他没有疯！我只是需要时间证明，Greg！”John绝望地请求道，但看到Lestrade眼中的神情，他知道这毫无用处。

随着最后一声叹息，John与Lestrade道别，走出了警局，他一边拨打着手机。他将手机贴到耳朵上，等着对方接电话。

“Irene。是的，是我。听着，我们有大麻烦了。”

“我知道，”在John能解释清楚自己的情况之前，她沙哑的声音就通过电话传来，“到圣巴塞洛缪医院见我，带上你亲爱的朋友，Hooper小姐。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“我真不知道你为什么需要我，John。”Molly在她和John一同前往实验室的路上说道。在他打电话给Molly时，她已经在上班了，由于这关系到Sherlock，所以说服她来帮忙不费吹灰之力。“我根本不认识这位……女士。或是知道她是怎么听说我的。”

“我真希望我能解释给你听，”John叹气，拉开门让Molly先进。她走进实验室而John紧随其后。在这熟悉的、Sherlock常用来做实验的房间内，Irene已经坐在里面倾身看向显微镜了。

“你好……”Molly尴尬地问候道，John注意到她在适应另一位女人占据她的实验室的事实。显然这经历并不令人愉快。

Irene没有从显微镜中抬起头来，这让John再次回想起Sherlock认真查案时的情形。“没有时间用来互相问候了，我亲爱的。赶快到这儿来看一眼吧。”

Irene从桌边起身，不耐烦地用手指着显微镜，等待John和Molly走近。

“这是什么？”John不解地问道。

“我很快就告诉你。”Irene冷冷地说，“有什么新闻吗？”

“有。”John沮丧地叹气，“在我们来的路上，Lestrade打电话来。很显然，心理学家认为他精神不健康，他的药检结果呈阴性，但在疯狂地反抗中打伤了两位警员，其中一位是Donovan。”

“噢，我敢打赌他并不在乎那个。”Molly开玩笑道，但其中有趣的意味却在年轻女人的嘴边失去了些。注意到John和Irene的注视后，Molly尴尬地走到显微镜前，专注于眼前的工作。

“很明显他展现出了医生们称之为偏执人格紊乱和自恋人格紊乱的混合症状，尽管我认为后者只是因为Sherlock保持了本我……由于他的暴力倾向，他们想把他送到上锁的套间内，而不仅是隔离。”

“这就是为什么我们在这里。”Irene评论说，“我想明白了，John。我知道Sherlock哪里有问题了。昨天早晨他的脉搏很快，他似乎受到了健忘症的困扰。在他试图演奏小提琴的时候，他的肌肉有一些痉挛。飞快的脉搏很快地导向了他的歇斯底里。当然啦，还有明显的妄想症症状。我想他自己也知道。他只是……太过骄傲，甚至不愿向自己承认这个事实。”

John仍然很糊涂，摇了摇头：“我很抱歉……这些是什么引发的呢？”

“一种药物，John。”

“Sherlock被下药了？什么？我……你能从头讲起吗?”

Irene不耐烦地吸了口气，John同时叹了口气，慢慢地，Irene继续说到：“是尼古丁贴片。大概是一个月前，Sherlock重拾了这个坏习惯。我在显微镜下放了他的一片尼古丁贴片。你知道，他贿赂了六英里范围内的所有人，不卖给他贴片和香烟。嗯……但他确实又给自己找了个小贩。但这不是一般的小贩。那是Moriarty花钱雇来的一个人。虽然这花了我很多时间，但我还是成功追踪到那家伙了。在找人这方面，我有我自己的办法。”

“等等，Moriarty？你想说的是……？”

“是的。而且这也挺巧妙的不是吗？Sherlock Holmes竟失去了自己富有洞察力的头脑和无法挑战的智力？”Irene话语中有着对这个计划的成功的一丝敬佩。“Moriarty计划着要从内部打垮Sherlock，从Sherlock唯一真正在乎的地方……他的头脑宫殿。”

“如何做到的？”Molly问。“他对尼古丁贴片做了什么？”

“这很简单，Hooper小姐。”Irene侧着脑袋说到。“毕竟，你是关键的一步。”

Molly感到自己的两颊火热，她把视线移到地板上。“你说什么？”

Irene没有对这问题作出回答，反而换了个话题。“在我们再找警方之前，我们要测试我的理论是否正确。而唯一的办法，就是你在我身上做实验。”

John再次取出手机，“好的。我要试着从唯一一个可以帮到忙的人那儿为我们再争取更多的时间。我要打给Mycroft。”

说完这话，John离开了房间走到了走廊上，留下两位女人在冰冷无菌的房间内。Molly清清喉咙，使得Irene没精打采地看着她。

“你到底……”Molly犹豫了一下，“是怎么认识Sherlock的？”

“我已经跟你说过了，亲爱的，”Irene叹息说，“没时间互相增加对方的好感了，我只是要你帮忙做个试验而已。”

“你知道，我会帮忙的。”这回她的声音中有了一丝愤怒，“只要你解释清楚我们拿什么来做实验，还有为什么我是‘关键’。”

Irene邪魅地坏笑着，向Molly倾过身去：“我会告诉你你所需要知道的一切的，Hooper小姐。怎么样，我们开始吧？”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

几个小时后，在太阳下山之后了，天空变得灰暗，John发现自己回到了警局。这回Lestrade让他和Molly到了一个更大的会议室，加入他们的还有Donovan，Anderson和评估Sherlock的那位心理学家以及近期刚被诊断为精神失常的男人。

后者在桌对面坐着。穿着撕裂的衬衫和西装外套，戴着手铐。而其他人则在房内四周散着。Sherlock阴沉的目光集中在桌子对面的John和Molly身上。

“Sherlock没有疯。”John对面前的人们重申，想要找到正确的话解释清楚Irene交代给他和Molly的实验结果。解决的方案很简短：“他被下药了。”

“怎么做到的？”Sherlock在他人有机会开口前先问道。

“尼古丁贴片。我就说它们对你没有好处。”John直视着他并展现出半个得意的笑容：“你从一个秘密为Moriarty工作的人手里买到了你的贴片。我们……找到了他并得知了真相。贴片被浸泡在特殊的药物之中，这些药物能在你将贴片贴在手臂上时进入你的血液系统。再加上你从不用正常的剂量，确切地说，你每次都会有用药过量的反应。”

“哪种药物？”

“摇头丸，”Molly对Sherlock露出一个谅解而简短的微笑说道：“通常被称为迷幻……”

Sherlock脑中的齿轮飞快地转动起来，几秒内点头表示明白。“当然啦，真讽刺，这毒品有个俗称就叫Molly。第一次让我和Moriarty相见的那个人。他真是怀旧了。”

Molly不知道怎样打断Sherlock的话，但最终还是僵硬地微笑了下，“对的。那，呃……滥用药物的症状包括：歇斯底里、剧烈痉挛、妄想症、严重暴力倾向、发怒、自恋、过于伟大的幻觉……”

“Sherlock在正常状态下也有大部分的症状。”Donovan皱着眉头，她的声音有些苦涩。

“那不会是毫无原因的，”Sherlock同样干巴巴地回答到，对女警官投去轻蔑的一瞥，“显然我想对于你这样一个平常的头脑的人来说，这无法理解。”

“等等，”Lestrade打断了咨询侦探，“为什么这些没有在我们的药物测试上表现出来？”

“好吧，Moriarty很明显比那狡猾多了。”Sherlock假笑一下，John忽然觉得一阵轻松，他的朋友再次恢复正常了。“是这药的改良版，对吗，Molly？”

“嗯，是的。”Molly高兴地点头，鉴于咨询侦探快乐地看着她。“药物被设计成的无法在血液循环中被发觉，除非你懂得在药物刚进入系统时去检测。我们对Sherlock的贴片进行了取样，并做试验证实了我们的理论。所有的结论都在报告里……”Molly举起文件夹让大家都看到。

“另外，测试这玩意的女人……呃，没事了。”John清清喉咙，不引人注目地看着Sherlock，“她回家了，正在睡过药物的副作用。”

“这么说Sherlock没有……疯？”Donovan再次难以置信地问道。

“是的，”John说，然后解释到，“嗯，也许有点神经错乱，得看具体的情况。迷药只是把Sherlock的性格放大了，直到它们将他完全吞噬了而已。他在余下的药物效应消失后应该就没事了，但也许会有些副作用，我想说的也就这么多了。”

Sherlock赞许地点点头：“好样的，John……你也是，Molly。”

“别谢我们。这不是我们的主意。那位，呃，想到这些的女人叫我告诉你，你不用对此太过感激并表达说这些帮助非凡且不可思议。”

“啊……”Sherlock挑挑眉毛表示理解，然后把双手举向Donovan让她为他解开手铐。他脸上的笑容没有一点宽容的意思。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“……你不打算告诉我她是怎么做到的?”Sherlock一边打开贝克街221B的门锁一边问到。

“如果我能的话，我会告诉你的。”John在紧跟着进门时叹息说：“我想她也有自己的线人。”

“是的……”Sherlock简短地回答到，John知道这是结束他们谈话的信号，以防被他们正在谈论的女人偷听到。二人脱下外套，在沉默中走上黑暗的楼梯。客厅远初的角落里亮着一盏灯，但其余部分都笼罩在黑暗之中。Sherlock看了看他的紧闭的房门，似乎在与自己心中蠢蠢欲动的恶魔作斗争。John发现自己一想到Sherlock要挣扎着鼓起勇气对那位女人说句谢谢时，就不自觉地偷笑出声。

“好吧，我最好去……”Sherlock慢慢降低了自己的音量，看向自己房间的方向，而John则点头以示鼓励。在John的想法里，仅仅是为了好玩，Irene也应该好好利用这一刻。

医生偷笑着看着他的朋友一边在精神上做好准备一边走向门边，而自己则走进了客厅里。他大声地打了个哈欠，慢慢走到桌子上的手提电脑边。在他合上的手提上，放着的是Irene的手机。John有那么一秒很好奇为什么它放在这儿，然后他把它拿了起来。

“她不在这儿了，John。她在哪？”Sherlock飞快地穿过厨房走到客厅，眼睛中搜寻着答案。其要求的速度远不是医生能够提供的。

John也对他皱起了眉头，“她不在？什么……？但我看着她在尼古丁贴片试验后早早回来的……她应该在把药性睡过去才对。你确定她不在这儿？”

“除非她想要在休息时在公寓内玩一场煞费苦心的捉迷藏，John，我很确定。”Sherlock回答说，看着John手中的物件。John可以清楚地看到他脸上的表情阴沉下来。“Irene的手机。”

“噢，呃，是的……”John低头看向它，此时Sherlock迅速上前把手机从他手中抢来。“在我的手提电脑上发现的。”

Sherlock将手机解锁，并没有认真地听John讲话，他开始浏览其中的内容。John对他的举动皱起眉头，以为药物仍在他的体内作祟。“呃，Sherlock，你在干什么？那些可是隐私……”

“在她把手机留在公共领域之前，这是隐私的 。你不明白吗，John？” Sherlock问道，John差点直接承认他不明白，还咬到了舌头，“她想让我们找到她的手机。问题是为什么……”

Sherlock停了下来，John发现他的眉头又皱得更深了。显然，他找到了有用的信息。“怎么了?你找到什么了，Sherlock？”

“这儿。，读读这个。”Sherlock干脆地说到，把手机塞回了John毫无准备的双手中。

John笨拙地接住手机，看着其中的内容。这应该是她的收件箱。Sherlock打开了她最新接收到的消息，John大声读了出来。“‘我想是时候了，你说呢？Adler小姐？在0963，时光飞逝——JM’ 噢我的天……Moriarty？Moriarty给她发短信了？为什么？”

“看着前面的几个词……”Sherlock抽回手机，“‘我想是时候了，你说呢？’这就是Moriarty发给我的照片上那句话……它们不是对我说的，是对Irene的警告。就是这样，我太蠢了，John，这是如此的明显！”

John清清喉咙，对较高的男人不解地眨眨眼，“……是吗？介意向反应较慢的脑子解释下吗？”

“她背叛了Moriarty……”

John慢慢地点了点头，“……所以，Moriarty把给Irene的图片发到了你的邮箱上，提醒她，他即将报复？同时却让我们相信，信息是给你的……你觉得她在看到你邮箱里的照片时意识到了吗？”

“意识到了，”Sherlock点点头，他在房间里踱来踱去，肢体语言中只有恼怒，“这就是为什么在听到那句引用时，她的兴趣被挑起来了，为什么她把我精神错乱和Moriarty那么快联系到一起。她意识到了Moriarty把给我下药作为一个掩饰，实际是为了会见她而并不让我俩发现。当她发现他的实际意图之后她隐瞒了这信息，因为如果我们知道的话，我们会阻止她前去。噢，她比我记忆中更厉害了……”

“是的，好吧，你可以在我们想明白她去哪里见面之后再表达钦佩之情。如果你是对的，Sherlock……你觉得他会杀掉她吗？就在今晚？”

Sherlock没有直面John疑惑的目光，只是点点头以作回应。“给我一点时间。他没告诉她什么地点，他们会面的地方一定就藏在这短信里……”

“什么？”John皱眉。“你的意思是那个‘0963时光飞逝’？怎么能有人能从那里面推理出什么呢？”

Sherlock突地停下脚步，面对John。John沮丧地叹了口气，因为他的表情又一次没有半分愉快了。这回，John该死地承认到，自己已经不知道现在在发生什么了。“……你弄明白了，对吧？而且你不打算告诉我是不是？”

Sherlock只是微微笑了一下，便离开了房间。再次留下John独自一人。他迷惑地站着，好像答案都写在黑影中一般。然后他抬起头看向Sherlock刚刚消失的方向：“又是这样？……”


	8. 噢，死亡！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：落叶逐蝶 校对：晚安221

“快点儿，John！”Sherlock催促他的朋友，就像除了Sherlock Holmes现在关心的东西之外的一切都不重要，事实上John已经把枪塞到口袋里而且就要下楼梯了。

“wow！Sherlock！等等。我们要去哪儿？”John自己尴尬地站在起居室中，而这成功地让他的朋友停下脚步。

Sherlock背对着john，医生分明看到他厚外套下隐藏的僵硬站姿。Sherlock停顿一下，然后转过身去面对他的朋友，脸上同样分明地显出他对这暂停的不情愿。John知道Sherlock的脾气，或者说至少他认为自己懂。Sherlock也想救Irene，虽然承认这一点某种程度上让他痛苦。

她在解决Sherlock的变质【注1】这个谜题上有重大帮助，并通过自己的手段赢得了John的尊敬。John不能判断出，Sherlock眼中表达的是烦恼、对朋友危难处境所感到的压力，还是一些更深层的情感。

【注1】第七章Sherlock性情大变到处乱怀疑，是艾琳想出这是莫娘下药所致。

深色头发的高个男人终于从牙齿缝中挤出话来：“如果你不介意的话……根据短信上的显示Irene比我们快了三十分钟出发，而我若能在她还有脉搏时找到她会很高兴的。我们能不能把这段谈话留到路上？”

John仅仅是对着侦探眨眨眼，仍旧坚守着自己的阵地。Sherlock叹气。没有时间在这儿耗了，但如果说解释能让他们最快地出发的话……Sherlock吸了一大口气，直到自己的肺不能承受更多空气，待他呼出时这些气体就送来了他的推理。

“光阴似箭，时光飞逝。说明他们约会的地点与时间有关。一个钟，一家钟表店，还是一位做钟人？现在，再来看看0963？虽然它写的像军事时间码一样但这显然并不是一个时间因为一个小时里没有63分钟。不，真正少了的是一个标点。96.3”

“好的。96.3 什么？”John问道，考虑到他的朋友之前的几个小时里已被正式宣布发了疯的情况（虽然这声明是错误的），他自己认为这是一个坦诚而可以接受的疑问。Sherlock的身体中可能还残留着药物而john只是想确认他对接下来他要做的事百分百地确定。

“单位米！这很明显，”Sherlock无聊地说，“现在，时间能在哪里飞到96.3米那么高呢，john？”

John 看向比自己高一点的朋友，注意到了他淡色的眼睛中无法忽视的一闪。即使在Sherlock想冲出门外去救“那位女人”的时候，他都因为有一个难题能去解决而兴奋。“……我不确定那个迷药已经代谢完毕了，Sherlock。”

“一个钟楼，John。事实上应是威斯敏斯特宫报时钟。那钟楼高达96.3米，塔高61米，剩下的是砖的部分钟塔61米，剩下的部分是塔尖。是大本钟，John。”

【知识小课堂：话说大笨钟最近被经过人改名改成伊丽莎白塔了0 0】

John点点头，对自己不再被隔离于智慧人群之外感到庆幸，也由于Sherlock应该再次恢复正常感到高兴。“好了，出发！”

你不用对Sherlock说两次，他一转身飞速走下楼梯，John紧紧跟在他后面，两人离开了贝克街。

当Sherlock在伦敦黑暗的夜晚中截住一辆的士时，John皱起眉头。“我还是有点东西搞不懂。”

“什么时候没有呢……”Sherlock喃喃道，终于有一辆Hockney 的士停在他们面前。他跳进后座，告诉司机他们的目的地，并用一捆钞票解释了他们的急迫。

John将车门摔在身后，接着的士飞野似的驶入夜中。他转身看着自己的朋友，Sherlock看向紧闭的窗外，好似看着他们迅速的进程能让他们快点到。John考虑过不去问，但最终他知道自己必须问。“我只是一点都不明白为什么她会去？如果她知道他会杀了她……为什么还要自愿去会迎接自己的末日呢？”

Sherlock叹了口气并从大衣口袋里取出Irene的手机。“在最后那条使用了密码的短信几小时之前，Irene和Moriarty还有两条短信。第一条是Irene发的，她告诉Moriarty说她比他更聪明，然后Moriarty回答说……看这。‘我为你鼓掌，Adler小姐。当我等会儿叫你的时候单独前来。不然他们死。’显然他说的是你和我。Irene去是因为他没有给她留下任何选择。”

“那么为什么把手机留给我们？”

“也许她希望我能来得及救她，”Sherlock用低沉阴暗的声音陈述道。我也希望我能来得及，他在自己的脑海中对自己加了这句话，虽然他不准备向John承认这些。然后他将视线转向窗外，同时他不耐烦的手指以不耐烦的节奏敲击在他的膝盖上。

John看着他痛苦的朋友，但仍克制住自己对他不像Sherlock的行为做出任何评价。

时间快该到敲午夜钟了，Irene从大钟的玻璃里看出去。二十分钟之前她到达了大本钟，而且毫不惊奇地发现通道已经解锁并无人护卫了，她出发向钟塔的最高处。很明显，Moriarty在哪里都有关系，能让这一切实现。

她找到路通向四面钟的其中一面钟面后更小的区域，去等着Moriarty。那块区域大概三米宽，二十米长，在玻璃外墙的对面是一面大墙，在那后面是看不见的钟表机械。

Irene站的离钟很近，企图向下看到泰晤士河却发现由于乳色玻璃的光影，实际上什么都看不见。除了里面小空间里的一两盏灯，月亮用自己使房间沐浴在苍白的灯光中。Irene多想再最后向下看一次伦敦城。或者再一次看到她最在乎的人，但现在还是这样更好，她想。

她不是个蠢女孩，从一开始她就知道跟从Moriarty短信里的方向可能会导致自己的死亡。如果她幸运的话，Sherlock就已经找到她的手机，译出了短信密码并踏上了救她的路程。但是，Irene知道，这也意味着Sherlock可能没有那么幸运。Moriarty直接就在短信中恐吓说，如果他们出现的话，他会杀掉Sherlock和John，那位女人不能自已地害怕着自己作出了错误的选择，天真地以为Sherlock能相应地找到办法解决这个小问题。不管怎样，Irene现在不能依赖Sherlock的援助。

之前，当她首先与犯罪首脑联系的时候，Irene已经知道Moriarty对游戏和谜题难以理解的热爱。她也知道没有碰见他却活下来的人，就像Sherlock最近也告诉她的那样。这一回，这意味着她不再是施虐女王，而处于被控制的地位。她的木偶师是手掌天下的犯罪首脑的事实，让她害怕，尽管自己不愿承认。

突然间，在钟楼的高墙内响起回音，在那位女人的脊背传下一阵寒凉。那是缠绵曲调那在影子间起舞的轰鸣之音。这似乎将各地每一处黑暗的想法和勾当都唤醒了。Irene头扬的高高的，站在那儿不动。恐惧擒住了她的咽喉，但她宁死都不愿把这话作真相。

“啊噢，死神……”那把声音降低调子唱到。“啊噢，死神。你就不能再给我多一年的时间吗……？”

Irene听见鞋子敲击在地板上轻巧的响动，就从她刚才为到达这隐秘的区域而爬上的阶梯，声音从她右侧的阴影中靠近，音量越发增长。

“但我熟视无睹的那是什么，用冰冷的双手紧紧抓住了我？”Moriarty的声音唱着这令人无法忘怀的曲调，而Irene则将自己的视线凝聚在指针上。“当上帝离去而恶魔掌权，谁会对你的灵魂怜悯。”

突然间他的声音在她耳边，Irene可以感觉到他温暖的呼吸打在她的颈脖和耳根。“不是财富，不是废墟，非金非银。除了你的灵魂没有什么能满足我……嗯，我是无人能敌的死神，我打开通向天堂或地狱的大门。我的名字叫死亡而结局就在……这里……”

Irene保持自己脸上的冷漠，虽然她的心在胸膛内捶打。无聊地她评论道，“我没有特别在乎过这首歌。我喜欢‘live to die another day’。”

Moriarty笑了，虽然在他的笑声中没有一丝暖意，irene最终转身去看在她背后的男人。在他脸上有一个变态扭曲的笑容而他深色的眼睛说出了他没有真正欢乐的愉快。他直直对上她的目光，在他全身的姿势中有明显的欢愉。

罪犯穿着经典款的灰色西装，头发梳到后面。他的双手在他裤口袋里放松地插着，就像这只是个友好的聚会而不是一个商业会谈一样。

突地，Moriarty脸上的笑容消失了，他的脸上只剩下了刚唤醒的冰冷与死亡。“你已经阻止过我两次了，亲爱的。你不会真的以为我会让你继续，对吧？你就像个惹人烦的，会调戏的长在我眼中的尖刺。我就只能把你扒出来然后彻底甩掉你。”

Irene再次移开视线看向玻璃外，试图在精神上不去理睬他话语中的暗示。她发现了外面的细雨，轻轻地说：“下雨了。”

“那会是神袛们为你即将到来的死亡而哀悼吗？受众神宠爱的她，英年早逝。”

Irene转身，走离那男人几步：“Jim……”

“我想知道，Sherlock会哭吗？”

听到他的话，Irene的视线飞地对上Moriarty的，它能从她眼中看到欢快与被激起的兴趣。在那阴暗的眼眸中，有点什么是施虐女王即使用尽全力都无法读懂的，但她仍发现自己陷入了更深的危险中。突然间，Moriarty再次窃笑起来。

Irene抬起下巴，希望传递出她此刻并不感觉到的超然态度。“介意为我想明白你的笑话提供些线索吗？”

“这真是好笑。我仍不知道验尸官会说你的死因是什么。”

“啊……原谅我没笑出来。”Irene说，将她的长大衣裹得更紧些。

“噢，别这样。开心点，Adler小姐。你只能死一次，为什么不面带微笑死去呢？这样如何，我会让你决定你怎么死。”

Irene摇摇头，大胆地迎上他的双眼。“你以为你能吓唬住我？我为你疯狂的自负带来了一个坏消息，我不惧怕死亡，Moriarty……毕竟我们生来终归于死，不论早晚。”

“我想我自己都说不了这么好，Adler小姐。”Moriarty怀笑着说，“……你会介意我在你死后引用你吗？”

“拿去用吧。”

“谢谢。”

“不客气。事实上，如果你想引用更多的话，我建议你留我活口。”

Moriarty假意微笑，仅仅摇了摇头。“这不可能发生，Adler小姐。”

“这值得一试，”她冷冷地回答说，坚定的眼神与Moriarty的相撞，凝视展开了一场激烈的较量。正在Moriarty唇边绽开一个邪恶的、令她冷到骨子里的笑容，Irene挑选了另一套战略。“我太懂你了。你的威胁根本算不了什么。如果我今晚没来，你仍旧不会杀掉Sherlock。你太过喜爱他的存在了。”

Moriarty的笑容稍微受挫了些，但继续说：“然而你仍没有冒这个险……”

“你杀不了他，”那位女人指出，邪邪地笑起来。

“噢，杀他不是问题，甜心。事实证明只有完完全全地毁灭那个男人有一点困难。”

他话语中道破的真相使Irene不知如何回答。她往回走到钟边，一边将细高跟敲打在地板上。虽然Irene与Moriarty一样喜欢游戏，但这不是个她想要继续玩下去的游戏。

“我不在乎他，你知道。至少，不想你所想的那样。”Irene乏味地说明，听着打击在钟盘上零星的细雨。

Moriarty抓住了她的肩膀，把她转过来面对自己。他伸一只手下去解开她的大衣，Irene被这举动震惊了。她紧绷地站在那儿，听着他问道：“那你又为什么老要帮他收拾烂摊子*呢？他是你最大的弱点，Adler小姐。”

【原文：saving his shapely arse? 莫娘又对卷福的臀部做出评论了，翻不出感觉……】

“我没有……”Irene激烈地回驳但Moriarty竖起手掌打断了她，完全解开了她的大衣扣子。

“问题是……你能属于他吗？”

Irene被这个问题惊到了，于是在诚实地讲话前停顿了一下，“很难。这顶多是模棱两可的结果。”

“噢，我不知道……”Moriarty的眼睛又走在她的身型曲线上,像是要用双眼毫无顾虑和怜悯地吞没她的灵魂和生命。然后，他薄薄的嘴唇上扩散开一个小微笑，Irene终于从她眼中读懂了他的意图。但太晚了。就在这时Moriarty将一把小匕首同进她的侧身。她倒抽一口气，看着他将匕首抽回，冷酷地重新扣好她的大衣，卑鄙地将她的伤口隐藏起来。随着疼痛损耗着她的腹部，Irene的呼吸变得刺耳。她瞪大的眼睛直盯Moriarty，但他全然对自己的行为漠不关心，将匕首扔在视线之外房间内广阔的黑影中。

然后他转向Irene，将头歪向一边，微微向右侧的楼梯道点了点头。“我想也许你能。”

正在这时，Sherlock和John用最快的速度爬上了楼梯冲进来，在发现二人组站在狭小空间的另一端时立住不动。

飞快地，Sherlock举起拿枪的手臂，指向Moriarty，一边审视着眼前的情景，眼睛眨都不眨。疯子和Irene都被站得近的那窗外的月光照耀的闪闪发光，但是无论他们刚才在他抵达之前有过什么对话都已经与Sherlock的耳朵擦边而过。现在，他发现Irene没有转身注意他们的到场，但Sherlock可以清晰地看见她睁大双眼，呼吸微弱。

Moriarty似乎没有被两位新来者打扰，反而张开双臂摆出欢迎的姿势对着他们，“欢迎，Sherlock，John！真高兴能看到你们两个！你们今晚过得还好吗？”

“仍旧头脑清晰，虽然有你的努力阻挡着。”Sherlock干巴巴地回应，将视线移回那位女人身上，“你还好吗？……Irene”

Irene从自己的茫然中醒来,转头去对上他的眼睛。在她苍白的面孔上，恐惧摆在那儿，没有任何潜台词。这让Sherlock理解为明显的警告。Irene从不做没有潜在意思的事。

“……杀了他。”她用低沉的声音说，莫名其妙地，这一简单的指令被她用有力声音说出时更加具有冲击力。虽然感受本身对侦探强大的头脑来说无法解释，但这一指令说明的问题则让Sherlock感到害怕。

Moriarty用舌头接触口腔上方发出咔哒的声音，就像一位家长对自己干了坏事的孩子表现出不赞同时发出的声音。

“这就是你对待老朋友的方法吗，Adler小姐？”Moriarty上前捏了捏她的脸颊，坏笑逐步扩大。毫无预警地，他突然从口袋中抽出一个小左轮手枪，抵上她的太阳穴。John发出一声惊呼，而Sherlock则握紧他的枪，直接对准Moriarty的脑袋。罪犯微微对着侦探投去一个愉快的笑容。“来一场俄罗斯轮盘【注二】如何，Sherlock？想看看那位女人是否真的像传说的那么幸运吗？”

【注二：】俄罗斯轮盘（Russian roulette）是一种残忍的赌博游戏。与其他使用扑克、色子等赌具的赌博不同的是，俄罗斯轮盘赌的赌具是左轮手枪和人的性命。俄罗斯轮盘赌的规则很简单：在左轮手枪的六个弹槽中放入一颗或多颗子弹，任意旋转转轮之后，关上转轮。游戏的参加者轮流把手枪对着自己的头，扣动板机；中枪的当然是自动退出，怯场的也为输，坚持到最后的就是胜者。旁观的赌博者，则对参加者的性命压赌注。

未等Sherlock回复，Moriarty扣下扳机。Irene猛烈地回抽身体，倒在地板上。她侧身着陆，没再起身。John移动着想要走近她，但Moriarty把枪口转指向医生，有效地在他走到中途时阻止了他。

“Uh-uh.别，别，亲爱的。走回你来的地方。”moriarty说，低头看向眼睛再次睁开，仍旧活着的irene。虽然在那水蓝池塘般的眼眸中带有明显的震惊，Sherlock感觉自己的肌肉暂时放松了一下，但后又将手指紧扣在枪上。

Moriarty对john坏笑道，“现在，走回去，Waston先生，或者我们再来一盘转轮游戏，这一次Adler小姐的机会可就没那么大了。”

“好吧，好吧！我往回走了，把枪放低。”John举起手，像是在表达自己被打败了，迅速地退回去，再一次站在Sherlock的左边。

Moriarty的坏笑诉说出他阴险的意图，他问了问：“你们想再玩一盘吗？”

“不怎么想，”Sherlock回答。“我已经厌烦这场游戏了。”

“嗯，我也是……”Moriarty点点头，耸了下肩一边将左轮塞回口袋里。Jim Moriarty善变的性格从不能被读懂或预见。

“你想要什么，Jim？”Sherlock问，仍未放低他的枪。

“那些我总想要的。那就是发泄一顿，引起一场浩劫我亲爱的，”他耸肩，向Irene点了下头，“当然，还有杀了她。现在看来的话，应该是杀了你们所有人。”

“你不会成功的，”John大胆地说出来，看了下还在地上的Irene，将视线移回疯狂的罪犯身上。“就像你从未成功的那样。”

“不完全正确，Waston医生，”Moriarty反驳道，随意地将手再次塞进裤兜里。“我总是成功，我永远是性感先生。你只是不知道因为你太笨了。”

“也许吧，”John同意道。“又或者说我所知的是Sherlock总是比你聪明。”

“不，他不是。”Moriarty争论道。

“是的，我是。”Sherlock反驳回去。

“不……”

“让我们把这叫成平局吧。”John在发现除非他把这些扼杀在萌芽，Sherlock和Moriarty能在这个事实上无休止地争吵后，打断了他们。

Moriarty低头去看躺在他脚边的Irene，坏笑一下，对Sherlock眨眨眼。他转身，带着他的坏笑直面Sherlock，侦探以紧皱的眉头作为回答。Moriarty的脸上露出Sherlock无法推断出的胜利的神色。他也很担心，因为受惊的irene仍要从地上爬起来，随着分分钟过去她浅浅的呼吸慢慢恢复迅速。

“别误会这些，Waston医生，”Moriarty开口，然后做了个鬼脸，“但这确实没有我想象中那么好玩。也许我会让你们暂时活着。”

“你要放弃了?”John问道。

“没有，我只是……”Moriarty迅速地低头看了Irene一眼，“……让你们活着，好在另一天去死。”

Sherlock能感觉而不是听到John放松的呼吸，然而Moriarty的话只让侦探把手中的枪握得更紧了。

“嗯，我最好走了……”Moriarty最终淡然地说，但就在他转身向着左方的楼梯离开时，Sherlock抬高枪口坚定地直指向咨询罪犯。

“这。回。不。行。”Sherlock缓慢地说，看着一个坏笑绽放在moriarty唇边，他转过身来，在他黑暗疯狂的眼睛中闪现出一丝邪光。很明显他对挑战感到极为激动。

“噢，Sherlock，我想你会让我走的……”Moriarty用平静的声音说，这仅仅助长了Sherlock的焦虑。“放我走，或者我们一起死。”

“另一个把戏吗，Jim？我知道今晚上你没有带打手来，你没有支援。你不能阻止我。”Sherlock低沉的声音听上去恶狠狠的。

Moriarty摇摇头，用不赞赏的眼光看着Sherlock，像是对他的行为非常失望。“你仍旧落下很远，Sherlock，这不好玩。你开始让我厌烦了……我什么时候会毫无准备地出现？”

John的眼睛睁大了，他转向Sherlock，“他操纵了它。他操纵了这该死的钟塔！”

“好，Waston先生。确实，很好。”Moriarty似乎对医生的推断露出了真心的赞赏。“我想这会是与Adler小姐相称的结局。着火的女人被火焰吞没。明白了吗，John？或者说你希望让我展示给你看？”

“不！别，”John举起双手，似乎希望这个手势能让所有人冷静下来，“今晚咱们还是别炸什么上天好吧。”

Moriarty看向Sherlock，二人之间进行了一场没有言语的交谈。犯罪首脑别有深意地看向插在口袋里的手，然后看着Sherlock手中的枪。

“大本钟总会敲响，Sherlock。即使经历战乱和时光飞逝。但我能现在就停止报时。今晚，我能把Ben杀掉。我只是想让Adler小姐和他一起死，但一掌打死三只苍蝇可比只打死一只好多了……除非你放我走。”

Sherlock在看向旁边屏住呼吸等待侦探决定的John之前犹豫了一秒。John只需要一个短暂的点头作为鼓励，Sherlock不情愿地降低枪口。

“那就跑吧，如果你坚持的话。”Sherlock干巴巴地说。

Moriarty向后退到阴影中，带着弯曲阴险的笑容，很快在房间另一端的楼梯上消失了。Sherlock冷淡地拿出枪让John拿着。“确保他没有改变主意，”Sherlock指示道，john同样冷淡地点点头，接过枪快速地跟上罪犯首脑。单独留在这狭小的空间里，Sherlock快速走到那位女人身边低身跪到她旁边。

她向着他伸出一只颤抖的手，而Sherlock则试图读懂她无法聚焦的眼睛中的恐惧。他开口想要询问时，楼梯之下的什么地方传来声音。

“Sherlock！”John被吓坏的声音传来。

恐惧紧抓住Sherlock的咽喉，他从地上跳起往回大喊，“John！”

不管他的朋友希望警告他什么，很快那就已经非常明显，由于下面一场大声的爆炸整栋塔楼都摇晃起来。在看到从楼梯爬上来到这一小片区域的火舌舔舐墙壁之后，Sherlock感觉到了热度。

随之而来的冲击力把他向后甩去，瓦砾与碎石在他和Irene身边飞舞，同时，隐藏机械部件的墙也倒塌了，差点正中他们的身体。

Sherlock重重着陆在地上，感觉空气离开了他的肺部，伴随着大声的耳鸣。他四周看看，发现在燃烧着的地板那一边，Irene一动不动地躺着，在他们的周围围绕着许多烟尘。

“John！”Sherlock再次大声喝道，向楼梯爬去，试图重新站起来。浓烟充斥着他的肺，他咳嗽着，就在这时第二次爆炸再次撼动了塔楼。Sherlock知道这意味着什么，Moriarty肯定设下了一串炸弹，来阻止他们逃脱。这回火焰异常狠毒，从楼梯上直冲向他。

冲击波狠狠地将男人摔在钟的玻璃上，他的头撞碎了玻璃。当他再一次倒在地上时，房间在黑暗中若隐若现。

Sherlock几乎没有意识到让着火的木头飞起的第三次爆炸，大钟的玻璃碎了，他们头顶的整个屋顶摇摆起来，墙和屋顶的碎片加入了Moriarty逐步增强的游戏。已经无法判断造成了多少损害，只能知道在塔里一团糟。

在完全陷入黑暗前Sherlock注意到的最后一件事是整片区域完全的摧毁，他最后一个想法是对Irene和John的担忧。然后，突然间，什么都没有了。


	9. 余波

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：MPOF 校对:xuylu

一个持续的尖锐的鸣响声在Sherlock的两耳间回荡，似乎屏蔽了周围一切其他的声音。他感觉自己的耳膜也震破了，尖锐的疼痛直击脑海深处，像是被一道惊雷贯穿了左右两耳一样。

他深深地吸了口气，剧烈地疼痛袭来，Sherlock趁机大约估计了一下自己的伤势。他的胸口也隐隐作痛，大概是断了根肋骨，而他的背也酸痛得不行。至少比没气了好些，Sherlock这样安慰到自己。他战栗着又呼吸了第二下，灰尘和煤烟顺势进入他的肺部，呛得他咳嗽起来，结果导致胸腔传来更剧烈的疼痛。

“Sherlock？老天，Sherlock，你在吗？”

Sherlock差点没听到，努力地辨认来人的声音。很耳熟，但是谁的呢？可以确定是个男声，但不是John的，更不可能是Moriarty的。突然，Sherlock认出了这个友好熟悉的声音，倏地睁开双眼。谢天谢地外面天黑了下来，光线比较灰暗，不那么刺眼，但还是有一抹轻微的刺痛掠过。有那么几秒，他的目光无法聚焦，像是需要通过目镜调焦来获得清晰度的显微镜一般。

当雾化的景象渐渐明晰后，Sherlock看到一个人影跪在他的身边，穿着厚重的衣袍，顶着一头灰发。“L-Lestrade？ John呢？Lestrade，John呢？”

Sherlock想坐起来，但一只手按住了他的肩膀阻止了他的动作。“别担心，Sherlock，”Lestrade轻柔地说。“John还活着，身上有几处瘀伤，但说实在的，和你的状况比起来简直不算什么。你还好吗？”

“我没事，”Sherlock简短地回答道，并执意要坐起来看看John到底如何。他四处环顾时,不经意发现，钟塔现在看起来就像是废墟，遍地都是碎石、尘土、碎玻璃碴子或是断壁的残骸。在他头顶上方，月光穿过权杖屋檐上的几个大窟窿照下来。几乎整个大钟摆都被炸飞了，狭小的空间里满是玻璃和金属残骸。不过Sherlock估计从外面看那样子更加惨不忍睹。可以肯定Moriarty在大钟塔上安置了不少炸弹，而它现在居然还没塌，简直称得上是奇迹。不管怎么样，Moriarty说对了一件事，过了今晚，相当长一段时间内不会再看到钟摆了。

瞥到John后，Sherlock很快意识到到处都没看见Irene的影子。

“那个女人呢？”Sherlock问Lestrade到，脑袋不知为何依旧昏昏沉沉的。而Lestrade皱起的眉头是我们的咨询侦探得到的唯一答案。

“什么女人？”

“没什么，”Sherlock喃喃道，挣扎着从一推乱石堆中站起来。

“她消失了，”Lestrade短促地说。或许对Sherlock来说，这答案太简单，我们的探员也希望本能有个更好的答案的。“想解释一下吗，Sherlock？”

Sherlock皱眉，“或许吧。不过不是跟你。我那亲爱的哥哥还没到吗？”

换Lestrade皱眉了，“……到了。你怎么知道他要来？”

Sherlock试着扔给年长的警探一个不耐烦的表情，鉴于他的脑子还在低速运转状态。“大本钟刚刚爆炸，他当然不会错过。带我去见他。”

Lestrade犹豫了一下，然后给出了我们年轻侦探他的回答。“正好他和John在一起。走吧，小心脚下，Sherlock。”

Sherlock耳边还在嗡嗡作响，这耳鸣直到他和Lestrade走出钟塔，步入熙熙攘攘的伦敦大街才终于消失。塔楼外，整条街都闪烁着警车和消防卡车的红色和蓝色的灯光。到处都是奔走的人群，正想方设法将大本钟的伤害将到最低。Sherlock向上瞄去，看到钟塔几乎整个儿淹没在大火产生的翻滚浓烟里，那气味很是呛鼻。

Lestrade将Sherlock带离了犯罪现场人群最密集区，走向河边停着的救护车。Sherlock欣喜地瞥见一身伤的John就坐在救护车后座里，肩上裹着一条毛毯。

“John，”Sherlock靠近时长呼了一口气。Lestrade拍了拍Sherlock的背，然后就离开去忙活自己的工作了。

“Sherlock！”John也长呼了一口气，和Sherlock一样地充满宽慰之情。John从救护车后座上跳下来，而Sherlock注意到对方急着跑向自己时一瘸一拐的。John亲切地紧紧地抱住他，大大地松了口气。“噢，感谢上帝……”

Sherlock对他这位朋友这热烈的关心忍俊不禁，然后他挣脱了对方的禁锢，反抓住对方的双肩，强迫对方与他直视。“你没事吧，John？”

“当然，我好着呢，”John露出了微笑。Sherlock看得出，尽管我们的医生被弄得鼻青脸肿的，但他没在逞强。“你呢？”

Sherlock只是点了点头。John皱起了眉，上下扫视了一遍Sherlock，像是打算看出些端倪。当这扫视以失败告终时，他又充满期待地问我们的侦探。“那个谁在——”

Sherlock仓促地打断他，不希望被其他什么人听到他们在谈论的事情，“不在这儿。”

“啊……明白了，”John即刻会意，没再追问。

“John……发生什么事了？”Sherlock边扶他的朋友回到救护车上边问道。John重新坐下来，一脸的宽慰，似乎随着脚离地，很多沉重也一并卸下。

“有条金属线，Sherlock，”John回忆道，蹙起眉头回想着细节。“……因为一片漆黑我什么也看不见，又忙着应付Moriarty，结果直接碰到了线，触发了炸弹。见鬼。”

Sherlock为他朋友的内疚感到些颇像是于心不忍的情感。“不必自责，就算你当时没碰到线，Moriarty也会在远处用遥控器触发炸弹的。”

“话是这么说……”John不再纠结，抬头望向沐浴着月光的断壁残垣。“我，我还是不能相信他居然毁了大本钟，Sherlock。”

Sherlock刚要开口回答，就被另一个干巴巴的声音打断了。“你最好还是相信，John。”

Mycroft Homles从夜的阴影中走出，一手拄着雨伞，笔挺的西装一尘不染。这完美的装扮与满身血污、脸上挂彩、衣衫不整的Sherlock形成了鲜明对比。Mycroft在他弟弟身边停住脚步。“要遮住这些颜色可得费些功夫，我可以向你保证，Sherlock。”

Sherlock僵硬地点点头。“Mycroft。”

Mycroft在查看过他弟弟的情况一遍后，依旧面无表情，“你看起来没什么大碍。”

“我很好，谢谢，”Sherlock的脸爬上一个假笑。“你今天多愁善感地吓人。”

“噢，闭嘴吧弟弟，”Mycroft叹道。“John说这是Moriarty干的，那么我们的罪犯他人呢？”

轮到Sherlock叹气了。“要是我知道的话，你不认为我早就告诉你了吗，哥哥？”

Mycroft用苍白冷漠的双眼审视他的弟弟，眼里写满了失望。“你让他逃了，是吗？”

John为朋友不平，抢白道，“等等，Moriarty拿炸毁大本钟威胁我们，说如果我们不…… Sherlock只是——”

Mycroft没让医生把话说完，“而他确实炸掉了大本钟。有时候，Sherlock，我认为你……”

Mycroft的声音渐渐消失在黑夜中，但未说出口的话，对Sherlock来说却像白天一样敞亮，后者只是点了点头。毫无疑问Mycroft会将钟塔的毁损归咎于Sherlock面对犯罪大师的无能为力。“我明白，Mycroft。”

“好了，我最好去履行我的职责，为你收拾烂摊子了。又一次，不得不说。”

Sherlock又一次露出假笑，强忍住没还嘴，“是的，不得不说。”

Mycroft头倾向一边，冰冷的视线胶着在Sherlock脸上。“容我多问一句，弟弟……事情发生的时候就只有你、John和Moriarty三个人吗？那个探员，是叫Lestrade吧？跟我说你提到过一个女人。”

Sherlock假装没听明白。“什么女人？”

“我也想知道。”

Sherlock假装困惑地摇摇头。“不对，我确定这个问题是我先问的。”

Mycroft以作为哥哥惯有的表达愤怒的方式，翻了翻眼珠。“得了吧，Sherlock……”

“再见，Mycroft。”

Mycroft只得再次叹气，他很清楚对于这个问题他是问不出个所以然来了。“……好吧。再见，Sherlock。处理完这件事我会去找你的。”

“随时欢迎。我们可以边喝茶边聊聊你新生出的多愁善感问题。”

Mycroft假装没听见他弟弟最后那句话，直接转向另一个人。“再见了，John。”

John似乎被吓了一跳，简短地点了下头。“额，啊……再见！”

没有再耽搁，Mycroft步入伦敦夜的黑暗之中，寻找Lestrade去了。Sherlock转身向泰晤士河的方向望去，而John则目送Mycroft渐行渐远，消失在了浓烟中。“他的脾气怎么感觉比平时的还要糟糕，你觉得是因为他屁股里棍子插得更深了吗？”

听到这话，Sherlock不禁窃笑，转过来身面带微笑地看向他最好的朋友，“说实话，John……我对此十分怀疑。”

John也笑起来，但笑容在他抬头看到黑头发男人后很快又消失了，“我的上帝，Sherlock，你的耳朵在流血！”

Sherlock抬起一只手摸了摸右耳，感到有热乎乎的液滴粘在了手上。等他把手放下来，指尖上沾满了红色液体。“我没事。”

John拒绝相信他朋友的鬼话。“没事才怪。”

“别装医生了，John——”

John伸出一只手阻止他朋友继续说下去，并实事求是地指出，“我本来就是医生，Sherlock。我知道你不会喜欢这个，但在医护人员来查明你的状况前，你哪儿都别想去。”

Sherlock考虑了一会儿要不要坚持自己的立场，不过最终还是投降了。他轻轻吸了口气，他从John面前走开，硬梆梆地回道，“……那就听你的吧。”

“真不让人省心……”John叹了口气，接茬道。Sherlock翻了翻眼珠子，不过他的朋友看不见。

_______________________________________

经过近两个小时的彻底排查后，救护人员总算让John和Sherlock离开了。他的耳膜轻微破裂，几处肋骨有淤痕，但除了这些伤和脑震荡以外，并无大碍。相比之下，John就幸运多了，大部分都是瘀伤，除了脚踝扭伤比较严重。总而言之，两个人算是没怎么受到爆炸冲击性损害的幸运儿。

拖着一身的伤痕，在经历了一晚上的战斗和冒险后，两个人叫了一辆出租车，都依靠在后座上，向他们在贝克街上的安乐窝缓缓驶去。窗外的街灯一个个闪过，John和Sherlock相邻而坐，不发一语，各有所思。

过了几分钟以后，John深深吸了口气，转头看向Sherlock，却发现后者的眼神表明他正在神游。我们的医生知道他接下来的问题将会是如履薄冰的，但他还是要问。鉴于他坐在Sherlock受伤的耳朵这边，医生不自己觉地提高了分贝。“Sherlock？你确定自己还好吗？”

“受了惊吓，”是侦探简单的回复。

John皱起了眉头，来来回回地审视他，好像他忘记给出今晚一些至关重要的信息。“什么？”

Sherlock眼睛一眨不眨地盯着窗户外面继续解释道，“她受了惊吓，John。明显的颤抖，苍白的肤色，短促的呼吸，放大的瞳孔。一切迹象表明她受了惊吓。”

John没太明白Sherlock想表达什么。“……所以呢？”

John耸了耸肩，回忆着自己第一次和Moriarty对峙的时候。“她当时面临着死亡的威胁，Sherlock。每个人在那种情况下都会受到惊吓的。我自己就是，在Moriarty绑了个炸弹在我身上的那个时候，记得吗？”

Sherlock简短地摇了摇头，终于转过脸面对着自己的朋友。“这次不一样，John。”

“好吧……有什么不一样？”

Sherlock犹豫了一下。“我不知道。”

事实是，Sherlock对于Irene的事情有自己的一套想法，不过没有一个是他现在想要告诉John的。到底是因为害怕推理错了会害John担心呢，还是因为他更害怕自己的推理是正确的，他搞不清楚。然而他沉默的这段时间，John似乎想通了一些不言而喻的事情。

“你……”John清了清嗓子，眨了眨眼睛，解读着Sherlock面无表情的脸。“……你觉得我们还会再看见她吗？”

Sherlock深深吸了口气，思索了下他朋友的问题。然后，他郑重地摇了摇头。“这……我也不清楚。”

“一关系到IreneAdler，你就有好多的不清楚，”John嘴角勾起一个弧度，希望能舒缓气氛。

Sherlock的笑容却没有笑意。John根本不知道他有多么一语中的。“这个我很清楚。”

________________________________________

好像是过了半个世纪那么长，John和Sherlock终于抵达贝克街221B熟悉的门前。John疲惫地打开门，两个男人拖着充满感激和倦怠的双腿走了进去。

John看着Sherlock一声不吭地往楼上走，连残破的外套也没顾得上脱。John叹了口气，脱下自己的夹克外衣并挂了起来，尽管其实这件夹克基本上也已经破的不像样子了。一瘸一拐的，John也缓缓地往楼上自己的公寓走去。

快走到楼梯的最后一阶时，他注意到Sherlock一动不动地静站在起居室里，除了刚点亮的灯光外，起居室里什么都没有动过。有那么一瞬，John为客厅里的那个男人心揪了一下，他猜他的这位友人怕是比所表现出来的更加担心下落不明的Irene，尤其是联想到回来的路上Sherlock在计程车里的那些话。

然而，当John来到楼梯顶的时候他才意识到眼前的景象有什么地方不对劲。Sherlock眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着地板，当John顺着他的视线看过去时，他才意识到是什么让Sherlock呆若木鸡，失去了移动的能力。

“老天爷！”John倒吸一口冷气，顾不上脚部的剧痛，冲进了起居室。

房间中央的正是Irene本人，四肢摊开躺在地板上，外衣上腹部的地方有块儿很明显的红色痕迹。她毫无生气的状态吓得John脊柱一凉，赶紧跪在她身边，用手指在她的脖颈上摸索，试图找到她的脉搏。不一会儿，他舒了口气，抬头看向Sherlock。“她还活着。”

然而John却注意到Sherlock颈部的肌肉丝毫没有放松，眼睛也还是瞪得老大，瞬也不瞬地看着地上的Irene。那像是魂魄出窍的样子让John不禁怀疑到这位侦探到底是否听到他刚刚宣布的好消息没。

医生决定不再等侦探的反应，转而重新检查地板上的瘦弱女人。进一步观察发现，Irene的呼吸又短又浅。医生卷起衣袖，解开Irene的大衣纽扣，小心翼翼地检查她腹部的伤口。当看到里面的刺伤处时，John不由得又倒吸一口冷气，脸庞也皱了起来。幸运的话，刀应该是没刺中重要的器官；倘若不是的话，那……John决定还是不要说的好。

“快叫救护车！”他冲Sherlock喊的时候压住她的伤口，阻止血液进一步外流。

“不。”

John倏地回头，难以置信地抬头瞪着眼前这个无动于衷的人，地板上的女人性命危在旦夕，可他却似乎一点感觉也没有。有时候，John一点也不了解他的这位友人；而有时候，他也一点都不想去了解。“你说‘不’是什么意思，Sherlock？”

Sherlock看上去回过神来，眨了眨眼睛，开始来来回回在起居室里踱步。“我们不能送她去医院，John。”

John觉得一定是自己的听力出了毛病。“那你想怎么样？带她去看兽医吗？”

Sherlock摇了摇头，停止踱步。他具有穿透力的湛蓝的眼眸从房间的另一端直直地射过来对上John的。有那么一瞬间，John感觉他从Sherlock全副武装的灵魂中看到了一丝如坠落深渊般的绝望和痛苦。半是乞求，半是命令地，Sherlock用低沉喑哑地声音对John说道，“她不能被任何人发现，这样才能确保她的安全。你可以照顾她，John，毕竟治病救人是你的本职工作。”

John摇了摇头，低头看着自己沾满鲜血的双手。“你是真的脑筋不清楚了吗？这里连救护需要的医疗装备都没有！”

Sherlock简短地点了点头，从衣兜里摸出自己的手机。看到Sherlock开始拨号，John为Sherlock总算还有救而舒了口气。Sherlock把手机放到没有损伤的一边耳朵旁边，同时又开始不耐烦地在房间里踱来踱去。几秒后，他停住脚步，而他张口冒出的词语让John又惊又气，差点没喷出一口血来。

“Molly？”Sherlock对着电话那头的人说着。“嗨，是的，这是Sherlock。听着，我知道我不常这样做，但是……或许你会想到我这边来？是的现在。我知道，很晚了。非常晚……真的吗？嗯，越快越好。是的，不。太好了……噢，我的天使，你能来的时候带上些医疗装备吗？”

John叹了口气，恼怒的翻了翻白眼。看来这又将会是一个不眠之夜了。


	10. Irene和Mycroft的对峙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上半部分： 翻译：晚安221  
校对：落叶逐蝶  
下半部分： 翻译：幽水cici  
校对：落叶逐蝶

Molly坐在Sherlock起居室的一把扶手椅里，肩膀低垂双手搭在扶手上。在她的右手边放着一杯冒着气的茶，至今未被动过。在房间的另一边，这位独特的侦探安静的坐在自己的椅子里，凝视着夜晚的房间里虚无的空气。这位女士可以看到他大脑中的齿轮在运转，但Molly不确定他是在找到合适的方式解释他自己还是关心他卧室中受伤的女人。即使她恐怕事实是后者。

“你知道的......”Molly终于在华生夫妇进入房间留给他们第三十分钟的沉默后开口“......当你让我过来的时候，我承认，以为你是在想些其他的什么东西。”

【注】：作者修改版本中，前一章Mary也在，所以“夫妇”指的是“华生夫妇”

Sherlock眼神闪动了一下看向她，这时Molly才意识到自从今晚她来到这里他第一次在精神上意识到她的存在。他全神贯注于这些医疗设备而全然忘记了把它们送来的人。她也承认这是他的特殊习惯。这让Molly想起三年前在Moriarty最糟糕的游戏中，她发现当John背对他时Sherlock眼中闪过的伤心和被困扰的神情。

他的脸上明显表现出歉意，他垂下眼去试图寻找恰当的言辞。“抱歉，Molly......我只是急需帮助。”

年轻的女人不太高兴的笑了笑，她的心如同之前在谈论中经常被侦探错待时缩紧了。“所以你叫我过来。你的朋友。伙计。伙伴。忠诚的Molly。我明白了，真的明白。只是......有时候不那么轻松。”

Molly不用说的很清楚，他们都知道她的旧迷恋。Molly知道那真的很愚蠢。他们做朋友已经很多年了（如果真的能够有人和Sherlock做朋友的话），而她对他一直怀有感情，即使他从来不参与她的情感之中，哪怕多看她一眼。当他向她求助伪造他的自杀时，她才第一次觉得自己的特殊。好像他的确关心过她。在他离开的这些年里，她遇见并且爱上了Tom，最终向她求婚的可爱男人。

在Sherlock回来之后这份订婚并没有持续太久，其原因不止一个。不仅是Molly发现这两个男人之间有多么相似。她并没有像她之前所说的放下了。她并不确定她之前的那份旧的迷恋依然存在，但是侦探毫无疑问的占据她生活中重要的一部分，以一种Tom从来没有过的方式。当他们的关系结束时，这对他们两个都是好的。

“Molly......我......”Sherlock看向Molly眼中，她退缩到自我伪装之后，于是他开口。不知怎的，他在对于Molly Hooper小姐和他们之间的友谊方面从来没有处理得体过。她是他一位亲近的朋友，但再无其他了。这个男人一直明白她的感觉，事实上他有几次利用它来得到自己想要的，他也的确知道没有她的帮助便完成不了他伪造死亡这件事。他开口想解释晚上发生的事却不知从何说起。

卧室的开门声打断了他，John走进了起居室。他的衣服上的红色模糊一片，与此同时被血腥味道所占据的Sherlock呆滞的盯着他的朋友。

“她的状态稳定了，不过这是暂时的。”医生陈述道，看见他的朋友涨涌起的恐惧。接着他转向Molly露出一个疲惫的笑容。“感谢你及时的送来了这些设备，Molly.我......如果她活下来她应该感谢你。”

女人露出微笑。“还有你和你的妻子，John.别忘了这点......现在我该走了，因为我不在被想要。需要。我的意思是不再被需要。”

年轻的女人掩盖因她的笨拙评论而脸红，她犹豫的从手扶椅上站起躲避其他人的目光。Sherlock跟随她的动作，尴尬的开口：“Molly......”

Molly勇敢的抬头微笑看向高个子的男人，重新筑起高高的围墙。笑容真实又脆弱。“我很好，真的......我现在真的该走了，Sherlock.毕竟现在很晚了。留下那仪器吧，我非常开心它起到了作用。我希望你的女朋友能够痊愈。你知道你可以在你需要我的任何时候给我打电话。”

侦探低头微笑看着他的朋友，准备向前走和她道别，但是年轻的科学家抬起手，坚定的向后退了一步。Sherlock停了下来，John保持沉默的站在旁边，试图不去打破这令人尴尬的安静。

“再见。”这是Molly所说的最后一句话，然后转身离开贝克街没有再多说什么。

前门关上的时候，Sherlock站在起居室的中间，显出几分惊讶。John一直在旁边观望。

“你.....”金发男人清了清嗓子，回过神“还好吗？”

侦探顺畅地恢复正常，在看向他的朋友时露出无法捉摸的眼神。“当然，我为什么不好？”

John冲他朋友露出笑容。“你想见她吗？当然她还没醒。但是我认为你想在Mary绑上绷带之前检查我的缝针工作。”

“我的确想。”

\------------------------------------------------

Irene在惊吓中醒来。她短暂的迷惑自己身在何处，直到她适应黑暗的屋子，仅在她头边亮着的床头灯。

这是Sherlock的卧室，这是家。

那位女人试图回忆起自己如何到达这里的，但是关于这些尝试失败了。她记得自己在钟塔上以及Moriarty疯狂的计划。她所记得的最后一个细节是那个疯男人插进自己身体的那把刀。仿佛印证她的回忆，腹部涌来的疼痛让她发出呻吟。

她掀开覆盖在她身上的被子低头看她的胃，但瞬间停了下来。她忽然惊讶的发现自己穿着睡衣，伤口已经被缝针包扎。

“Mary给你换了衣服，”悦耳的声音响起，那位女人放下被子抬眼看去。Sherlock独自站在窗边，楼下的街灯映着他。这个男人也穿着他酒色的睡袍。

“你当时在那......”那位女人记忆中的迷雾渐渐散去“和John.”

Sherlock点头，那位女人问：“发生了什么？我记得......火。难道那是MDMA的另一个副作用？”【注】

MDMA：摇【度娘】头丸英文缩写，前面提到艾琳为给侦探证实没疯用自己做实验，MDMA会让人产生幻觉。

“不。Moriarty炸了大本钟。伦敦再不是从前了，”侦探冷酷的说，“当然，他逃了。我也很惊讶你设法逃走了。我的意思是尽管事实如此，我注意到右侧楼梯你的细高跟鞋留下的下楼逃脱痕迹，爆炸时几乎没有被干扰，血滴也没有流在被烟熏的墙上。”

那位女人露出微笑对英俊的男人眨了眨眼：“是的，好吧，尽管如此......我很惊讶我依然能够让你感到惊讶。”

“噢，我猜你应该停止惊讶，”侦探回以微笑，这次是真诚的表情。在Irene疲惫的大脑从中推理出任何之前，Sherlock再一次转身看向外面的夜晚。

“在你那不可思议的逃亡之后，John和Mary在这里给你做了急救手术，做完手术后你已经昏迷五个小时了。John说那把刀错开了所有重要器官，但你的确大量失血。很庆幸Molly不仅带来了器械也带了血袋。不管怎样，你看起来糟透了。”

那位女人安静的轻笑着：“糟透了总比死透了强。”【注】

注：原文是dread is still better than dead.艾琳用了相似拼写词打趣。

“的确如此，”Sherlock低沉小声几乎听不见，他依然拒绝转向Irene.“John说……我欠你一次道谢。”

“噢，我不得不这么做，”Irene微笑等待高个子的男人充满疑问的皱起眉毛转向她“没有了Sherlock和他的思维宫殿，这个世界究竟该怎么办呢？......不用谢。”

“我从来没有对你说谢谢。我仅仅是指出的John认为我应该对你说。”

那位女人点头表示认可。她知道这非常接近她将要得到真实的感谢了。

这个男人慢慢的走向床，伴随着一声压抑的叹息陷进枕头。那位女人发现他的脸上也有伤口和刮痕。她伸出一只苍白的手顺着从额头滑到眼角浅浅的伤口轮廓。

“你看起来也糟透了。”Irene指出。Sherlock发笑的呼了一口气作为回应。

大本钟事件后的两天在贝克街较之前更平静地流淌过去，虽说情况十分混乱。 Irene正按医嘱卧床休息，而Sherlock则仔细地追寻着爆炸案报道的线索。

Mycroft巧妙地掩盖了爆炸案的真相——他向媒体透露说钟塔是由于在一次暴风雨后未及时维修而造成念旧的钟楼机器出现故障，终于由一根保险丝熔断而引发的大火迅速蔓延至塔顶，使机械表盘发生了较小规模的爆炸。

全世界似乎或多或少都接受了这个谎言——Sherlock得承认——这是Mycroft最在行的之一。尽管有对此的质疑声，但似乎几乎没人会认为这是某位犯罪大师蓄意揪出他的对头施虐女王而纵的火。

Sherlock明白如果这如同两年前Moriarty试图在同一时刻闯入英格兰银行、伦敦塔和本顿维尔监狱的神秘、轰动性事件一样为全世界所知的话，那到时候将会引发混乱。

Irene的缓慢恢复大都在睡梦之中，或许是由于她过于虚弱的身体，也可能是John提供的止痛药的副作用。Sherlock和John的身体状况同样迅速的改善了。两人似乎都很庆幸于那几近死亡之惊险历程后的风平浪静。

与John和Mary在贝克街共进晚餐后的一天，Sherlock注意到他最好的朋友似乎正用电脑敲着字。乘着两位女士在卧室闲谈的功夫，Sherlock悄悄绕到John身后偷看他在写的内容。当他弄明白John正在写的是什么后，Sherlock立马合上了电脑。John的手指被重重地夹了一下，他又惊又痛地叫道：

“嗷！Sherlock！”

侦探绕过椅子走到John的对面然后一把抽出他臂中的笔记本电脑：

“你以为你在做什么？”

“更新我的博客。可以把电脑还我了吗。我不过打算在带Mary走之前写一篇博文。”

“可你不能写‘大侦探福尔摩斯的精神恶化’，我不允许！”

John边搓揉着他肿痛的手指边怒瞪着他的高个朋友。“你的粉丝理应知道来龙去脉。为什么你这么关心我的博客，Sherlock？你有你自己的网页。现在，还我电脑。”

医生耐心地伸出手，但Sherlock仅是不领情地微微扬起下巴，朝后退了一步“不。”

John稍稍侧歪了下头，“不？”

“我将一直替你保管电脑直到你得出做恰当的结论——不要撰写任何关于我毒瘾发作的状态的极为不妥的文章。”

John不以为然地翻了翻眼，“别像个小孩一样无理取闹，把它还给我！”

“不！我可没无理取闹。”Sherlock边说边把电脑举了起来，尽管有身高上的劣势，John还是下意识地站起来，想伸手去抢电脑。

“噢，你就是！还我！”

“没门！”

“我打扰到你们了吗，小朋友们？”

两个当事人不约而同地抬头望向楼梯尽头，Mycroft正抱着胳膊以一种慵懒的姿态站在那儿。这冷酷的男人对于撞见了Sherlock 和John的幼稚行为似乎一点儿也不惊讶。

“Mycroft。”医生边打招呼边把电脑放在座位上Sherlock无法够到的地方。“你知道，你应该事先打个电话来，这样我还能准备点茶招待你。”

“或者是逍遥丸。”John嘟囔道，而Sherlock则在一旁像个小学生一样窃笑。Mycroft翻了个白眼，深深地叹了口气。

“我不是来闲聊喝茶的。”年长的男人申明道。

“哦？”Sherlock抱起胳膊。事情变得有趣了，他这么想到，“你想干什么，哥哥？”

这位年长男人浅色的眼中闪烁着什么。Sherlock认得这种眼神，那是一种居高临下而又机谨的神情，是那种只有当他手握王牌才显露的特有神情。Mycroft慢慢地穿过客厅，踱到Sherlock身前，与他的弟弟面对面。

“我来会见某位特殊的…..贵客”，他狡猾地道明来意，这令Sherlock皱起了眉，“Irene Adler 女士。”

侦探注意到John不由自主地望向在Mycroft身后的紧闭的卧室门，但Sherlock仍不为所动，保持着面部的波澜不惊。

他料到了这迟早会发生的一天——没人能将Adler女士保守为如此秘密的长久，好在他做足了准备。事实上，由于Irene最近频繁地在城中调查他的精神状况，甚至还单枪匹马地赶赴大本钟并导致所谓的“意外爆炸”，Mycroft能追踪她来到贝克街令Sherlock一点也不惊讶。

“传奇般的Adler女士为什么会在这里，贝克街？我以为她在美国。”Sherlock不打算承认这个事实。不幸的是，正受调查的这位女士受了重伤，以至于即便有Mary的帮助，她也没法通过卧室窗偷溜出去。

“别装傻了，Sherlock，那不适合你。”Mycroft一针见血地挖苦道，并以一种兄长的凌厉目光看着Sherlock浅色的眼睛。

“我向你保证，哥哥，就算我试了，我也装不了傻。”Sherlock冷淡地答道，说着便朝靠壁炉的扶手椅走去。他坐下，拾起壁炉边的小提琴。“那位女人不在这儿。我不知道她到伦敦来了，即便我知道了我也不感兴趣。”

Mycroft皱起眉头，叹气道：“我为什么不相信你的话呢？如果你与本国的敌人结盟，你将会被卷入超乎你想象的更大的麻烦之中。”

“那我很庆幸我没被卷入其中。”Sherlock简短地回击道，并随手拉出一连串刺耳的噪音。

“你知道的，我会找到她的，”年长的男人挑明了目的，侦探不清楚这到底是保证还是威胁。“不论是否有你的帮助。”

Sherlock想张嘴反驳，然而他的余光注意到卧室门缓缓地打开了，他知道接下来要发生什么，可他只能坐着——就像是目睹一列火车脱轨而无能为力——无助。他闭上了嘴。那种焦虑的沉寂或者说是对于接下来将发生什么的期盼开始蔓延。

金发的女士稍带着困惑的神情率先进入所有在场男士的视线。Mary回头瞥了一眼，“那位女人”高高地扬着头从卧房的阴影中踱出来，那姿势像是她的腹部从未缝过十二针一样。她穿过厨房走到Mycroft跟前，毫无流露出受伤的痛苦神情。Mary悄悄地在她丈夫边的扶手上坐下。

Mycrof叹了口气，看着娇小的Irene勇敢地站在他面前。这女人的出现一扫他之前的塑造的兄长忧虑的形象。

“不烦劳您继续搜查了，Holmes先生。”

“Adler小姐，”Mycroft阴郁地回答道，瞥了他弟弟一眼然后盯着前方穿着紫色宽松长袖衬衫的女人。“我听说了你的回归，我想我的弟弟很有可能帮助你藏起来。”

“我很惊讶。”Irene嘲讽道，“你小时候一定捉迷藏很在行，告诉我，你通常要花多久找到躲藏的那个孩子？一个月？”

对于Irene的大胆，John和Mary和交换了一下眼神，她总能将针锋相对愈演愈烈，即使她的身体受到伤情的削弱。

“最近过得如何，Mycroft？想我么？”她玩味地问道。

男人的目光充满着对于她不端行为的不认可。

“你的确把表面工作做得很好——掩盖卡拉奇发生的事和回伦敦的事实，Adler小姐。尽管，最终真相总会被捅出来。之前我一直期盼这次我的弟弟会做出正确的选择，不与一位被流放的罪犯有瓜葛。”

Irene嘴上的笑意并没有在犀利的眼神中呈现，“你的弟弟的确做出了正确的选择。”

“我想我们看待事物的角度不尽相同，Adler女士。”Mycroft同样冷笑地评论道，“我看到的是事情的结果。事实证明，你的存在不仅仅造成国家珍宝殒灭，甚至还再次将Sherlock和John置于一个十分危险的境地。”

女人瞥了Sherlock一眼，挑起细眉，然后转过身去。Sherlock终于放下心来，向后靠去准备看好戏。

“你低估了你的弟弟，Holmes先生，同样的，还有Moriarty，”Irene摆明了这次要和Mycroft耗到底，“是你的错误的判断最后差点导致你亲爱的弟弟送命。所以，你真的问心无愧么？”

Mycroft闷哼了一声但是仍小心翼翼地避免被Irene掌控全局。“我认为你这是在毫无依据的假设，实在让我想起了Sherlock。”他这样冷淡地回答。

“哦，是吗，太感谢你了，亲爱的。”她叫道。

“我想这绝非称赞，”男人保证道。Sherlock肯定地在他哥哥的眼中感受到了他改变了战术。“Adler女士，我不甚清楚你回来的时间及目的——”

Irene没让他说完，“可我，并不，在意这些问题，并且还打算留下。”

“和我的弟弟一起？”

Sherlock的声音打断了他，“没决定。”

John点头认同，同时Mary解释道“对于这个的投票决定在下个星期二。”

Mycroft假装他什么也没听到，他狠狠地盯着Irene。

“为了你自己的好，我建议你永远离开伦敦，Adler女士。不然我就将你驱逐出境，时间比永久更长。你回到了伦敦，你毁约在先。所以，我将不会后悔亲手把你送入虎穴，而不做任何像上次那样的安全保护措施。”

盛怒的火焰在Irene眼中闪过，她又大胆地向前迈了一步，身处他身心的私人范围。从Mycroft冷峻的神色可见他对于她的贸然举动略有愠怒。与此同时，Sherlock已坐到扶手椅的边缘，微微向前倾，他搜寻着任何Irene疲惫或是用力过度撕裂伤口的迹象。

“是你，先打破约定的，Mr Holmes。当你任由巴基斯坦恐怖分子绑架、折磨并打算让我永远在这个世上消失的时候，你就已经毁约了。当然，要不是你的宝贝弟弟当了回英雄，我就不会站在这儿了，若真走到那一步，我一点也不相信你会流哪怕一滴泪。”

Mycroft似乎对irene在卡拉奇的冒险中意料之外的事倍感吃惊。他没有想到Sherlock也插足这件事，这正是他一直在寻找的失落的一片拼图。

他以一种具有压迫力的眼神看着他的弟弟，“真的是这样么，Sherlock？”

Sherlock沉思了一会儿，说：“我想是的。你没流过泪，从没有。”

Mycroft对于他弟弟幼稚的行为有些恼怒地摇了摇头，“SHERLOCK！”

“Mr Holmes”，Irene在他继续责备自己的弟弟之前打断了他，“我不打算打开什么地狱的大门，但如果你逼我，我保证我们将在舒适地在炼狱之火中共进晚餐。你应当尽可能不像低估你的弟弟一样低估我，或许我一时没有筹码，但像照片证据这种琐事不过小菜一碟。你同意么，冰霜人（Ice Man）？”

Mycroft很明显在做着内心斗争，他思索了一番Irene的话，有些艰难地开了口：“你想说什么，Adler女士？”

“别干涉我做我的事，那么我就尽量不作出什么出格的，”黑发女人命令般解释道。“惹恼我，那我就做不出任何保证。至于我和你的弟弟住在一块儿…..好吧，让我自己决定这些，行么？”

那充满了收尾的意思，并最终挫败了Mycroft，他在这场对决中战败。

“……好吧。你很精通如何讨价还价，Adler女士，就像我记忆中那样。如我所言，目前我不会插手你的事，仅仅是目前。你可以玩过家家——如果那是你想做的。事实上，我只需等着我弟弟厌烦了，或你厌烦了。我相信不论其中哪一者都不远了。”

Sherlock发出了嘲弄的哼声：“如果我是你，我可不会屏住呼吸说这种话，Mycroft。”

他从扶手椅中站了起来，站在Irene的右边，他的肩轻轻擦过她的，这一细节并未被大家无视。Mycroft再次惆怅地叹了口气：“所以，现在她是你的了？”

Sherlock困惑地皱了皱眉，“她不供出售。”

“听起来像是刚刚把Irene标明了是你的….”Mary悄悄地说道。

“闭嘴，Mary。”

Mycroft摇了摇头“我很失望，从这么多事中看来我一定是高估了你的心。”

“你在说什么？”侦探被Mycroft的暗示所困惑。

“ ‘那位女人’……有意思的绰号。这一直代表的是尊敬，是么？”Mycroft明显地亮出自己颇具深意的笑容。“经历了如此多，你仍暗中关心她，不然你怎么会一次又一次地救她于险境？”

Sherlock瞪着他的哥哥：“因为，我与你恰恰相反，哥哥，我更希望我身边的人活着，包括一些敌人。”

有那么一瞬间，Mycroft的眼中划过一丝被他弟弟挫败的痛苦。“那就是，你自己，的缺点了。好吧，再见，Sherlock、John、Mary……还有Adler女士。”

他最后一次瞟了Irene一眼，短促、不可言喻的威胁摆明在他的话语和眼睛中。如果她再有什么不规矩的话，他会确保让她为现有和曾经的错误付出代价。Irene微微颔首欣然接受了他眼神提出的，针对她的挑战。

说完了他要说的，Mycroft转身走下了楼梯，很快大家就听见了前门关上的声响。

Sherlock立即转向Irene，认真地审视着她的外表。没有了Mycroft的在场，她的伪装滑落了，他看见她痛苦的迹象写在她疲惫的眼中。她抬头看着他，第一次没有努力掩饰任何表情。

“你的伤。”侦探低沉而温和地指出。几小滴鲜血从她衬衫的前襟渗出。显然，进入客厅与Mycroft对峙这样的大动作撕裂了一两个伤口。

“我知道，”同样简短的回答令Sherlock觉得自己对她的钦佩又增长了许多。

John动了一下打算要站起来，他明显很担心：“撕裂了一个伤口？我想我可以为你看……”

侦探打断了医生：“不用了John，我来照顾她。不管怎么说，你们不是计划出去吗？”在其他两人回答之前Sherlock再次转向Irene：“让我们把你弄回床上。”

说着，他帮助她转过身，走向卧室，黑发女人艰难地扯了扯嘴角：“我就在期望你会这么问……”

Sherlock翻了翻白眼，看来施虐女王的一面从来就没消失过。他帮助她在床上躺下并确保她休息舒适。正当Sherlock打开床头柜的抽屉、拿出医药箱时，Irene露出伤口然后向后靠上枕头，因为疼痛而沉重地呼吸着。

Sherlock沉默地拭去她腹部的血迹，然后说：“你知道的，他会像只老鹰一样远远地监视你。”

“我懂，”她僵硬地回答道，“就像他的弟弟。虽然两者出于不同的目的，我想？”

沉思片刻，他说：“你认为我很像我的哥哥么？”

他并没有抬头但几乎能听见Irene的思考，“你们是兄弟……但也没有你所想象地那么像。”

“我们有什么不同？”Sherlock边取下旧的纱布边好奇地追问下去。

“你知道有什么不同，”Irene猛地吸了口气——缝针带来的疼痛。“Mycroft从不关心别人。”

“我也不。”黑发的男人指出。

“噢，你当然关心，”从厌倦的语气就可看出，她很肯定她的看法。

“我以为你比这更擅长说谎呢，Mr Holmes。你并不常理解人们的感受，但这和不关系他人不可相提并论。虽然我来没多久，但连我都看得出来。”

侦探点了点头笑了，并把她的衬衫卷下来盖住腹部。他站了起来准备离开，然而她伸出手紧紧地抓住了他的腕：

“不要走。”Irene低语道。

Sherlock犹豫着顿住了。他抽出手，走向门，握住把手，缓缓地关上，无言地回到床沿，在她身边躺下。两人并肩躺着，无声，夜深。


	11. Irene的好意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：晚安221  
校对：落叶逐蝶

大本钟事件几天之后的早晨，John的目光轮流停在早餐桌旁的两个人。在这个特殊的早晨，在Sherlock和Irene之间的确有什么不一样，但他不能明确的指出。他最近大部分时间和Mary住在一起，他怀疑在他离开时是不是错过了什么重要的事情。现在，John试图弄清楚眼前的画面。

Irene倚在椅背而坐，穿着Sherlock过大的睡衣和睡袍，她的腿搭在Sherlock的膝盖上来减轻胃部的压力并缓解疼痛。就John所知，这是在她和Moriaty见面后第一次和他们一起吃早餐。伤口愈合的过程将她限制在床上休息。John不是特别满意这种缓慢愈合，但是当看到Irene自己很乐意于无视这个的时候，他不知道如何做出评价。至少，在John面前，她表现得好像大本钟事件从来没有发生或者困扰过她，并且从不乐意讨论近来发生的事情。

再看Sherlock，似乎对她的腿搭在他的膝盖上表现得很轻松。Sherlock起来的很早，早已穿好他最爱的紫色衬衫和黑色长裤。他的注意力已经完全集中在了早已放在桌子上的早报。

事实上，他们看起来都对这个姿势表现得再平常不过了，不过，John知道他们中没一个（最起码不是Sherlock）能习惯如此亲密的共进早餐。一个想法突现在John的脑海中，吃惊之余勺子从他手上掉了下去。它掉落在桌面发出的声音让Sherlock和Irene同时皱眉看向他。

John无法掩盖他觉得反胃的苦脸。“噢，上帝。你们睡在一起了，是吧？”

Irene露出邪恶的假笑，将她那碗麦片粥放在桌子上。“每天晚上。”

“咳（Urgh），上帝！我没法和你们在同一个桌子上吃饭了。噢，不......你们没有在这张桌子上做吧？Mrs.Hudson会怎么说，Sherlock？”

【注】Urgh表示遇见什么时候让自己不满意不舒服时的叹词。

Sherlock懒慢的摇了摇头否认，目光回到他手中的报纸。“她在耍你呢，John.她嘲弄了你的用词。如Irene所说，我们确实睡在一起。仅此而已。”

John不确信。他的目光再一次落在在艾琳搭在Sherlock膝盖上的腿。“没别的了？”

“没别的了。”Sherlock再次确认，并扫了眼John充满疑问又失望的眼睛。

“......所以说你们俩都没有放纵忘形？你们之间什么都没发生？”

“完全没有。”

“你是认真的吗？”

“我什么时候不认真了？”

“你是打算告诉我这些晚上你和那个女人睡在同一张床上——而且还是，我们的施虐女王——然后你们依然没有......你知道的，那什么。”

“这正是他所表达的。”Irene轻声说，看起来从John这里获得了极大地乐趣，后者付出了脸涨得通红的代价。

“噢，拜托！你认为我有多蠢？”正当Sherlock开口准备反驳之际，John很快的继续说“只是夸张修辞，不要回应那句话。”

Sherlock扬了扬眉，尖锐的说：“只有一个愚蠢的人才会用夸张的修辞问他自己有多蠢。”

“噢，闭嘴，Sherlock。不要转移话题。”John怒视他的朋友一眼，捡起勺子吃饭，但同时在不耐烦地等待任何形式的解释。

Sherlock觉察到他言辞中有几分冒犯。“我没有。我回答你了。我没有更多需要说的了。我想这通常是结束一个话题并转向新的话题的方式。John，能把牛奶递给我吗？”

John动作生硬的把牛奶递给他，然后三个人在安静中度过了早餐时间。John决定从现在起密切的观察他的两位室友。他也许没有sherlock那么聪明，但他绝对不蠢。无论在Irene和Sherlock之间发生了什么，John一定会想办法知道的。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在Holmes-Watson-Adler家庭中，早晨的时光过的很慢，Sherlock和John受理了一些希望从独特聪明的Sherlock Holmes这里获得帮助的客户。自从大本钟事件后，实际上Sherlock没有参与到任何案件之中，但是尽管如此他发现自己对选择客户方面仍旧吹毛求疵。

仅仅是为了从Sherlock对潜在客户粗鲁的评论中获得乐趣，Irene选择在客厅的沙发上休息而不再躺在卧室里。自从Mycroft知道她回到伦敦，已经没有理由再继续躲藏了。

“虽然显然看得出你上了年纪，因为摔断了腿而退休又几乎患上令人痛苦的老年痴呆，但我不觉得你需要表现得如此愚蠢。”Sherlock对刚来的客户发表评论，坐在椅子里被打败般的叹了口气。

这位年老的绅士艰难地被John搀扶起身，似乎因伟大的Sherlock Holmes不愿帮助他找到丢失的狗而泄气。当不那么聪慧的客户下楼梯时，嘴里嘀咕着Sherlock糟糕的脾气和人际交往力的匮乏，John注意到放松坐在沙发上的Irene的肩由于无声的笑起来而颤抖，一本书躺在她的臂弯里。

当老人关上前门离开时，John回过身转向那位女人。“你实在没帮上忙，你知道的。”

Irene摇了摇头，但是消遣娱乐的神情依然跃然在她的脸上。“我没有打算帮忙。”

John看了看Sherlock和Irene两人的态度，陷进自己的椅子里。“看起来门外没有其他的客户了......”

Sherlock深深地呼了口气，似乎将他失落的精神状态中逃离出来。“我很无聊，John......我的脑震荡完全好了。你终于可以尽责的让我清醒。不过......我本可以更早开始工作的，一个小小的脑震荡不会阻止我推理真相。”

John做了个鬼脸。“换这个角度来看，你拥有更多的时间专注于你的实验的全部过程。并且现在你也克服了所有的脱癔症状倾向。我觉得你最好别出门几天，在你被下药之后，给世界一个喘息的机会。”

【注】脱癔症状：指Moriarty利用可卡因贴片陷害Sherlock产生的药物副作用。

Sherlock摇了摇枕在椅背的头。“你依然不能放下这件事不提吗，John？那是上个礼拜......不过我希望Lestrade能带个案子来。毕竟他知道我没疯。”

恰在这个时候，门铃响了，John走去开门。John对站在门外带着疑问的探长并没有表现得特别惊讶。Lestrade的眼神只告诉John一件事，那就是有一个新的案子需要Sherlock.John热情且兴高采烈地请Greg进来（John不得不承认他也想参与一个案子）。

“你确定他已经......心智正常了？”在他们上楼梯的时候Lestrade对John小声说。

John耸了耸肩“取决于你如何定义心智正常。他是Sherlock.”

当他到达最高一层台阶的时候，Lestrade问候Sherlock然后看到在沙发上休息的那位年轻的女士。他立刻认出了她，并走过去向她打招呼。

“你好。你依然在这儿？”Greg亲切的说，Irene对他微笑，眼里充满暖意。这一次在她体内唯一的药物是John提供给她的止痛药。

【注】：上一次Irene和Greg见面时Irene被Sherlock下了药让她昏睡过去。

“早上好，”Irene躺在那里朝他点头，紧了紧身上的长袍。“抱歉我不能起身和你打招呼。我的医生认为我不能快速移动，只能休息，再休息，用休息的方式来治愈伤口。”

“这是为了你自己好，Irene.”John神情尖锐的看了她一眼，他知道这个女人有多么不合作。他确定如果换做Sherlock也会是这样。在没有被明确的限制在贝克街的日子里，Irene一定逃出去做坏事，最终结果就是用力过猛撕开伤口了。

“噢，”Lestrade说着，忽然他内在的侦探能力短暂的闪现在他眼中，他发现了全局情况。“你受伤了？上一次我在这儿时你被下药......这次不是Sherlock干的，是吧？”

房间的另一端，Sherlock慢条斯理却清晰明确的否认：“不是。”

齿轮在Lestrade脑中转动，他领悟的速度比Sherlock期待的要快得多。再一次，他依然觉得Lestrade是比较中肯的一个警HX察，英格兰所有警力中长了脑子的一个。“那么你一定是Sherlock提到过的那个神秘的女人。那时你在钟塔尖吧？你应该有一些东西可以推进调查。你知道Moriarty逃跑了吗？你所记得的任何事都会有用的。”

“我向你保证，Greg，我所记得的任何事都不会对调查起到作用。”Irene含糊其辞的说，她举起书好像对话已经无聊到让她把注意力重新集中在书上。“我只记得一些古老的颂歌，游戏和死亡威胁。”

“她是不会谈这个的。我已经尝试过了。”Sherlock确认，他低沉好听的声音里显露出不耐烦。“比起那个，告诉我案子吧。我希望是个好的。否则我就打算拿枪射墙了。”

Lestrade皱眉转向咨询侦探。“什么？呃，好的...那个，我认为你会喜欢这个。我们在城外的树林里发现了一具老年人的尸体。看起来像是祭祀的杀生。”

“你需要更好的推销它，Lestrade......”他依然批评的说，虽然John还是辨认出他的眼中闪光。

“一个脚趾不是死者的，用硫酸撒成一个圆圈包围着尸体，那具尸体除了一张床单什么都没穿。我有忘记提到尸体被十二种凶器刺伤过吗？”

在Sherlock快速从他椅子上站起来之前思考了一小会儿。“足够好了。John,准备出发。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“我需要和你谈谈。”

就在Sherlock，Lestrade和John向楼梯走去时，Irene简短的要求让三个男人停下脚步。

Sherlock一边戴围巾一边看向她的方向。“抱歉。你得等等了。我要和Lestrade出去......”

“很好，”Irene露出调戏的微笑打断。“意味着你不会打扰了。我想交谈的人是John.”

Sherlock和John交换了一个困惑的眼神。Sherlock立刻看向她，眼神里充满怀疑，试图了解。“为什么？”

“我？为什么？”John同时问道。

Irene从沙发上缓慢的坐起，露出得意的笑。“你会知道的，”她对金发的那个说，充满期待的向他的方向歪着头。

“我......需要John和我一起去。”Sherlock抗议，明显对新的情况表示很不舒服。

“他可以晚一些过去，”Irene柔声的说，当她发现Sherlock明显的感到不自在时，眼里闪烁着淘气的神情。虽然他永远不会承认，或许他甚至没有察觉一直以来他想成为被注意的中心。现在Irene希望从John那里得到一些东西，这可不是Sherlock乐意的。“Greg看起来很担心，Sherlock，你们俩应该快点去犯罪现场。别忘了，现在分秒必争。”

Sherlock开口想要从她那里赢得话语权，但是John将一只手放在他的大衣袖上。“没事的，Sherlock。我很快搭一辆出租车赶上你。你先去吧。”

显然Sherlock非常不愉快，但尽管如此只能沉默的点点头。John可以看出他的朋友内心的挣扎和困惑，尽管Sherlock尝试用满不在乎的神气掩盖。没有再费周折，Sherlock和Lestrade道别离开公寓，留下Irene和John.

John慢慢的进入起居室，朝着坐在沙发上的那位女人走去。他同样也对她和他单独谈的要求相当不解。她打算从他这里得到什么？他知道即使她受伤了，Irene依然是一个危险狡猾的母狮子。并且即使在她努力于给被宣布疯了的Sherlock正名之后他相信了她，但是那种信任不是无条件的。

他在距离沙发几步之遥的地方停了下来，绷紧了神经。他清了清嗓子，低头看她慵懒的姿态。“所以...呃，你想和我谈什么？”

这位黑发美人直奔主题。“Mary.”

John再看了一眼她，皱眉。“什么？？我妻子？...为什么？”

“你和她在一起有......多久了？一年多将近两年？但是至今我只在一个星期前在这儿见过她一次。也是短暂的拜访。”

“那是因为Sherlock不喜欢她来这里。”John辩护说，即使他不明白他为什么非得这么做。

“告诉我，你准备搬出去的计划都发生了什么？除了从我们第一次早餐的时候Sherlock告诉我之后，我就没有听过你再和他讨论这个了。我绝对不是在建议你搬出去，John......我仅仅是好奇的想知道。好奇Mary对这一切是怎么想的......”

John完全不知道该如何回答这个。诚然，这的确是他和Mary一次又一次争论过为数不多的问题之一。她希望他们之间更好的向前发展，但John还有更多犹豫。对于任何人来说这都是一大步，毕竟，不仅仅是意味着离开Sherlock这样的人。

“从你的眼睛里我能看得出来，John,”当金发的男人沉默的时候，Irene进一步指出。“当你说起她的时候你的语气欢快了。你爱她，这是很明显的。但是从某个被看做最好也是最坏的人那里夺走它......如果你不向她表露她应得的欣赏，她会在你说自己是同性恋人之前离开你了。”

“Sherlock和我不是......”

“我知道，”Irene用一种她强烈的语气制止他。John因此停止了自我解释。“你不应该在这样表现你自己。你应该将Mary放在首要位置，甚至在Sherlock之前。”

尽管他认为她所说的话很明智，John依然不喜欢现在的形势。他所知道的最不顾忌道德的人之一，一位前施虐女王，在给他上关于爱情的课。在这场混乱的谈话中可没有一点是正常的。“你打算给我一些交往建议？”

“不。我想请你和Mary在巴尔法斯特【注】的一周家庭旅馆共度一周。如果你愿意让我将这个机会送给你？”

【注：巴尔法斯特（Balfast）：北爱尔兰首府。】

那是John完全没有料到的。“什么？为什么？”

“我了解那里的人们，知道他们喜欢什么。我可以安排它来让你们这对爱侣利用属于你们自己的时间。不受Sherlock打扰的时间。”Irene明亮的眼睛里闪烁着独特的光芒。

“我依然不理解你为什么想帮助我。”John耸了耸肩，承认道。

Irene叹了口气，好像医生遗漏了最重要的一条信息。她掀起她衬衫的边缘露出下面的绷带。“你救了我的命。让我以这种方式报答你。同时不必担心Sherlock,John.我会在这里照顾他，所以你离开他不会感到特别沮丧。”

忽然间在John想法里一切都变得合理了。“哈！现在我明白了。你想单独和Sherlock待上一周......！”

Irene的微笑并没有在他的推理之下动摇，John有些怀疑自己是否真正读出了她的意图。她的眼睛仅仅是耐心的等待着他的回复。“怎样？你会接受我的礼物吗？”

John考虑着他的选择。虽然对于从Irene这里获得建议让他不太舒服，但她依然是对的。Mary绝对值得被善待。“和你说，真该死。当然。你是对的。Mary和我需要有一周的休息时间......你确定你不想从我这里获得任何回报？”

Irene无辜的耸耸肩。“现在不需要，不。”

“嘎嘎。”（鸭子叫声）

意料之外的声音打断了John和Irene的当下的思路，两个人都石化在那里。两个人瞪大了充满疑惑的眼睛互相看着对方。

“......刚才那是你吗？”John小心的问道。

Irene伸进睡衣兜掏出了她珍惜的东西。“很显然，是我的手机。”

“啊，”John点了点头。毕竟，这下都说得通了。或者至少说是和Sherlock迟到两年的小小复仇这荒诞的举动一样合情合理了。“某人更改了手机提示音？你永远不能将手机留在不可触及的距离之外。”

“当然不能。显然甚至是在你陷于致命危险的时候也不可以。”【注】

注：艾琳指之前将手机留在贝克街让Sherlock发现手机里莫里亚蒂给她发短信去赴约时的事情。

“尤其不能在那时。”

Irene低头注视着她手机上的新信息。

“还没结束？——SH”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly工作得很晚了。这毕竟也不奇怪。最近一些天她都没有准时回家。事实上太阳已经沉没在地平线之下，她的时钟也显示着已经太晚了，Molly并不想离开。她更喜欢停尸房。死人从来不会说出伤人的话。

真相是，在上一次Sherlock古怪的行为之后，她其实是躲藏在这里，躲藏在工作中。至少她现在知道，John，Sherlock和那位Adler女士在某种情况下和大本钟事件联系在一起，Moriarty也一样。那个她曾经约会过的疯子是她所无法理解的。他一定是一个优秀的演员，或者仅仅是足够疯狂来欺骗让她相信他绝对不是一个魔鬼。

在Molly检查了被运进她的停尸间的最后一个尸体（一次上吊自杀的典型案例），这位年轻的女人突然被敲门声打断。

门被推开后，Molly看见她晚来的客人是谁。当Molly意识都这位客人是穿着考究的Irene Adler时，她的心随之下沉。单单宣示Sherlock的主权还不够，这个女人还要在每一个转身时看起来如此让人消除敌意的漂亮。现在，她穿着一条贴身的裙子，一件宽松的外套和一双平底鞋，头发微卷，她让Molly工作服下穿的花色上衣和卡其裤看起来像退色的抹布。

“你好，Hooper小姐。我打扰你了吗？”Irene走进这个冰冷金属的房间，面带微笑的问道。Irene甚至在看到平板上的尸体时没有丝毫退缩。

“噢，呃......不，我刚刚......”Molly对着她前面的尸体挥了挥手解释说。“没事的。”

“我很高兴，”Irene得意的笑了一下，向前靠近了些直到她正好站在金属桌的另一边，越过死尸专注的盯着Molly.

Molly感觉自己的脸颊在忽如其来的关注下变红，她的目光极其不舒服的在房间中游离。“为......为什么你来这儿？Sherlock不在这里。只是说，如果你在找他的话。”

“我没有。我已经找到我在寻找的了。”

Molly眨眨眼。“我......找我？”

“是的，Molly......介意我叫你Molly吗？噢，亲爱的......你不必看起来如此的害怕。你看起来像有人在停尸房里诈尸了。我仅仅是来提供一些帮助的。”

“......帮助？你想给我一些帮助？”对Molly来说，这已经是超乎理解能力范围内了。Molly自己还没有整理好思绪是否喜欢这个女人。她帮助了Sherlock恢复名誉，在Molly的记录册中当然是一件好事。可依然......关于这位美丽的女人依然有一些什么在尖叫着“危险！”更不用提两个女人之间完全不了解彼此了。“为什么？”

“我被告诉应该感谢你，你救了我的命。当然，当你来急救我的时候你并不知道我受伤了，但是那是不相干的。如果没有你和John我可能死了。当有人为我做了点好事的时候，总会回报他们。”

Molly摇头。“噢......噢。不需要的。真的。我不是为了你而做......”

“你看起来真的很迟钝又脆弱，”Irene开口。Molly不再说话，抬头和那位女人敏锐的目光相遇。Irene进而从Molly的眼中推断出她的不安全感和薄弱的意志。“事实上你可绝不是这样的。你需要离开这冰冷的无菌停尸房。或者你希望像他们一样？”

Irene伸出手指了指他们之间的死人。

“你不了解我，Adler女士。我......我......我不知道这些关你什么事。”

Irene摇了摇头。“我可以从你的眼睛里看到你所有的人生，Molly。这个地方是你生活的方式，你几乎快成僵硬的死尸了。继续啊，现在告诉我我错了。你想要生活还是仅仅活着？你认为会有男人注意到你表现的胆小如鼠的样子吗？你并不是一只羞怯的鼠，Molly.”

“我不是？”

Irene善意的挑了挑眉。“你是吗？”

“噢，不，”Molly摇头，眨了眨眼试图对抗她脑袋中不受控制地滑入的想法。“我是说......我想我不是。”

“我之前见过像你一样的女人。在我作为施虐女王之前我曾经帮助过像你一样的女人，”Molly听到她的坦白瞪大了眼睛。无论是John还是Sherlock都没有向她分享这个小细节！Irene没有注意Molly的反应，或者只是表现的不受困扰，她继续说“不要担心。我并不想把你变成一位施虐女王，你可不是这方面的材料，亲爱的。”

“谢天谢地......”Molly最终松了一口气，自从知道Irene的职业她一直保持紧张。

“但是我们需要找出你内在的力量。这意味着将谈论你对Sherlock显而易见的迷恋。”

Molly拘谨得差不多像她面前的死人。“我......我没有迷恋他！”

“每个人都知道。并且你也知道其他人都知道，”Irene单刀直入，将两只手撑在她们俩之间的平板上，倾身向她。

Molly思考着她的选择。她的一部分想要夹着尾巴逃跑，她的另一部分觉得她在逃离真相。“好吧......所以这可能是真的。你打算怎么办？”

“Sherlock不能让你幸福，即使他能也不会这么做，”Irene陈述的话让Molly痛苦的意识到这位女人眼里的只有诚实。“你值得拥有......我不会说再太多，但是你值得拥有其他人。一个更适合你的人。”

这种特殊状况依然没有让Molly感到疑惑.“我......Sherlock是一个极好的男人。我承认，他有他的怪癖，但他始终是优秀的。”

Irene点头承认。“他对于你来说也是不可能得到的。我将用我最后一分钱作为赌注，这是你迷恋他的原因。爱上你永远得不到的人是一种折磨。但是同时它也因此，让你的心不受你真正可以得到的人的伤害。”

Molly真的不喜欢她们讨论的话题方向。在最后企图逃跑的念头中，她用呆板的面容掩饰着，并脱掉了手套。Molly摇了摇头，转身背对Irene把手套扔进垃圾桶。“那是......那真傻。我为什么会这么做？”

Irene露出理解的微笑，绕着桌子走直到站在垃圾桶旁边，和Molly面对面。“我具有根据的猜测是你害怕相互的爱情。在我的职业中，我遇见无数带有那种恐惧心理的人。我已经可以识别某些现象了”

Molly摇头，即使知道否认的念头很脆弱。“但是......我确定。”

“当然了。Sherlock一向我行我素，这点你比我了解他。他说出的话......他不是故意伤害你的。但是他的确做了，不是吗？”

“是的......”Molly垂下眼看着地板想起她和Sherlock最后一次见面，还有她当时不得不面对的事实。这正是Irene现在强加给她的印证。Irene继续说：“我相信他真的关心你，Molly.但那种感情不是带有浪漫色彩的。至少对于他不是。他信任你......但他永远不能......”

“我知道，”Molly第一次大声承认，感觉好像心中的一块石头落下。承认，让她从某种程度上超出意料的感觉好多了。“我只是……”

“......需要向前走。像你这样的人经常会因像我这样的人而产生阴影。但这并不意味着你不值得拥有更好的。这正是我可以帮到忙的地方。我想要证明给你自己和全世界你比你所表现出的更重要。”

“......怎么证明？”

“好吧，第一步我们必须从你入手，”Irene说着，从上到下的打量着Molly。Molly觉得自己再一次脸红了。“你具有巨大的潜能。让我们将你变得更加强大，然后让我向你展示你错过的世界。我们将找到合适你的人。现在，Molly Hooper更喜欢什么样子的？或许更成熟一点的？在这一领域有经验......或许是一位合格的离过婚的男子？”

“......你为什么要为我做这些？”

“我告诉过你了，Moll......”

Molly坚定地摇了摇头。至少她还没有傻到相信补偿原则上的鬼话。“不，我是说，说真的？实话？”

“因为你是Sherlock的朋友。我希望Sherlock的朋友也是我的朋友。”Irene耸了耸肩。

“为什么？”Molly进一步追问。她不会在不明真相的情况下接受任何好意。

“这样如果Sherlock再打算攻击我，或许你这部分是不会的。”Irene脸上的笑容是Molly所不能破解的。“现在，Hooper女士......你会接受我的好意吗？”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

在Irene走出建筑踏进寒冷的秋天夜晚里，她放松的吸了一口空气好像来打起精神。John和Molly都接受了她的好意，天色似乎还早。Irene回头看了一眼，然后她的思绪回到这位年轻的科研者身上。Molly Hooper小姐终究还是蛮不错的。她需要的是一点信心来让自己了解这一点。

她站在台阶的顶层，Irene将手伸进衣袋掏出手机，打出一条短信。一个得意的微笑在脸上扩大。她从来不能停止戏弄Sherlock,这实在太有意思了。

“我真心希望你依然在等我。——IA”

Irene将手机放回衣袋里，迈下台阶向人行道走去。在小小的实地考察之后她实在太累了，她的伤口在她每迈出一步时都拉扯着疼痛一下。当然这是一个好的运动练习，但是她的身体依然不适应自从受伤被限制在床上休息后如此强烈的运动。

Irene从她眼角注意到一辆黑色的车开到她这边的人行道时减速停下。车有着黑色着色玻璃，不允许任何人看见里面的人。Irene惊讶地同样停下了脚步。显然这辆车停在这里是为了等她。

然后，后座车门打开，让Irene 看清了打算载她一程的神秘人是谁。

那位女人充满疑问的挑眉，迟疑了片刻。她环顾了一下四周以防有人在监视，但是周围是安全的【注】。于是她深深地吸了口气，向车的方向走去，不再有片刻犹豫的跳进后座。

【注】： 原文是：“the coast was clear”，美国俚语。一种说法是，the coast is clear这个习惯用语最早是海盗和走私犯开始用的。他们要保证海岸上没有执法人员，才能开始行动。可以肯定的是，the coast is clear早在15世纪后期就很常用了，一直到今天。（感谢某教育类网页）

在她关上车门后，黑色的车缓缓离去，驶入伦敦夜晚的缓慢交通里。


	12. 后退两步

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译:卿城娜娜 校对:落叶逐蝶

当John打开221B的门时，他有些惊讶地发现灯是关着的，整个公寓沐浴在黑暗之中，就像被遗忘遗弃了一般。他一直以为这个时间Irene和Sherlock都应该在家，前者在养伤，后者在深度思考最近的案件。当然，Jonh也知道按照他俩的基本行事风格，他们的行踪更加不可预测。

医生爬上在他疲惫的脚下吱吱嘎嘎地作响的楼梯，懒散地把钥匙扔到面前厨房的桌子上。

凝视着起居室，John看到一个阴影中的人形斜靠在其中一张扶手椅上，尽管房间笼罩在完全的黑暗中，他很容易的辨认出剪影是Sherlock的。

金发男人走过去打开灯，他看到他黑发的朋友眯着眼睛抵抗着光线的入侵，用茫然迷惑的眼神看着他。很显然，侦探一直沉浸在思索中，甚至可能在他思维宫殿的深处，他太过于沉浸在自己内部而忽略了他已经坐在完全的黑暗之中。

John知道因为这个责备Sherlock是无意义的，只是走过去，塌陷在这个男人对面的椅子上问道，“你想出任何有关剩下的九个失踪人员的信息了吗？”

侦探迷惑的双眼变得呆滞，叹了口气回答道，“没有，哦，没有什么确定的。”

他的朋友点点头然后四下环顾这安静的空间。“艾琳不在家？”

“不在。”Sherlock冷淡的摇摇头，“她早些时候出去见一个朋友了。”

“朋友？”John皱了皱眉，Sherlock耸了耸眉毛默认。朋友这个概念看起来并非那个女人高度珍视的东西，除非当它与一件干的漂亮的工作的酬劳相关的时候。“谁？”

“可能是一个老客户。”Sherlock用简短的语调提议着，但丝毫没有表现出这个信息使他心烦的迹象。

医生皱了皱眉，用他能用的简单方式研究着他的朋友，尽管他俩关系很好，John知道当讨论到那个女人的话题时，他的朋友会变成一个话不多的朋友，拒不开口。由于华生不能像他的朋友那样仅仅看几眼就能推导出一切，他知道化解折磨他的好奇心的唯一方式就是直接问问题。Sherlock会把这成为战略性的直接和缺乏想象力，但这是John知道的得到他想要知道的的唯一方式。“那让你不安了吗？”

Sherlock的双眼眯成极小的一条缝，一边用锐利的目光逼近他，显然，研究对象是个易怒的家伙，但John已经料到了。“为什么会让我不安？她爱干嘛干嘛，我不在乎。”

“你知道的，Sherlock...”金发男人的音量减小了当他回想起前些天Mycroft的造访以及Sherlock关于是否在意的坚定的抗议，“我从未见过任何人如此高调的关心那么微小的事物。”

“幸运的是，我是这间房子里做推理的人。”福尔摩斯家的男孩用他干巴巴的声音指出，手伸进口袋拿出他的手机。John默默地看着他的朋友在读手机上的东西然后开始编辑貌似是短信。

金发男人深吸一口气，摩擦着手掌，可能这是就一个很好的机会了…他与艾琳对话的记忆在脑海中仍旧栩栩如生，尽管他不愿承认，但她是正确的。事物又缓慢却确定的变回到他还是单身汉时的样子，John肯定他最好的朋友与此有关，不论是潜意识的还是主动的操纵。夏洛克福尔摩斯是一个惯性生物，他想让他的生活与之前一模一样。医生怀疑他的朋友知道那不可能，但他还是需要跟Sherlock讲清楚他需要放手的原因。

“听着...”John前倾把肘关节放在膝盖上，医生找不到合适的言辞，当他的头脑在思索正确的句子时，他的声音淡入阴影，“我们需要谈谈。”

“我认为我们已经在谈了。”Sherlock一边编辑短信一边喃喃自语道。他停顿了一下校对他已经编辑好的内容，然后似乎删除了它又开始写一条新的。

金发男人认为最好快点做这件事，就像扯掉止血贴一样干净利落：“我的意思是讨论一下我离开贝克街获取一些私人空间。”

这句话立即吸引了侦探的注意力。他那双睁大的蓝色眼睛盯着John的眼睛，拿着手机的手慢慢的放回到他的腿上。尽管侦探没有说一句话，John知道这是邀请他继续说下去。

“我没说马上，”他小心地继续着。“但我需要集中注意力到我的婚姻上。我们都知道自从你回来后很多事情已经变了，不可能完全像过去一样。”

“为什么不可能？”侦探问道，他那幼稚无辜的声音让他看起来近乎脆弱。

“首先，我不住这儿。”个矮的男人解释道。“我跟Mary有个家，而我想我花了太多的时间在这。她理解我们在做什么，你也知道她帮我们解决了一些问题。但我们结婚还没那么久，而我似乎花费了更多的时间在这而不是陪她。”

Sherlock凝视的目光下垂，简短的点点头，“我明白了。”

“我爱她，Sherlock，”John试图为自己辩护，当他看到他朋友眼中痛苦的目光。

“我们今晚不讨论这个话题，”黑发的男人说道，无论他已经表现出什么样的情绪都在一瞬间被冷漠代替。另一个男人久久地凝视着他最好的的朋友，他愿意相信他比任何人都了解Sherlock，也愿意相信尽管Sherlock不希望任何人发现他那长年冷漠的面具下的真相，但这个男人可能允许他不时地看透他的内心。痛苦的感觉是不会被弄错的，这不像大部分在Sherlock 灵魂的窗户上一闪而过的感情。

“听着，我们还是朋友，你知道的，”John承诺着，当他相信他已经弄明白目前的问题。“这不是对你的友情的背叛，真的。这只是……如果我想留住Mary，我必须把她放在首位，我真的不想失去她，Sherlock。”

Sherlock看起来似乎相信他的朋友十分在乎他，但却忍住没做任何评论。John知道他的朋友仅仅是在阻止自己不要说这个情况的坏话以免不小心伤害到了John的感情。

“当然，我也不想让你失去她，所有事情都在正常运行，我认为。”Sherlock高高地抬起他的下巴说道。金发男人知道他的朋友仍没有接受这个事实，意识到这点使他感到痛苦。他知道Mary和他最好的朋友自从相识后相处和睦超出任何人的预期，并且形成了一种特别的密切联系。John非常高兴的看到侦探对待他的妻子完全不同于医生之前的女友们，反过来，Mary也十分支持他们亲密的友谊。这一切并没有战胜Sherlock的“性格特质”，他自己更愿意这样说。

如果这个特别的男人能接受这些改变，那对所有人来说都将是一件好事。

“我仍然想做你的搭档，Sherlock。只是...我可能不能协助每个案件。我已经在考虑再次在医院找份工作，可能在巴茨医院，至少是兼职。当然，大部分时间我会协助你。上帝知道你不是唯一一个需要刺激的人。”

“我理解，”咨询侦探简短地说，把他的手机放回了口袋里，一个僵硬的笑容迅速划过他的嘴唇。

John知道他的朋友没心情继续讨论，但他决定不能回避，反而继续推进，“此外，你不会一个人，无论如何，你不会在艾琳住在这儿期间一个人。”

Sherlock的目光游走于房间内，好像他们又一次踏入了一块他希望能远离的土地。“只要她住这儿。”

金色头发的男人思考着处境小心地问道，“你读不懂她让你很心烦，是不是？”

另一个男人依旧转过脸，一分钟后简短地回答道，“...是的。”

John知道对他朋友而言，承认这件事要比可能大部分其他承认难得多，Sherlock不再尝试逃避或说谎令他感到愉快。

“我一直很想知道...为什么她那么特别？”金发男人疑惑地扬起他的眉毛，再次靠回他的座位。“是什么让你想推测与她有关的所有事？”

“因为我无法推断出有关她的任何事情。”黑头发的男人简单地解释着，John怀疑这是侦探第一次如此坦诚地承认。

“她既是一个打败过你的女人……”

“几乎打败我。”Sherlock更正着，目光尖锐。

“也是你无法推理的女人。你的意思是尽管她已经跟你住在一起，你还是没能进一步弄明白这个谜？对你而言还有任何人那么难以读懂吗？

福尔摩斯先生像小孩一样哼哼着在座位上移动，“别让我大声说出来，John，我不会说的。”

“可能你需要在她更自然的状态下观察她，”他的朋友说道，同情地耸耸肩。“自从她回归后，她已经被束缚在这了，不是吗？不再是一个习惯于干坏事的人的生活了。我一直在想……如果我不能跟你一起侦破案件，为什么不艾琳跟你一起呢？自从爆炸事件以来，她看起来很...不安份。”

Sherlock听到这个消息后看起来很吃惊，浅色的眼睛里有着清晰的疑惑，就像天上的云层开始散去一样开始明了。John必须承认他有些震惊，他推理出了一些被他聪明的朋友遗忘掉的东西。

“你没有注意到吗？可能你太过注意她内心的秘密而忽略了表面的东西？你自己去看看吧，你会发现我是对的，我认为她只是需要有些事做。此外，她可以帮忙的，她非常聪明，比我推理地要快。”

“她的确。”一个小的戏弄的微笑挂上了男人的嘴角。

矮个子男人谈了口气。“闭嘴，你不必赞同我说的所有事情，我的意思是...考虑一下，只要你愿意，你们俩能像一件上好油的机器一样工作。”

对此，Sherlock拒绝回答。

\---------------------------

汽车后座上，艾琳凝视着身旁的人，仔细考虑着目前的处境。

“我必须承认，这是我没预料的。”最后，她用干巴巴的声音评论。

“我非常愿意总是比预期领先一步，艾德勒小姐。”Mycroft眉毛轻轻一弯，转头凝视着她。

“仍然回避问题，为什么？”那位女人决定这次不再旁敲侧击，也没有必要，她认为。无论如何，上次她已经跟他说过她的想法了。他们在贝克街面谈的时候，所有的赌注都已放下。四年前在贝克街的遭遇已经让他们无视任何事除了对彼此深深的厌恶。他们过去达成的共识已经无法挽回地打破，这是两人都不会忽略的事实。由于上次步步为营，艾琳并不急于迅速重复她的胜利。无论如何，鉴于此，她怀疑Mycroft不是来挑战她的。

“我弟弟说Moriarty回来了，”福尔摩斯家的大哥简单地表明立场，叹了口气。“大本钟爆炸事件后，我倾向于赞同他了。”

“这似乎跟我没什么关系，”苗条的女人用她最无辜、厌烦的声音指出，然后无聊地开始检查她涂着红色指甲油的指甲。

“好吧，”Mycroft说。“如果你愿意，我们可以假装你与Moriarty的联盟结束了。”

“已经结束……”

男人立即打断了她，明显对她的恶作剧游戏不感兴趣。“你这回最好认真点听，艾德勒女士。停止争论好好听。我想做个交易...可以吗？”

“噢，我可以回答了吗？对不起，我正忙着听呢。”

“艾德勒女士...”

艾琳没那么容易被Mycroft把焦点转移到他身上的好意欺骗，她看到他苍白冷酷的眼睛里升起的墙，然后立即选择看他的卡片。“有些什么让我觉得在爆炸之前你就知道我们最爱的罪犯的回归了。”

这个男人只是咧嘴笑了笑但忍住没做评论。对于“那位女人”而言，那比语言传递的信息更多。她很快地将所有的点连起来，完全难以置信地凝视着身旁身着西装男人。

“你对你的弟弟的保护欲很强，”艾琳慢慢地说着，思维一直围绕着理论。“尽管你弟弟相信这是一种控制欲的需要，但你的确很关心他，不是吗？他是你的一切，没有他，你就孤身一人了。我之前错了，你是对的。我现在知道你帮他伪造了他的死亡，但从那时起一切都很不同了，不是吗？他不让你靠近，但你远远的看着他，保证他的安全又不让他知道。你早就知道的不仅仅是Moriarty的存在，不是吗？你一定已经知道我跟他住在一起。求教一个问题：你还知道什么？”

“所有事。”Mycroft深深的吸了口气，给了她极具穿透力的一瞥。然而，她的确不怀疑他说的是字面上的意思，她一直相信侦探是福家兄弟里狡猾聪明的那个，但她发现做出这样的假设，事实上错估了Mycroft。她一直用Sherlock看待他哥哥的视角来看待他，那是她关于Mycroft Holmes犯下的第一个错误。

年长的男人微微的笑了笑，当他看到醒悟闪过她睁大的浅色双眼。“似乎我弟弟才是那个低估我的人，而不是反过来。”

艾琳只能耸耸肩。“你仍然没有解释。你那么讨厌我，为什么把我找出来？我知道你不是在这要求我离开你弟弟的，尽管你别无所求。”

Mycroft疲惫又无情地朝她笑笑。“放心，艾德勒小姐。我不会停止努力让我弟弟看到我知道他本应拥有的意识。他将很快明白你必须再次离开。你知道的，如果你留下，我弟弟会失去他自己，一点一点地。”

"那位女人"得意地笑了，反感又嘲弄，似乎她刚刚低估了这个男人，这个男人反过来高估了她。“感谢你对我的信任，但我保证我没有那样的能力征服你弟弟。”

“没有？你不这么认为吗？你可以定义一下你跟我弟弟的关系吗？”Mycroft尖锐地问道，而艾琳没有说话。男人似乎把这看成是一种胜利，以至于很快地转移了话题，“至于这次……你知道原因的，艾德勒小姐。休想让糊弄我让我承认任何事。无论如何，我不是我弟弟，我没有他的那些弱点。”

至少Mycroft这次做对了，没有错误估计"那位女人"的智慧。她的确明白。尽管这个男人厌恶这个女人，因为她几乎让整个大英帝国在她面前卑躬屈膝，但他跟他弟弟的关系更加重要。他跟他弟弟的关系远比"那位女人"预期的要复杂。

艾琳张嘴打破了紧张的沉默，终止了她脑海中思维的漩涡，正当此时，一个最意想不到的声音打断了他们的面谈。

_ “嘎嘎” _

Mycroft十分困惑地皱着眉头环顾后座，“那是什么声音？”

“短信。"深色头发的女人解释道，拿出手机开始阅读信息。

_ *我为什么会不睡觉等你？——夏福* _

男人低头看着她芊芊玉手中的手机，翻了个白眼道:"我弟弟？”

艾琳没有回答，只是把手机拿开，得意的笑容布满她的面颊，红唇。她搜索回忆着被打断之前的思绪，“你提到一个交易...你想从我这得到什么？暗中监视你弟弟？在你不能保护他的地方保护他？

“差不多，”Mycroft点点头，让他神秘的话语陷入车中的阴影。“我的确是这个意思，你知道的，当我说你让我想起了Sherlock，你们俩的头脑非常相似。”

“啊...！”艾琳说道，此事另外一个灯泡也关掉了。福家大哥的行为开始解释得通了。“这就是为什么你需要我。你想进入Sherlock的思维宫殿，一个你无法攻破的地方，因为他对你紧锁大门。”

“你，看起来相反，可以进入到别人无法进入的地方，”男人坦白，黑发女人认为她从他沉重的声音中听到了羡慕的暗示。“我希望你能在一段时间后为我打开到达那些地方的通路。Moriaty一回来，无论那可能是什么时候，或者Sherlock想出什么将要来临，我就需要知道。我需要成为第一个找到Moriarty的人，艾德勒女士。我确定你已经知道这位罪犯正在计划他们最后的游戏。”

当艾琳依旧保持沉默，Mycroft继续他的独白，“无论我的弟弟承认与否……你已经深深影响到他了，艾德勒女士。四年前我就看到了，而今天我也看到那清晰地写在他脸上。他认为他在隐藏情感方面表现一流，特别是那些他不愿向自己承认的...但我很了解我弟弟，有时比他自己都要了解他，我想。”

“那位女人”勉强隐瞒了她认为这个男人大大高估了她攻破侦探强大防线的能力的事实，尽管她可以承认他们之间有一种特殊的联系，但她绝不可能知道他那海蓝色全视之眼背后的所有事。最终，她犹豫地耸耸肩，“我不会假装拥有通往你弟弟心灵的VIP通道，你说你了解你弟弟，你应该知道他保卫他的思维宫殿不受任何人的侵扰。”

“你找到的任何东西都将十分有用，艾德勒女士。用你的...亲和力，或者不管你怎么称呼它，并且在Sherlock到达只有他能到达的思维深渊时告诉我，这是我能帮助他的唯一方式。唯一可以阻止他做蠢事的方式。

“我想知道...这种兄弟般的控制，是害怕？或者也是愤怒？愤怒是因为他没告诉你从恐怖分子巢穴里拯救我的计划？你的自尊是不是受伤了？”艾琳用嘲笑的声音问道，此时她感到她又占上风了。

有些东西闪过Mycroft的眼睛，她知道这个男人要开始出招了。

“艾德勒女士，如果你认为我是在强迫你帮忙的话，你可就错了。我从你的眼里看到了一种信念，你可以拥有任何人的渴望并且将你身边的任何人甚至Sherlock Holmes玩弄于鼓掌之间。你没有看到你的小游戏的风险，你没有看到你留在伦敦将把他带入怎样的险境。你，就像Sherlock一样，有着强大的敌人。你们两个不冒风险是永远不能在一起的，更别提我弟弟天性的安全。”

褐发女人困惑地皱皱眉，真的不明白较大的福尔摩斯指的是什么。不知怎么回事，她感到她的上风正像沙子一样从指尖流失，但仍旧忍不住那个在她喉咙里灼热的问题，“你什么意思？”

“Sherlock有一个天才的头脑，但无论何时只要你在他身边，他就会做出傻瓜一样有问题的推理，而长期而言这终究不是他的头脑自己想这样的。他永远不会跟任何人产生爱情，为了使头脑保持最佳状态他必须一个人。无论如何，这是才华的代价。”

艾琳耸耸肩好像他严酷的话语并没有烦扰到她，“尽管我给他带来了很多危险，你仍旧需要我协助拯救他避免被一条凶恶的鱼吞掉。一个有趣的悖论，你难道不同意吗？”

Mycroft叹了口气，此时汽车正慢慢停下来，“那位女人”凝视着车窗外，发现他们离贝克街只有不到一个街区了，她明白这是这个男人能送她的最近距离而不必冒着被他弟弟发现他们的秘密会晤的危险。艾琳从未停止对他为他弟弟的安全所逾越的界限而惊讶，而部分的她很好奇他弟弟知道多少。

“那位女人”将视线转移到Mycroft身上，他的头一半在阴影之中，似乎在寻找合适的话。

“考虑一下我的提议，艾德勒女士，”男人最终说道。“我不需要你马上回答，我只是需要你考虑一下我是为了Sherlock才这么做的，我需要你的帮助也是看在他的份上。暂且先把我们的分歧放到一边，我们对他的关心是一致的。”

在他能看到他们的对话对艾琳的影响前，艾琳转过了她的头。相反，她无声地打开车门下车。深吸一口气，随着氧气入肺，她觉得力量也充满了她的肺。带着狡猾的微笑，她身体前倾向Mycroft道别，“我曾经警告过你，福尔摩斯先生，你高估了我对你弟弟的感受以及我对他的影响。”

“把推理过程留给我。"Mycroft郑重地说，很显然，他认为她也在跟他玩一个淘气的游戏。

"那位女人"刚要关门，男人叫住了她，“还有，艾德勒女士，等你最后发觉你和Sherlock不可能在一起的时候……一定让我知道，我会给你一条退路。”

艾琳对他最后的提议没有发表任何评论，只是简单的笑笑，砰地关上了车门。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John听到楼下开门的声音，从阅读报纸的状态中抬眼看了一下仍在椅子上沉思的Sherlock。这对老朋友间的对话已经结束近十分钟了，在这期间侦探已经进入他的思维宫殿，尝试解决案件。

他现在举起双手放在嘴前，十指指尖相对，以他沉思的姿势在几厘米范围内前后摇动他的手。从Sherlock的蓝色眼睛中迷离远隔的眼神来看，他似乎没听到刚才有人回来了。

医生向后瞥了一眼看到艾琳爬上楼梯，她的目光像Sherlock一样看起来十分遥远。他在考虑是什么事烦扰了她的心思，清了清喉咙获取她的关注。她的目光遇上了他的，在无言的交流中，她疑问地抬起纤细的眉毛。

“你...今晚过得好吗？”John问道，因为没想到更好的问题。

“还好...”她点点头。“我跟我朋友玩得很开心。你呢？”

“很好，”男人点点头，迅速看向Sherlock（他仍在慢慢地前前后后摇晃着他的手，心思完全不在起居室里)。"今晚是一个安静的夜晚。”

John看到她的目光转向侦探。她看了看沉思的他一会儿，而金发男人觉得这有些古怪。至少他找到了刚刚占据她头脑的问题的答案。他猜测如果曾经有一段时间Sherlock和Irene没有想到对方，那这段时间一定比他们想到对方的时间要少。

“...怎么了？”他小心的问着。

艾琳又将目光转回到John身上，John看到她那座戏谑的墙逐渐在他们之间升起，比往常更加坚固，她的眼睛像往常一样眨了眨:"没事。”

扭动着性感的腰身，"那位女人"慢慢地走向侦探，随着这个露骨的调情的移动，她摇摆着她的臀走向一边，撞开了男人放在座椅上的手肘，坐了上去。她那调情的姿势看起来足以最终将沉思的黑发男人拉离思绪，他斜向上看着她就像这才发现她回来了一样。

“啊，你回来了。"他简短的评论道。

“是的，”她轻声地说作为回复，然后将一条胳膊放在他脑袋后面的椅背上。“而且，你还在等我没睡。”

Sherlock对她未说出口的暗示轻蔑的发出哼声，而另一个椅子上John惊慌困惑地皱着眉。他绝不想问他俩这件事。

“等等，不。但我现在要去睡觉了。"侦探从座位上站起身来向下看着坐在扶手上的"那位女人"。两人之间似乎有一个未说出口问题，而John能真切地感到房间中的电流。由于某些原因，医生相信他是现在起居室里唯一一个能准确读懂这个时刻的人。他的眼睛扫视着起居室除两人外其他的地方，精神上试图将自己与墙纸融为一体。这似乎不是很难的事情，因为Sherlock和Irene好像已经忘记他的存在了。

“仔细考虑后...”Sherlock最终说道，“我今晚睡沙发，当我为一个像这样的案子工作时，我经常会时不时的半夜起床。我睡沙发的话就不会打扰到你了。”

金发男人盯着艾琳，料想她会拿出她所有干坏事的枪支和鞭子来让这个男人放弃他的计划，但她只是得意地笑了笑，站起身来。“晚安，那么，祝你好运。我们明早见。”

说着这些话，她只是跟男人们擦肩而过，John认为他看到了她的身姿中有着感激的意味。他听到卧室的门在她的身后关上，她去睡觉了。医生的下巴都惊掉了。转过身来看Sherlock脸上的表情，只发现了相同的一丝解脱划过他的双眼。

“晚安，John。代我向Mary问好。”侦探说道，尽管仍穿着西装，他走向沙发，躺下来背对着他的朋友。

另一个男人在震惊地坐在两人之间徘徊的沉默中。他以为他已经非常接近于弄清楚这两人之间复杂的关系了，知道刚才那一刻给了他一记耳光把所有推理结论都砸在他头上，他这辈子都不能弄明白刚刚发生了什么。他刚刚还非常确定这两个人正日益亲密...但现在两人对摆脱彼此显得十分释然。金发男人感到好像刚冲了个凉水澡，疲倦厌烦偷偷溜进了他疲乏的内心。

无论如何这个想法并不是太离谱，任何甚至跟感情稍微接近的事情总会让Sherlock逃避，就像吸血鬼避开大蒜一般。而从对艾琳的很少的认识中也会发现，她在敞开心扉的方面看起来并不比Sherlock好多少，可能他们需要分开来独自思考的时间。

噢，他开什么玩笑呢？Irene和Sherlock需要一个该死的奇迹才能来打开所有瓶封的心事。

“你是个白痴，你们两个都是，白痴。”John受了刺激，嘟囔着当他从座位上站起身来，走下楼梯回家。


	13. 一支舞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：幽水cici  
校对：落叶逐蝶

“Auhhhhhh…”

“Quack-quack”

“Auhhhhhh…”

“Quack-quack”

“Auhhhhhh…”

（短信提示音）

“够了！”John发牢骚道，并重重地拍了一下桌子。他带着毫不掩饰的恼怒瞪着那两个让噪音满天飞的人。“我受够了！你们又不是不在同一个房间里，就不能停止发信息、用语言进行交流吗？”

Irene和Sherlock握着手机坐在他身边桌子的两端，脸上带着可以相媲美的无辜表情。早先时候，John和Mary赶来帮忙解决最新的10人失踪案，但他们对数据的分析很快就被那不停烦扰医生的“交响乐”打断了。

昨晚的经历和刚才的“交响乐”终于让John搞明白他们选择的这种交流方式是这两人保持距离的策略之一。再或者，这不过是为了刺激他、把他逼疯的尝试。Mary好笑地咧了咧嘴，轻轻地揉了揉John的后背。

这时，哈德森太太走进了客厅，穿着针织套衫和休闲裤，端着有五个茶杯的托盘。当她把托盘在侦探身边的桌子上放好时，她抬起头，看着医生说：“噢，John，随他们去吧。尽管我实在希望你能把那可怕的铃声换掉，Sherlock，那确实有些恶心。”

John清了清嗓子，再一次忿忿地转身，瞪着墙上案件的图片。他开始怀疑哈德森太太和他自己的妻子是否打算撮合这最不可能的一对。至少，最明显不过的是，这位房东太太已经在过去几个月中打心底地喜欢这个年轻的黑发女子。在“那位女人”回归的最初几天，Sherlock尽他最大的能力不让这两位女士聊天（原因大概只有侦探自己晓得）但她们俩没有一个顺着他来。更令John惊讶的是尽管Mary和Irene并不多见面，可Mary，总的来说，挺中意Irene的。

Mary带着温暖的微笑转向高瘦的侦探，问道：“好吧，不过你们在聊什么呢？”

“都是Irene的错！”Sherlock不再看向手机，抬起头为自己辩解道，“她建议我们可以办一个晚餐会来招待我们的朋友。”

“晚餐？”哈德森太太愉悦地问道，一种不多见的光彩在她眼中闪烁着，这让她看起来年轻了几岁：“噢！多美妙的点子！不过，亲爱的，你的身体恢复到足以应对一个派对的程度了吗？”

哈德森太太把手搭在她的肩上，Irene抬起头向她微笑。而Sherlock则眯起眼晴，企图搞明白这当中的含义，但又停住了。John曾表示他之所以无法读懂“那位女人”是因为他过于努力了。或许他真的应该先从最易理解的外表入手并以此为基础。侦探换了一个坐姿稍稍向后靠去，打算从表面上解读Irene及她的反应。

有那么一瞬间，他看见她的眸中闪烁着一种无忧无虑的光芒，这样的光芒就像是他只见过一次的那回，她注目多彩的夕阳停驻在地平线上的神情。那似乎是到现在为止她唯一一次卸下隔离内心的墙。侦探认为他可以明白为什么Irene对哈德森太太的在场感到如此宽心了。这位年长的女士确实有一种能影响他人的母性品质。

“谢谢关心”，Irene微笑道，“我恢复得很好。我想每天同朋友外出散步对此有一定的帮助。”

“你仍不打算告诉我们他是谁么？”Sherlock粗声粗气地说。

Irene假装没听到他的话：“我告诉过你了，如果你执意想知道，那跟踪我不就成了？不过你是对的，我仍然可以，噢，再过一周之后告诉你。”

“随便你什么时候说，但无论如何我们都是不会举办夜宴的！”黑发男子粗鲁地拒绝了，并丢给Irene一个挑衅的眼神。

“别这么无趣。”“那位女人”狡黠地笑了，侦探试图读出她的打算。然而她又筑起另一道墙挡在他们之间，那么，至少从表面上是看不出她的内心的。

她向他眨了下眼，继续在他的伤口上撒盐：“太糟糕了，我本来还打算演奏给你们大家听呢。”

“演奏什么？”Sherlock皱起眉头。

“当然是小提琴。”Irene挑了挑眉，好像那是再明显不过的答案。

Sherlock的好奇心上来了，不禁被她的话所吸引——就如同飞蛾扑火。潜意识驱使他步步逼近Irene，他双手背在身后，蹩脚地装作没有一点儿兴趣。

“噢，你也会拉小提琴。”Mary吃惊地问道，“我真没想到……”

“大概在十年前我跟老师学过，可惜我记不清怎样看乐谱了，所以只能根据耳朵听到的音来拉。”

Sherlock像海绵似地抓住每一滴信息，他不屈不挠地盯着Irene，她一定注意到他对更多信息的渴望。“要是你愿意的话，你该听听我唱歌。”

“唱歌？”

“训练有素的歌唱家，佩服么？”

“非常。”

“那位女人”回到了之前的话题“让我为你的朋友们办场晚餐会。”

“…好吧好吧。”他点了点头，然后回到座位上继续看报纸。

John觉得他的下巴要掉到地上了，同时迅速地回头看着他的好友。由于转头过快，他能发誓自己听到脖子里有块骨头啪的一声响了。他一边试图揉着颈椎里的痛处，一边犹豫地举起手指向Sherlock:

“真的？当我还住在这儿时，如果我想请我们的朋友来聚会，我可是至少要花三个月来说服你认可我的提议。而现在仅凭几条短信和一个拉小提琴的承诺你就答应她了？”

Sherlock耸了耸肩，朝贴满线索的那面墙走过去，抬起头认真审视:“或许是因为你提出的方式错……啊！是的！一个教派。那就是我们追寻的答案！”

“什么？！”

“十人失踪案。我想答案就藏匿于在他们失踪位置找到的星图中。他们是一个教派的成员。又是一个那种解读星象和彗星，认为它们暗示着将会有外星飞船来收取他们灵魂的帮会。”

“就像是美国的‘天堂之门’*？”Mary问道。她似乎已经将之前的话题抛之身后了。“他们不是集体自杀吗？”

【*注:又称"天门教"，正式名称为"全世界高级计算机宗教组织"。任何追随他们的信徒必须摆脱尘世的羁绊，必要时甚至抛弃自己的躯壳，登上外星人前来迎接他们的外星人太空船，飞离地球，迈入人生的下一个阶段，登上天堂，升华到一个新的境界。】

“那是为了摆脱自己在尘世的身体，被他们认为是外星人的海尔—波普彗星收留，没错。前天晚上一颗耀眼的彗星掠过伦敦上空。”侦探点了点头，“打电话给Lestrade，告诉他我知道其他的尸体在哪儿了。”

一月末，一个寒冷的星期四晚上，也就是Irene再次闯进Sherlock生活中的整整一个月，侦探发现自己开始深深后悔当初如此草率地答应了聚会的提议。John过去多次向他解释说和朋友在一起相处是保持良好友谊关系的必要条件，但其中的意义至今他都没有完全理解，尤其是之后他得知John的朋友私下里都讨厌他。

军医没能保留太多自己的朋友，因为侦探写了一份关于这个问题的论文送给了他的朋友们。这不是送人最好的礼物，Sherlock也同意这点。

正如所料，他当然不是所谓“规划委员会”的成员，Irene、John和Mary已经完成了所有的计划，而Sherlock则在一旁将他能记得的所有曲子都拉了个遍——算是给Irene的下马威吧。

收到邀请的除了四个已经在场的，还有Lestrade、Molly和哈德森太太，Sherlock再也想不出其他任何朋友中能邀请的人了，这不令大家感到惊讶。

“Sherlock，放下琴来帮忙摆餐具，好吗？”Mary的声音从厨房传来，她正在和John为晚餐做最后的准备。侦探不情愿地照做了，把小提琴放回盒中，此时Irene端着摆满高脚杯的托盘走进客厅。

在Mary和Molly都身着简单大方的小黑裙的同时，"那位女人"则一袭火红单肩裙来衬托她苗条的身材。看来不论在什么情况下，她从不放过任何一个可以惊艳他人的机会。

Irene俯身递过杯子，Sherlock借机面无表情地挖苦道“我仍然认为你该选择别的裙子。”他谢绝了她递过来的杯子，转而起身帮Molly摆餐具。Molly的头发挽在一个俏丽的发饰中，对于这个科学家来说相比平常看起来更加精致了。很明显，虽然她的裙子是简单的黑色，但她的打扮是为了取悦某人，至于是谁，呃……Sherlock只是不希望是自己。

“要帮忙么？”他问道。

“呃，不，我想不需要，”Molly耸了耸肩，甚至都没看他一眼，好像根本就没打算理他，“只差碟子了，Greg去拿了。”

Sherlock犹豫了一会儿然后朝她笑了笑。他根本没想过这位年轻女士会拒绝他提出的帮助。意料之外，但令人耳目一新。

忽然间，甜美悦人的小提琴声响了起来。Sherlock转身凝睇那抹鲜红，他珍藏的小提琴正在她肩上。他反应过来的第一件事竟是他似乎很喜欢凝视这样的“那位女人”，没有伪装，就是她鲜活的本真。

Sherlock久经音乐洗礼的耳朵可以听出那些音符远算不上完美，但要是他对音乐仅处在一知半解的水平，他大概真会以为连乐器都已臣服于“那位女人”脚下，至少其他人就是这么想的。

接着，他认出了那曲调——就是两年前他为她而写的曲子，那是属于她的曲子。Irene曾说她不会读乐谱，而是通过记忆演奏的。Sherlock懂得她选择这首曲子的意义，但他只是挺直了腰板，装作像其他人那样正陶醉于优美的旋律中。

Sherlock注意到当那忧伤的曲子缓缓收尾时，哈德森太太热情地鼓着掌走进了客厅。“噢，亲爱的，那真是太动听了！”

“Irene，你在哪儿学的呀？”Mary的声音从厨房传来。Sherlock暗自庆幸终于有人点到这个话题了，他希望“那位女人”给出一个令人满意的解释作为回报。

然而，这位黑发女士没能如侦探的愿，她耸了耸肩，把小提琴放回盒中“我不太记得了。“

“嘿，Sherlock，”Lestrade说道，侦探转过身去看着Molly身边的Lestrade，“如果你再买一把小提琴的话你们俩就可以二重奏了。”

“噢！”Molly笑了，一边递给警HX察一杯啤酒，“那意味着什么呢？二重奏！你打算这么做么？”

“不。”侦探拒绝了这个提议，一边打量这两位朋友。今晚Molly和Lestrade之间似乎有着什么微妙的东西，他只需要花上个几秒钟去弄明白那是什么。基于Molly焕然一新的打扮、Greg的新领带、他们之间的距离以及久久搭载一块儿的放在啤酒瓶上的手，答案就很明显了。

“打算来杯酒么？”Irene 的声音打断了他一连串的思绪，她递给他一只酒杯。Sherlock略感惊讶，他看了一眼杯中的液体，然后抬头盯着身旁正朝他微笑的女人，“你看上去需要一杯酒。”

“你一定对此知道些什么，”侦探低低地说并看了一眼远处的俩人，他们正端着各自的酒杯随意地聊着。

Irene点了点头，淘气的神情在她浅色眼眸中锐利的目光里闪烁着“你知道的，Greg离婚了。”

“我的确知道，可你是怎么知道的呢？”

“第一次见到他我就看出来了。尽管当时我被你下了药，”她解释道：“在他要上前问候我时他先理了理衣服，这只有对对方有兴趣的或单身的男性才会这么做。而Lestrade显然是个诚实善良的男人，他绝不会发出一点暗示——除非他单身。当然他手指上又一圈明显的戒指痕印。已离婚。”

Sherlock不自禁地笑了，似乎这一下所有的线索碎片都被串联了起来打开了谜题的锁。回想过去几周，这谜底竟如此明显。

“‘一个朋友’，你独自出门多次就是为了去见那位神秘‘朋友’。”他说道，低沉柔和的声音像是只猫发出的满足的咕咕声，“噢，我一直认定你是去见你过去的一位顾客，看来我是弄错了，让我猜猜……是不是为了感谢Molly对挽救你生命做出的贡献，你决定为他找一位称心男友?吃醋了吗？”

“我？当然不。”Irene会心一笑，Sherlock努力掩饰他不禁上扬的嘴角，“噢，你真是越来越厉害了。”

女人举起酒杯，轻轻碰了一下他的，“我将为此干杯！”

“好嘞，可以吃晚餐了！”John高兴地宣布，并把最后一道菜端上桌。

\--------------------

晚餐进行得惊人地顺利，Sherlock一反常态地几乎没有讽刺性的评论和令人不适的挖苦。然而他倒没能守住Greg和Molly的小秘密。其他人都热情地接受了这一“重大转折”——即便Molly因为侦探毫不掩饰的揭露而迅速脸红，而Greg也像Molly一样尴尬地在座位里扭动。

用完有三道主菜的晚餐后，哈德森太太提议应当在客厅中举办一场小型舞会（她保证说，上一次她能像这样动起自己跳舞的双腿已是太久之前了）。于是Greg和John一块儿在客厅中腾出了一片区域。

同时，哈德森太太在John留下的老CD中翻找着，直到她拣出一盘她听过的唱片放入播放机。没等对方邀请，房东太太便抓起John的手跟着轻缓的音乐跳起了狐步舞。John脸上堆满了尴尬和不可思议的表情，Mary则在一旁好笑地看着男友。

“你笑什么?!”John在旋转中喊道，却忽略了自己的声音中也带着笑意。

“我想男士本来就应该领舞，亲爱的。”Mary调皮地向他笑道。此时Sherlock正踱到她身旁。

“她说得对极了！”哈德森太太大边说着大笑。

John努力地跟上哈德森太太的步子，笑道：“哈德森太太，真不知道你从哪儿来那么多精力。”

“人老了精力就会积存下来，亲爱的，当你老了，没什么其他机会去释放精力，除了跳舞！现在，旋转我，年轻人！”

Mary在一旁轻轻地笑了，然后抬起头“想跳支舞么，Sherlock？”

他点了点头并牵着她来到临时“舞池”。不到半分钟，金发女子便开口耳语道：“那么，Sherlock…你和那位可爱的女士之间发生了什么？John一点头绪也没有。”

“你知道这样的问题是无意义的，Mary，”高瘦的男子有些斥责的意味，他的视线仍越过她的脸庞，没有直视，“我的大脑不是那样工作的。感情不适合我。”

“拜托，亲爱的…”她摇了摇头，看着Greg和Molly加入了跳舞队列：“你还是个人，即便你坚持认为人性之于你如同外星事物。”

“的确如此…”

“我没在否认它，”她保证道：“可我认为是你在否认。”

“否认什么？”Sherlock对她皱起眉头，可她仅仅给了他一个含义深刻的笑容。

与此同时，Irene走向沙发，找到一个更舒适的位置看其余的人跳舞。几支舞过后，Molly借口暂时离开了他的舞伴，来到Irene身边。黑发女人微笑着看她坐下。

“我想我还没这么说…但你知道的，Greg很棒。”科学家开口道，并在脸前用手扇风以缓解跳舞带来的余温，她的唇上绽开一个自信的微笑，一边抬头看看谈话中提到的男人，以保证没有人不小心听到：“他真的很棒。一位绅士。当然，他对我很好，这很新奇。谢谢你，帮我……你怎么知道他要……？”

“那位女人”笑意更加明显了，“别胡思乱想了，亲爱的。尽管去享受生活，更进一步说，享受Greg。”

Molly的脸刷地红了，为了掩饰自己的尴尬他转移了话题：“那么…你和Sherlock之间怎样？”

Irene慢慢悠悠地啜了口酒，“就那样。”

“与他在感情上共处并非易事。事实上我甚至不确定这是否可能。不过我很惊讶你俩--”

“我们没有在一起，Molly。”黑发女人澄清了事实，嘴角略略上扬，“我当不来‘情侣’，噢不，等等，在我曾经的职业生涯中倒是有那么几次是服务了一对…”

“噢，够了。谢谢你。”科学家赶紧打断了Irene的话：“我…我还以为你和Sherlock…”

Irene坏笑一下：“我知道你是怎么想的。不过我保证，你多虑了。我和他之间没有任何感情因素。我只不过实在同他调情罢了。”

Molly犹豫了一拍，“那…你会愿意做他的女朋友么？”

“那位女人”不禁自豪地笑了，科学家小姐果然懂得把话题不断深入，即便对方是教会她这么做的人。Irene必定要以坦率的回答来“奖励”她的勇气，当然，要带有一点她自己的修饰。

“我不认为有人能够成为Sherlock的女朋友。就像你，我很怀疑他能够有个女朋友。如果我愿意做情侣的话，我倒会有女朋友的。”

“噢！噢！噢老天…”

“别担心，Molly。你不是我喜欢的类型。”

“但…Sherlock也不是么？”Molly继续深入这个话题，Irene则给了她一个尖锐的眼神。Molly再次回头看向正在跳舞的几个人。“好吧，跳支舞怎么样？和他！我是说和他！”

Irene摇了摇头，忽然又提高了声音， “不。我只跳每晚的最后一支舞。”

“我好像听见了‘最后一支舞’？”Greg在房间的另一端问道，他正在与Mary跳舞。“现在的确很晚了。你怎么看，Molly？我猜今晚也差不多了【注*】，是吧？

“别开这样的玩笑，Lestrade。它们变不成像你这样的笑话。”Sherlock挖苦道。

“你觉得呢？”John询问他的妻子，“也觉得差不多了么？”

金发女人点点头，走到晚餐会的主人面前。她轻吻了一下Sherlock的颊，接着微笑地看着他：“谢谢你的晚餐会，Sherlock。我很惬意，晚餐很棒。”

“你当然知道——那是你做的。”侦探好笑地指出。

Mary朝他眨了眨眼：“那当然。”

【注：原文是the fatladyabout to sing胖女士要唱歌了，这是西方口语中的一个典故，常用来表示尘埃落定、事情的结局，因为歌剧一般都由胖女士飙高音收尾。】

她转过身正巧Irene走上前来到高个男人的身边。“也感谢你，Irene，说 服 Sherlock接受这个好主意。”她拥抱了一下Irene。John和其他人也都陆陆续续地告辞了，不久，屋内便只剩下侦探、前施虐女王和房东太太了。

“噢，继续呀！”哈德森太太换了个曲调并走向桌子。“跳最后一支舞，在我来清理碗盘的时候。”

Sherlock对女士微笑一下，伸出一只手，“你说呢？”

_ {智者说傻瓜才莽撞。}【注二】 _

“我想，这算是个开始。”黑发女人耸了耸肩。Sherlock抓住她的手把她拉近，跳一支华尔兹。

_ {可我就是如此坠入爱河。去留何从？} _

两人随着节奏摇摆，尽管多数舞步都在两人的对视之间落下。无需言语表达，只需摇摆旋转，无比亲密。

_ {如果我情不自禁爱上你，这是否将成为罪过？} _

“不是吧，哈德森太太。”Sherlock生气地说。他认出了那曲调，向年长的女士狠狠地一瞪。

_ {如同河流再平常不过地奔向大海，亲爱的，所以我-} _

哈德森太太赶紧关上英格丽麦克尔森那轻柔的背景音乐，有些歉意地抿了抿嘴。

“很抱歉，Sherlock。我只是以为这很合气氛。”她无害地耸了耸肩，而Sherlock则怀疑地翻了个白眼。

【注二：这是英格丽迈格尔森的一首歌《Can’thelpfalling in love》。{}号内的是歌词片段】

半个小时后，Sherlock帮忙把所有的家具都还原了，而哈德森太太愉快地道了晚安以表对今晚招待的感谢。接着她下楼去了，隐约听见脚踩在木地板上的吱吱声。侦探轻轻推开卧室门进入私人地盘。

“今晚很不错。”Irene在他关门时说道，Sherlock仅仅是“嗯”了一声。女人坐在床中央，身着侦探褐紫色的睡袍，凝视着他的动作——褪去外衣、解开深色衬衫。

“不过它仍旧可以更好……”她轻柔地说着。

Sherlock疲倦地陷入床尾。如果“那位女人”又准备了什么诡计，侦探一定没那个精力去对峙了。“现在，我还不在状态，Ms Adler。再者，我很头疼。”

“很可能是因为节欲，Sherlock。”Irene倏然来到他身旁坐下。“对于尼古丁的节制。你会需要一点。”

“是的。一点，指的是尼古丁，不是性。”

“没试过你又怎么知道？”Irene质问道，一只手似乎寻到了门道，解开了他的第二粒扣子。“这真是可惜，MrHolmes。你都不知道你错过了什么。”

她的眼中闪烁着什么，那是Sherlock不确定自己是否想要理解的。有那一瞬间，他允许自己的视线下移，停在她性感的、深色的唇上。他估计或许是酒精在影响他，然而就是那一秒似乎真的有什么东西在内心深处捣鼓着。

他尝试去分析当Irene的手指玩捏着第三粒扣子，温暖的鼻息喷在他的面颊上时他的感受。接着，缓缓地，“那位女人”向前倾着直到她的唇淡淡地掠过他的。

侦探猛然明白过来，就像有人给了他一记耳光。他从床上跳起来，他马上清醒过来，一种奇怪的力量要求他和那女人保持距离。Irene叹息着向后靠去，似乎有些焦躁不安。

他急急地转过身，直视“那位女人”。她有些震惊——她可以看透他开放、坦诚的眼。

他准许她透过自己的堡垒——透过他作为聪明侦探的表面而读到面具之下真正的他。透过那双浅色的眼睛可以看到他的推理和惊恐。

他极其惊讶地发现他甚至没法隐藏内心，Irene看得出来。Sherlock明白自己感受到了情欲，哪怕只有一秒，于是现在让她读到这一点以设法帮助他理解。他仿佛一个需要引导的迷路的孩子。Irene不清楚怎样接近SherlockHolmes的陌生思维，但冥冥之中有一个声音告诉她现在不是干坏事的时候。相反，她选择了以既定的事实来讨价还价。

“你需要一些。”她用仅高于耳语的音量重复道。

Sherlock知晓她的意思。“可惜我不能用贴片。”

他的肩沉重地落下了，走向床再一次坐下。他慢慢地前倾，把头埋在手心好像这是对他灵魂的极大宽恕。Irene犹豫了一下。

“你用不了贴片或者烟，”女人同意地说着，“可我可以给你一些。”

他在手掌间摇了摇头，Irene知道这意味着什么。他不愿意给自己造就这样的弱点。他们都知道Sherlock从不在他的内心上花费功夫。他对于他人稍稍柔软一些的情感对于他解开动机与行动之间的联系这一点上尤其有帮助，如果爱也算的话。

“那无关乎爱情，Sherlock。”她有些斥责意味地轻声说道，姣好的面容上皱起了眉。“我只不过为你提供另一些东西来代替尼古丁贴片。那些贴片帮助你集中你那不可思议的大脑中所有的智慧。你需要解决它。现在你需要另一种，换句话说，嗜好来代替它。”

英俊的男人抬起头，转过去面对她。他未言只字，只是点点头示意她继续。

“性也比尼古丁贴片健康得多，你知道的。”Irene继续轻声说道，“首先，它不会让你发疯，如果不过度的话。更不用提它的运动效果了。你知道么，它每小时可以消耗360卡路里。如果你和我来的话估计就接近400了…并且我保证那会比任何尼古丁贴片带来的感觉都好。你的才智将以前所未有的方式被发掘。”

他思量了一下女人不得体的建议。Sherlock得承认，她呈辞了一种使双方在他们复杂的思维竞争中都不受损失的方案。更重要的是按照Irene所说的，她保证他浮躁的大脑不会牵扯到感情。Sherlock可以肯定再没有别的女性能做出此番保证。由于他从未经历过性带来的原始的快感，他只能相信她的片面之辞。

“那至少值得一试…不是么？”“那位女人”寸寸逼近以便跨坐在他身上。Sherlock依然没有制止她大胆的行为，她缓缓坐下，双臂环住他的肩，彼此眼神交流仍然坚定。她的瞳孔缓缓放大，两人的呼吸交织在一起。

“再说了，你还有什么好输的呢？”


	14. 处子已死

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：卿城娜娜  
校对：落叶逐蝶

John第二天路过顺便拜访，他被厨房桌子上两个冰冻着的割下的脑袋的问候吓到了，谢天谢地，两个脑袋被塑料袋包着，但火炉上有什么东西沸腾着，闻起来像臭脚。医生保持着与这些东西的距离，走近空空如也的起居室。

“啊，John，”侦探问候道，一边走出卧室，快速地穿上淡蓝色衬衣和深色西装。“你能带一个脑袋回家放到你家浴缸里吗？这是一个关于腐烂的非常重要的实验。”

“什么？”医生瞪大眼睛问道，“那会把整个公寓都熏臭的，我们一阵子就没法住了，你知道的。”

“嗯，是的。”Sherlock点点头走向炉灶，仿佛完全没有听懂他朋友的潜台词。

John忍着没有还嘴，他知道无论如何那都是没意义的，慢慢地呼气，重新控制了他的思想。“……今天突然这么多实验是干嘛？通常你一次只做一个实验，除了那次你决定同时干燥人的舌头和让玫瑰枯萎，你称之为处理多重任务，如果我没记错的话。”

“Hmm，”高个男人用高音调开始说，同时搅动着锅里的内容物。“我今早醒来有很多想法。”

“有特别的原因吗？”

“不见得。”Sherlock直率的摇摇头。

“Irene还在睡吗？”John问道，转向关着的门的方向。侦探点点头。“你想来点咖啡吗？你觉得她会很快醒来跟我们一起吃早餐吗？或者我应该叫醒她？”

“当然，”男人冲他一笑，“那提醒我了，我最好给Lestrade发个邮件，关于我过去一直在做的一个小案件的答案。”

“啊，所以你也已经解决那个案件了，在午饭前？”金发男人惊讶地咧嘴笑了笑，他已经很久没有看到他的朋友如此精力充沛了，今早一定他一定有什么不同的地方，尽管John还不确定是什么原因导致的。通常只有尼古丁贴片和一个出色的连环杀手可以让他如此兴奋，但这次这两者都不是，可能Mrs Hundson昨晚活力四射的舞蹈给了这个男人新的能量。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock的高能状态，当然，没能持续很久。不到三十分钟后，在给Lestrade发完邮件和Irene醒来后，这个男人端着咖啡站在窗前，用枯燥乏味的眼神看着楼下的人行道。他杯子中的液体已经凉了很久了。

“你还好吗，Sherlock？”当他注意到他朋友脸上的冷漠时，John坐在椅子上问道。他看着他身后已经打扫干净的厨房，仍能够闻到一股令人眩晕的味道。“没有更多的实验要做了？”

侦探的叹气像是从深渊的底部生成的，他用低沉又无趣的声音答道，“ 没有了，我很无聊。”

“你可能仅仅需要疏导你的才华。”坐在桌子和侦探的笔记本电脑后的Irene轻声说道，黑发男人从眼角看着她，她十分得意地笑着。

“首先我需要被激发。”Sherlock冷淡地答道。

“噢，我可以想到很多方式来激发你，”那个女人跟紧节奏。

“我需要的是一个案子。”

Irene抿了一小口咖啡然后抬头冲着男人皱眉。“我想你刚刚已经解决了一个了。”

John看过去，疯狂地摇着他的头。“别踩雷区。”

“那已经是几个小时之前的事了！”侦探恼怒地叹气着，然后开始在屋子里来来回回地踱步，把杯子重重地扔在桌子上。“我需要一个挑战！我很无聊！给我找点事做！”

“那么...”Irene得意地笑着，她热切的目光跟随着在房间里来回踱步的高个子男人。她不需要再多说什么侦探便停在她身边，尽管没有低头对上她的目光。

John情不自禁地偷偷地看过去，Sherlock把一只手放在她肩膀上，低语道，“求你了...够了。”

医生感到他所有的观察力都用在这个在他面前上演的简单情景上，在别人那里这个情景可能没什么意义，但对Irene和Sherlock来说这肯定意味着有什么猫腻。在震惊中，这个男人从一个人指向另一个，“等等，你们...你们两个...？昨晚？”

女人假装没听到医生的话。“如果你没有案子在手，可能你的技艺会生疏。”

尽管她明显只是拉着他的腿，但这个男人很不愉快。当前门有人只是敲了一下时，他的手立刻离开了她的肩膀。

Sherlock知道有客户来了，侦探用火热的目光注视着Irene，称赞道，“接受挑战。去开门，不是你，Irene。John。”

“为什么是我？我都不住这儿了啊！...我不是你该死的管家，”John低声说着却起身离开座位去开门。他把站在外面的女人让进来带她上楼梯。她高且瘦，穿着一件稍微被泥巴溅到的白色雨衣，里面是深棕色的裤子。她金色的头发十分蓬乱松散地垂在肩头。

“站住！”当这个女人进入到房间里时Sherlock命令道。这个可怜的女人收回脚步，她的碧眼困惑地圆睁着。“不要说你的名字和你的问题。事实上，什么都不要说。”

“呃-噢，为...为什么？”陌生人试图搞清楚状况，看看John又看看Irene希望能从他们那里得到些许解释。

“因为我会告诉你你为什么来这儿。”侦探解释道，在开始工作之前给了Irene自信的一瞥。“你刚刚从你离镇上三英里地的乡村住宅开车过来，你在那里养了两只猫一条狗和一头猪。我是怎么知道这些的，你可能会问？因为你靴子和雨衣上有泥巴而且身上有一股肥料的味道，一个城里的女人一定不会让自己出门闻起来或看起来这个样子，这说明了你不是来自城里而是来自乡村。通过你兜里的车钥匙判断，你显然是开车过来的，而且天色尚早，你不可能开得很远，最多三到四英里。从你裤子上的毛发我可以判断出两种猫和一条狗；1）一只布偶猫 2）一只缅甸猫和 3）一条混血猎犬...我漏了什么吗？”

“猪，”女人提出。

Sherlock冲她点点头。“啊，是的。谢谢你。不过，这个很显然。你那带有泥点的靴子的尖端有一半猪的脚印。到目前为止我说错了吗？”

金发女人似乎进入到一种震惊的恍惚中，她试图摇晃它的脑袋，同时盯着这个男人似乎相信他是个怪胎。“怎么...？...不，不，你没错。”

“我当然没错。现在，关于目前的事情。通红的眼睛，完全蓬乱的头发以及一只手套里面翻出来，你显然很着急过来并且在车里大哭了一场。你手指上的戒指暗示你十年前结的婚，这个很容易从你戒指上显而易见的只有时间久了才有的划痕以及，当然，戒指的褪色程度。” 然而，你的手指轻微肿胀发红，暗示着你今天心烦意乱，并十分焦急的重复转动手指上的戒指。这暗示着婚姻上的问题。你完全凌乱的外表——”

“Sherlock，友好一点。”John请求道。

“——说明你着急穿好衣服，从你颤抖的双手我可以说你早上还没喝咖啡就出发了。一定是你醒来时发现丈夫除了什么事。他显然没有死...不，是什么不太重要的事，是他做了什么事吗？是他说了什么。他今早醒来后跟你说了什么？”

他潜在的客户只是敬畏地摇着头，“你是怎么...？”

“我就是做这个的，”一个僵硬的咧嘴笑挂在Sherlock饱满又焦躁的嘴角，“现在，请回答问题，快点。”

“呃...他说：'我在哪里，Susan？'”

John皱着眉头看着金发女人。“...为什么那让你不高兴了？”

“我的名字是Caroline！那个婊子！”

“啊，”Sherlock转身冲着Irene自以为是地笑好像在告诉她'我赢了'。“至于你为什么需要我的帮助，我就不再让你受折磨了，你的问题的答案是'是的，你老公有外遇'——我怀疑是跟他的秘书，我建议你跟他离婚，拿走所有能拿走的钱。祝你好运。现在再见，但愿你记得出去的路。慢走。”

Caroline在这个男人冗长独白的最后终于忍不住痛哭流涕，匆匆地离开了公寓。John谈了口气当他听到门关上的声音。“你就不能有点同情心吗？”

Sherlock冲着他的朋友皱了皱眉，好像那个提议不是一个可以考虑的选择，“那样做哪里不对了？我祝她好运了，不是吗？”

医生从他的椅子上站起来，“人们竟然会想知道你为什么是单身。”

“不，他们没有。”黑头发的男人轻蔑的哼了一声评论道，医生正进入厨房。过了一会儿，Sherlock拉紧了他的脖子期待地回头看着他的朋友，“什么人说的？”

没有得到任何回应，Sherlock转过身去冲着深色头发的女人得意地笑来表达他的沾沾自喜。一个隐约的钦佩的微笑显现在她的嘴角，一团火焰在她蓝色的眼睛中燃烧。两个人保持这种深入对方灵魂的专心凝视近一分钟。

“两次。”Irene最终指向性地说，看了她手下的桌子一眼，挑逗着Sherlock的记忆。

高个子男人继续笑着但摇摇头，“你也可以观察出的。”

“不，不，我想，直到你指出来前我发现不了。但我怀疑也许你会在一个细节上错了。”

“不可能。”

Irene耸耸肩从座位上站起来，当她站起来时，她进入到了Sherlock的私人空间，仰视着这个比他高一个头的男人，“我预感到她自己认识另一个女人，通过她最后简短的评价推理的。有多少女人认识她们丈夫的秘书？我猜测是妻子熟悉的人，也许，是她最好的朋友或者姐妹。”

她的眼睛烧毁了他的防线，男人知道她在脑内回味昨晚。她向前推进了一英寸，目光落在他的唇上随后又回到他的双眼。

“John，出去散散步，”Sherlock命令道，此刻他的目光已经钻入了施虐女王，他不得不承认他，在他们刚刚的推理之后，同样地感到衣服里有几分火热。他一直知道the woman思维敏捷，但她小心提出一个如此合理的猜想实在是令人钦佩。

金发男人拿着一杯冒着热气的咖啡走进起居室，皱着眉头看着他的朋友。“为什么？”

“因为...呃...”侦探支支吾吾。

John满怀希望的看着两人，他的朋友说话很少支吾，事实上，医生过去从未见到他如此错乱地说话，特别是在展示他推理能力之后。当他看着这个男人又看看那个女人，没过多久他就发现无比清楚的情况了。“...噢。噢！...呃。当我已经走了，在我出门前请别让他求饶。”

“那你最好快点，”Irene戏谑道，而医生则快速地逃离房间。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John几个小时后回来了，他发现自己忘带手机了。他在肯幸通公园里闲逛了好长一段时间，然后在城市另一端的一家餐厅里吃了一顿耗时长久的午餐。不知怎么，即便是跟Sherlock和Irene待在伦敦同一个区域，他们在……做那件事，他都无法忍受。即使距离很远他脑内的画面也足够糟糕了。他还不确定应该给他们多久时间，鉴于The woman过去的职业，他猜测这次体验可能会持续相当长的时间。最终，他选择在外面多呆一会儿来确保安全。

当他最终再次回到贝克街，他上楼的脚步有些犹豫，他的目光马上落在了起居室里坐在桌子旁边的Sherlock，侦探一丝不挂地披着床单，手指疯狂地敲击键盘。

John清了清嗓子，有些担心地环视房间，希望他不要看到穿的更少的The woman。

“她出去了，”侦探头也不抬地说道，似乎已经看透另一个男人的心思，“她发现你的手机了，放在桌子上。”

“很好，”医生如释重负地呼出一口气，走到他的座椅边陷入其中，感到莫名的不适。他想跟他朋友谈谈最近的发展，但不知道该如何开始。谈论Sherlock的爱情生活似乎是他们永远不会分享的事，尽管如此，他们确实走到了这一步。“所以...”

“不，”Sherlock说道，没有停下手中的工作。

“不-什么？”

“不，我们没必要讨论这个。”黑发男人冷淡的回答，在他的床单里移动了一下。

“呃...我认为我们需要谈一下。或者，至少，我很想知道。”

“为什么？我和Irene之间的事是我们两个的事，跟你没关系...你问这些除非是因为你想加入？”

John用力摇头，“不！我很好，我只是很好奇，因为你是我的朋友并且这是你的个人生活，当然我直到现在才相信那的确存在。朋友之间会谈论这些事情的。”

“噢，你的意思是就像你一直在絮絮叨叨地说你的前女友们？”

“你能不能只是...告诉我你和Irene之间发生什么了？”

“我认为你很清楚地知道发生什么了，John，不用我告诉你。”Sherlock回头尖锐的看了一眼他的朋友。

金发男人决定咬紧牙关。“你们已经havesex了。”

“是的。”

“不止一次。”

“是的。”

“那意味着什么？”

“没什么，它并不意味着任何事，John。”

另一个人困惑地吸了一口气，摇摇头，“它当然有意义，它一定意味着什么。”

“你非要这么说的话，那它就是一场交易。”侦探耸耸肩。

“那为什么我不信？”

Sherlock假装没听到他朋友明显的不信任，“我们都赢了，她得到了sex，我疏导了我的才智。”

“疏导了你的-什么？噢，所以她今早说的是这个意思！”John叹气，“我还是不会信，Sherlock。”

“你的头脑太温和也太简单而无法接受常理以外的事情，”侦探说道，“但不要担心，别人也这样。当然，不包括我的头脑。”

矮个男人一副挖苦的表情向后靠在椅背上，“不，那不是原因。你确定你们没有...？”

“什么，John？”

“在意对方？”他犹豫地说道。

“确定没有。”侦探紧接着说。

“但你们睡在一起啊，Sherlock。”John尖锐地说出，试图让他的朋友看清真相。

另一个男人却没有。“所以呢？这真没什么大不了。听说人们常常这样做，不带任何感情的。那叫...那叫...你们怎么称呼它？”

“...互惠的朋友？”John不相信地问道，而另一个男人则点点头。“不，不是的，那不可能是。你们两个...你们两个...”

“什么？”

金发医生看着他朋友的侧面，他不确定Sherlock是否真的想要知道他的观点，也许他只是想结束对话以便能够完成笔记本电脑上的工作。不管怎样，医生知道他今天是没办法让他朋友理解了，他最终叹了口气，“没事。我为你们两个感到高兴，我想。”

“噢...”Sherlock说道，“你不必这样。”

“我知道，但我没办法，这件事情...喜闻乐见。”John说道，然后选择转移话题在这场这么变的痛苦难堪之前。“嘿，Irene告诉过你我和Mary下周会去贝尔法斯特*，对吗？”

*译注：北爱尔兰首府

黑发男人歪了歪头，“她说了。”

金发男人张嘴想问Sherlock是否推理过Irene送这件礼物的真实动机，但却被电脑发出'呯'的一小声打断了。

“你知道的，”John开始说道，此时男人正打开他的邮件，“每当我听到那个声音，我就会想到你有了什么消息，从莫...”

当Sherlock打开他收到的视频时，医生的话被打断了。在屏幕上，一个带着狂躁笑容的Moriarty的近景跳了出来。犯罪首脑策划了左右吹着多彩派对烟雾然后盯着相机。

“恭喜，Sherlock！”疯男人骄傲地大叫着，“我刚刚听说了这个重大消息不得不送上我的祝福。恭喜你失贞啦——终于！这很讽刺，不是吗？'爱是丰富的，它既是蜂蜜也是毒药'，啊？...这很丢脸，尽管，但我现在要想一个新的绰号给你了。你觉得'天使'怎样？呐，我也不喜欢...我会再想想。噢，还有Sherlock？还有一件事，只是很小很小的一点信息。我希望你把这个当成一个公平的警告：我决定比计划早点开始我的胡闹，我希望你不要跟我对着干，但这是'最终加冕作品'，对吗？让最终游戏开始吧！”

说完，画面收了回去，Sherlock慢慢转身面向他的朋友。

“最终加冕作品，”侦探喃喃道，“为达目的不择手段。”

John专心的看着他朋友的反应。“你还好吗，Sherlock？”

“他怎么会知道我和Irene？”男人问道，一边向下看着黑色的屏幕，沉浸在他自己的思考中。

“你知道他给你准备了什么吗？”

“不知道，”Sherlock无比坦然地承认，又看着他的朋友，“但至少他不会让我们猜太久。”

另一个男人轻轻的闭上眼睛，掐着鼻梁。“他永远都不消停，是吗？”

“'蜜糖和毒药'...'一个讽刺者'。”Sherlock自己重复着然后严厉的再次转向医生。“别把这个告诉Irene，John。”

金发男人皱眉，“为什么不？你不想警告她吗？”

“Moriarty通过描述她像是蜜糖和毒药暗示了什么，并且他的确很喜欢玩游戏。”

“你认为...她可能告诉了他这件事？你认为Irene参与了这件事？”

侦探摇摇头，但眼中没有丝毫确信，“我打算查清楚。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irene晚饭一个小时后回到了家，大步走进起居室看着两个男人，鲜红的唇上挂着微笑。“Greg和Molly送来了他们的问候，我必须得说，把他俩撮合成一对是我很长一段时间里最好的成就。也许我应该找份红娘的工作？”

“也许。”Sherlock生硬的承认，向上看着the woman审视的目光。他扫视的眼睛在她完美无瑕的外形上搜索着每一个线索，仿佛这是他一生中最大的探索。

The woman皱了皱眉，当她发现他的眼睛在进行的危险旅程时。“现在又怎么了？”

“Sherlock……”John试图辩护，但话没有说出口，因为他的朋友瞪了他一眼。医生并不认为这是个好主意，但他也知道这比阻止他朋友不惜代价地发掘真相要好。尽管如此，他仍留下来跟他的朋友一起，说不定需要他来缩小战场。

Irene冲着金发男人的方向皱眉，”…什么？”

“没事。”

The woman慢慢地点点头，将一撮乌黑稀疏的头发别到耳后，”’没事’好像是在说’我们收到了来自Moriarty的一条特殊信息’吗?”

“所以你知道什么。”Sherlock说道，声调十分不友善。

Irene清晰地注意到了，高昂地抬起抬起她的下巴，”别猜了，Sherlock。仅仅因为我们睡在一起并不意味着你自动得到了进入我内心想法的钥匙。继续；提问吧。”

侦探将目光锁定在thewoman身上，遵从了她的要求。”你告诉Moriarty我们的交HX媾了吗？”

John在一边一副痛苦的表情，”你真的不应该这样称呼那个。”

“啊…”the woman呼了口气，”所以某一天在你第一次跟一个女人睡过后，你责备她站在邪恶军团一边，然后你竟然说你没有性问题。”

“那不是在回答我的问题。”Sherlock指出。

Irene在她的包里找出了他的手机，浏览寻找着什么，”他给我发短信了，祝贺我’干了你’。我猜测他也一定跟你联系过了。你想看看那条短信吗？给你。”她把手机放进男人宽大的手掌里，然后双臂交叉在胸前。”对我的回答满意吗？”

“这是个有道理的解释，Sherlock，”医生低声耳语喃喃道，然后抬起头看着the woman，”他也告诉你他将要开始最后的游戏了吗？”

“他没有，”黑发男人一遍看短信一遍答道，然后伸手交出手机让Irene拿回去。”我没有试图归罪于你，但他需要某些途径得知真相。”

“他到处都有眼线，”the woman的怒气似乎融化变成了伤痛，尽管她又后退了一步，高高的抬起下巴来隐藏真相。”为什么你几乎默认地轻易指责我？”

“因为你之前跟他一起共事过，”Sherlock坦率的承认。”并且，实话实说，你的过往也说明你很难令人信任。”

“我想是的…”Irene点点头，避开与他对视，”你可能没有发现这其中的幽默之处，但我知道。我不再为他工作，而是跟你在一起——但你仍然愿意相信这是他的优势而不是将这当做你的优势。他知道你会这么做，知道你会责备我，你想过这些吗？你当然想过。告诉我，你是在你认为我应该被责备之前还是之后考虑的？”

“我——“男人刚要开始说，但女人打断了他。

“不必了。我知道了。没关系。”说着，她旋转着脚跟，离开走进卧室，在两个男人开口前关上了门，门关上的声音回响在紧张寂静的气氛中。

“而你竟然声称你们两个没有在谈恋爱……”John不知该怎么做只能嘲讽他的朋友。Sherlock转过来面对医生，眼神中的表情一半惊恐一半困惑。”她生气了。”

男人皱皱眉。 “生气了？他说她很好的…”

“你知道吗，有时候我忘了你对此是新手，”前军医叹了口气，”相信我，她肯定不好。”

“我该怎么做？”侦探问道。

“你相信她吗？”John问道，男人点了一下头。 “然后你想知道怎样能让她原谅你指责她仍然跟你的劲敌共事，而几周前那个人试图杀了她并且几近成功？”

Sherlock再次点头。 “…是的。”

“我不确定，”他的朋友最后承认， “但我猜送花没用。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

几个小时后，Irene坐在卧室的桌边，盯着她让侦探给这个房间买的并放在桌子上的维多利亚镜台。精美的家具让她想起她住在贝尔格维亚时她的梳妆台以及再被夺走前她习惯的生活。

The woman已经换上了晚装，穿着一件米白色的浴袍。她已经卸了脸上所有的妆，看着镜子里那个完美面具下赤裸的脸。镜中女人的眼神似乎在质疑把她带到如此境地的每一步心路历程。

门在她身后突然开了，Irene赶紧拿起梳子，梳着她的长发。Sherlock在门口徘徊了一会，然后慢慢地走过桌子，低头期望的看着the woman。看到她没有转身，他扔到她面前桌上一个看起来极丑的、包装扭曲的天使般紫色包裹。Irene惊讶地低头看着包裹。紫色。她清晰地看出了其中的联系。这个男人最爱的衬衫是紫色，很显然这个礼物背后有更重要的意义。

“这是什么？” 当她垂眼看着那个东西时，她努力让她的声音听起来没什么不同。

“一个道歉。”

Irene抬眼看着身边的这个男人，一边放下梳子，伸手去拿包装好的礼物。她慢慢地打开它，好像她并不是特别喜欢它，然后在看到内容物的一瞬间停住了。她情不自禁地笑了。在紫色包裹里放着一顶跟Sherlock自己的滑稽帽子相配的猎鹿帽，旁边放着一条长长的金链子，末端是一个小小的圆形放大镜片。

“这有什么好笑的？”侦探冷淡地说道。 “我觉得这是个适当的……事实上，Mary帮我选的。我向她求助了。”

The woman从座位上站起来，向他微笑，一边带上项链。 “谢谢你。为什么——”

Sherlock很快地打断她， “主意本身是John的，他建议你也许需要做点什么，因为你不再做你的施虐生意了。他建议你也许想要一起跟着办案。既然Moriarty威胁说这是终结篇的开始，我想这是完美的时机来带你进入推理的艺——”

这次轮到Irene打断了。她踮起脚，将她的唇压在他的唇上，开始很轻柔，但之后开始慢慢地将手臂环绕他的脖子来加深这个吻。

当她最终撤回，伟大的侦探似乎是对她的行为迷惑不解。

“道歉不接受。”她笑着看着他，同时一只手伸进了他黑色的卷发中。

“……不接受？”Sherlock犹豫地问道。

“不接受。你是个非常坏的男孩，但我可以教你怎么弥补……”她得意的笑着，拉着男人强壮的肩膀，把他再次拉回了她的唇边。


	15. 假日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：ThewomanIrene  
校对：幽水cici、落叶逐蝶

“你必须把她介绍给Anderson!Sherlock!”

几天以后的一个阴沉的下午，John大声地宣告。

当Sherlock接到Lestrade探长的电话时，他和Irene正在伦敦另一端，Watson夫妇温暖的小屋里。刚刚发生了一场谋杀案，而Sherlock决心把它作为Irene的第一道测试题。

Watson夫妇鼓励了这一行为，而且，似乎最终改变Irene的想法也没有那么难嘛。

Sherlock一边把大衣和围巾挂好，一边对着John皱了皱眉：“哦，又是这样站不住脚的理由……我真好奇他现在居然还是好好的……”

“不过正因如此，Anderson才更应该见见Irene!”

黑发男人朝他身边的人咧嘴笑了笑，换来却是一记白眼。

Irene走出更衣室，在Sherlock身旁站定。“这一身怎么样？”

她听从了Sherlock的指示换了一套衣服，幸好Mary足够好心，借给她需要的装束。很明显，高跟鞋和性感连衣裙会让在场每一位警官分心。所以，取而代之，她身上穿了一条紧身黑色裤子、运动鞋和一件宽松的深蓝色女士衬衫。

在她的头上，还俏皮地带了一顶猎鹿帽，Sherlock扫了一眼，无聊的转开头。

“是的，是的，这就可以了。”Sherlock漠不关心地耸了耸肩，以示批准，“我们正在讨论大英帝国最差的法医之一，那个男人的智商看起来只有13而事实确实如此。他经历了一段不太好的时期，因为一堆乱七八糟的原因丢了工作，不过Lestrade想办法又把他弄进了试用期……”

“听起来见他并不是什么令人愉快的事情。。”Irene耸了耸肩。

“那当然，他会把你的智商往下拉130。”

“噢，所以你相信我的智商在130以上咯？”Irene对她的侦探展开一个狡黠的笑意，“我受宠若惊。”

侦探看起来并不在意，“Mary也是。通过你的观察力和推理能力，我猜测你的智商在120-140.我说的对吗？”

“不知道，我从没做过智商测试。你呢？”

侦探的脸一下黑了，将目光撤开。“很久以前我和John曾经做过一个，不过很明显是错的，因为测出来John比我还要聪明。”

金发男人叹了口气，飞快地看了一眼他的妻子，然后回答：“你说这话的时候能不能不要用这种语气？要知道以我的智商至少能听懂这句话并且觉得它很伤人。”

"对不起……从你自己的角度来说你确实很聪明……不过实事求是的话，我们能不能承认……"

“受不了你!你比我聪明!那个测试太不准了!行了吧!现在你高兴了？”John翻了个白眼。

Sherlock勾起嘴角，绽放一个无害的笑容。“嗯。谢谢。” “朋友就是这样的。”John保证道。

Mary抓住机会换了话题：“可是Greg怎么会允许Irene去犯罪现场呢？她可没有什么头衔。我是说，John至少还是个医生。”

"呃，顺便提一句，我有一个博士学位。”Irene无辜地耸了耸肩，顺带一个挑逗式的微笑。

Sherlock飞快地转头看向Irene，以至于John似乎觉得他一定扭到了脖子。“博士？哪个专业？”

Irene仅仅是耸了耸肩，眼中闪着一如既往的笑意，而Sherlock哼了一声，明显对她的沉默表示不满，“好了，快点，死人还在等着我们呢。”

在很长一段的路程之后，“破案搭档”下了车，走进一个风景如画的小村庄。

Sherlock的目光落在了他的搭档身上，他简直开心到极点。“一个女人，被谋杀时身上带着神秘的痕迹，破解这谜题多有趣，不是吗？”

Irene薄唇上浮起一缕笑意：“超过性吗？”

Sherlock哼了一声。“简直不用比。”

在他们面前，是一座有着石墙的白色小屋，小屋南面的外墙上恣意生长着茂密如瀑的墨绿色常青藤。Lestrade从屋子里走出来，给了他的朋友们一个温暖的笑容：“Sherlock，Irene，早。”

Sherlock和探长打了招呼，随后又皱了皱眉：“你看起来很高兴。我以为我是今天唯一一个高兴的人。”

“呃，好吧，不是你想的那样。我昨天买了张彩票，今天也许是我的幸运日呢。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼。“说实话，Lestrade，我高估了你。”

“你从来都不买彩票嘛？……”Lestrade说，“不利用你的好脑子和天赋什么的？”

“别扯了，你在买彩票的路上被车撞死的机率都大于你中彩票的机率，你知道吗……至少对于平常人来说……”

“现在知道了……”警官嘀咕着，“我要是没问就好了……”他转身面朝Irene，“Molly让我给你带个好。她希望你第一天一切顺利。记住，如果不习惯罪案现场，立刻离开。不能破坏罪案现场。如果有人问起你，你就说你是Sherlock的同伴。”

“什么？那她岂不是变成顾问侦探二号了？!”Sherlock一下失去了兴致，看向探长的眼神像个不满的孩子。他摇了摇头，“不行。绝对不行。她还没有为自己挣来这个头衔。那是我的。”

“就当我是一位特派员好了。”Irene以一种外交式的口吻说道。“她是怎么死的？”

“在一种明显的……令人兴奋和愉悦的行为中……”

艾琳向两位男士微笑并兴致勃勃地说“啊，你们懂了吧，两位先生。”

Lestrade皱了皱眉，但克制住了评论。他借口出去打了个电话，彼时Anderson进了屋子并马上注意到了Sherlock:“啊，怪胎。”大胡子科学家办了个鬼脸，之后看向Sherlock身边的神秘女人，“旁边这位是谁？”

“她是和我一起的。”Sherlock不耐烦地解释。

“你女朋友？像弗兰肯斯坦的新娘*？我明白了。”Anderson反感地点了点头。

【*注，弗兰肯斯坦是同名科幻小说，同时也是世界上第一本科幻小说的主人公，科学家用雷电制造出的怪物，悲剧人物，他的新娘也是怪物】

Sherlock明显感觉出了Irene的紧张。John说得对，Irene和Anderson的这次会面会非常有趣。幸运的是他现在拥有视野非常好的“前排座位”，可以欣赏这场大show.

Irene缓缓地向前迈出了一步，而这一个简单的动作吸引了他所有的注意。在Irene准备发起攻势之时，Anderson向后缩了缩，他似乎嗅到了危险的气息，Sherlock饶有兴致地将一切尽收眼底。

Irene用一种毫不留情的、可以把所有男人都凝固成石雕的眼神从上到下打量着Anderson：“和你在一起五秒钟，我就可以使你像一头猪一样叫出来，而你恰巧本来就是这种生物。别想多，这可不是什么好话。”

Anderson向后退了一步，悄悄地咽了口口水。

“要不要我试试？你想要我试试吗?”美艳的女人扬了扬她的眉毛，纯洁天真的语调和邪恶的言词形成了鲜明的对比。

“不用了!”

“聪明的选择。另外，请叫我Irene，而不是弗兰肯斯坦的新娘。”

Irene又慢悠悠踱步绕着Anderson转了一圈，然后到别的房间去寻找线索了。Sherlock竖起风衣领跟随着她；留下Anderson傻傻地想自己今天遇到的是哪号人物。

Sherlock已经解决了神秘罪案，这意味着Irene和他可以有时间去送John和Mary他们前往贝尔法斯特*去渡过一个水疗假期。

【*注：Belfast, 英国北爱尔兰区经济政治中心】

John终于带着衣箱进了客厅。“你一切都准备好了吗，亲爱的？”Mary问了他一句。

“我想是的。”John点了点头，但他脸上的表情告诉所有人他正在脑子里过一遍是不是把所有的东西都带齐了。

“车钥匙。”Sherlock在一边喊道，“在桌上。”

“哦，谢了，哥们！”

“再一次谢谢你，Irene。”Mary又笑了笑，用手理了理她短而利落的金发。

“别急着谢我。”Irene靠在墙上说道。

“快走吧。我们该出发了。”John笑了笑，拎着一大堆行李往外走去,”我来拎东西，你开门好嘛亲爱的？Irene，Sherlock，再见！“

”玩的开心！“Sherlock一边忙着看书架上有无他感兴趣的书，一边意思意思地挥了挥手。

Watson夫妇在早晨清新的空气中走到外面，John长吁了一口气。“你还好吗？”Mary一边打开车门一边问道。

“当然，当然。”他朝Mary笑了笑，然后把行李放在了车里。

“Sherlock会好好地，你知道。”Mary转而面向John，保证道。“他已经长大了。他知道怎么煮鸡蛋啊什么什么的。而且他还有她呢。”

“我知道啊。”John叹了口气。

Mary也叹了一口气。“难道有一个周末来过二人世界不好嘛。”

John在她美妙而深邃的瞳孔中看见了真诚的期待：“嘿，我很高兴啊，和你，和我们的小家伙一起出门，没有打扰——你知道我高兴，对吧？”

“好吧，你难道更热情一点会死吗……”

“对不起，我只是……”John说道。他不知道他该如何解释他对于想要弄清Sherlock和Irene的关系的渴望。他决心不管这个。比起别的，Mary和他们的孩子更值得他去关心“你知道的，跟Sherlock在一起太久，我也变得有点奇怪了。周末的假期多完美！你会得到我所有的关注！”

Mary笑了笑，在他的脸上印下一吻。“你也会有同样的最好的回报。”

“肯定比Sherlock更好，”他把Mary拥入怀中，“我爱你，你知道吧。我在想这次旅行给我们一个为即将来临的宝宝（原文为the arrival of the stock）做些打算的机会。”

Mary很高兴地看了看她的丈夫，又低头望了一眼自己隆起的肚子。“听起来不错。不过我第一件要做的事就是好好享受泥巴浴。”

“快上车吧！”

不久，略有疲劳的Watson夫妇终于到达了他们在贝尔法斯特预定的B&B旅馆房间。一路上的美丽风景似乎是从童话书上剪切下来的插画，在欣赏的同时他们也终于有机会呼吸乡间新鲜的空气了。

在登记入住之后，Watson夫妇走进了他们风格简约的白色套房。窗外便是皑皑白雪，冬日景色尽收眼底。John在心中暗暗提醒自己回伦敦时别忘了再次感谢Irene给了他和Mary一个出门共度周末的机会。

“嗯……你准备先干什么？”John一边放下行李一边问道。而Mary正随手翻阅SPA服务的目录。

“告诉过你了，泥巴浴。这家店的招牌。一起来吗？”

“额——我对这种脏脏的洗浴方法没兴趣。我想我要出去透透气要不我们定个时间吧，一个小时之后，我们在大堂见，吃个晚饭什么的，然后干点别的……”

John富有情意地挑了挑眉毛，Mary回以笑声。“听起来不错，亲爱的一会儿见。”

John走到接待台，想咨询一下这周围有没有什么风景优美的游玩的驾驶路线，他走到那高高的橡木柜台边、手肘靠在柜面上，等着前台人员。他的余光注意到一个苗条的身影正向他走来。

"John,你好啊。”

在完全的惊讶中，John感觉自己的心脏就要从胸腔里跳出来了。过了好一会儿，他才冷静下来。“见鬼！你在这儿干嘛？！”

Irene瞥了花生一眼，微微轻笑，走过几步，慵懒地倚在柜台上。

“做坏事（Misbehaving）。”

“哦不要这样……”一个念头击中了他,“Sherlock不知道你在这儿吧？”

Irene耸了耸肩，松了松她白皙颈项上的红色围巾，说道：“我只是告诉他我要出去一会儿，忘记告诉他要去哪儿了。”

听完这句话，John无力地摇起头，各种想法开始在脑子里搅动和翻滚，他尽力想要组织起现在的情况，可半天也理不出一个清晰的脉络。“你来得真快…"John问。

“你开车来的，我嘛，会飞。”

还是快刀斩乱麻比较好，他思忖道。越快弄清Irene的目的，他就能越快赶回去享受他的假日。“你想如何？说到底，这场旅行并不是你想要送给我来报答我那么简单，而是来帮助你实现某种不大合适的行为的，对吧？鉴于Sherlock根本不知道你到这儿来找我，现在的情况你一定很满意。”

"对不起了，Watson医生。”Irene歪了歪头，对上了John的眼睛，“我需要你的帮助。”

“不行不行！这是我属于我的、可以和Mary共处的一个周末啊!”John几乎是在用争吵的语气和Irene说话，“我不会愿意和你一起misbehave!”

就在这时，大堂收银员转过头来，皱了皱眉，他听见那一头的男人在讲话：“对不起，我也不是那个意思。”

Irene扯住了John的袖口，把他拉到大堂的另一边，使他们的谈话不会被人听见。

“我是为了Sherlock的事情而来的，John。”Irene以一种低回而婉转的嗓音解释着。“我知道这么做稍稍过分了一点，但是我至少要尽力做出一点改变吧。我想你会理解的。”

“Look at us both?"John迟疑地问道，重复着她四年前曾经对自己说过的话*。她是在想再一次利用他来玩一场盛大荒谬的游戏吗。抑或，这些言辞是出自她的真心？

【*注：详见201军医撞鬼部分……】

”是。“Irene微笑着点头。”我不得不偷偷摸摸的，只有这样Sherlock才不会发现。“

”发现……什么？“

Irene说话的姿态，让华生感觉他们是身处一部旧的间谍电影，而非舒适的spa馆。John同时也不得不承认，她说得越多，自己明白的就越少。

”为了你自身的安全，还是不知道为妙。“

John决定向她表明自己的立场：”Irene，我对你的游戏没什么兴趣。如果你要把我拉进来，那就一定要告诉我为什么。“说完这句话，他清楚地从Irene的眼中看出了纠结，施虐女王正在思索，是否要把她的超能力分给John一部分。

”好吧。我会告诉你的，不过不能在这里。“

John摊了摊手表示接受：”那我们就去个方便说话的地方好了。“

”不管怎样都要快点。“Irene靠近了一些，“听着，上楼，把我放在衣箱里的枪拿出来。”

”你——什么？！“John愤怒地吼叫起来，眼里满是震惊。”你是怎么——Irene，这样真的不能接受！“

”我也是不得已而为之。我总不能把枪带上飞机啊。“Irene轻叹一口气，此时John心想她一定是和Sherlock呆得太久了。“拿到枪之后我们就可以做我来这儿真正想做的事了。快去快回。”

“可我妻子会知道我走了。”John执着地争辩。

“你低估了Spa对于一个女人来说的魅力。我已经让服务员给她安排了全套服务。几个小时内她都不会发现你离开了。”

John从车里走了出来，目光落在了远处的公园名字上——科伦格林森林公园。他皱了皱眉，回头看向Irene，希望得到一个解释。

Irene也走下车，紧了紧身上的外套，试图保护自己免于二月黄昏的潮湿、微凉的空气。

“那么……”当Irene走到John身边的时候，他不耐烦地问道：“我们到公园来干什么？”

“公园是与别人见面的绝佳地点，John“Irene状似神秘地解释道，”尤其是那些不能在公共场所约见的人。”

John脑中警铃大作。他用一种狐疑的眼光看了Irene一眼，想起了她曾经令他生畏的那种神秘和难以捉摸的性格。“Irene……我们到底来见谁？”

“他称呼他自己Hazaar。”Irene解释道，并开始给John他期待的、详细的答案；“这是乌尔都*语，可以被意译为一千。他声称这是他目前为止所夺去的生命的数量。”

【*注:Urdu，属印欧语系，巴基斯坦官方语言之一，印度也有许多人使用。卡拉奇为巴基斯坦第一大城市。】

John一瞬不瞬地紧盯着艾琳，他痛苦地发现他无法弄明白Irene的意思，Irene看出了他的挣扎，最终继续说了下去以消除他的困惑。“你还记得那次Sherlock来到卡拉奇去救我么？事实上，我们得以逃脱很大程度上要感谢一位杀手，他已经渗透入那个恐怖组织的内部，而他的名字就是Hazaar。”

John又一次瞪大了眼——如果那还能瞪得更大一点的话:“Irene，你一定是得失心疯了！”

Irene不紧不慢继续道：“John，你至少要听我说完。Hazaar帮助我们逃脱是因为他相信我们。或者，至少是因为Sherlock给了他钱。他是我们这儿的人。他是一名巴基斯坦特工，在世界各地执行任务。他已经在爱尔兰的ETA*卧底一段时间了，这也是我们在贝尔法斯特见他的原因。除了他，没有更好的人选来做这件事了。

【*注：ETA 埃塔是西班牙以暴力从事民族分裂活动的组织，发展后在西欧许多国家都有部分分布。】

“做‘这件事’？”John语速加快，他感到自己的喉咙一阵发干，“什么事？……Irene，做哪件事？“

Irene的一对大眼睛注视着John，那目光中凝着他未曾从她那双蓝眸中见过的真诚，她说道：“Hazaar是世界上最优秀的杀手之一。他也许是唯一一个能在Moriarty和他的走狗找到我和Sherlock之前干掉他们的人。Hazaar已经是我们的盟友并想要阻止Moriarty，因为Moriarty在国际犯罪领域上又一次掀起了风浪。而这，是在那个丧心病狂的罪犯开始压轴游戏之前阻止一切的唯一办法。”

John震惊地长呼一口气，靠在了汽车的引擎盖上，企图完全理解这整个计划：“让我看看我是否把这个弄清楚了。我们到这里来是为了和一个杀手达成消灭Moriarty的协定？”

“首先，我要他保证Sherlock的安全。之后，我们会想办法翦除Moriarty的党羽直到他本人卖出错误的一步使我们能够瞄准他。我承认这个计划有点冒险。但你有更好的选择么？”

“听着，我并不是不想让Moriarty在伤害Sherlock之前就被干掉，“John有点语塞了，”可现在你是在要求我帮忙雇佣一个杀手！噢，看在老天——好吧，忘了它，就算我们真的要做这事了……为什么我会在这里？为什么你就不能一个人独自安排这一切？或者在电话上讲也行！”

Irene做了个奇怪的表情，也靠在了车上。“因为你是我的幌子，John。要知道我的项上人头也是明码标价的，由于我过去曾经做过一些不太恰当的事情。说不准他会选择杀了我，毕竟这样得到酬金也容易些。这也是我带抢的原因。况且，在交易时有一个见证人，也是他的条约之一。别问我为什么。”

John呼了一口气，焦躁的左右走来走去。这真是疯了，纯粹地疯了。不过说实话，他从未期待过Irene能提出什么保守的或是易于接受的计策。他开始明白为何Irene要找上他而并非Sherlock。Sherlock不会同意这样的计划的，他宁愿选择与Moriarty迟早会到来的最终决战。然而，而使用Irene的计谋，倒有可能避免这样一场大战。

“所以说，你愿意帮我吗？”Irene问道，抬起头与John对视。

真不敢相信我居然真的答应她了。John在心中默默想着，步伐上跟随着Irene的轨迹朝着公园深处走去。地上的各色落叶——从浅色的到火红到明黄——埋在一层薄薄的碎石之下，而大部分树则光秃、毫无生机地立在冬寒中。

突然，Irene停了下来，John向令Irene停下的原因看去。他们身前的草地上站着一个颀长的身躯，穿着棕色花呢大衣。那位不速之客，Hazaar，发色深黑，瞳孔碧绿，眼中毫无对于即将到来的事的犹豫。Hazaar朝Irene走了过来，John一点点感受到了Hazaar带有的那种冷酷无情的气质。不论Irene是怎么解释的，他并不完全认为Hazzar是一个值得相信的人。

“Salam alekum.*（晚上好。）”Irene朝他点点头。

Hazaar缓缓地点了点头并回应了她：“Salam Kya hal hai thera.…(你好。最近怎么样。)”

“Main theek hun.（我很好。）”Irene也点点头，“Aur aap?（你好吗？）”

“还不错。”（从这句开始所谓马尔都语的原文就不打了，直接按原作者提供的英文翻译。）

John并不会说马尔都语，但是他尽力聆听这段对话并观察他们的手势和语调想要寻找线索来弄清现在的进展。到目前为止，还很不错。

“这位是John Watson.”Irene介绍道，Hazaar有些尴尬地朝John挥手示意。

“Watson先生您好。”Hazaar点头致意，目光却并未从John的脸上移开。

“你应该看出来了，我并不喜欢说话兜圈子。”Irene继续以一种并不包含任何情感色彩的语调说话，她把两只手插进了大衣口袋里。

“如果你想的话，当然可以。”Hazaar笑了笑，状似随意地耸了耸肩。

“你知道我想让你干掉谁的。Moriarty。”

“我听说过他。”Hazaar点点头。

胸有成竹的微笑浮上Irene的唇角。“那么，你愿意帮我去做吗？”

“不行……”

事情不太对劲，John感受到了这陡然紧张的气氛。似乎这肃杀的冷风让一切都凝滞了，而Irene突然调整了一下脚的位置并紧紧地盯着她前方的男人，一切又被打破了。不论之前一段言来语去说的是什么，这段对话的走向已经改变。尽管医生只注意到Irene脸上的一缕不自然，他已经能痛苦地感知到，从此刻起事情已经开始笔直地滑向坏的那一方面。

Hazaar开口解释“我帮不了你，Adler小姐，原因是，你看，他带着一个提议来找过我。”

John咽了一口口水，悄悄地嘟囔了一句：“见鬼。”

“Jim Moriarty在你联系过我之后也马上来找我，“Hazaar开了口，仿佛在他的世界中忠诚随风而变是在正常不过的，“他给我开出了一个十分值得考虑的、比你的开价来的更高的报酬，来取某人性命。”

“我们应该赶快跑吗？”John轻轻耳语道，只有Irene听得到。

“太迟了。”Irene回答。

“他开了巨额让我干掉你们俩，”杀手继续说，“事实上他还让我传话。他要求我这么说，让我引用一下‘谢谢你们给他一个亲手打败Sherlock的机会，将军，该你们走下一步棋了。’说实话这段话我有些难以理解，不过我相信你们听懂了。”

“可以这么说…...”华生点点头。

“我们的那一步棋。”艾琳低语道，缓缓地朝后退了一步。

之后，从John的视角看来，一切在短短一秒内完全失去控制。

毫无预警，John看见Irene从大衣衣袋里摸了枪。然而她的动作在对方预料之中，就像蛇一样灵活——Hazaar也极快地取出一把手枪并瞄准了他们。John仅能凭着条件反射把自己摔到一边，而正当此时，两声枪响在无人的森林中响起。

在John倒地之前，一切都在黑暗中隐去了轮廓。


	16. 爱情是盲目的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：早安谷  
校对：落叶逐蝶

当一个女声叫自己名字的时候，John感觉到有什么东西在拍打自己的脸颊，强迫他从昏迷中清醒过来。他努力尝试着抬起自己沉重的眼皮，并最终成功睁开了一只眼睛。Irene不耐烦的面孔就出现在了眼前，低头盯着他。

“……我死了吗？”他尝试着起身然后缓慢地坐在林间空地上。他从医生的角度上好好审视了一下自己，发现自己身上没有什么致命伤口后松了一口气。多亏了他快速的躲开了子弹射出的轨迹，那颗子弹只是幸运的擦过了他右臂的表皮，他的袖子血迹斑斑，而伤口就像地狱的煎熬一样痛苦，但是也就没比在这更严重的了。John抬起目光凝视着草地中间那具巴基斯坦年轻人的尸体。Hazaar血迹斑斑的脸带着呆滞的表情，他面朝上躺在一片被雪覆盖的叶子中间。他看起来就没有那么好运了。

John在极度的惊讶与困惑中喃喃自语道：“所谓的一个好刺客……”

“我得说他把枪指着你真的是太幸运了。”那位美丽的女人用一种不像自己的唐突语气评论对着枪口的不是她。

“哦，是啊，幸运。”那个男人用自己极度讽刺的语气反驳道，然后转向自己手臂上的伤口。他小心地打理了一下自己的伤口，当他施力按压自己的伤口时疼痛让他发出嘶嘶的声音。他还没有想明白该怎样向他妻子解释身上的伤。

从余光中，医生看见那个女人重重地斜靠在了旁边的一颗大树上。她垂下了她的手臂，手枪由于脱力掉在了她脚边的草地上，埋进了雪里。她看上去异常的疲惫。

IreneAdler有很多特质，其中的很多都可以被视为违法的，但是她却不是个冷血杀手。她或许已经在她的职业生涯中看过和做过很多超出John想象的事情，但是这件事看上去甚至超出了她通常“做坏事”的定义。他还是不知道该做些什么，虽然他能够理解她的反应。他从未看到过那位女人放低过自己任何一道心理防线，而现在她站在他的面前——颤抖地深呼吸，就像是她正在缓慢地从无尽的深渊的边缘翻下去。

“… 失败了，”她自言自语地轻声说道，那个男人皱起了眉。

“你说什么？”

她好像刚刚才意识到他还跟自己在一起似的转过身来看着伤员。“失败了。我想要做的是阻止他，在他……在他……”

John苦笑着看着她，然后缓慢地用颤抖的双腿站起来。他一边站起来一边拍掉自己衣服上的雪。“我知道这不是计划的一部分。但是每个人都经历过失败，我们总是以不应该的方式相信自己或者别人只因为我们希望自己是对的。每个人都会犯错。诚然，不是-”

“不是所有人的错误都包括杀了一个人！”

John还没来得及说完，Irene就崩溃般地打断了他。

John吓了一跳。他从未见过那个女人如此明显且狂躁地情绪失控。他仍旧无法责怪她，他也曾在阿富汗经历过这些……他知道死亡这些事能对人的精神造成多大的影响，更不必说心灵。

“Irene…”医生用一种温柔的语气说道。

就像是意识到自己的失控在她完美的假面的裂缝中已经清晰可见，那个女人抬起了头骄傲地仰首。John看到她在他们之间建造了一面坚不可摧的新墙。“我做过更糟糕的事。”

她若无其事地从地上捡起来那把枪然后擦干净了上面的指纹，好像已经从她的惊讶和举动中恢复过来了。她把枪揣在自己的口袋里准备在公园里找个地方丢掉。最后看了那个死去的人一眼，Irene转身走向自己的伙伴。

“我不知道你怎么样，但是我已经有了我所需要的一天内的新鲜空气。我还有飞机要赶。如果我没登上那架飞机的话，Sherlock 可会极度地想念我。”

* * *

几小时后，夜幕已完全笼罩了伦敦城，Irene走出出租车，凝视着那扇熟悉的黑门——贝克街221B。尽管她有足够多的时间平心静气，“那位女人”仍旧无法完全平复内心的冲击。这种感情仍在她冷静的外表下涌动，她怕Sherlock会看出来。

与Hazaar的会面已经失败了，她无法对在门的另一侧等待她的那个人坦白任何关于会面的事。她已经销毁了自己所有留下的痕迹，她很自信除非她或者John搞砸了否则Sherlock是不会发现的。Irene在踏上最后一层阶梯时，平静地吸了一口气。她颤抖的手打开了门，踏进了房间里。

“我说：‘把电脑递过来’”，Sherlock的声音从客厅里的手扶椅上传来，他专注地注视着自己面前的那堆火。

“那位女人”站在阶梯的尽头，停顿了一下，才踏进那个男人的视线内。“什么时候？”

“两小时前。”那个男人皱了一下眉解释道。

“我刚刚出去了……”Irene叹息道。或许她的担心多余了。如果他一直沉浸在环绕在他思维宫殿中的想法里的话，那么他很有可能不会意识到她身上有什么不对劲。无论如何，“那位女人”走向桌子拿起了电脑递给那位侦探。

“谢谢。”他一边拿走她手上的电脑一边说道，然后打开电脑开始敲打键盘。

“那位女人”走到窗边，凝视着着美好的夜空。私底下，她的心随着跳动而疼痛，极度地想要发出一声尖叫，却不得不被永远困在里面。她低头看着自己的双手，那里虽然没有可见的血迹，但她仍感觉到双手仿佛浸泡在那沉重的液体中。

“奇怪。”Sherlock的声音打断了她的思绪

Irene倒吸一口气朝他看去，脸上一副疏离的表情。“怎么了？”

那个男人目不转睛地看着她。“你。你的瞳孔微微扩大，你的呼吸不稳定。发生了什么？”

“或许是看到了你的颧骨让我内心都沸腾了……”她轻声说，走了过去，坐在他的腿上，电脑则被他丢弃在离扶手椅不远的地上。她用手臂环住他的脖颈，那个男人不情愿地叹息道。

“严肃点，Irene……”

“严肃不是我会做的事。”她嗔怪他道，“但是我会做你…”

从侦探眼中她可以明显看出他不打算放过她的反应，相反在心里充分地利用这一分钟尝试去分析她的表情。“……是关于Moriarty的事，不是吗？我觉得这应该是正常的人类反应，毕竟那个男人差点杀了你。心里有点害怕不过是正常的人类…反应。”

当他对她隐藏的心事给了另一种推测后，“那位女人”松了一口气。“那个男人炸掉了大本钟，Sherlock。这回他也不会为了任何事情而放弃他的胜利。我知道这世上没有人比你更出色和智慧。过去你看透过Moriarty,但这就够了吗？他变得更为迫切地想打败你，而且更危险了。我真希望我能帮你……”

Sherlock把头偏向一边，在他还没来得及说什么之前，Irene把一只手紧紧捂在他的嘴上。她发现她或许应该尝试为她的错误做些补偿，至少从她和Moriarty的联系中找些已掌握的有用信息告诉他。

“我想你也懂得这个，但是他坚信细节决定成败。他善变的天性使他不会制定没有后备的计划，也正因此他少有落败。后备计划是制胜关键。当然，他也很自恋，这点很像他性感的对手。他自认为在他对手面前是无敌的，即使对手是你。当然，你已经证明了他是错的。但是，仍旧像我说的那样，他将会升级他的游戏。”

虽然她不断地告诉着他自己能想到的所有促成犯罪大师走向灭亡的事情，但那个男人被捂住的嘴角还是勾起了。

* * *

Mycroft在一个寒冷、废弃的停车场不耐烦地等待着。他的弟弟来晚了，这不是他一贯的风格。一如往常，这段日子里较年少的Holmes竭尽全力越发频繁地惹恼他的哥哥。几分钟后，Sherlock熟悉的身影向他的哥哥走近，带着一脸别扭的表情和为了神秘感而翻起的立领。

“什么事这么急非要在周日见面？”Sherlock站在他哥哥几步之外发问。

既然他已经在弟弟的无知下不断变得恼怒，Mycroft决定直奔主题不作任何停留。他递过一封马尼拉纸制的信笺，开门见山地说到：“拿着，我想让你看看这些。周四拍到的。”

那位侦探皱着眉头低头看了那信封一眼，抽出了里面装的东西。信封里装着几张照片，明显是偷拍的。Irene的照片。还有John。Sherlock在看到照片上那清晰的第三抹身影后细眯了一下眼。Hazaar。当他把照片握在手里的时候，没花几秒这位聪明的人就理清了整个事件，但他面上仍不动声色，没让他哥哥看出任何端倪。

“嗯，角度似乎有些偏。”Sherlock翻看过照片后突然地说道。

“我会告诉我的特工下次他跟踪Adler小姐去什么可疑的会面的时候注意一下他拍的角度。”Mycroft讽刺地回话道。

“这是干什么？Mycroft。”那位侦探紧握着照片在空中挥了挥。

“我觉得你知道，弟弟。”

“你凭什么觉得你可以跟踪我身边的人？”

“这是为了保护你。你为什么不明白呢？”

“我不需要你的保护，Mycroft。”Sherlock大声、愤怒地咆哮道。“你不是妈妈！”

“想象一下如果妈还活着会对这件事的有什么反应，Sherlock。”年长的男子开口道，眼神中闪出点点失望。“你觉得妈发现你的施虐女友去和一个著名的杀手会面，还让你唯一的朋友受了枪伤，她会说什么…你还会觉得她可信吗？”

“我从不认为她可信，”另一个人反驳道。“就像我不认为我们站在同一边。”

“不论发生什么？或许你会在一切结束前改变你的看法。”Mycroft惆怅道。“这样对大家都好。”

“对大家都好？还是对你好？”

“她是一把你无法控制的已经上膛的枪，Sherlock。”Mycroft用低沉的声音警告道。“这些照片就是我可以为你找到的最好的证明。你为了自己的快乐把她留在身边，却看不到你已经置身的危险。天哪，Sherlock……Alder小姐已经杀了一个人还让John在过程中受了伤。你为什么还不相信她是为另一边卖命的？”

那位侦探不为所动地挑了一下眉毛，好像他的哥哥已经让他开始觉得无聊似的叹息了一声。“哥，你教训完我了吗？”

另一个人注视着他的弟弟，尔后以叹息宣告失败。“我只是在尝试保护你的心不受伤害，Sherlock。即使你总是很成功地让它陷入险境。”

“至少我还有颗心，”那位年轻的Holmes傲慢地说道，然后转身径直走开了。

* * *

同一天下午，John和Mary到家后John第一站就去了贝克街。Irene离开爱尔兰后，余下的整个周末都在平静中度过，他很享受和Mary一起度过的周末。她自然已经注意到了他的伤口，但是他试图向她解释那是因为摔倒在悬崖上划伤的。他讨厌向身边亲密的人撒谎，但是他已经向那位女人发誓他不会告诉任何人，他认为她的判断正确，就这一次。

整个周末他们遇到杀手的片段在他脑中一遍遍回放，把他妻子送回他们的公寓后，John专注地想着他下一步该怎么做。

他走上通往公寓的楼梯，看向客厅。Irene缱绻在燃起的火炉旁的一把扶手椅上。她面对着他，好像正在等着他的归来，一个枕头躺在她的膝上。

“Sherlock出去了，”她简洁地解释道。“你的手臂怎么样了？”

“还不算最糟。只要他不打我，他就永远不会发现。”金发男子说道，尝试着为自己即将做的事做好心理准备。

轻轻地，他像她一样陷在她对面的扶手椅上。片刻之中，两人就仅仅是带着期望注视着对方。最终，John直接的发问打破了沉默，

“你爱他吗？”

Irene的眉毛抬到了发际线。“你说什么？”

“我说：你爱他吗？”

“我听见了……”她紧绷着声音回答说，“JohnHamish Waston，我想这跟你一点关系都没有。”

金发男子疲倦地叹了一口气，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，仿佛这场讨论不能使他了解什么，只会徒增痛苦。他已经知道她会坚持不参与进来，但是John并没打算放弃。“只是…请你回答我的问题。”

“为什么？”

“我算是需要知道。”他这样作为解释道。他不确定应如何表达他焦急的心情。这些天气氛中凝聚着太多：对改变的恐惧，Irene的存在和她与Sherlock的关系，更不用说Moriarty的终极计划。John觉得他应该搞清楚一件事才能接受其他的事。

“为什么？”那位女人眼中闪出火花，质问着他的初衷。“你是朦胧的感觉到你和我们最喜爱的大侦探幸福生活在一起的机会在悄悄流逝吗？”

“别说了，Irene…别试着把它变成一个玩笑，”他求道，同手肘顶着大腿道，“如果你不想回答那个问题，那这个怎么样：你为什么还在这里？”

“我…”

她还没来得及回答，John接着说道。“你已经没有理由再留在这儿了。你有人脉，如果是因为保护，你其实不需要Sherlock…但是你就是离不开他，对吗？你需要他。你在乎他，你肯定是。你们只是把感情隐藏在完全的性之下。”

“不，我…”

“Sherlock是我最好的朋友…我基本上是他唯一的朋友。至少我以前是直到你出现为止。重点是，Sherlock很特别。当然你懂，他需要有人来照顾他。不，这不是我要表达的意思。他需要…”

“…有人来关心他，”Irene接过他的话，垂下了眼帘。

“是的，正是如此。如果他没有亲密的人，我担心他会变成什么……不再有人性的家伙。那种不再感受或在乎或不能体验真正生活的家伙。”

那位女人摇了摇头，再一次对上那位医生注视的目光。“他会永远有他的侦探事迹的，John。只要他有那些，他永远就不会真正孤单。”

“孤单？不。”John摇了摇头表示同意，“活着？也不是，他现在有我们。我认为我们已经让Sherlock Holmes做到了他能做到的最有人性的一面。我不认为让他再次一个人经历侦探故事的话，那些故事会是一样的了。当他回到孤单的时候他不再是以前的那个他了。

“你想让我做什么？”这个问题生硬、焦急，似乎是Irene的肺腑之言。那位女人的眼中闪现出她都无法理解的带着困惑的恐惧。

“只是想了解一下你的意图。你是否想要留下。你离开过他一次了，而且他对此反应十分异常。我那时就告诉过你他心碎了，但是我不知从中能得到什么结论。我的意思是，我认为你再一次离开他会对他造成更糟糕的影响。”

四年前他们会面时的话语又一次在他们的记忆中回荡，当时他们也如此刻一般面对着面。

_ {他在创作悲伤的音乐。他不吃东西，基本上不说话…只偶尔纠正一下电视里的错误。我会说他是心碎了，但是他是Sherlock…}_

“你是想告诉我他爱我吗？”Irene故作轻松地问道，纵然她浅色的眸中有些许不会被错认的光亮。

“或许吧，”男人耸了耸肩诚实地说道。“我不清楚。但是我清楚的是他现在是在乎你的。但是我不认为Sherlock知道自己在乎到了什么地步。”

“不，”那位美丽的女子摇了摇头，忽然她的眼中闪现出一些挫败的神情。当她叹息了一声准备要表明自己观点的时候，John意识到他终于击裂了一层她的保护层，“我激起了他的好奇心。只要我是他尚未解开的一个谜，他就会保持对我的好奇心把我留在身边。如果我留下，John，我担心他总有一天会把我解开。我不能让他这么做。”

“为什么？”

Irene耸了耸肩，把膝上的枕头抱得更紧了些。“一旦他解开了，他就会厌倦我了。我对他再无吸引力可言了。他会如同丢掉一个坏玩具一般把我丢掉。”

听到她的打算，John皱起眉头。“我不认为他会轻易失去对你的兴趣。”

“我是这样想的。你和我都知道他的心真正向往的，是一个又一个谜团。当他厌倦了，他就继续移情别恋。我宁愿让他心碎也不愿他让我心碎。”

“所以你爱他吗？”

“John…”那位女人的视线离开了她对面扶手椅上的男人。

男子现在还不能放弃，至少在他如此接近坦白的时候。“这是个很简单的问题，你爱他吗？”

“我不能-”Irene开口道，她的眼睛始终越过他的肩膀看向他的身后。

John又一次打断了她的回答，“更正一下，你以前不能。我懂，当你还是施虐女王的时候，爱一个人是不实际的。但是你不再经营那个生意了。事实上，Sherlock准备让你和他一起做顾问侦探。他希望你在未来成为他生命中永久的一部分。这一定意味着什么！”

那位女人把手中的枕头丢在一旁，表示她想尽快结束这段对话，然后优雅地从她的位置上站起来。“这真是一段愉快的对话，John。让我们下次找机会再聊吧。”

那位医生皱了下眉随即意识到了什么。“他就在我身后，对吧？”

在他身后的方向，一个低沉、悦耳的，属于Sherlock Holmes的声音回答道，“他其实在这很久了。”

Irene没有表情的面庞无声地做了回复。“我要是早点发现就好了。”

无再多言语，那位女人走出房间与那位侦探擦肩而过，那位站在楼梯顶端穿着他的长风衣的侦探。在她穿上她的浴袍，无言走出客厅走下楼梯的过程中，卷发男子一直回头注视着她。

这次却是Sherlock首次率先打破了寂静。从他的语调中看，他对他朋友的介入并不非常高兴，“我很欣赏你想要保护我的意图，John，但是这没有必要，我确定。我早就跟你解释过了。我和Irene之前新增的这种复杂的关系是一种…让我专心的方式，如果你非要理解的话。所以，你看，我真的不需要保护。无论是你的还是别人的。”

金发男子叹息了一声。他已经对Sherlock和Irene两人都对事实视而不见的态度感到相当疲倦了。他从椅子上站起来转身面对着他的朋友。“不，你需要，Sherlock。你就是不愿承认。我讨厌这样说——真的，说实话，我讨厌承认这件事——但是Irene或许是唯一可以真正保护你的人了。”

高个子男子困惑地向他朋友皱眉道，“从谁的手中保护我？”

“我想你听到我刚刚对她说的了。从你的手中。我或许是最后一个明白你们共同拥有什么的人了，但是也许你应该试着定义一下。”

Sherlock继续否认道，“没有什么需要定义的。”

“我想有，”John固执地反驳道。“而且我认为如果你不想清楚，她就会在你意识到之前离开。你想让她离开吗？说实话。”

那位侦探显然没意识到会被问到这个问题，一时间，看起来另一个男人根本没打算回答。过了一会，他小声坦白道，“…不。”

最终有些东西被揭露出来了，虽然很小，还是让那位医生松了口气。“那么停止否认事实并解决它。无论它是什么。”

Sherlock的视线在他的朋友身上搜寻着下一个问题的答案。很明显这位天才对这件事无从下手。“你会怎么理解它呢，John？”

那个男人耸了耸肩。“我不知道。爱？”

“我打赌你肯定觉得爱对我是个谜，John。但是爱情的化学反应令人难以置信的简单而且十分具有破坏性…爱？我怎么可能爱上她呢？”那个男子愤怒的皱起了眉。

“我打赌那不会很困难。”

Sherlock摇了摇头向窗边走去。“不…不。你错得太离谱了。对我来说很困难。”

“为什么？我没说那会很容易。我是说这会很值得。”

Sherlock依然坚持他的立场。他环起手臂解释道，“这是一个弱点，John。”

另一个男人背着自己的朋友翻了个白眼。“……‘一个弱……’-别傻了。对于一个像你这样有逻辑的人，有时你真的有些有缺陷的逻辑。”

“爱是危险的弱势，即使是最坚定地人都为之损耗意志。”

“……给我几分钟理一下思路，然后用你能理解的方式解释给你听，”John说道，然后苦想了几秒，才想出了一个完美的例子。“啊，就是这个！还记得我们第一次见面的时候你查看了那部我姐姐送给我的手机。”

Sherlock表情怪异地转过身看着他的朋友。“这是关于我忽略了Harry其实是Harriet的细节吗？我不喜欢回顾过去的错误。”

“关于那部手机！你说如果是Clara离开了我姐姐，Harry会把它送人。”

“恩，是。那是大家会做的事。留下信物和同样种种…”那位侦探点了点头，片刻后他灵光一闪。“我明白了。你认为四年前我把Irene清空了的手机留在身边，是一种对她的情感表达？那不是。”

“那又会是什么？如果不是情感寄托你还有什么理由把一部没用的手机留在身边？”

另一个男子又皱了一下眉。“什么？-你是把我说的所有的话都记下来了吗？你过度分析这件事了。我以为你是外科医生-”

“Sherlock！”John不耐烦地打断了他，捏了捏自己的鼻梁试图找回一些耐心和思绪。“你说爱是弱点，我说爱给了生命以目的。告诉我，你爱我，不是吗？以朋友的方式。”

“哦，如果你将之称为爱的话…我想是的。”

“天哪，你为了我、Hudson太太和Lestrade能活着伪造了自己的死亡！”另一个男人争论道。“如果那些是你不在乎的人，Sherlock，你根本不会费心。按你的逻辑，你的行为会让你脆弱。”

“呃，这在理论上是正确的。我想。”

“那时你会舍弃我们任何一个吗？变成你定义上的强大？或者我们的友情让它值得冒险？“

高个子男人不情愿地承认了事实。“…不。我不会舍弃你的。但那是不同的，我-”

John猛烈地摇了摇头。“不。我不会让你就这样蒙混过去。你可能会因为救你在乎的人而死掉，不要因为你已经计划好了怎样和你哥还有Molly一起伪造这件事而假装这很容易！你仍然为我们舍弃了。你会毫不迟疑地再这样做一次。为什么呢？因为为你在乎的人去死很容易！”

“我-”

“你已经无数次救过了我的命，反之亦然。你会叫那叫做——你刚才怎么说的来着——一种危险的弱势吗？”

“呃，当你这样说…”

那个金发男子也看出来他朋友的立场不那么坚定了，他知道他已经至少让他在某些次要方面想通了。“不。Sherlock。无论你用哪种方式理解。爱永远值得冒险，即使有时你输了。这也只是个劣势，如果你让它影响你的话。”

“别再尝试推理了，天啊，也别再对我说教了，John。这不是你的强项。”那位侦探挫败地咕哝道。“况且已经没有什么是我不理解的了。”

“除了爱，”John简短的说道，那位侦探保持沉默。“勇气是抵御爱，征服爱，而不是不爱。”

高个子男子向旁边歪了一下头，困惑的神情浮现在他英俊的脸上。“马克吐温说的。而且我想你的意思是‘恐惧’而不是‘爱’吧。”

那位医生耸了耸肩。“我想对你来说两者是一样的吧。”

* * *

那晚晚些时候，正当Irene和Sherlock在睡前准备时，一种紧张的沉默笼罩了卧室。当那位女人在镜子前梳头发时，那个男子缓慢地换上了自己的睡衣。尽管他们在同一间房间，他们心中都知道和对方像是在世界的两端。

通过镜子的反射，那位女人不断偷偷看向那个男子和他的黑色卷发，尝试着了解他此刻的想法和在她离开后John都跟他说了什么。过了一会，那位女人把梳子放在桌子上，决定保持二人之前确定的相处方式，选择把话说开。

“他是好意，”她张口道，集中注意努力不从她优美的语调中吐露出一丝情绪。“不过，John有相当好的想象力，不是吗？我猜他对让我们开口的希望……是出于他自己对改变的恐惧。”

Sherlock点了点头，没有转过身背对着衣柜。“你的意思是他决定要更多的陪陪他的妻子少点时间解决案子。他和Mary要有孩子了-很明显是个女儿-很快。”

那位侦探叹了口气，走到床边躺在靠近他那一边的床单上。不知怎么的，讨论他和他朋友的关系比讨论他们自己的轻松多了。至少他和John的关系都搞清楚了，那段与坐在他对面穿着睡衣的神秘女人的关系还没有。“在他婚礼那天我就知道了。那种迹象太明显了…这真是一个时期的结束，不是吗？”

“你真是永远带着戏剧性的火花。不是的，他不会离开，”那位女人确定道，转过脸来看着那个男子。“所有的事情都会变，只是时间问题罢了。另外，你还有我在身边。以这样或那样的方式。”

“你不可能代替John。”Sherlock直接地说道。

Irene坏坏地对面前的男人笑了。“我知道。我没想这样做。我不会补上另一个男人的位置，我有我自己的位置。”

男人随意地弯起嘴角：“你确实。”

那位女人知道自己在朝一个危险的方向前进，但是又无法控制地再试探那位侦探一点。“不过，他确实问了些有趣的问题。即使我认为他不能接受我们的关系，这确实让我思考了一下。当Mycroft在调查大本钟的爆炸时，你把我称为敌人…”

那个男子对着她皱起了眉。他清澈的眸子似乎在质问为何那时她仍不能理解他。“即使我那样说了，不代表我就是那个意思。”

Irene深思了一下他的话，然后反驳道，“即使是个谎言-或者是伪装-也能反映出事实。”

黑发男子深深地吐了一口气，从他的神情看来他要在这段谈论讨论变尴尬之前画上一个句号。当他开口时，他的问题却让她吃了一惊，“你有没有一个词可以定义我们？”

Irene微笑了一下，挪过去挎着坐在那位侦探的身上。他把他的两只手放在她的腰上，她把手臂环绕在他的肩膀上。她俯身贴近他的耳畔，轻声说道，“我认为不是每件事物的需要被定义或被标签。有些事物可以就照自己原本的样子存在。你说呢？”

Sherlock在一种无法被满足的欲望的驱使下，用自己的唇贴上她的唇来作为回复。

* * *

当受害人的瞳孔因恐惧而放大时，Moriarty嗅到一丝甜蜜的胜利气息在空气中萦绕。那位美女的气息在心跳加速的原因下越来越紊乱。苗条，肌肤如象牙般白皙的女人想要后撤，却没有可以逃跑的路。她已被逼到死角，他们双方都知道。他用自己布下的小蛛网抓住了她，现在她再无重见天日的机会。

她浓密的棕发在苍白的灯光下闪出光泽，随着他一步步靠近，她蓝色的眼睛一直盯着他的面庞。

“你好啊…Kate，”Moriarty轻轻地打着招呼，不舍得让玩弄她最后一次求饶的机会从指缝中流逝。

她咽了口口水振作了一下。鼓起比自己外表具有的更有勇气后，她试图问道，“你…你是谁？你-你想对我做什么？”

“我们要找些乐子，你和我…然后你就会死去，”这个罪犯确信地说道，随即走进近方便出手。“但是别担心，亲爱的，这都是必须付出的痛苦，你了解吧。这是我为了结束Sherlock Holmes游戏中的第一步…”

让游戏开始吧。


	17. Moriarty的终极武器

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：悠嘻  
校对：落叶逐蝶

第二天，Sherlock一大早就醒了过来，阳光穿过他的窗户照进他的卧室。当他抑制住自己的哈欠时，也意识到他的胸前有一种温和的压力。视线下移，他发现他的视力被巧克力色卷曲的头发所模糊。它带着一种淡淡的薰衣草香味，慢慢地充满了他的鼻腔。

他发现自己已经习惯Irene和她身上的气味。对Sherlock来说，能对任何人如此亲密的概念完全闻所未闻，他仍然不知道自己对此应该怎么看。之前性和亲近是他一直不想要的谜团，但是现在已经在这个男人的独特大脑里开始变得有意义。温暖的皮肤贴着皮肤，同步的呼吸完美相应，两个人的身体运动化为一体。

他不得不佩服这个女人，她向他保证能提供智力的锻炼，并且她已经做到。Sherlock相信他现在明白为什么John这么多年来交了那么多的女朋友。

这——在那位女人身边醒来——也是一种他不太介意的习惯。

她好像感应到他已经醒了，黑发美人在他的胸口上动了动，伴随着不满足的呻吟声，此时屋外的光洒在她象牙白的皮肤上。

门是关着的，此时隔过木质门板传来敲门声，John轻轻地问道，“Sherlock，你醒了吗？Lestrade刚刚给我打电话，我立马就来了，他说他也会过来，然后告诉我们一个很紧急的案子。”

“我马上就起床，”侦探立马回答道，然后从他爱人的拥抱中挣脱出来。

“你一定要去吗？”Irene疲惫地用低沉的声音问道，在他离开自己的怀抱后只得一边紧紧地依偎在他的枕头上，他情不自禁地对着躺在他床上的女人一笑置之。当她说留在贝克街，他可没有想到，她有时会比自己的两位室友都不愿意在早上醒来。

Sherlock迅速穿好他的睡衣，然后伸手去拿椅背上的蓝色织物，Irene用轻柔地声音阻止他：“睡袍归我。”

他愤愤地叹了口气，然后把衣服扔在她盖着被子的苗条身形上。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不到十分钟后，灰发的警HX察敲了敲221 B的房门，并且很快进屋。Lestrade友好地拍了拍John的胳膊来打招呼，两人快速上楼。金发男人掩饰不了从唇间溜出的痛苦呻HX吟声。医生发现Sherlock和Irene两人都站在厨房里时，在心里暗暗骂了句，因为他们都能听到他发出的声音。沉默显得紧张而沉重，虽然John还是祈祷着这些只是他的想象。

“你的胳膊怎么了？”Lestrade皱着眉头。

“额，”他试图想一个答案不让他的朋友不由自主地想太多，“这个周末在水疗馆用力地按摩过，你懂得。”

Lestrade点了点头，然后把话题转向一边，看着在房间里的咨询侦探。此时他们很清除地意识到时间紧迫，没有空去聊天了。

“一个小时之前不久，我们接到一个关于爱尔兰女人失踪的报道，”警HX察一边从大衣口袋里取出一些东西，一边解释道，“半小时前，这个”——他拿出一个小包装放到房间中心的餐桌上，“被送到警察局，带有一个写给你的私人便签纸条，Sherlock。是来自Moriarty的。”

侦探对着他面前小小的被包裹好的箱子皱起眉头。盒子是白色的，上面有一枝纸玫瑰，这看起来和犯罪者阴暗的心理形成鲜明的对比，一个小的便签贴在两根花刺的中间，“这和失踪的女子有什么关系呢？”

“赶紧读，” Lestrade愤愤地催促他，“我完全读不懂它在说什么。”

侦探拿起卡片，然后给其他人读起来：“你好呀，Sherlock!你准备好见你的上帝了吗？让我们用一次寻宝行动开始你的终结吧！不完全的失踪的女人在你第一个目的地等着哦，吻~阿尔法和欧米伽（给白痴的警察——J. Moriarty留）”

John皱了皱眉，试着理解这个信息的含义，并着手打开远处桌子上的盒子。里面塞满了白色的棉花。John小心地开始掏出这些柔软的白棉花，“他说‘不完全是完整的’……噢天呐！”

他震惊地把包裹放回桌子上，Lestrade，Sherlock和Irene低头看着棉花中他发现的东西：一根涂有红色指甲油的断指。黑发男子把卡片递给女人，一边激动地拿出盒子里的手指并仔细地检查它。在他的左边，这个女人来回看着卡片和在侦探手里的红色指甲。

“你……”她开始缓缓地转向Lestrade的方向，“……知道这个失踪女人的名字吗？”

警HX察点点头，“她的名字是KatherineBrannick，29岁，我确定过了。”

Irene的脸立刻变青，她站在原地微微踉跄了一步。John急忙绕过桌子扶着她，让她瘫坐到其中一张厨房的椅子上。看起来她所有的力气好像瞬间从她弱小的身体里被抽走一样，让她变得脆弱不堪。甚至是Sherlock也从高度集中的精力中被拉了出来，看着女人的反常行为。他的眼睛集中放大了她表情上的转变。她的脸变得苍白，她的眼睛睁大，呼吸也变得不稳定。他想去了解此刻她正在想什么，但是他知道如果他问出来的话她也不会回答。

取而代之的是，侦探给自己一秒去思考他所了解到关于她在这段时间他们相互已经沟通的所有细节。他只需要很短一阵子就恍然大悟。他皱了皱眉，然后看了看自己手上的断指。

“Kate，”他简短地说出来，然后这个词的回声消失在沉默里，其他人都皱着眉头看着他，“Katherine 是Kate，对吗?”

Irene瞪大眼睛看着他，在他们间用眼神进行的无声对话中，他知道他已经找到重点了。

“……Kate是谁?”Lestrade最后问，因为没有人主动深入去解释。

“我最久的朋友，”她叹了口气，然后再次从座位上站了起来返回到侦探的旁边。她眼里的闪光早已经退去，同样褪去的是其他所有情绪，她看着他手里的断指。尽管如此，她面无表情的脸上还是传递着世界上所有的悲伤，“你也见过她，John，她是我的助理。”

“啊，你的……额，秘书？”这个有点矮的男人被拉回到他和Sherlock第一次带着目的参观她在贝尔格莱维亚区的家时的情景，那时候她还是个施虐女王。现在看起来已经过去这么久了。明显，Moriarty已经开始新游戏，也许过去还没有那么遥远。

Irene悲伤地笑着，“不完全是。但有关这件事的影响……在所有身份之上她是一个保密人。”

“你唯一的朋友，”Sherlock直言指出，并让自己的视线短暂地停留在John身上然后转而移回他身边的女人。如果换位思考，他最好的朋友也以这种方式失踪的话，侦探知道他自己的反应可能不会如此温和。

“很显然她因为我成为Moriarty游戏的一部分，”她吞咽一下，不情愿表达更多她内心的想法。

“你最近见过她吗？”警HX察轻轻地问。

Irene清了清嗓子，然后摇了摇头，John注意到Sherlock倾俯向她，虽然侦探很可能并没有意识到自己的行为。不论哪种方式，这个黑褐色头发的女人似乎从他的亲密中汲取了力量，并继续讲下去:“自从我回到英国之后，完全没有。我已经四年多没有跟她联系过，我一直认为这样做她会更安全，我错了。”

“她会没事的。”这个卷头发的男人试图去用温柔的声音向她保证。

她摇了摇头，“你自己也说了，Sherlock，Moriarty并不是一个慈善家，他不会让人们活下去的，除此之外，她不过是个马前卒，他想要的人是你。”

“不”，Sherlock再次保证，并且让她看着他坚定的目光，“我将在他杀掉Kate之前救她，她会没事的。”

Irene盯着他蓝色的瞳孔，里面闪烁着他强如火焰的决心在燃烧着。她轻轻地点了点头，并且深吸一口气。她想像他一样自信，但是很明显她对Moriarty的恐惧超过了她对侦探的信任，“我觉得她可能把Kate当作幌子，如果我们去找她，我们可能会面临更糟糕的情况。”

“我们要把握这次机会，”John在自己柔和的外表上挂上和蔼的微笑，保证道，“Sherlock，你弄明白这个信息了吗？”

侦探注视着留在他面前桌上的纸条，“可能吧，‘第一个目的地’。还有这里，看看签名……阿尔法和欧米伽。在开始的地方，游戏结束，绕了一圈化为完美的句号。”

Lestrade皱起眉头，“从哪开始的？”

医生耸耸肩，“也许是我们第一次见Moriarty的游泳池？”

“或者是他在新年前夜带我到的地下室，”Sherlock 指出来，“这是一个他最后回归和开始终极游戏的平台。”

灰发的警HX察清了清嗓子然后看着机智的侦探，“那么，那是哪儿，Sherlock？”

高个子的男人摇了摇头，然后转身对上警官的眼睛说：“我们应该这两个地方都检查一遍。”

“好，”Lestrade点了点头，“我将带些人到游泳池，你可以检查下地下室。我本会恳求你等一等我的人去协助你，但你肯定不会等对吧？”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

当John踢开门的时候，Sherlock迅速地举起着他的枪进去。这个地下室几乎完全是黑暗的并且被遗弃了很久，就想上一次他来这里时一样。唯一的例外就是这次，天花板上的灯在屋子中央闪烁，还放着Sherlock上回坐的椅子。灯光照在地上的小物件上，一行人缓缓地朝它移动过去。

“什么？”John看着他蹲在物件旁边，他把它放在手上以一种不可思议的眼神盯着它，“一条死鱼？”

侦探盯着这条鱼流到肮脏的地板上的深色液体，“被涂成了红色，这是一条红鲱鱼，巧妙的文字游戏。”

在两个男人身后，Irene身体前倾，双手放在膝盖上，然后做了几个深呼吸。Sherlock注意到她此时的反应，然后跑到她跟前。当他接近时，他为表示安慰和鼓励把他的手搭在她身上，“你还好吧？”

“你意识到这意味着什么了，对吗？”她问道，然后她再次站了起来，她的眼里泛着泪光，“Kate死了。”

她阴郁的话语几乎没有通过她的嘴唇，而是伴着浅浅的低唱像回声阴郁盘旋在房间的巨大阴影里。突然间，边上的石墙被视频投影而点亮，三人凑近临时的大屏幕，它占据了大部分墙面。宽阔的影像闪了两次之后Moriarty的笑脸再次出现，开始播放已经录好的视频消息。

“Sherlock，你准备好迎接新故事了吗？”视频里Jim黑色的眼睛里泛着高兴的神情，他说，“这和自夸骑士倒没有太多关系，但是它仍然是个好故事，这个故事关于胡作非为女士，她是王国中最美丽的姑娘，也是自夸骑士最爱的。尽管他相信他们最终可以幸福的在一起，但是高贵的女士另有打算。这个女人只对胡作非为感兴趣，所以她背着自夸骑士和他的敌人签订了黑暗条约哦。噢，当我们勇敢的骑士找出他女人行为不端的证据时，真爱能否会赢呢？”

【译注：由于Jim对童话的热爱特此处作释，原文Sir Boast-a-lot和Lady Misbehave是对亚瑟王传说中有关兰斯洛特骑士的讽刺】

Sherlock把他的目光转向身边的她，希望得到她的解释。但是，Irene已经紧紧地闭上眼睛，她害怕这一切的到来。他不禁对她的反应更加困惑，只能快速转回去盯着视频。

“你不相信我吗，Sherlock？”Moriarty继续无辜地讲道，“好，比起电影和书，我总是相信童话故事更好。所以这是我们虐恋故事的电影细节，享受这场演出吧，我可很享受！”

说完这些，那些影像再次在Sherlock、John和Irene可以反应前闪了一下，画面切到一个新场景，看到面前正在播放的大屏幕影像，他感到他的心下沉了。这个电影的一部分很明显是由天花板角落里的监控摄像头所拍摄，底部的日期告诉他这部影片的拍摄日期是五周前，在大本钟爆炸的前一晚。这个录制视频显示那是一个非常高档的酒店内部房间。

在画面的中心放置着一张巨大的床，上面坐着的正是 JimMoriarty，只穿着内裤，带着条领带，并被手铐铐着。三人继续看着，从底部角落里，走出来一个苗条的，似曾相识的背影进入到画面中心。

那是“那位女人”。

毫无怀疑的那就是IreneAdler本人。Sherlock很确定，他目不转睛看着录像，她穿着大胆，红色的内衣，暴露的部分比遮蔽的部分多的多，她正在挥舞着皮鞭，走向坐在床上的Moriarty,她的脸上出现了明显的得意的笑，像之前提到的许多即将到来的胡作非为。Sherlock发现他的眼睛不能从图像上移开，特别是当她跨坐在那个犯罪头脑身上，并且做出他不希望看到，比R级还过分的事时。

在他的旁边，此刻他仿佛微微地听到Irene的声音在呼唤他，“Sherlock……”

他下巴紧绷，转过身直直地看着她，她浅色的眼睛恳求地望着他，但是她想从他那儿得到的，却不被男人能够或想要读懂。他的脸上面无表情，盯着她许久。最后，他扭过头，大步流星地走向出口。

“Sherlock，”她再次喊他的名字。

“别说了，”他简短地回道，语调干脆，然后走出了地下室。

Irene痛苦地盯着他的背影，即使他消失在视野的尽头。紧接着是许久的沉默，然后她缓缓地把目光转向John。

医生眼中流露出悲伤的神情，这也是因为他朋友的缘故。他缓缓地摇了摇头，好像要试着找到一种方式来描绘他感受到的她的巨大欺骗。最后，John回头瞥了一眼屏幕，问道：“……你为什么这样做呢？”

Irene苦笑：“我没有。”

简单地说完后，她转身同样离开了地下室，并且从口袋里掏出手机，拨出一个熟悉的号码。她把电话靠近耳边，等待另一边接通。

“是我，”电话接通后她回道，“我们需要谈谈。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irene跑上楼，转身走向卧室。虽然她向他走来，Sherlock几乎没有意识到她的存在。Irene在门外停下脚步，偷看一眼Sherlock在里面做什么。他在快速地把她所有物品装入行李袋，准备马上赶她出去。

“我们可以谈谈吗*？”

“当然，”他同意了，并停止他正在做的事情。那一刻，她感到自己放松下来，但是这种感觉很快就消失了，他迅速向门口走去。“只是不再和对方谈而已，再见，Adler女士。”

*译注:此处侦探使用了双关，Can we talk可以被解为我们有能力说话吗的意思。

说完临别的话，他狠狠地摔上了门。Irene看着她眼前被关上的门，颤抖着深呼吸。他已经把她关在门外了，身心都是。

“你为什么不能听我说呢！”她对着门吼道，“请听我解释好吗。”

她在原地屏住呼吸，等待着。每秒像分钟一样过去，直到最后门把手被这个聪明的男人拧开。“好吧，解释。”

在他脸上充满着愤怒，冰冷的眼神有一秒吓到了那位女热，“我……你不明白，听……”

Sherlock用简短刺耳的讽笑声打断了她的话，说：“为什么？难道我们真的需要更多解释吗？毕竟一张图片比一千句话更有说服力”。

“但事情真相更有说服力…”她再次试着解释，但是他又一次打断了她。

“真相？谎言反映真相，不是你对我说的吗？……‘Adler小姐可不简单。她更像你和我。’‘她从来没有打一个我可以拆开的结’……一直以来，Moriarty不断给我提示。你一直都在骗我，玩你自己的游戏……做坏事。我应该知道的，毕竟你已经花了一生欺骗你身边的每一个人。你是狡诈的，有些人永远不会改变“。

这个挺拔的男人本以为她会反驳，但是她沉默了。伴随着失望的叹息声，他转过身，从他的床上拿来已经收拾好的行李递给她。她叹了口气，从他手上接过箱子离开了贝克街。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irene打开门，走进一家小的爱尔兰酒吧。老派，舒适的酒吧几乎是空的，除了一些老顾客。她的眼睛几乎没有注意到他们，却立刻被柜台前椅子上独自的男人所吸引。他穿着有风格的灰色西装，头发一如既往胶到后面，嘴边的胡子被精心修剪过。

Jim Moriarty抬头看着她笑了笑，“噢，太好了，你来了，我很高兴接到你的电话，走近点听听这个，我已经修改了我电话的铃声，你觉得怎么样？”

正当Irene走到旁边的犯罪首脑坐着的的酒吧椅后面时，他听起MichaelBuble唱的那版I’m feeling good。这个爵士音乐和每个人的情绪形成了鲜明对比，除了Moriarty阳光般的笑容。

“And I'mfee-eeling gooood,”他随着旋律唱了起来，对着他的手机眉飞色舞。“我更喜欢这个版本的爵士风，你觉得怎么样？不喜欢吗？你看起来不太高兴啊。想借一个肩膀哭一会吗？……或者是来次猛烈的性？”

这个漂亮的女人松了松肩膀盯着他，“你为什么那么做，Jim?”

“亲爱的，你知道原因的。”Moriarty叹口气回道，他振荡一下手中的威士忌。

Irene摇了摇头，“我不知道，为什么你要把我推到你和Sherlock的游戏中？”

他看着她，假装无辜，眼神中带有责备：“你让我生气了呀，亲爱的。”

她根本没信哪怕一秒：“如果这仅仅是报复的话，我现在已经死了。”

Jim邪魅地笑一笑，Irene皱了皱眉，无视之中的暗示，“我不关心你对他做什么，我只想逃脱你们的游戏。我只玩我自己的游戏。”

“啊，依我看这位女士抗议的太多了……并且有点太晚了，你不觉得吗？”Moriarty说着伸手搂住她的脖子上的项链。手指抚摸到上面挂着的放大镜片，他脸上浮现出俏皮的表情。 “想想吧，你从来都不是一个‘自由的女人’。”

“你在说什么？”

当他看到她的脸上仍旧是困惑的时候，他欢乐的表情变成了惊讶。“你是认真的，噢，这太尴尬了……我以为你撒了谎，因为你要保护你们的心，但现在我明白了……你根本不知道真相。想想吧，亲爱的。我观察你很久了……”

“观察？怎么……”Irene还没有说完，便意识到了什么。

Moriarty深色的瞳眸被闪光点亮，他注意到她突然间的变化，“我想这姑娘终于明白了！”

“这都是你的测试，不是吗？”她颤抖地问。 “当你让Sherlock中毒时，我以为这是为了掩盖你企图杀我的事实……但它并没有就此停止，对吧？那不过又是一个掩饰，为了观察Sherlock的反应。看他对我已处于严重危险之中会做何反应。这就是为什么你如执着地相信我能成为他的弱点……这也是为什么我在你的游戏中心的原因。你一直在测试，看看我是否可以作为一个棋子来完成对Sherlock Holmes的毁灭。”

“她终于猜中了重点！”他表示祝贺，举起酒杯致敬她的出色回答。 “我现在知道我的推论是正确的！哦，我的小聪明！你也明白，不是吗？我创造了一个预言，那就是相信你们两个会影响彼此的心，这是其他任何人都做不到的。”

Irene摇摇头，用极其厌恶的表情面对他。 “不，你失败了。它没有成功。你最后一次尝试并没有影响到他，他不在乎。”

“正相反，亲爱的，我想他会关心，超过他自己的想象。”

“别傻了。Sherlock Holmes从来没有谈过恋爱，他不可能以这种方式爱任何人，除了他自己。”

“哦，停！别再说你的小谎言！”Moriarty怒吼道，她克制自己不因刚刚的惊吓而后退。而这个疯子的冷静的和他爆发的一样快，继续说：“我们都知道这不是真的……”

‘’”我告诉你，他不在乎。”

“但是你在乎吗？”男人装作无辜地质疑说。

“我不想玩任何游戏了，Jim,我建议你尽快退出。”

“哦，这是威胁吗？我想我开始喜欢这次聊天了，你带你的鞭子了吗？我多么爱你的鞭子，”Moriarty说道。

“如果你尝过我的鞭子我保证你不会喜欢它！”Irene发出嘶嘶声这样说，用力且迅速地甩了他一个巴掌，同时用指甲的尖端划过他的脸，刮出血丝。他用手捂住他的脸，她看到了几滴鲜血出现在他的脸颊上。她对这个疯子眼中的惊讶感到无比满意。黑发女热靠近他，没有一丝一毫的恐惧瞪着他。她用低沉的声音说道，“这是为了Kate……”

Moriarty轻轻地用餐巾纸擦了擦他流血的脸颊，渐渐恢复了他的笑容。 “关于你亲爱的朋友真是抱歉了，可那确实是一个必要的牺牲，你懂的。”

他一直都知道，自己让“那位女人”屈服于自己，因而背叛Sherlock的唯一方法，那就是他必须摧毁她在意的一切。他只用了一步聪明的棋，就成功地永远除掉了她最好的朋友、Sherlock对她的爱和每个人对她的信任。站在他面前的这个女人，此刻也没有什么可失去的，而这正是他需要她处于的状态。

完全不知道他在想什么，Irene问道：“花了多少钱？”

Moriarty顺着她的思绪，说，“相当多，但是每分钱都值得，花来去让别人找到你和你旧爱的性录像带，并且和自己的混剪到一起。看到当Sherlock看见由我主演的影片时的表情，一切太完美了，你难道不觉得吗？”

“Moriarty，你不会赢的，你不会杀了他……”

“你都让我没耐心了！必须有人死，Adler小姐！”犯罪首脑大声喊道，然后把那杯威士忌用力扔在地上。他闭上了眼睛，让自己平静下来，因为整个酒吧都静了下来。 “……问题是：”谁？'“

在他大发雷霆时Irene甚至没有颤抖一下， “Sherlock会赢得这场战争的。正如他到目前为止已经赢得了一切。”

“不……不，Adler小姐，他可能先赢在几个小战役，但他不会取得整场战争的胜利。无论他如何努力，他无法击败存在于这个世界上的罪恶……我不就是一个完美的证明吗？“

这个前任施虐女王皱了皱眉，“他曾多次打败你。”

“但从没有赢过……”Jim尖锐地看着她，纠正她的说法。

Irene摇了摇头，失望地叹了口气。 “无论发生什么事，别算我一份。你的计划事与愿违，我也不会再和你们有任何关联，不管是你，还是Sherlock。”

当她转过身离去时，Moriarty叫她回来。 “你去哪儿，亲爱的？我们在这里才刚刚开始。直到你答应我，你会帮我消灭Sherlock之前，你就别想离开这里。”

这个苗条的女人愣住了，她慢慢地转过身凝视着在吧凳上的男人。他的眼睛闪烁着真诚的期待。这回到Irene惊讶了。最终，她压低声音说：“……你疯了。”

Moriarty开心地笑着。“Sherlock似乎也在我们间情谊持续后期捕捉到了这点……尽管这样，我想你还是会帮我。”

“如果你觉得我不会拒绝你，那么你就真的疯了。”

“我可没给你太多选择的余地。如果你不帮我……我会杀了他;一切都结束了，游戏结束……我承认，那就没意思了，但我还是会这么做。一点也不要怀疑我！……我只是想让他在我们的最终游戏前变成一个残缺的人。”

“这不公平。”

“公平竞争从来都是对方的做法，Adler小姐，这可不像你和我的风格啊，我们从来没有公平竞赛……这就是为什么我们总是赢。好吧，至少我总是这样。此外，如果你让我现在就杀了他，你永远不会知道是否他能在最后一次战胜我了。“

“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“这是你很擅长的领域。烧毁他的心……直到只有灰烬和一个残缺的人留下。毁灭他的心，或者我就会杀了他，” Moriarty用黑暗却充满激情的声音解释着，他的目光似乎能穿透所有女人的防御，将她的灵魂暴露在世人面前。

“我忽然意识到了什么，Adler小姐。我花了这么久一直在努力毁了他……其实最简单直接的办法就是最有力的方法。通过媒体，威胁他的朋友。从外由内同时出击。但它从来没有奏效过，现在呢我终于想通了这是为什么。他哥哥虽然已经给我完美的弹药，我却从没有找到终极武器来消灭他。现在我有了。因为我有你。我终于能赢了……“


	18. 木已成舟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原题the die is cast  
翻译：落叶逐蝶  
校对：NHKeeley

“太在意可不是什么优点……Sherlock，人心都会破碎，生命终将终结。”

侦探的手指随意地拨弄着小提琴的琴弦，并没在奏着什么曲调，他坐在火炉边。他哥哥四年前说的话不停地回荡在他脑海中，但Sherlock不知道为什么会这样。

当他的哥哥这样对他说时，他根本没对这些话倾注太多注意。他不信那些话是说给他听的。可这话仍旧选在此时像往日的鬼魂一样回来纠缠他。话语在他那独一无二的大脑深处隐蔽、回旋，而且似乎更有力更大声了。不知为何，这些回声在放大他的孤独的同时，反而陪伴着他。

不是所有心都会破碎。他的心就不会……它会吗？

突然间，一种不同的噪音打断了他脑中萦绕的回声。那是楼梯再一次发出的吱嘎声。

“我以为我上一回已经讲的很清楚了。”Sherlock的声音非常尖锐，语调阴沉，似乎和客厅里的阴影完美融合。

那位女人在楼梯顶端停住脚步，看着侦探在光线阴暗的房间中坐在扶手椅里。

他姿势僵硬，双眼冷酷无情。如若Irene之前怀疑过，现在她也不用在担心了，因为她在那人浅蓝色的眼睛里看见了一切。有史以来第一次，她意识到Moriarty的预计可能是对的。她能做到的。她能让他心碎。这想法对她来说无比可怕，可她知道自己没有其他选择。

“你在这儿不受欢迎，”男人低沉的声音飘到她耳中。

Irene深吸一口，让肺中充斥着她需要的做坏事的那种气息，这样她才能完成这项任务。她一直都是一个好演员，不过她还是要变得更好才能瞒过坐在她面前的推理高手。

“我不想要……”男人开口，但“那位女人”更快地打断了他。

“你以为你赢了，但你从来没有。”那位女人说，她眼中的诱惑在阴影中还是明亮地闪现出来。

有那么一瞬，男人仅仅是抬眼瞪着她。当他说话时，他的声音较单纯的词句来说更是一种怒吼：“我并不认同。”

“噢，我知道你会这样，你这个可怜的男人。你以为你在我自己的游戏里打败了我，因为情感。”Irene说，讽刺地笑话着面前的男人，“但那时候还不是结局。那几乎算不上是开始。”

Sherlock对她皱起眉头，等着她的解释，一边试图保持自己镇静的外表。

那位女人向他走近，同时飞快地继续讲话。她觉得自己像是一只母狮绕着猎物打转。她不需要说出口，他们都知道这回她占了上风。“你剥走了我的一切。我的生活，我的未来……一切。你把我趋向长久持续的黑暗。你以为情感在那之后能幸存，甚至复活吗？你以为这些——过去这个月里的欢愉——会是真的吗？”

Sherlock很长一段时间安静下来，双眼直望着她的双眼，希望能找到一丝一毫她紧紧包裹的灵魂。不管他看见了什么，都让他最后皱起眉头，然后将小提琴扔到地上，从椅子里站起来。“这一切都是一场游戏。”

“我告诉过你会这样。”美女挑挑眉毛，看着高个男人。虽然她身形较小，但她知道自己在聪慧程度上不输分毫。她所需要做的就是保持自己的航向，一切都会被封闭起来。越快越好，她知道，因为她已经感觉到自己的心在以一种之前从未有过的方式饱受痛苦。她一在这里结束战斗，就能把所有都抛到脑后。或者至少是试着抛到脑后。

“那盘你自从归来后就一直在暗示的新游戏……那不仅仅是你的游戏，对吗？”

“……一直以来这就是个阴谋。”她撒谎说，“每一步，都是虚伪的。从魔鬼手里把你救出来，假装我也是他的仇人，慢慢与你接近最后进驻你的心……游戏一场，别无他意。你认为我不值得信赖是对的。你从不该否定这样一个正确的本能，但毫无逻辑可言，你就这样做了……你现在明白了，对吗，当你回望那一步步引向现在的我们后？”

“那你一直都在为他工作咯？或者是不是为了性你才一直跟着他？”

“如果我是善于做坏事的女霸主，Moriarty就是主宰。”Irene耸耸肩道，“我们有很多共同语言。我们都喜欢玩游戏……我们也都恨你。”

侦探的双眼在一瞬暗淡下去：“你对我说了谎。”

黑发女人假装玩弄自己的男人：“噢，别往心里去，亲爱的……我对所有人都说谎。”

“你现在也在说谎。”

“不，这只是我在干坏事。”Irene快速地纠正他，对着侦探坏笑。“你一直都是那只飞蛾扑向我这团烈火，现在你会为此焚烧……”

Sherlock缓缓向那位女人靠近一步，直接闯进她的私人空间。他的双眼看着她，之中的黑暗几乎要烧穿她，使她希望以后再重复这段经历。这男人最后只是吼出一句有威胁意味的：“是时候让你离开了。”

Irene仅仅是抬起下巴，无辜地问道：“你想要我停下？”

“是的。”他嘶嘶地说，带着比她所见过更熊熊燃烧的怒火。

“太糟糕了！”她对他眨眨眼，绕过他去迅速看了看窗外，然后再转身：“我才刚刚热身呢，我必须对你撒谎，才能走这么远……这样才能摆脱你。”

“没有什么能摆脱我。”Sherlock反驳说。

“我就成功了。”那位女人声音中带着邪恶的调子说道。她必须把最后一根钉子钉在Sherlock情感的坟墓上，所以她小心翼翼地措辞下一句话。“告诉我，我刚刚是发现你声音中有情感了吗？我想这么说你是对的……情感确实是输的那方具有的生理缺陷。”

“我还没有输。”他干巴巴地说。

那位女人邪笑说：“不，你已经输了。”

他们的眼睛望着对方，似乎中间有深渊将两人分离。在过去几个月中他们搭建的桥梁熊熊燃烧，只有一条灰烬遗留在深渊中间。现在没有任何方法跨越这段距离了。

“他试图杀了你。”Sherlock反驳说，他的眼睛再次搜索着她的内心，希望找到她不愿意主动给出的那个答案。虽然看见男人眼中强烈燃烧的怒火，Irene还是看见了一丝怀疑的痕迹。

她早就准备好回答这个问题，于是摇摇头表示讽刺和失望：“他真的这样做了吗?你就和我一样清楚，如果Moriarty试图做什么事……他会成功。”

侦探让自己的思绪回到钟塔里的时刻。他允许自己用现在的视角来回顾整个形势。突然间他发现脑中迸发出新的推断结果。就像是迷惑人的轻纱被人从眼上撕扯下来，允许他在Irene的回归后第一次看清一切。“所以那都是为了我的反应。你让他捅你一刀，以便继续你的游戏？”

女人耸耸肩：“这是必要的痛苦。”

“那Kate的死呢？”

她短暂的停顿之后叹了叹气：“我以为你比这更聪明呢。我当然没有在意过她。 事情步步叠加到了这最后的时刻，才能让游戏能继续下去。就是为了让你的心被情感削弱。”

“那这是……什么？你的最后一击？”

“听到真相后更伤心，对吗？”她用黑暗的语调问道，对她的问题

“你从来都没有打败我。”

“现在已经两次了。”Irene反驳说，“这是我第二次看到你的心……我知道你从没预见到这些。”

“预见到？”Sherlock发怒道，“你完完全全是对的，Adler小姐。我从来都没预见到。我一直都知道假如让心拥有控制权的话，它能削弱最强的逻辑，但你让我片刻放下了自己的防备……这就足够了。现在你在背后捅我一刀，证明我一直以来都是正确的。”

尽管她的心已经在自己毫无瑕疵的伪装下碎裂，这个美丽的女人还是成功挤出一个冷酷的邪笑。“把那算作我完成了自己的报复吧。这是结束了。你不会再见到我……”

很好。”那人迅速地插话说，低沉阴暗的声线有种斩钉截铁的意味，结束了谈话。他转身背对她，动作行云流水，假装望向窗外的夜景。

Irene终于让自己的双眼垂下，吐气以让自己能镇静下来完成她的摧毁。“帮我们俩个忙，承认你的失败吧，Holmes先生。在我离开后，转移注意力。别直面Moriarty，除非你是一心向死。你已经被打败了，你不会赢的。再见，Holmes先生……”

黑发男人思索了一下她最后的话语，但没有说出自己的想法。由于陷入沉思他没有感觉到周围的世界，只是听到楼梯再次发出吱嘎声，Irene最后一次离开了贝克街。

在门关上那一刻，Sherlock吐出一口气，紧紧闭上眼睛。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Irene从眼角抹去一点泪滴，一边走在街道上朝着街角等着的车而去。她打开车后座的门，优雅地坐进去。在她将车门关在身后之后，她保持目光前视，呼吸平稳。她必须保持自己毫无瑕疵，冷漠无情的假面，只有这样才能控制她自己的情绪稍微久一点点。她最不想要的就是身边的男人得知Sherlock眼中那几乎发狂的怒火对她影响有多大。

她湿润一下自己的嘴唇，缓缓地对着身边的人开口：“我做了所有你吩咐我做的事……但我仍旧不是自由的，对吗？”

Moriarty似乎思考了她的话语一分钟，但Irene知道这都是他游戏中的一部分。“……不完全是。但别担心，亲爱的，我现在只想从你身上得到另一样东西。”

虽然那位女人对这个回答感到很厌烦，但她还是低沉地说：“……那是什么呢？”

男人倾身靠近，直到他的呼吸搔痒着她的脖颈，Irene闭上眼睛，害怕接下来会发生的事。

“你的性命。”Moriarty对着她的耳朵嘶嘶地说道。他迅速地从口袋里拿出一个注射器，在她来得及反应前，将针头刺进她的手臂。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

一阵子后，John急匆匆地通过贝克街的大门，快速上楼梯。

"Sherlock? Sherlock!"他叫着，停在了客厅的边缘，因为他看到自己的最好的朋友站在窗外夜景渲染的光里背对着他。“很好，你在这儿。”

“这不可能让你惊讶，John。”对方毫无感情地干巴巴地说，却没有转身过来面对自己的朋友。“毕竟，我住在这儿。”

“Lestrade早些时候打电话了。说他们在泳池边找到了那个失踪女孩的尸体……”金发男人说，一边走进房间。Sherlock仍旧没做反应，或是转过身来。

贝克街221B内的气氛有些紧张。John感觉就像是走进了战役结束后的战场，剩下的只有死亡和失去的气息萦绕。就在他看着自己好友的时候，他只看见了Sherlock姿势中隐藏的绝望和冷淡。今天这里发生了一场恶战，而医生感觉最后没有赢家。

“……你还好吗？”他柔和地问道。

“我当然没事。”侦探简短地回答。John开口准备评论，但Sherlock快他一步。“她蒙骗了我们，John……她骗过了我。”

金发男人摇摇头说：“我不认为她有这么做，Sherlock。”

大约一分钟过去后Sherlock才转过头，足以让John看到外面微光照映下他充满怀疑的表情。

矮个男人急忙解释自己的思维路线，“在你们都走后，我在地下室呆了一会儿。我找到了视频的源头，还有上面有……额……你懂的……的CD光盘。我马上把它送到Lestrade那里检测。我不知道为什么，Sherlock，但我有种感觉……我想它是假的。实验室快速地检查了下，没找到什么线索，但我不确定……这就是为什么我回来了。我需要你的双眼来帮我找到真相。你必须再看一遍那视频。”

Sherlock沮丧地皱起眉头。“你疯了，John。为什么我会想再看一遍？”

另一个男人叹了口气，走到桌子和他的手提电脑旁边，“我告诉过你。我不相信。那……根本一点都说不通，对吗？”

侦探看起来完全不同意他的朋友。“Adler小姐刚在这儿道别……她解释清楚了一切。现在完全说得通了。我脑子里已经完全清楚了。这说明都结束了……”

华生抬起视线，试图解读Sherlock眼中淡漠的神色。John必须同意那视频改变了一切，但在第一波失望冲过后，他觉得自己思绪更清晰了。

John所知道的是，Irene不断对他证明了自己。他意识到她回到伦敦后的所作所为都是为了Sherlock。虽然她是个好演员，她也没有演技精湛到能完成这样的诡计，医生打心底知道。他很确定她心里没有任何可疑企图。

“听着……”John缓缓开口，试图突破他朋友的怒气。“她叫我永远别告诉你，但我想你需要知道这个。当我在贝尔法斯特的时候……”

Sherlock叹了口气，终于完全转身面对自己的朋友。“我知道，John。Irene突然去见你，骗你跟她见了个巴基斯坦杀手。Hazaar帮她从卡拉奇逃离，你知道了吧……我肯定她都告诉你这些了。”

对方感觉自己下巴都要掉下来了：“我知道我不该惊讶，但……你是怎么……”

“Mycroft.”黑发男人解释说，John点头表示理解。Sherlock开始在客厅里踏步，一边继续说：“不管怎样，你最后手臂中了枪伤，她杀了那人。你脆弱的手臂也不是被什么过于用力的按摩伤到的……”

“是的！没错！”矮个子那个点头，视线一直追随着房间对面他的朋友，“不过那只是皮肉伤。Irene把宝押在错的杀手身上了，我猜是这样。他为Moriarty工作。”

Sherlock停下脚步，向一侧偏头。“你的头脑是这么简单，John。在拐弯抹角处极其缓慢。它还没有接收到我们被提供的新信息，是吗？那全部都是他们计划的游戏！……你从来都觉得那个杀手对你开枪而不是Irene很奇怪吗？”

John感觉到他越来越沮丧，他用力地摇了摇头。“不！Sherlock，你不在场！你没有看到Irene杀了人来救我俩。我知道她是好人，因为没人可以假冒她眼中那种抑郁！……我跟你说，那是真的！”

“我不是要贬低你的觉察能力……”

“不！”另一人吼道，甚至是伟大的侦探都颤抖了一下。“本不想，却还是杀了人时的感受，你可没有资格跟我指手画脚！”

知道他的朋友在阿富汗有“糟糕的日子”，侦探点点头，表示清楚。“我当然明白。我很抱歉……”

“没事……”John深深松了口气，让自己镇静下来。他看了看自己的朋友，转移了一下自己的重心。“我们……我们就假装你对我的推断信以为真……好吗？就……你在今晚前就知道贝尔法斯特的事了，对吧？你在Mycroft刚告诉你的时候就认为她在和Moriarty共事了吗？还是说这个观点是在看过视频后改变的？”

Sherlock摇摇头，诚实地回答说：“不。我之前没这么想过。”

“好的……”金发男人点点头，思考着怎样让好友在这个问题上改变看法，或者至少是帮忙拨清一部分迷雾。“我们去见Hazaar，是让他杀了Moriarty并在游戏开始折腾你之前结束它。不过，Moriarty付了那人更多钱来除掉我们。Irene只是想让这一切结束……她在你背后动手脚，是因为她知道你会阻止她……”

“显而易见！我知道那人不可靠！”

John无视了他的朋友，继续说：“……不是因为她想要出卖你。你曾经信任过她……”

Sherlock皱起眉头：“我从没有信任过她，John。”

对方同样以眉头相对，说：“但你肯定有。你当然信任过她，Sherlock。”

房间里一阵紧绷的静默，John选择这个时刻将CD塞进手提电脑光驱里。“我现在不是再叫你相信她。我是叫你相信我，Sherlock……你可以做到吗？就这一次，相信我的直觉?我认为你很受伤，而且我认为你正在让这情感阻止你看清真相。所以……求求你。我觉得这录像有些问题。但我自己弄不明白。我没有你敏锐的感官。”

侦探挑挑眉毛，仍旧与桌子保持距离。“虽然赞美总是受欢迎的……不是现在，John。绝不。”

John假装自己没有听到，一边在屏幕上播出视频。他快进到Moriarty和Irene衣着暴露的图像出现在屏幕上。他只是需要那个聪明人来看看有什么问题，以便让自己相信。对于Sherlock，话语和感受微不足道，他需要明确的事实，而且需要亲身发现。

“等下，你听我说。噢，你就不能过来这里？我不知道什么出错了。也许这不是真的她？额，我们看的到她的脸，所以我们知道……是日期错了吗？你知道她从昨天算起五周前在干什么吗？”

“ 很明显，她干了他。 ”Sherlock 讽刺地说，不情愿地和好友坐在手提电脑边。 “ 这是她会做的事， John ，就是这个。欺骗，做坏事，将性作为自己的首选武器。 ”

John 摇摇头，瞪着对方。 “ 我知道她是个无比聪明的女人，懂得如何摆弄别人，但是 …… 我不认为你真的注意到了当她和我们一起住后，我注意到的那些你俩的变化。你从没遇见过在乎你并为你赴汤蹈火的人 —— 保护你的人。你在情感关系的方面是那么固执，所以你不懂，但你们曾有过 …… 你现在也有什么。我知道现在这似乎很难理解，但 …… 这回是你只是在看却没用心观察了。别管你的心或是痛苦，就只是 …… 观察。去做那个我认识的聪明人，去细察秋毫 …… 就算证明我是错的都没关系。 ”

Sherlock 深吸一口气，不知为何，这些话似乎直入他的内心。不再反对，黑发男人倾身用自己平日侦探的观察力看着视频。他的双眼迅速掠过场景，只用了几秒就再次撤身回来。 John 讨厌他朋友脸上的淡漠深情，因为他不能读懂。医生垂下眼脸，叹了口气，知道现在什么都无济于事了，他永不能让好友信服。

侦探紧闭双眼，让过去几个月的记忆冲刷在他脑海中。

【译注：下面的五个段落都是 Sherlock 回忆的对话，均出自本文。】

_ “ 你可能没有发现这其中的幽默之处，但我知道。我不再为他工作，而是跟你在一起 —— 但你仍然愿意相信这是他的优势而不是将这当做你的优势。他知道你会这么做，知道你会责备我，你想过这些吗？你当然想过。告诉我，你是在你认为我应该被责备之前还是之后考虑的？ ” _

{ 出自第十四章}

_ “Moriarty 不是一个慈善家。他不留活口。另外，她也只是个小卒。他想要的是你。 ” _

{ 出自第十七章 }

_ “ 他相信细节决定成败。由于他多变的性格，他从不做一个没有备用计划的设计。他极少因此落败。他的这一面，却导致几乎不可能将所有细节都弄对。如果你在接下来的游戏中找到了纰漏， Sherlock ，那肯定是从细节里找到的。 ” _

{ 出自第十六章 }

_ “ 是我的前夫 …… 但最先是在你到达之前卡拉奇的恐怖 分子。它们长期折磨我，以便让我准备好死亡，后来是我的丈夫，为了惩罚我 …… 做坏事。 ” _

{ 出自第五章 }

_ “ 帮我们俩个忙，承认你的失败吧， Holmes 先生。在我离开后，转移注意力。别直面 Moriarty ，除非你是一心向死。你已经被打败了，你不会赢的。再见， Holmes 先生 ……” _

{ 出自本章 }

“ 她是对的，他确实漏了一个细节 …… 这是假的。 ”Sherlock 的声音里满是不敢置信，眉间带着一点皱褶，他考虑着种种可能性。 “ 这是两周前的 ……”

“ 怎么了 …… ？ ”

侦探点了一下头， John 发现他浅色的眼睛里火焰重燃。 “ 我知道。 ”

“ 然后？ ”

“Irene 刚刚对我说了谎。 ”

John 感觉到自己松了口气。他这回终于信对自己的直觉了，也没有被 Sherlock 和 Irene 的猛烈如过山车的情感卷走。 “ 噢。所以她没有一直在欺骗我们？ ”

“ 是的。额，也许没有。 ” 侦探同意道，继续对着屏幕解说自己的推理。 “ 你看这里， Moriarty 在做这个录像时有些太兴奋了。他忘记了一个小细节。看见她的背了吗？那是光滑的。在现实生活中，她的背部因为巴基斯坦的恐怖 分子所致，有几处伤痕。 ”

“ 所以这不可能是五周前录制的 ……” 金发男人快速地跟上了好友推理的节奏。 “Moriarty 有手段。他可以轻易地贿赂某人去将两个视频剪在一起，让它看起来逼真。我承认，这很费时费力，但最终他只需要一个人穿成 Irene 的样子，跟着他的领舞。然后再加一点专业的制作 …… 成了。 ”

Sherlock 对着他的好友点头，吐了口气，因为他意识到了另一个事实。思绪快速地流进他的脑海，所有的细节再次调转。 John 是对的。 Irene 没有进行这游戏，但那个罪犯将她作为自己的一枚棋子，来接近自己的主要目标。这当然讲得通，那个疯狂的罪犯会用任何手段来毁灭自己的对手。侦探又呼了下气，因为他发现他竟容许自己被内心蒙蔽了。这让他痛苦，但他掂量了一下 Irene 被逼要说那么多谎言，并想起自己对她回敬了许多残酷的话。

“ 谢谢你， John 。 ” 稍高些的人说，边从外衣口袋里取出他的手机。

”Sherlock……“ 医生缓缓开口，衡量了一下，因为呼之欲出的问题让他身心受伤。 “ 如果 Moriarty 逼 Irene 向你撒谎，那不就意味着 …… ？ ”

“ 是的。 ” 对方简短地回答，马上拨打了她的电话，把手机贴到耳朵上。他必须在 Moriarty 抓住她之前找到她，假若说他还有任何保护她的机会的话。说完自己的最后的话后， Irene 恳求他从剩下的游戏里离开，但他很清楚那个犯罪首脑永远不会让他这样做。几秒后，他被转到了她的语音邮箱，听见意料之外的声线时全身僵硬。

现在传到他耳里的是 Moriarty 录播的声音。侦探僵住了，认真听着念给他的指示。 “ 你打到了 Irene Adler 的手机上。我很抱歉地告诉你她的状态无法接电话 …… 如果你想要再看到活着的她，我建议你赶紧赶到你最爱的楼顶。 Alea iacta est* ， Sherlock 。别让我久等 ……”

【译注：拉丁语，英译为 the die is cast ，即本章标题 “ 木已成舟 ” 】

Sherlock 挂断电话，转身看着桌变得好友。那么，他还是太晚了。他花这么多力气去相信罪犯的陷阱是那么愚蠢，以至于让那位女人的生命受挟。虽然他大概可以感受到 John 的焦虑，侦探还是给了自己的一会儿来呼吸，然后才解释说： “Moriarty 把她绑到了 Barts 医院的屋顶上。 ”

“ 走吧！ ” 矮些的男人马上投入行动，两人快速下了楼梯，没再耽搁。他们都知道面对 Moriarty 的游戏时刻不容缓。

在 Sherlock 穿上大衣时， Hudson 太太在她的公寓门口出现。 ”Sherlock ？ John ？你们很着急吗？ ”

“ 没时间解释了， Hudson 太太。 ” 男人说道，一边围上围巾， John 打开门。在医生走到门外时，房东太太犹疑着走近侦探一步。

“ 我听见你和 Irene 之前在争吵 ……” 她温和地说，音量刚刚够让侦探一个人听见。

“ 别担心， Hudson 太太，我会把事情理清楚的。 ”Sherlock 安慰道，拍了拍她的肩膀。

年长些的女人看起来松了口气。 “ 噢，那就好。我可讨厌看到你俩生对方气了。你们是如此可爱的一对。 ”

高个男人开口正要回话，但被听见的轮胎急刹的摩擦声打断了。

他看向一边的街道，发现一辆白色的货车快速驶来，停在 John 那边的道旁。货车的侧门打开，两个男人跳出来抓住了 John ，同时 Sherlock 注意到在前座的车窗内伸出一把机关枪对着他和 Hudson 太太。

侦探赶紧抓住老妇人，快速倒在地上，机关枪对着敞开的大门打光了一个弹夹。他听见 Hudson 太太在他身下因害怕而发出的呜咽，听见 John 在外挣扎的叫喊。突然间轮胎再次发出摩擦声，街道上一切归于平静。

侦探没有犹豫一秒就从地上跳起来跑到门外。他跑到空无一人的街上，四处寻找自己好友的蛛丝马迹。他只有足够时间看见货车在远处的街角转弯，在寒冷忧郁的夜色中从他的视线里消失。他紧张地四周张望，想要寻找帮助或是一辆黑色出租车，但一无所获。

Sherlock Holmes 无助地站在街道中间，整个世界在他周围崩塌。


	19. 绅士的分歧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：卡拉拉德梅斯  
校对：NHKeeley

“嗨，Sherlock。”Moriarty热情洋溢地向他打招呼。“你终于来了，一开始我还怕你不来呢。”

Sherlock关上身后的门，然后跑到屋顶上。一阵风与他擦身而过，他耸了耸大衣，好让衣服贴近自己，从而显出自己高挑的身材。此时，他的对手慢慢地离他越来越近，这一幕一下子把Sherlock拉回到记忆中。Moriarty把枪对准口中的疯狂画面，一次又一次在他的脑海中放映，同时他自己也慢慢走向命运的终结。他从屋顶上跳了下去，同时John惊恐地大声放叫，不断地提醒着他不想再去记忆的时间，如果所有人都按照原计划进行，也许他们这次屋顶会面的结局会变得不同。

“对于我的出现我很抱歉。”Moriarty和其他人一样，抱歉之后保持沉默。同时示意了他右脸颊是哪个三道细的划痕。这些划痕是他原本完美无缺的脸上唯一的缺陷，就像罪犯眼上的刺痕一样。“如果你的女朋友没有发这通脾气，我还是那样完美，像以前一样的完美啊。”

Sherlock的鞋肩抵着地，他顿了顿，回答说：“你活该。”

“我是活该，Sherlock，我活该。”他的声音变得阴森鬼魅。面前的这个罪犯看起来相当满意和自豪自己的成就，这也是Sherlock觉得可怕的原因所在。

虽然过去不久发生在贝克街221B外的事很快就过去了，但还是让Sherlock一时间迷茫而不知所措。他回想着他收到那仅有的线索：Irene手机里的语音短讯，暗示着刚才在医院天台的会面。John被绑架的一个半小时了，Sherlock十分“感激”没有莫利亚提给自己什么没用的线索

虽然侦探还没捋顺他凌乱的思路，焦虑且夹杂着对眼前这个罪犯的憎恨，都充斥着他脆弱的心，但他的大脑依然运行流畅。

侦探已经做好了决定，他不能就这样离开屋顶，除非他确保John和Irene安全。他已经做错了许多，这至少是他可以弥补他们的。是时候无视自己内心的恐惧，让过去这份恐惧让他迷失，误入歧途越来越远，现在要玩那个自己的才智挽救一切。

“他们在哪！”Sherlock压低声音，迫切的喊道。他停在莫利亚提几英尺外。此时Moriarty正站在高处，裹着一件大衣。

Moriarty扮了个鬼脸，假惺惺的失望在他深黑的眼中映出。“啧啧…你就这么跟你的敌人打招呼嘛？淡定点，Sherlock 我觉得我们可以花点时间独处一下呢…毕竟我们从来都没试过哦。”

Moriarty戏谑的话和语气几乎令Sherlock失去理智。Sherlock在脑海里死命地掐住Moriarty的脖子，但现实里，他只能用手更使劲地抵住自己的口袋来压抑自己这种冲动。

“我没心思和你在这耗下去。”Sherlock干脆地说道。

Moriarty假惺惺地失望的意味更重了，他依然逗玩着他的对手，就像顽皮的猫总爱捉弄老鼠。“嗷…别这样嘛，我做的一切，都是想告诉你我对你的爱有多深啊…Sherlock.” 

“你到底想怎么样！”Sherlock向他咆哮着。

"嗯哼?"

“到底要我怎么做你才肯放了他们！”Sherlock知道，此时此刻，他就算是和Moriarty同归于尽，也要永除这个后患。

“哦，这个啊…”Moriarty轻吹一口气，装作很认真考虑Sherlock的问题。“呐，你看，我们交了那么多次手，但这么久以来我都没成功地把你整得头破血流。所以啊，我想这次…我要采取新的游戏规则，我不要你从房顶上跳下去…或者做点其他什么的。你…只能束手无策…”

Sherlock逼近Moriarty，靠近他冷冷地瞪着他说：“那就告诉我游戏怎么进行。”

“有点耐心，亲爱的，”Moriarty轻轻地拍了拍侦探的肩膀。“一切都正是时候呢…”

“如果你在这不是为了告诉我游戏规则，那为什么你会在这？”Sherlock质问着，解读这眼前这双深不见底的眼睛。“你是想要目睹，想要知道一些事情。一些与我有关的事情。”

“对啊…你已经看出来了啊，不是吗？Moriarty问道，他停顿了一秒，然后等待对方回应。

侦探不需要别人来挑明，他就已经知道这个疯子在暗示着什么。他努力地在唇角挤出一个轻微的，冷漠的假笑。“是什么？是你利用Irene作为你完美计划的棋子？是她其实从来都没有做过你告诉我那些事吗？拜托，不要讽刺我了！”

Moriarty深深地叹了一口气，似乎Sherlock给出的答案并不令他满意。他围绕着Sherlock踱了几步。“噢..天啊..天啊…”

侦探用眼角的余光瞄着Moriarty的举动，他为这陌生的情况皱起了眉头。“你对她做了什么？”

“噢，天，”Moriarty又再重复，他又扮了个俏皮的鬼脸，就像偷吃饼干被当场抓住的小孩。他慢慢地向Sherlock转过身来，顽皮的眼睛在此夜闪烁。“说起这个可尴尬了，我还以为你赶走她是因为她对于我们之间的游戏来说已经毫无用处了呢…所以我顺手把艾德勒小姐解决了。她死了噢…Sherlock。”

Sherlock感觉忽然之间喉咙干涸如沙漠，话语如鲠在咽。所有意识都在令人眩目的震惊之间消失殆尽。他除了她之外已经无力去忆起其他人，甚至连呼吸都是艰难粘稠。那两个很简单的字，在他的记忆宫殿充斥弥漫——

死了。

就是不会再像那样在他身边生动明媚…就是被杀了…被残忍地杀了…这是真的吗？...就是她不在了…——她死了。

当Moriarty看见Sherlock脸上表现出略微变化的时候，他的嘴唇不觉展出一个魔鬼般的露齿笑容。他无辜地问道：“怎么了吗？”

Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇：“你说谎，她的手机里还有你的短信-”

“我知道…”Moriarty耸了耸肩，做出一个无可挑剔的自责懊悔的假表情。“我是不是玩的太过火了？但这倒提醒了我一件事……”

这位衣冠楚楚的犯罪顾问伸手在他的口袋里掏了一下，拉出一个小物件。他将它随手一抛，东西划过空中，被Sherlock敏捷准确地一手接住。

“我觉得你可能会想要的…因为艾德勒小姐已经再也用不上了。”

Sherlock讶然地盯着他手中的金色链子。那是他送给那个女人的项链，他慢慢地旋开那块小小的吊坠，玻璃上还有一小滴显眼的血迹。与此同时，他努力克制着不让任何情绪流露。Sherlock能感觉到Moriarty的凝视，他正细察着Sherlock的每一个举动或者表情——甚至只是一闪而过的。

“Well…我是时候走了，我已经看到我的朋友是何感想。不要妄图跟着我，Sherlock，不然我会把John也解决了。还有，我对游戏的发展了如指掌，毕竟我得做赢家啊…”

Moriarty对侦探眨了眨眼，他绕着侦探意味深长地走了几步，向后门走去了

“等等！”Sherlock转身看着此时已经我这门把手的人。“你想不想彻底地解决我们的纷争，我现在就和你开始游戏的终章。”

那个光鲜整洁的犯罪顾问缓缓转过身来，微微地眯起眼摇着头说：“听起来好诱人呢…但我还是喜欢按着原计划走，如果你没异议的话。毕竟我好不容易再一次绑架了John来给你制造麻烦。我可不想可怜的John医生再次毫发无伤地回到你身边了。所以抱歉咯，你没有话事权。”

Sherlock耸了耸肩装作毫不在乎：“没关系，无论如何，我都会在不久之后就了结你。”

Moriarty灿烂而邪恶的笑容是Sherlock最后看到的画面，而后这个疯狂的人转身开了那扇门。当他隐没在门后之时，一把令Sherlock更恼怒的花腔男高音在黑暗深处回响——

“不，你不会。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sherlock？”在Sherlock两级跨上楼梯的时候，他听到房东太太的声音，但此时此刻他并不想见到她，他只想一个人独处，尽快的集中注意力解决Moriarty和几乎可以说是“迫在眉睫”的游戏终章。然而口袋里手机的振动更令他不安地分心：Mary显然已经知道John被绑架了。

当Sherlock终于进到客厅时，他紧紧地闭上双眼，努力地无视 Hudson太太踩在楼梯上的脚步声。

“你还是没有救回他们…”当太太看见Sherlock孤身而回时，她的语气如此悲伤而低迷。Sherlock宁中地呼出一口气，依然选择背对着房东太太。他不想看见她的害怕与失望。

“但我相信你一定能的，孩子。”

“我也有绝对的信心我能。只要我集中精力，我很快就会想到办法。”

“当然……”太太的声音里充满理解，也不再妨碍他了。Sherlock听见她转身下楼，楼梯痛苦地嘎吱作响，

然后一切又归于寂静。

他再次陷入深思——什么必须去做，什么马上得做。他低头扫了一眼手心上染血的项链，却抑制不住自己的情绪，再次皱紧眉心。

最近这段日子以来，已经不是第一次Sherlock因为有不凡的大脑，而被逼着去解决那些麻烦。但他只想过的就是：他知道自己的大脑显然不像从前那样机械而毫无感情，这种状态已经被一些事打破。经过思索后他的大脑反馈给他的就是：他也会被情感影响，如普通人言之为“心”。

他现在已经学会不再抵触某些人留驻于他的心——比如John和Irene。他的记忆宫殿如同守规不变，却开辟了一方小小的地方去容纳他们。在这，虽然这些关于情感的结论令他不得不承认他也如常人，但他也很清楚自己从未想过要将这些以往认为“如同精密机械中的沙子”清除，更不用说他会希望他们永远消失。无论John和Irene会给自己的理性思维带来什么漏洞或者问题，他都不想失去他们。

如果Moriarty已经杀了那个女人。那么现在也不是时候去为此悲痛。Sherlock已经下定了决心——他收起那些情感，将项链放回口袋中，屏息凝神。如果他陷于Moriarty为他制造的心魔之中，他就不能继续清醒地想办法，去就将要面临与Irene同样命运的John。

侦探比谁都厌恶着这个特别的游戏。Moriarty竭尽心思地折磨着Sherlock的心智，虽然Sherlock有许多了不起的方面，但耐心从来不是他擅长之事，然Moriarty则恰恰相反…刺客，Sherlock觉得，公寓里大钟的每一声滴答，都重重地敲打着自己的太阳穴，不曾停止。

绝望汹涌如潮，Sherlock深陷在他的沙发里，紧紧地闭上双眼，他尽量让自己心无杂念，走进思维宫殿，审视着眼前这位犯罪顾问和他“盛大”的游戏计划。

“恶魔都匿藏于细节之中……”Sherlock在记忆宫殿深处喃喃着。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

入夜，Sherlock的不安不受控制地蔓延。显然，时间才是关键。所以同样地，Moriarty准备的时间越多，他救回John的机会就越少。

Mary坐在John的旧扶手椅上，她黯然的双目呆滞地盯着壁炉中的火，火光与忧虑都在她的眼中闪烁不定。她的手轻放在自己日益隆起的腹部。Sherlock知道，无论他说什么，都不能令Mary好过点。他也已经试过了，但话语每次都淹没在她止不住的眼泪之中。

恼人的荷尔蒙。

Sherlock望着窗外的落日，脚不耐烦地轻踩着地板。一阵毛毛细雨柔软地铺满了窗玻璃，外面的世界好像就变成了一个灰色又斑斓的万花筒。

嗡嗡嗡..

他飞快地抽出手机迫不及待地打开新短信的一刻，也听到身后的Mary惊吓的吸气声。

“我已将地下室布置得很适合我们玩游戏呢，来一起玩吗？——Jim.”

“游戏开始了，Mary。”Sherlock简短地说道，他环视了一下四周，扣好了一贯的大衣。但在他准备在Mary身旁走过去时，她以与身形不符的敏捷站起来拦住了他。

她伸出自己颤抖的手。

“求你了，让我也跟你去，我想帮上忙…”

“如果我把John怀孕的妻子卷入那个犯罪顾问疯子的游戏中，那个连John自己都有可能有生命危险的‘游戏’中，他一辈子都不会原谅我的。”Sherlock叹了一口气，“我也不能原谅我自己。抱歉…时间不多了。”

他拍了拍她的肩，拧开门把，匆匆地离开贝克街。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这几个月以来，已经是Sherlock第三次来到这个特别的地窖，他想知道这次门后，又有什么在等着他。那就像一张未开奖的彩票一样神秘，他也猜不透，门后的阴影里，总有不一样的，可怕的骇事等着他。

拧开门把手那几秒，他调整了一下呼吸——踏进那个战场。

他步入里边的时候，立刻就注意到那里的变化。这一次，这个令人窒息的地下室砖墙，被冷光灯一路点亮。他摸了摸口袋里的手枪，确认它还在，然后继续往阴暗深处走……

Moriarty站在地室深处中间，身穿的还是他一成不变的西装，头发往后梳得乌亮，脸上依旧带着得意戏谑的笑。Sherlock怀疑地盯着他身后两侧挂着的两块巨大黑布帘，然而看不见布帘遮着什么，但他猜他很快会知道了。

“好了，够近了。”

听到Moriarty的话后侦探毫不犹豫地停了下来。同时，Sherlock对Moriarty为自己寒暄而准备的“惊喜”感到厌恶，而对方此时双脚来回摇动，毫不掩饰的高兴。

“你来了我真高兴啊，Sherlock。”

“我总不能让你一直等着。”

“现在首要的事嘛……”Moriarty将头向右一偏，“我说过我会给你起个新绰号的，因为旧的已经过时了… 噢！你不会也给我取了一个吧？”

Moriarty故作天真的热情并没有愚弄到Sherlock，后者扬起下巴，僵僵地回敬一个露齿笑容。

“惹人厌恶的输家。”

Moriarty办了一个鬼脸，他把手放在心脏的位置，看起来就好像这个回答深深伤了他一样。他抽泣了一下说：“Ouch..太伤人了，Sherlock，我还以为应该是‘大反派’呢。”

侦探扬了扬眉：“那么我的新绰号是什么？”

“我希望能在天亮之前弄死你。”Jim夸张的假笑着，他的眼睛漆黑，如同深海闪烁。

“一成不变的目标。”Sherlock批评道。

“我知道…你明白给一个承受许多压力的人取绰号有多难吗？”Moriarty重叹出一口气，仿佛能在他脸上聚出一朵转瞬即逝的雨云。但实际脸上洋溢着不可忽视的热情。“可以开始了我吗，你一定会爱死这玩游戏的，Sherlock。”

“我从来都不喜欢你的什么游戏，Jim.”

Moriarty缓缓地点头：“好吧，不喜欢，Sherlock，即使你不喜欢，现在也要听好了：‘有人说世界将沦陷于火海，而有人说将埋没于冰雪。’”

侦探皱了皱眉，他轻易认出：“Robert Frost的诗*”

(*译注：罗伯特·弗罗斯特 是20世纪最受欢迎的美国诗人之一。这首诗是Fire and Ice 同样地 Fire在诗里代表欲望 Ice代表冷漠 下文Moriarty有提到。）

“对，我真的决定不了哪种比较好，所以两种我都用上了。我赞同那些说终结于火的，因为我知道欲望的滋味…”说着，他走近了右边的幕布。Sherlock朝幕布瞥了一眼，与此同时Moriarty将布一拉，巨大的帷幕戏剧般地掉下，展出后面本被遮挡的东西。

“John！”Sherlock惊骇地喘了一口气，他最好的朋友在一个小石台上，胸膛上缠结了电线错综复杂的炸弹。一根链子从炸弹延伸到石座上，让John动弹不得，他摇晃挣扎着，嘴被一块银色的封口胶带紧封。John恐惧而扩张的眼渗出一些透明，映出侦探的模样。

John还安然无恙，Sherlock点了点头，安抚着John，示意一切很快会好。

侦探明了Moriarty的意图，如果他不能把炸弹停掉，这位曾经的军医就会被炸得血肉横飞。——不仅如此，恐怕在场的每一位都会。场景再现啊，Moriarty就是喜欢迂回到从前提醒着他们，现在就如他们第一次在游泳池见面所发生的一样。

“看着我！John！”当Sherlock看见John的视线不自觉地飘到自己胸前的炸弹时，他紧张地大喊。

Moriarty在今夜第一次炸出他突然而莫名其妙的脾气。他怒吼的声音在地下室深处回响。

“Sch！打断别人的行为太粗鲁了！Sherlock！我还没有说完！”接着他又以炸开脾气直迅速速度变回一个冷静的犯罪顾问，好像刚刚什么都没有发生过，他若无其事地继续：“然而我不得不毁灭你两次*呢…我觉得我真够讨厌的……”

Moriarty向第二块幕帷走去，拉开了它，同时Sherlock紧皱着眉。当幕帷掉下时，一个大玻璃方棺显露出来 —那种令人想起魔术师水中逃生的道具箱子，大概7英尺 —径直地立在他面前。

棺箱中赫然站着一个茫然麻木的女人——显然被用药麻醉，对侦探毫无生气地眨着眼。她眼中的迷蒙慢慢散开，双眸黯淡而清晰，对侦探闪现着无比的后悔与痛苦。

“…‘毁灭于冰雪的说法也很不错，而且很有画面感。’”

侦探的视线对上了那个女人的眼光，他喃喃：

“Irene…”

“Yes,”Moriarty看着深褐色头发的女人，他逗引般地拍打着坚固的玻璃，仿佛棺中的Irene只是动物园中的一只可爱猴子，而不是一个正命悬一线的人。“我其实没杀她…虽然我真的很享受你以为她死了那副表情。Well, 黎明远远未到，事实上，有趣的事才刚开始呢。”

Sherlock的视线从John和Irene之间来回扫过，他只想掏出枪来射死Moriarty，然而事实上他只是尽力地控制着自己的呼吸。Sherlock知道Moriarty有备而来，光是躲在周围的他的走狗就随时待命，更不用说Moriarty捏着John的性命——他手上的炸弹遥控。恐怕在侦探夺过来之前，Moriarty就能把炸弹引爆。

救下他们的路只一条：就是和这个疯子玩到底。

“你觉得我的游戏怎么样？Sherlock.”莫问着，同时慢慢地后退，但手依然没放下，局势仍受其牵制。他扫过John和Irene，对Sherlock得意一笑。显然他认为自己胜券在握。

“在开始之前，我先给你说一下游戏规则…”

“游戏规则？”侦探嘲讽，“你对我可真好，Jim.”

“你只有五分钟的时间去救他们 —当然，大概是一半时间去救一个，剩下的救另一个。你一次只能解一个机关，所以当你解开第一个之后——”Moriarty听下来，望了Sherlock一眼，而后者侧了一下头，表示正在听。

“继续。”

“另一个机关会自动被触发。你的选择决定了他们哪个会死…噢，抱歉，我的意思是，这意味着由你决定救谁。当你开始的时候我会用一首歌来计时。如果歌曲结束之后你还是没救下他们…他们两个都会死。事实上如果你不在五分钟内解答出来，那他们只能眼睁睁地求上帝救他们……并且你也会死…我知道你肯定已经在心里计算好了。去救他们的时间实在少得可怜，我知道…我知道……真是令人紧张不已对吧，但也很令人兴奋啊。你懂我的规则了吗？那就让我们开始吧！”


	20. 成败看终果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：婉眸清扬  
校对：卡拉拉德梅斯 落叶逐蝶  
本章配乐Tragedy - Bee Gees

Sherlock阴沉的目光游移在John身处的石台和困着那个女人的玻璃棺之间。

看着她成为被捕的猎物而不是胜利的捕食者既反常又令人不安。Irene睁大的双眸间隐现着深深懊悔的眼神，似乎在恳求他的原谅。Sherlock试图不用言语去告诉她，她什么都没有做错。她眼中跃现出星点感激，在挣扎着站起来朝他微微一笑。

侦探可以看出她的表情中那种迷茫在慢慢消散，随此而来的是黯然的领悟。她站起身时那具有穿透力的目光告诉了他所有需要知道的。玻璃水棺的四面墙壁都是防弹的，如果Sherlock试图先救她的话，意味着阻止John胸口那颗炸弹爆炸的时间将会减少。假如炸弹爆炸，他们会同归于尽。而且，她完全明白没有什么会阻止这个聪明人先去救自己最好的朋友。Irene鼓励地微笑着，他则以一个疲于战斗的鬼脸回应。

之后，Sherlock把他的注意力放回他朋友不幸的被困中。金发的军医看见了Sherlock和Irene无声的交流，心烦意乱地朝着侦探摇头。Sherlock无视了那惊惧双眼中的一瞥，深深地吸了一口气，走向第一个障碍。

他走向那座小小石台，第三步尚且没有落地，一曲欢快的旋律便响起了，背景音乐充盈在这这狭小的地下室里。侦探为Moriarty那叛逆青少年似的幽默翻了个白眼，认出那在四壁激起回声的旋律。Bee Gees的Tragedy。也许并不适合作为送死的背景音乐，但绝对是一个病态的玩笑。

Sherlock过滤掉这首歌带来的干扰，他冲上石台，站在John面前。他从John的嘴上扯下贴着的胶布，看看朋友的眼睛确保一切还好。John神情紧张，但还是勉力点头作为应答。走到这么近Sherlock才发现，John的手指和膝盖因恐惧而发抖。侦探多么希望他能够告诉John一切都会很好，但是时间的流逝逼迫他必须专注于眼前的疑难。毕竟，以行动来代替苍白的语言会更好。

“别忘啦，Sherlock：还有五分钟！”Moriarty潜伏在两个陷阱的阴影中呼喊着。

_Here I liein a lost and lonely part of town_

_ [我躺在这里，一个孤独而失落的城市角落。] _

John毫无幽默意味地笑道：“Bee Gees。毫无疑问。我要伴随Bee Gees的歌声死去了。你知道，我原以为我会死在什么不同寻常的场合……但我从没想过我会死在Bee Gees的音乐中，Sherlock。”

Sherlock的双手放在他朋友的脸颊上，轻轻摇动John以使他重新专注起来，“你不会死，John，明白吗？”

“你总是觉得自己会变老最后衰老而死。身边陪伴着妻子，孩子……甚至还有你的孙辈。噢，天啊，Sherlock！Mary怎么样了……还有孩子？”

_Held intime, in a world of tears I slowly drown_

_ [为时间所禁锢，我缓缓沉溺在泪水的世界中。] _

“你还会见到他们的。我向你保证，你听见了吗？”Sherlock倾下身子，看着那紧贴着医生胸膛的炸弹。一根细细的金属链条系着它，其中全是无数错综复杂的结，让他的表情因恼怒而纠结在一起。这不是个他可以直接拽下来的炸弹背心，这一次他必须动手操作。在John的胸口卧着一面展示着数字的金属盾，下面安置了一个小键盘。“帮助我思考，John！”

金发男人深深呼出颤栗着的鼻息，“你——你需要什么？你找到电线了吗？”

_Goinghome, I just can’t make it all alone_

_ [回到家中，我就是无法独自面对。] _

Sherlock检查着摊在他面前的困难。Moriarty在挑战体力前当然总会先挑战智力。“他们被一个数字锁防护着。”

“混蛋——”John开始变得狂暴，他紧紧合上自己的眼睛，手紧握成拳，试图让自己镇静下来。但完成这件事比他想要承认的还难。

“我知道，我从不公平竞争！”Moriarty模仿出一种温柔可爱的声调。

_I reallyshould be holding you, holding you, loving you, loving you!_

_ [我真的应该一直拥着你，拥着你，爱着你，爱着你！] _

Sherlock假装自己无视了咨询罪犯的干扰，目光重新落在John的身上。“我需要一个四字单词来解锁它……我有多少时间？”

John听完耸耸肩，“他只播到了第一次副歌，我想在歌唱到一半之前还有一分半钟。但我不知道是不是！”

_Tragedy,when the feeling's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy._

_ [悲剧啊，当情消逝你却无法释怀，这就是悲剧啊。] _

侦探急速地思索着。他设法想出正确密码的不同可能性。Moriarty作为密码的设置者，他的密码应该是病态的，反常的，而且里面应该包含着他们过去曾一同经历的事情。然而，显然，这仍然阻挡他解决面前的这个难题。

_When themorning cries and you don't know why, it's hard to bear._

_ [当早晨哭泣你却茫然不觉，如此难受。] _

“陷入麻烦了，亲爱的?”Moriarty卑鄙的声调在侦探肩头后的某个地方传来。“这是个复杂的问题，但我可以给你提供一点小提示。密码是今天我们来到这一步的原因，虽然我怀疑你是否看到了它……”

John冷笑着，如同被逼至绝路的动物，怒视着Moriarty，然后把目光转回Sherlock脸上。“我相信你，Sherlock，你可以解决的。你总是可以。”

“Irene，给个建议！”侦探命令着，没有移开他的目光。

“我……我不知道！”她迟疑的声音几乎被副歌湮没。“悲剧，呃，歌——歌曲，痛苦，利益。游戏。不管那是什么，答案绝对是针对你的。用你的心思考，Sherlock。”

_With noone to love you, you're going nowhere._

_ [无人爱你，原地踏步。] _

虽然当前境况的压力压迫着Sherlock的肺和胸膛间，他保持着头脑的冷静。他合上眼，想要追随Moriarty的思维在工作时的怪癖。他的十指跳跃在键盘上，想要解决这一谜题。

游戏……思维……John……Fini……Jim·M……

_ Tragedy,when the feeling's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy. _

_ [悲剧啊，当你如同行尸走肉般无法自控，这就是悲剧啊。] _

当他又一次输入错误的答案时，Sherlock察觉到一股委败在他的胸膛之间疯狂地生长。每一次失败的尝试，都加剧了Sherlock想要掐住Moriarty脖子的冲动。错误输入第五次后的，突然出乎意料的噪声打断了高腔调的歌唱。那听起来像是引擎缓缓地发出嗡声在启动，而这声音来自他身后的某个地方。

_When themorning cries and you don't know why, it's hard to bear._

_ [当早晨哭泣你却茫然不觉，如此难受。] _

Sherlock和John转过身去看关住Irene的牢笼，一阵痛苦、短促而低沉的呻吟从Irene的喉咙中溢出，她低下头，似乎是在看箱子底部的什么。

“发生了什么？”John吼道，看向正在邪笑的Moriarty，之后转头探查“那个女人”的情况。无论在发生的是什么，那都会是坏事，而时间仍然平静地倒数着他们死神的逼近。

_With noone to love you, you're going nowhere._

_ [你无人相伴，无处可逃。] _

Sherlock眯着眼睛，低下头探看Irene双足所处的地方。水。储水池正在迅速地充水，而这忽然让侦探全都明白了。Moriarty用一人大小的奇特水箱困住她，设计来成为她最终安息的地方。这疯子的确忠实无比地扣着诗句中的字眼，用水来冷却她体内如火焰般的属性。

“好冷！”那个女人倒吸一口气，朝着玻璃墙而去，寻找一片可以躲避那流淌液体的避风港。

Moriarty翻了个白眼，走向关住她的牢笼。“Duh……这就是诗歌中的关键啊，我亲爱的。火与冰*。”

【译注：此处前后文提到的诗句是著名美国诗人Robert Frost写的《火与冰》 Fire and Ice

一下为原文及翻译版本

Some saythe world will end in fire,

Some sayin ice,

From whatI’ve tasted of desire

I holdwith those who favor fire

But if ithad to perish twice,

I think Iknow enough of hate

To saythat for destruction

Ice isalso great

And wouldsuffice

有人说世界将毁灭于火，

有人说毁灭于冰。

根据我对于欲望的体验，

我同意毁灭于火的观点。

但如果它必须毁灭两次．

则我想我对于恨有足够的认识

可以说在破坏一方面，冰

也同样伟大，

且能够胜任。

此处Jim取字面意思理解，炸弹爆炸即世界毁灭于火，艾琳那边即毁灭于冰。】

“嘿！这是作弊！”John狂怒地大声喊着，“我们还没有听到歌的一半！”

“这些都建立在我的规则之上，对吧？”Moriarty说，一边绕着游场地周围打转，“Adler小姐的水墓需要一分钟来填满，而你的炸弹爆炸相比之下需要更少的时间，Watson先生。不过……我是不是忘了提五个错误猜想会提早启动她的陷阱？”

“你说过我还有更多时间的！”Sherlock焦虑的目光流连在Irene身上，她已经被达到上胯部的水位困住。他注意到Irene的下唇因寒冷而微颤，可是镇定的缩影还在她眼中停留着。她的掌心按在玻璃上，以勇气和鼓励迎上他的目光。

“哈，你没有啦。所以你最好好好利用给予你的剩下的这些时间。根据我的计算，你还剩下一分钟左右来拯救你宝贵的John。不过也许，你想要先抒发下更多沮丧之情？”

_Night andday, there’s a yearning that won’t let me be._

_ [夜以继日，一股烈焰在我内心深处燃烧。] _

在侦探匆忙转过身去解决手头上的疑难前，他看向Moriarty的方向，目光里燃烧着愤怒的火焰。他如果能够解开密码，也许他就赶得上在Irene完全被冰和水覆盖之前，阻止这一切的发生。Sherlock闭上双眼，试图回忆他和Moriarty共同经历的全部里可以作为答案的那部分。而什么又最有可能会成为他们在此相逢的导火索？Moriarty希望达成的结果显而易见。可这却并没给他什么主意来解决这个智力谜题。

线索……火焰……死人……炸弹……坠落……杀人……国王……

他的尝试持续犯错，痛苦而沮丧地看着屏幕上不断闪烁着错误的提示。作为背景音乐的歌曲此刻迎来第二次副歌，对Sherlock狂怒地状态并没有任何帮助。如果Moriarty选择这首歌来逼疯他，他的这一选择就是绝对明智的。

_Burning love, with a yearning that won’t let me be._

_ [这是燃烧的爱，伴随着那难以企及的渴望。] _

“Sherlock，”Irene勉强发出的声音灌入Sherlock耳中，他背过身看着她。身形苗条的女人浮动在水中，而水位线将要到达这牢笼的顶端。在一个仍然幸存的小小的仍存空气的场所中，她挣扎着渴求着氧气，而她的那双眼睛里跃过一丝忧郁的闪光，“给我露一手吧……”

当她的话音落地，水到达了玻璃棺的顶端，完全将那个女人湮没在水中。John发出一声绝望的叫喊，Sherlock感到他的内心在那一瞬间尖叫着暂停了跳动。当他目睹她生存所依赖的氧气全部被挤压出去，他所需的所有应求突然都消失不见了，徒留他挣扎着试图保持专注。Sherlock看着Irene，她漂浮在水中，踢踹四面的玻璃墙，希望争取到自由。

“ 停下！ ”Sherlock 吼着，希望自己的声音能够穿透墙壁与水流递到她的耳中。 Irene 愤怒的移动突然在彼此四目相对的时候停止了。即使他看到了她眼中的挫败，他还是用眼神恳求她不要如此之快地屈服。他需要她保留她的体力。 “ 求求你， Irene 。 ”

_ Down Igo, and I just can't take it all alone._

_ [ 我向下沉沦，我就是无法独自面对。 ] _

黑发女人白皙纤长的手放在玻璃上。她的目光里有种明显的恐慌，但她还是为他而镇定下来了。

Sherlock重新投入炸弹和密码的研究中。他提醒自己，慢慢来。他不得不寻找一种方法，在时间结束而他们被炸弹毁灭成灰之前，阻止爆炸的发生。然后他再开始担心他的女人。

John的声音颤抖着，几近发狂，“Sherlock！”

“什？么？”侦探已经丧失了自己的耐心。

“如果Bee Gees的歌曲里就有答案呢？好好想想。”

“你在失去理——不，你是对的。你永远都是个了不起的引导者！‘当情已逝你却无法释怀’。烧毁我的心。绕回原点。那个原因！Moriarty的企图是利用我最大的缺陷来毁掉我：我的心，所以……”

_ [我真的应该一直拥着你，拥着你，爱着你，爱着你！]_

Sherlock迅速地输入着字符，迫切地希望这会是最终的答案。爱。

一道绿光掠过展示台，低低的喀哒声伴随着锁的开启。侦探匆忙丢开那片金属，揭开那些数量繁多的电缆。一个小小的红色闹钟在他眼前出现，提醒他时间正迅速地消逝。Sherlock最终找到了他搜寻的那根蓝色的电缆，使劲地将它拉断。他眼前的红色的钟停止了倒计时。

_ Tragedy,when the feeling's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy._

_ [ 悲剧啊，当情已逝你却无法释怀，这就是悲剧啊。 ] _

John如释重负地呼出一口气，Sherlock把枪从口袋中拿出来。就在他的朋友跳开闪躲时，他扣下扳机，朝那些附加的捆绑链子开了一枪。Sherlock看见子弹打中了目标，铁链断开，John向后跌去。侦探没有停止，他旋过身去解决他的下一个疑难。

_ When themorning cries and you don't know why, it's hard to bear._

_ [ 当一早哭泣你却茫然不觉，如此难受。 ] _

他眼角的余光瞟见Moriarty正退进房间的阴影中，有如一头懦弱的狮子等待着最坏的结局。Sherlock冲向水槽，看着Irene躺在水的怀抱中。她双目紧闭，身体僵直，漫无目的地漂浮在水箱中。他唤她的名字，却得不到回应，这让他害怕最坏的结果已然发生。

_ With noone to love you, you're going nowhere._

_ [ 你无人相爱，无处可逃。 ] _

Sherlock没有任何犹豫地在头脑中做着计算，设想着玻璃的易攻点，后退然后瞄准那些区域。

_ Tragedy,when the feeling's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy._

_ [ 悲剧啊，当你如同行尸走肉般无法自控，这就是悲剧啊。 ] _

他开了一枪，它嵌入玻璃，在上面制造了一个微小却明显的裂缝。

_ When themorning cries and you don't know why, it's hard to bear._

_ [ 当一早哭泣你却茫然不觉，如此难受。 ] _

侦探持续着射击，从一边跑到另一边，直到他枪中的子弹因向着四壁的射击而耗尽，同时制造出肉眼可见的裂痕。

_ With noone to love you, you're going nowhere._

_ [ 你无人相伴，无处可逃。 ] _

他把枪扔开，脱下大衣，向后退了好几步。他希望这些裂痕已足够使这个箱子破裂。如果它没有，他将很有可能没时间再考虑另一个方案。

他径直跑向那个牢笼，最后以自己的身体去撞击玻璃最脆弱的地方。Sherlock被玻璃弹开了。他大声咒骂着，听见Moriarty险恶的大笑声在黑暗中回荡。

Sherlock 眯着眼睛观察水槽，虽然他还没设法破坏玻璃，但四壁上的裂痕已经在他那愤然一跃后加大加深。 Sherlock 跑回身，重新撞向玻璃箱。这一次他的速度更快，他也更狠地摔在玻璃上，他弯起肘部以保护自己的身体。

这一次，Sherlock的重量使玻璃进一步开裂了。

_ Tragedy,when the feeling's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy._

_ [ 悲剧啊，当情已逝你却无法释怀，这就是悲剧啊。 ] _

. 他感觉到玻璃破碎开来，冰水猛然涌出，浇在他受到撞击的身体上。他的眼睛紧紧闭着，尽管如此， Sherlock 还是感觉到 Irene 的身体随着他的一同摔在冰冷的混凝土地面上，遍地的玻璃渣围着他们。虽然浑身疼痛，肾上腺素还是让 Sherlock 持续行动，他看着地上溺水的 Irene 。

_ When themorning cries and you don't know why, it's hard to bear._

_ [ 当一早哭泣你却茫然不觉，如此难受。 ] _

Irene的肌肤和双唇苍白得几乎有种透明的质感，她的眼仍然保持闭合。对Sherlock来说，那个女人看起来只是在休息，仿佛她正安全地卧在贝克街公寓中他床上，而不是他面前的混凝土地板。

_ With noone to love you, you're going nowhere._

_ [ 你无人相爱，无处可逃。 ] _

Sherlock的目光下移，看向她的胸脯，期待能够看见它随着Irene的一呼一吸而起伏。

_ Tragedy,when you lose control and you got no soul, it's tragedy._

_ [ 悲剧啊，当你如同行尸走肉般无法自控，这就是悲剧啊。 ] _

. 当它没有如 Sherlock 的愿，他又一次采取行动。他匆忙靠近，交叉着双手，将他们放在她的心口处，为她做心肺复苏。

John忽然从Sherlock的视野外围出现，他以一种Sherlock没有意料到的力量推开了Sherlock。金发男人刚刚还设法从炸弹的威胁中脱出身来，此刻他已经像没事了一样坐在Sherlock和Irene身体中间的地面上。

_ When themorning cries and your heart just dies, it's hard to bear._

_ [ 当一早哭泣你却茫然不觉，如此难受。 ] _

“我是医生！”他吼着，显然已经从休克状态下恢复，也没有意愿从现在这个新的位置离开。“我会帮助她，你去解决Moriarty！”

_ With noone beside you, you're going nowhere._

_ [ 你无人相伴，无处可逃。 ] _

John马上开始重新按压Irene的心口，没有什么争辩的必要了。Sherlock犹豫了一下，就马上站起来搜寻自己大衣和犯罪首脑Moriarty。他的朋友是对的。是时候结束了，一次过解决。侦探的眼睛搜寻着这与世隔绝之所中的敌人，发现Moriarty在远处的一个死角，就在地下室一个隐蔽出口的旁边。

Sherlock捡起他刚刚漫不经心地丢开的大衣，逼近Moriarty的时候他迅速穿上了。今晚，这位咨询罪犯头一次成为被困住的那一个。

_ (Aaah!)Tragedy, when the feeling's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy. _

_ ［悲剧啊，当情已逝你却无法释怀，这就是悲剧啊。 ] _

“有问题吗，Jim？”卷发男人询问他，踱步围绕着他的敌人，以此确保Moriarty仍然把重心放在侦探自己而不是他的朋友身上。

_ When themorning cries and you don't know why, it's hard to bear._

_ [ 当一早哭泣你却茫然不觉，如此难受。 ] _

Moriarty的手放在门把手上，背对着回复侦探，“我希望我们能换个地点说说这结局……。”

_ With noone to love you, you're going nowhere. _

_ [ 你无人相爱，无处可逃。 ] _

“是的……”Sherlock点头，脚步在Moriarty的数米外停住了。“我刚刚是不是忘记了告诉你，我阻止了你的B计划？这一次我确保你不会也不能逃脱了，Jim。还有，别再试图联系你的心腹们了。Lestrade探长似乎非常高兴能搞定他们。你看，我知道你的思维如何运作……我们是一样的，记得吧？”

_ Tragedy,when you lose control and you got no soul, it's tragedy._

_ [ 悲剧啊，当你如同行尸走肉般无法自控，这就是悲剧啊。 ] _

Jim深深吸了一口，然后转过来，全然冷漠地面对自己的死敌。他那冷漠的面容貌似完全不关心这个世界。他不以为然地拂去夹克上并不存在的尘埃，挑眉道：“逃脱？没有人试图逃脱，Sherlock。你知道什么让我特别遗憾吗？这一次我几乎就要得到你了。不，我已然达到目的了……我让你直面你的内心，我让你软弱。”

_When themorning cries and your heart just dies, it's hard to bear._

_ [ 当一早哭泣你却茫然不觉，如此难受。 ] _

“不，Jim。”Sherlock反驳说，“我从不软弱。如果你在说情感的话，我有很强大的力量。”

_ With noone beside you, you're going nowhere._

_ [ 你无人相伴，无处可逃。 ] _

Moriarty冷漠地轻笑起来。“不管怎样……这是最终的游戏。而这一次你的力量可不能拯救你的心。大概看来，我还是赢了。”穿着西装的男人用一个流畅优雅的手势从口袋里掏出他的小手枪，直直射向另一个男人的心。侦探的脸上一下子展现出了迟疑，他微微往后迈了一步。“我承认，这比我计划的更加直接粗鲁……当你在地狱看见Adler小姐时，能给我带声好吗？”

_ Tragedy,when the feeling's gone and you can't go on, it's tragedy. _

_ [ 悲剧啊，当情已逝你却无法释怀，这就是悲剧啊。 _

Moriarty扣下扳机，毫无半分迟疑和无谓的停顿。

“Sherlock！”当Sherlock重重地倒在地上的时候，John痛苦的吼叫在室内激起回声。

_ When themorning cries and you don't know why, it's hard to bear._

_ [ 当一早哭泣你却茫然不觉，如此难受。 ] _

咨询罪犯发出一声冷淡的笑，“为了他脑中的所有幻想……为了一切他为你和Adler小姐所做的事……他忘记了保护自己的生命。多么让人悲伤啊……看见这个无与伦比的头脑走向毁灭。我想我会怀念他的。但是别担心，John，我会好好活着。”

_ With no one to love you, you're going nowhere..._

_ [ 你无人相爱，无处可逃。 ] _

背景音乐渐转消失，仿佛也为倒下的侦探哀痛似的。Moriarty走向天才侦探躺卧的身体，朝下一瞥。然后他向前走去，目光也随之转移到金发的医生身上。“真有趣。我就在想这有可能发生。你存活下来，可别人全都死了……而我还是更喜欢做那个唯一的幸存者。所以，如果你不介意的话……”

John 看着 Moriarty 持枪的手为了射杀他而缓缓上移，他咽了咽口水。

“……有没有人曾告诉过你，别太快下定论？”

这些字句仿佛在混凝土构造的房间内形成回声，Moriarty的身体僵住了。他缓缓转过身，仿佛不这样做就可以保持自己的美梦。在他身后，Sherlock站起身来，一滴血也没有从体内流出。

“真抱歉让你失望了……”侦探的声音很轻柔，举起他的右手。他的手中，是一把他之前藏在大衣左边口袋的枪。“再见，Moriarty。我会在地狱见到你……但不是今天。”

扣动扳机之前，侦探的双眼正看进Moriarty瞪大的眼睛里。

罪犯倒在地面上，一枚子弹正中在他的双眼间。然而这一次，Sherlock确定这死亡是真实的。Jim Moriarty死了，没有计谋或者暗藏的玄机。身材颀长的男人缓慢地走向倒下的那一个，看见那双毫无生命力的眼睛盯着死后世界的虚空。Sherlock呼出一口气，察觉到一种奇怪的感觉击中了他。现在，他成功地解决了这个在数年之前看起来不可能的忧患。他的噩梦终于结束了，而Moriarty那骇人的统治告终了。这个罪犯不会再从坟墓里醒来了。一切都结束了。

Sherlock低头看着他衬衫上子弹灼烧的痕迹。他很高兴他那精巧的计划起了作用。昨天，当他在等待着时间过去时，他为这最后一场游戏推理演绎出了13种走向。基础很简单。他首先确保了这个疯狂的男人没有机会逃走，不然这场冒险会以截然不同的方式结束。Moriarty的爪牙的方位不难被推理出，而且如果他能够提供这一位置，Lestrade会更愿意提供他的帮助。防弹背心是很简单的防御措施，因为Moriarty异常热爱射击Sherlock的心脏。

侦探从死去的咨询罪犯身上移开目光，在心里移除了他的位置。他现在把自己的全部注意力放在 Irene 和 John 身上，他们正在远处的暗光下。

“Sherlock……你一定要去叫一辆救护车！”金发男人做着心肺复苏，目光放低，移到一旁Irene毫无动作起伏的身体上。医生再一次采取行动，使空气进入她的肺部。Sherlock不能再浪费时间，他跑过去马上跪倒在他们身边。

“她在呼吸吗？”高大的男人伸手去摸她冰冷的臂膀，John吸着气抬起头看他。

“ 求你去打电话！快点！ ”

侦探没有任何质疑地遵从了医嘱，转而打电话去请求帮助。电话里的女人向他保证救护车将会很快到达此地，Sherlock在她还要说下去之前挂断了电话。他的心感觉像是被一根线悬着，一边焦虑地望着John为那个女人做心肺复苏。Sherlock理性的那部分告诉他时间已经过去太多了，但他想也不想地打消了这个念头。

John的尝试没过多久便变得不再起效，忽然他的呜咽是地下室中唯一的回音。金发男人抬起头来，一滴泪从他的面上滚落，他望着Sherlock，眼睛里满是凄凉。Sherlock在生命中，第一次有了一只冰冷的手残酷地扼住他喉咙的感觉。他呆若木鸡。他张开口想询问，但是发现自己失声了。

他的手笨拙而缓慢地探向Irene的手腕。在他的触碰下，她肌肤上的水已然干了，在他的触碰下仍然冰凉。John目睹着希望从Sherlock的眼中流逝，那个女人的手腕从他的松手而跌在地面上。

金发男人擦去眼泪，赶到他朋友的身边。他摇着Sherlock的肩膀，希望能使Sherlock移开一眨不眨地盯着那个女人的目光。他的摇动愈加猛烈，设法能紧紧拥抱他的老友。John不确定他是否在等待着Sherlock的眼泪或者暴怒，又或者是他的面无表情。在那一瞬间，震惊像是控制了这个男人，一副冷漠的面具仍挂在Sherlock的长脸上。

侦探也不确定他俩在医护人员冲进地下室之前坐了多久。当他们碰到Irene的身体的时候，一声短促的呼喊从他的喉咙中迸发。他从John的控制中脱出身来，伸手去够Irene的手臂，不确定为什么他如此强烈地嫌恶这些医护人员把她从他身边带离。

“Sherlock……他们得把她移走，”John低语，但Sherlock耸肩挣脱开他的手。他试图专注于周围的世界，但是他越发努力理解发生了什么，所有事情似乎就越模糊不清。他摇着头拒绝承认一切。如果他们带走她，那就意味着……他不喜欢去想那意味着什么。

“她死了，弟弟，”一个严酷而熟悉的声音突然响起，打破了Sherlock身上弥漫着的那种遭受重击的悲伤气氛。他缓缓抬起眼睛，看见他的哥哥蹲在那个女人身体的另一侧。

“Mycroft……？”他设法发声。

“ 让她去吧， ”Mycroft 继续说道，这一次他的声音柔化了，几乎带有关心的意味。他坚实的掌心拨开 Sherlock 紧紧握着那个女人苍白手腕的手。 “ 是时间让她离开了，弟弟。振作点。 ”

卷发男子慢慢点头，这句话击中了他。纠缠着他的迷雾似乎散去了，他任由 John 和哥哥把他从医护人员身边拉走。他们正匆忙地把 Irene 移到轮床上，推出这个房间，推出他的生命。

刚才发生的种种以声波的方式回响着，逗留在Sherlock心中旷阔的虚无之中，甜苦参半。

然后，他的意识中只剩下黑暗。

* * *

当 John 和 Sherlock 回到贝克街的时候，金发男人不知道自己该说点什么或是该怎么做，他不知如何应对有如复杂谜团的哀痛中的 Sherlock Holmes 。目前为止他的反应安静和冷淡。一定有许多思绪在他的脑海中泛起漩涡，但是他无法从 Sherlock 的面容上解读出其中的任何一个想法。 Sherlock 心中掳掠的情感风暴对除了他自己的任何人都是一个谜团。

John 缓缓地跟着他的朋友，走上阶梯，跨入起居室。 Sherlock 在起居室停住了，他径直站在黑漆漆的室内，没有试图脱去大衣的意愿。金发男人走进去开扶手椅旁的灯。当他这样做的时候， Sherlock 眨了眨眼，木然地环视室内的所有，然后走向落地窗。

在他们的友谊中， John 很确定自己从未见过他的挚友陷入如此偏离正调的样子。虽然他的双肩挺着，站得笔直，金发男人还是感觉他正在看着一个支离破碎的人。虽然 Sherlock 的脸上没有泪痕，但他内心曾燃烧的火焰似乎也已经永久地熄灭了。也许那里没有哀痛，可生机同样消逝殆尽。 Irene 死去了， Sherlock 的心也随之停止了跳动。 John 感觉到他的心同样因他而碎了，只得默默擦干自己的泪水。

医生思索着自己是否应该说点什么或者做点什么，但是似乎再也没有什么字句可以到达 Sherlock 哀痛的深渊了。就算有这样的话语， John 也不确定他会知道。也许，这回他最好让这个颀长又内向的男人找他来寻求帮助，而不是自己主动提供。

John 的思索被打断了，因为 Sherlock 突然双手撑在窗框上身体前倾，并颤抖着呼出一口气。

侦探急急转身，在 John 的眼睛中寻求指引。 Sherlock 的眼中淌出泪水，他似乎不知道应该怎么应对这个生理反应。面容苍白的男人那惊惧的外表从不说谎；他失去了永远无法替代的东西。他失去了 “ 那个女人 ” ，再没有别的女人能像她一样了。

“ 噢， Sherlock……”John 深深呼出一口气，三步并作两步地穿过起居室。他安抚拥抱了 Sherlock ，并且察觉到侦探回抱住他时那种深重的哀伤。两个挚友倾身拥抱在一起，漫长的数秒内，泪水从他们两人的眼中涌出。

“ 我很抱歉 …… 对不起， John ， ” 侦探最终颤抖地呼吸，抽开身去。 “ 我不知道该做点什么 …… 我，我该怎么 …… 我又怎么能 …… ？我从没有 ——”

“ 没事了 …… 嘘 ……”John 用一种温和的嗓音安慰他，给予 Sherlock 足够的空间。 John 引导他坐在皮革扶手椅里，温柔地让他坐下。

“ 我 —— 这正常吗？ ”

John 紧紧合上眼睛，点点头。 “ 啊 …… 是的， Sherlock 。当你失去了某个你关心的人，你会伤心 …… 这完全是正常的。 ”

“ 我 ……”Sherlock 的声音哽噎住，他清清嗓子继续道， “…… 我该怎么做？ ”

“ 一天一天来， ”John 向他保证，拍拍 Sherlock 的肩膀， “ 我们一天一天慢慢适应。 ”

Sherlock 轻轻抽噎了一声，他的眼泪在空气中风干。


	21. 未解的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译：落叶逐蝶

那位女人看向身下的深水，静静听着四周滚滚波浪拍打在码头上的声音。那令人心安却也预示着不详的声音既帮助她冷静了一点，同时一点都没有平复她心中狂野的风暴。她头顶的什么地方，海鸥叫着，在地面的男人们前后大喊着卖力工作。

她让海浪的声音没过其他杂音，闭起眼睛促使过去几天的记忆带她回到从前。

* * *

_ “……你为什么这么做？” _

_ Irene悲伤地笑笑：“我没有。” _

_ 简单地说完这话后，她转身，同样离开了地窖，一边从口袋中拿出手机，拨打了一个熟悉的号码。她将手机贴到耳边，等待电话那头的人回答。 _

_ “是我。”那人说话后她终于说，“我们得谈谈。” _

* * *

_ Irene快速地走进了冰冷灰暗的房间。 _

_ 她在短暂的之前离开了地下室，那伪造的图像仍然鲜活地萦绕在她的记忆中。在那事件之后，她赶到贝克街试图向那天才解释自己的推断，但Sherlock只是将她和她的解释拒之门外。他总有种用简单的动作让她整个世界无可救药地脱轨的天赋。 _

_ 她早就预料到Moriarty的下一步计划会牵涉到她，但没有想到会在他盛大的终场表演中同时成为被攻击的目标和被利用的工具。这回是她第一次（也将会是最后一次）小看那人残酷的程度。 _

_ 在Sherlock看视频的时候，她看见他脸上冰冷阴暗的神情，这让一阵尖锐的疼痛穿过她心间。很明显，他想都没想就认定那视频是真的，现在没有什么能改变他的看法了。 _

_ 这是她打那个电话的一部分原因。她失去了侦探，事实上，由于那个疯子异想天开的游戏，她失去了一切。现在，只有一种办法能让她全身而退了，而这需要她去求助一个自己希望避开的人。但是，如今整个形势已经不受她的控制，这当然是必要的。一切都分崩离析，她试图拯救自己唯一可以的,就算这意味着采用非常规手段。 _

_ 她在踏进那个封闭空间时看见了前方昏暗的灯光照亮他的轮廓。高大的男人一如既往地穿着西装，不可一世地站着。他的薄唇上带着一丝知根知底的微笑，就像是在战斗前就已经呼吸着胜利的芬芳。Irene不得不承认这份傲慢恰到好处。 _

_ “我必须说，在我们上回的讨论过后，我以为你永远都不会打来了……”Mycroft说道，她在他面前几步的地方停下。“而现在你在这儿。不禁让人想问——为什么？你为什么在这儿，Adler小姐？” _

_ Irene试图让自己更加坚定来面对这场艰难的交涉：“我来是为了帮助你弟弟。” _

_ Holmes家的哥哥转移了一下两脚重心，给了那位女人一个怀疑的眼神。“如果你来找了我的话，Adler小姐，你一定是真的很绝望了。” _

_ “我很有可能大限将近。”她同意道，直直看进他的眼睛，毫无恐惧和悔恨。如果她不参与这场游戏，也许Mycroft能认真对待她的诉求。 _

_ 他浅色的眼睛中闪过一丝了然，显然明白了她无声的恳求。他脸上的笑容不见了，被一个茫然的眉头所替代。“为什么为了我弟弟要来这里冒着失去一切的风险？” _

_ 褐发女人尽自己所能天真地耸耸肩：“我可不打算在死前不先闹点动静出来……我来是为了做个交易。” _

_ 时间令人难以忍受地缓缓过去，Mycroft难以置信的双眼在她身上搜寻着她没有给出的答案。“他把你驱逐出去……” _

_ “……是的。” _

_ “我不会帮你将他赢回来，Adler小姐。” _

_ “我没要求你这样做。”Irene咬紧牙关回答说。 _

_ “Adler小姐，我……” _

_ “那位女人”断然打断道：“你可以听我说完吗？轮到我说了。” _

_ Mycroft慢慢吸了口气，点了点头。Irene短暂地闭起双眼，然后继续说：“事情全都准备就绪，Holmes先生。一切会发生的很快……你曾要求我在Moriarty回来进行最后一场游戏时找你……他回来了。而且他危险至极。我需要你的帮助来保护Sherlock。” _

_ 那个得意洋洋的胜利笑容又回到了他的唇边：“啊！……角色调换。可以请问，你是怎么计划我们保护我的宝贝弟弟的？他并不相信他需要保护。” _

_ 她回答时声音冰冷、阴沉：“他必须要杀掉Moriarty。你会帮他做到。” _

_ Mycroft停顿了一下，Irene可以看见他眼中兴趣盎然的光芒越发闪亮。他并不完全理解她在说什么，但仍旧足够感兴趣去听完她的话。“可是个有风险的计划，你不认为吗？我们都知道Moriarty能有多么狡猾。” _

_ “他这回不会了。” _

_ Mycroft再一次以犹疑的不信任看着她：“你听起来很肯定。太过肯定了。” _

_ “相信我，Holmes先生，”Irene不带愉悦地微笑说，“Moriarty这回不会让任何一个环节有侥幸成分。假如他没有计划好一个对抗Sherlock的终章，他不会归来。Moriarty会结束这一切，不管他是否能赢。” _

_ “这么说你和他谈过了？” _

_ “那位女人”摇了摇头，“还没。但很快会的。他知道我会联系的……他把……他做了什么不重要，他已经把接下来的都部署好了。我认为他唯一没有预料到的，就是这个……” _

_ Mycroft缓缓点头。“你可能是对的。他很聪明。他肯定知道我们憎恨彼此多于我们憎恨他。” _

_ “你弟弟也知道。他们两人都不会预料到我来寻求你的帮助……他们永远都不会。你必须知道，这是Sherlock保住性命的唯一方式。” _

_ “那如果我帮了你……我能得到什么好处呢？” _

_ “那位女人”停顿一下。她知道自己已经将他感兴趣的东西握在掌心，有可能可以说服他帮忙。话说回来，一切都有个价格的，当然。对Irene来说，她只能给他自己还未被夺去的剩下一点生命。“我会离开你弟弟以及英格兰。永远。” _

_ 男人的眼睛因为惊讶而瞪大，他端详了她几秒。似乎是在试图想清楚她提议的可信度。“……我弟弟会跟着去。” _

_ “如果你杀了我就不会。” _

_ Mycroft脸上的惊讶听见她这个寓意深刻的提议时增加了十倍有余。“那你想要我怎么做到呢？” _

_ “第一，你得瞒过Sherlock Holmes.”Irene解释说。 _

_ 高个男人呼了口气：“别傻了。没人能瞒过我弟弟。” _

_ “我可以。”聪明的女人自信地答道，试图用眼神传递真相。 _

_ Mycroft瞪大双眼充满惊愕。看起来他对此没有什么巧妙的反击或是评论可说。 _

_ “你知道我可以。这毕竟是，上一回你来找我帮忙的一部分原因。”Irene坚持说，“你是对的。我可以溜进Sherlock的头脑宫殿再溜出来，不被发现。我是你唯一的机会，虽然你不喜欢，但你除了听从我的交易外别无选择。” _

_ 他叹了口气，身体姿态中透露出败退：“好吧。继续。” _

_ “我认为我可以读懂他们两人。从观察Sherlock和Moriarty中我了解了很多。我知道他们如何运作。我知道Moriarty试图在什么地方绑架我。来胁迫Sherlock。现在，如果你弟弟不跟着来，你就什么都不会损失。但如果他跟过来了……” _

_ “你会失去一切。”Mycroft为她结束道。“告诉我……他把你赶出来了。是什么让你认为他会跟着来？什么让你确定他还在意？” _

_ Irene将留在脑内的最近一次有关Sherlock的记忆推开，试图掩藏自己感受到的痛苦。也许Mycroft的猜测是对的。也许她已经失去了侦探的心。在他强硬地将行李箱塞进她手里并用冷酷的眼神看着她的时候，她明显这样感觉。 _

_ “大概是直觉吧。”那位女人挑挑眉毛，对Holmes家的哥哥裂开嘴笑道。“Moriarty现在占了上风。他会将Sherlock困在自己头脑中最阴暗的角落。我们的聪明人需要被拉出来才能集中注意力打败Jim。” _

_ “那你打算怎样做到呢？” _

_ “交给我吧。”Irene神秘地说，“我需要你用自己所有的一切来帮助Sherlock。他会需要后援。用用你的人脉，帮帮他，监听他的电话。我不能为你提供具体细节，但我可以告诉你Moriarty很怀旧。他会将最终的游戏定在一个熟悉的场所。游泳馆或者是地下室。我会将那两个地址都发短信给你。准备好。保证Lestrade能给Sherlock枪支，弹药和任何他要求的保护措施。但让你弟弟相信这是他自己的主意。” _

_ “然后怎样？” _

_ “当你得知Moriarty选择哪个地点后，截断他的逃脱路线并摧毁他的想法。我确定你不需要我说就会隐秘地做好一切。如果Sherlock知道了你有参与，一切都会受到威胁。当然，如果这些全都根据计划开展，Sherlock能靠一己之力打败Moriarty……但我们不能冒那个风险。” _

_ Mycroft顿了一下考虑起什么，再将有穿透力的视线转向那位女人身上。“……我对你的计划有一部分很好奇。你打算怎样假冒自己的死亡？” _

_ “这是我真正需要你帮助的地方。”Irene轻语到，“我想我可以弄清楚Moriarty想要对我做什么并靠我自己的能力存活……如果我成功了，Sherlock就会被骗，相信我死了并打电话寻求帮助。” _

_ “而你希望我的人马接听那通电话？” _

_ “是的。”美人点点头，“而且我想让你送一辆救护车，里面是你的人乔装的医护人员。推着我出来……我就会从他的生命中消失。永远。” _

_ Holmes家的人深深地吐了口气，问道：“……你为什么要这样做？” _

_ “这不重要。”Irene冷酷地微笑说，希望这能让Mycroft没那么傲慢：“跟你说过，我已经死了。” _

_ “Adler小姐我需要比这更多……” _

_ 那位女人僵住了，她认出了Mycroft脸上的表情。上一回，她催促他给出更多答案，现在他仅仅是以牙还牙而已。她早就预见到自己会遇到坚强反抗，但却希望自己不需要在他面前剖心剖腹。“他不相信自己能够爱。我认为他不能形容自己在感受什么，所以他躲藏在已知的后面。躲在自己的聪慧之后。但不管怎样……他在乎。这是为什么我认为他会跟过来，并尝试救我。” _

_ “……但是？” _

_ “但是……你是对的。”Irene不情愿地承认。不知为什么，承认这点令人难受。将这告诉面前的男人既伤害了她的自尊，又让她感到心脏遭受重击。 _

_ “Sherlock可能有能力爱，但他的大脑不可以。他不能与任何人有那样的羁绊。他不能将掌控自己伟大大脑的钥匙交到别人手上。更不可能交到我手上。这就是为什么这行不通。这就是为什么我需要再一次消失。这回，不让他知晓真相。” _

_ “而且你在期望他有足够在意，会哀悼你而不是看破你还活着的真相？” _

_ “这不是期望，我肯定他不会的。”那位女人摇摇头，“我肯定自己能骗过他。但我需要帮助来做到……Moriarty必须死。我知道你和我看法相同。如果Sherlock不杀死他，Moriarty会永远纠缠他。所以我们必须让你弟弟像我们一样看待这件事。如果我死了……那可能可以将他推过临界。” _

_ “明白了……”Mycroft点头道，“你的这个交易……实际上是有关你的心，不是吗？今晚你告诉我的一切……你的牺牲……你情愿做这些是因为你爱他。” _

_ Irene没有承认也没有否认他的推理，只是不舒服地清了清喉咙。她在这场会面中让自己的面具滑下够多的了，现在她从自己的心理防线内瞪着他。 _

_ “如果这像我想象的那么顺利，Sherlock会杀掉Moriarty，我也会消失。这是你愿意成交的买卖，对吗？” _

_ 苗条的美人走进了一点，向那男人伸手。如果他同意，这场比赛就有一半成功了。 _

_ Mycroft几乎没有一点迟疑，他伸手与她握了握，达成了协议。 _

* * *

_ 当Irene再次踏进地下室时，她发现离之前的事件已经几乎过去一小时了。她在离开了在停车场的Mycroft之后，又打了一个电话。虽然她觉得与Holmes家的哥哥那场会面颇为艰难，但她感觉接下来的要让她的心更加难受。 _

_ 再次开门的那一刻，她听见了一双鞋底摩擦在地面的声音，一望见到John站起来迎接她。他眼中的怒气和遭受背叛的震惊早已被平复，可显然信任不复存在。他大大的浅色眼睛现在打量着慢慢走进的她。 _

_ “你为什么想见面，Irene？”他火急火燎地问。明显这是一个他在不停地扪心自问的问题。他似乎在找一个自己为什么还等着她的理由。他手中拿着那个带有可憎录像的光盘。 _

_ “John，我需要你的帮助。”Irene小声解释道，她低沉的声音带有一丝绝望。“比你知道的更加需要。” _

_ 矮个的人讽刺地呼了口气：“我为什么会帮你？在你做的一切之后……” _

_ “那位女人”对着金发男人手中的光盘点头示意：“你知道那是假的。” _

_ “是么？……我知道么？” _

_ Irene在空气中感受到了他的不信任，心中的受伤倒映在他明亮的眼睛里。“我永远都不会对Sherlock这样做。我不会……” _

_ John摇摇头，转身不去面对她。在发生的一切后，他几乎不能面对她。“你背叛了他，Irene……我一直知道你不能放弃自己的做坏事的生涯……但背叛？我以为你在乎他。” _

_ “John。我说过了——我没有这么做！”Irene基本上是在恳求了。 _

_ “现在我什么都不确定！这……”他挥了挥手中的光盘，低头看着它，叹了口气：“我就是不懂。这有可能……” _

_ “什么？”女人问道，无法隐藏自己声音中浮出的希望。 _

_ John叹了口气，转身面对她。“两年前，Moriarty藏着一张王牌。他假冒证据让自己看起来是无辜的那一方，而Sherlock则是雇佣他扮演角色的那个。全都是为了让世界相信Sherlock是个疯狂的杀手……这则视频……这和那一回的感觉很像，简直太过天马行空，不可能是真的……可我不确定。” _

_ “再问我一次。” _

_ 医生锁住那位女人的视线，一边识别她的要求。她的指令很简单，但John知道真相不会简单。他现在明白她想要从他身上得到什么样的帮助了，于是服从，缓缓开口：“……你爱他吗？” _

_ Irene真诚的双眼长久地看着自己的朋友，以确认她拥有对方完全的专注，回答说：“……爱。” _

_ John深吸一口气，想要尝试处理所有已经发生的和将要发生的事情。这对他简单的头脑来说过载了。他知道他有一个重要的决定要做。选择相信现在站在他面前的女人，或者与她背道而驰，相信她是最初遇见的那个满口谎言的女人。 _

_ “该死……”他对自己喃喃道。他得再给她一个机会。如果她只是那个撒谎的施虐女王的话，她永远都不会承认自己爱Sherlock。“好吧！好吧……假设我相信你……你为什么需要我的帮助？” _

_ “让Sherlock相信这是场骗局。”Irene鼓励似的点点头，“你是唯一一个能让他看透自己伤心的人。” _

_ “我会试试的……”John承诺说，带着一个紧绷的微笑。“可我没法保证有结果。我可以把这个交给Lestrade他们，看看能不能证明是假的。我本来就打算这样做的。不过……” _

_ “我知道，John。”她微笑一下，“我知道你会尽全力。但还有一件事……Moriarty会想让我在他的所作所为之后去拜访一下……我必须去。恐怕，他会逼我做些……不可原谅的事情。然后他会试着杀了我。我需要你帮我活下来，但同时也让Sherlock相信我已经死了。” _

_ 金发男人对着她迷惑地眨眼：“什……什么？你在说什么？” _

_ “我必须消失。但我不想让Sherlock恨我。我觉得我不能……”Irene停了下来，最终发出一声疲倦的叹息。“只是他认为我死了会更好。” _

_ “什么？”John难以置信地张嘴又闭嘴，“你不必要……如果这张碟片是伪造的，Sherlock相信了的话……你不需要消失。” _

_ “Moriarty的狩猎即将开场。”褐发女人悲伤地笑道，“这不是我们可以回避的。他会试着杀了我们。你知道的。Sherlock活下来是最重要……” _

_ “你只是害怕……”前军医坚定地摇头，“是恐惧在这样说，Irene。Sherlock会杀了Moriarty，然后我们都可以恢复正常了。” _

_ 美丽的女人同样以摇头回应，但感受到犹疑潜入她的思想。虽然John对自己最好的朋友那种盲目的信心独一无二，但她不能受其左右。“不……没有事情能恢复正常，John。我希望你能从我的角度看到……这件事已经拖了太久。如果我确实活下来了，消失会更好。为了他。” _

_ “我……真的不明白你在告诉我什么。” _

_ Irene润了润嘴唇，继续阐述计划而不是纠缠在对方想要搞明白她的内心谜团上：“Moriarty会把我带到一个什么地方，并引诱Sherlock去那里救我。Moriarty曾经暗示说，只有冰能杀死我。我觉得我知道他给我准备了什么，所以我可以活下来。但之后，我必须假死……假如遇见最坏的情况，我得要你来复苏我，帮我假装死了。我需要你来骗过Sherlock。” _

_ “我……我不能对他这样做。我……不。”他机动地一口回绝。 _

_ “John……Sherlock对爱的想法是什么？嗯？他相信爱是劣势中最危险的那一种……现在结束是最好的，在任何人受伤之前。” _

_ “但有人会受伤的！”John皱着眉头反驳说，“你已经没有回头路了，Irene！” _

_ “Sherlock Holmes不可以让自己坠入爱河。”她反对道，“他不是陷入爱情的类型也不适合建立关系。我也同样。我们……这只是个梦，一个幻境……一个谎言。如果我这么做，如果我的计划成功了，他就可以有个崭新的开始。我也可以。” _

_ “……我想你错了。” _

_ “可我真的错了吗？Sherlock是个聪明人，可你看见他对Moriarty最新的诡计那反应了。” _

_ “他是在生气……” _

_ “没错！我们那时看见的，是他的心，而不是他的头脑。如果我留下，我怕他会失去让他独特闪耀的那种聪慧。Sherlock不仅仅在意自己的头脑，他就是他的头脑宫殿……如果我将那夺去，他就不会再是Sherlock Holmes了。他永远也不会原谅我的。” _

_ “我不……” _

_ “你是个极好的朋友，John，对Sherlock来说……对我来说也是如此。求求你，帮帮我。帮我离开他，然后当一切结束时我们都可以重新开始。”那位女人的声线有几次中断，声音中饱含真情实感。这也伤透了John的心。“这样事情就可以回到本应有的样子了。” _

_ “如果我们赢了……”男人深吸一口气，试图保持头脑清醒，“让我们……假设我同意帮忙。我实际上要做什么呢？” _

_ “在Moriarty的最后游戏中让Sherlock远离我。确保他没有探我的脉……直到你给了我这个之后。” _

_ Irene向John伸出手，他看向她手中的小型针筒。 _

_ “这是比我过去使Sherlock镇定用的那个药物更强劲的一种。在他没有看到的时候将这个注射到我手臂上。这会把我的脉搏降到几乎无法探测的地步……最重要的是他在你给了我注射后的几分钟之内就探脉，那时的药效最强。然后你就可以让他在药效消掉前打电话叫救护车。一切会很快结束，所以你必须小心计划。我得在我的脉搏恢复前被担架推出去。Mycroft已经同意帮我那一环节。” _

_ “Mycroft？”John皱起眉头，突然发现眼前浮出全新的一种真相，“你和Mycroft做了交易？这是你真正要离开的原因，对不对？” _

_ “我已经告诉你我为什么要离开了。这必须在此结束。求你了。我这么做不是为了伤害他。只是……我们永远不会有结果。这样结束……” _

_金发男人叹口气，挫败地耷拉着肩膀，伸手接过针筒：“好吧……好。我真不敢相信我居然同意了……”_

* * *

真相大白的那天到来又过去，John完成了他的承诺。不过，他最好的朋友伤心欲绝的样子仍旧让他怀疑自己的选择和对那位女人的承诺。

最终的角逐已经过去了两天，他偷偷给Irene注射、Sherlock起死回生枪杀Moriarty都是两天前的事情了。他讨厌对自己的好朋友撒谎，可Irene早就成为了他的朋友。她所做出的牺牲对她来说很艰难，无疑要比John保守秘密难得多。“那位女人”存活了下来，现在，她必须承受自己的决定带来的生活。这不是他需要承担的重负，即使他希望她能重新考虑一切，给Sherlock的心更多信心。他知道，当她说聪明的侦探宁愿仰仗头脑，而不是内心生活的时候，她是对的……但这并不意味着侦探的心不会像别人一样破碎。

John现在站在起居室中间，看着窗边的男人。侦探仍穿着睡衣睡袍，他这些日子往常都是这样穿，正在安静地看向下方的街道。与上回唯一不同的地方是他不再作忧伤的曲子了。看起来作曲的精力已经从Sherlock灵活的肌肉上消失了。侦探一边看向窗外，一边在起茧的手中旋转着什么小物件。

在他让自己哭泣，感受到心碎的重击后，Sherlock没再显露出一丝情感。他筑起了一道冷漠的墙壁，将自己与所有人接近他的尝试隔离。

“Sherlock……？”John温和地问道。像往常一样，他没有得到任何回复。“Molly和Greg到这里了。如果你准备好了的话？我必须……我得回家看看Mary了。我晚些时候会回来。”

军医犹豫一下，又看向那男人，知道他准备最后一次背着侦探行动了。Sherlock甚至没有对他的话做出反应。最终，John转身看了看在楼梯口等着的情侣。

Molly的脸上正滚落泪滴，Greg安慰地抚摸着她的背。噩耗打击了年轻的女人，远远超出John预料的强烈。两个女人之间的友谊显然比其他人所知道的更加强烈。

甚至是那位警HX官也深受最近事件的震动。他注意到John的视线，仅仅是耸了耸肩。“真的很遗憾，对吧。Irene是个温柔的好女人……也是个顶好的侦探。”

John点点头，回头看了窗边的好友一眼。“嗯，我听说她比我要更快抓住线索。”

最后对他们的客人点头示意之后，金发男人越过他们走出了贝克街的公寓。Molly没有花很多时间就小心翼翼地穿过起居室，在安静的侦探面前停下脚步。

“我只是……”她透过泪眼微笑一下，“……必须看看你还好吗。你……你还好吗？”

“好。”Sherlock平淡地回答说，却没有用任何其他方式对他们的到来做出表示。“曾经过得更好。”

“我不敢相信自己真的会这么说，不过……我会想她的。”Molly吸吸鼻子，“她是个挚友……那么强大。但我想她也有自己的不安全感。你知道她有一次告诉我，她想要你的朋友也成为她的朋友，这样我们就不会反抗她了？我想她慢慢也在乎我们了。”

“嗯……”Sherlock只是这样回答，他垂下视线，Molly只能在沉静的无望中抽泣。

* * *

一小时之后，太阳即将沉到地平线以下，二月底夜晚的寒气慢慢逼近，John在码头上看着“那位女人”站在对面。她的样子正像是医生留在贝克街的那个男人，一样的挫败，却对此没有那么自觉。Irene旧的心理防线早已倒塌，但新的正在她眼中酝酿。

她看起来像是躺在那地下室的地面上一样苍白，不过至少她的脉搏还铿锵有力，虽然，对于Sherlock来说，当然不是这样。

“他怎样了？”她随意地问道。

“比上回更糟。”John说，下定决心自己不会隐瞒任何细节。“我希望你能改变主意，Irene。看到Sherlock变成这个样子很难受……他只是陷得越来越深。我告诉过你这会发生。”

褐发女人的笑容很冰冷，但那冷酷没有展现在她的眼眸中。“他很快就会恢复自己了。”

“……这就像是你根本不在乎他。可是，我知道你在乎。你不再需要藏在你筑起的高墙后面了……就……也不用太害怕。”John眯起眼睛，试图读懂她。她眼中的挫败仍旧清晰可见，尽管她一再努力将那藏在高墙之后。

Irene叹了口气，看向码头边的船只。那是一艘普通的游轮，早已载满兴高采烈憧憬着一场冒险的人们。可这艘船对她来说并不象征着愉悦。这只是她离开伦敦的方式。Mycroft暗中做好了一切准备。这艘船会带她直到法国。她拒绝告诉John在那之后她会遇到什么，同样也没有告诉他Mycroft给自己准备的新身份是什么样的。医生知道保密是关键，可仍觉得到了这个地步令人伤心。现在一切都不一样了，什么都不会再像从前一样。无论是对被迫开始一段新生活的Irene还是被迫要留下的John和Sherlock都是如此。

“你这样做的真正原因是什么？”金发男人问道，他看见她了无生气的眼睛垂向地面。

Irene悲伤地微笑，再次面对她的朋友：“我只是必须要放弃他。”

“不你不需要。”John反驳说。他坚定地相信“那位女人”正在做出一个错误的决定，但只有她自己能改正过来。不知为何，医生感觉这个决定与她和Mycroft做的交易有关，而不是她自己所想。

“是的，我必须这么做。”

“……为什么？你让他高兴……他让你高兴。如果这是恐惧……和他分享你的恐惧。他会明白的。你们可以努力。一起努力。我以为你明白。我以为你会留下……你是他需要的那个人，在乎他的人。我不想看到他在你离开后变得目空一切。我真的没有办法让你改变主意吗？”

Irene摇摇头。John永远是那个浪漫派的人。这是她和Sherlock都没有的特征。让他能像她一样看待这件事的言语，是不存在的。“我没法解释，John。有时候……世事就是如此。必须得是这样。你试过了，John。但这命中注定没有结果。我心里清楚……只是有一段时间，我遭到迷惑，相信有其他方法罢了。”

“停下，Irene……”他半是恳求地说道，又向她踏近一步。“求你了。为了Sherlock。跟我回去。”

“我在说不行的时候是认真的。”她低语说。即使Mycroft不在码头岸边站在她边上，她也知道附近有人正监视着她。“我很抱歉，John。这样更好。Sherlock永远不能知道。”

“你明白，他会搞清楚一切的。”矮个子的男人回答道，“就像他总会做的那样。在有关你的事情上，他不会停下，Irene。”

“也许吧。但我很擅长掩盖自己的行踪。希望一切踪迹能消失在这里吧。我信任你。我相信你永远都不会告诉Sherlock这些。”

John摇摇头：“……我不会的。虽然我也不喜欢对他撒谎。又一次。”

“那位女人”笑了笑，与他握手。她紧紧地捏了捏，试图对他的善良传递出所有感激。虽然她知道自己对Sherlock会最为想念，但一部分的她也已经对医生的存在颇为欣赏了。“照顾好他，John。还有你自己。”

“也许某天我们会再相见？”他充满希望地问道。

Irene微笑一下，摇了摇头：“我们不会的。但好意我心领了。再见，Waston先生。”

“再见，Irene。保重。别干太多坏事。”

她坏笑起来，甚至朝他眨了眨眼：“我可不做这样的保证。”

Irene将自己深色的大衣裹紧在苗条的身体上，快速地登上大船。在身边的船员准备起航时，她低头看向John，医生肃然地朝她挥手。

“我们要去哪？”

Irene张开嘴，却没有发出声音。她清了清喉咙，又试了一次：“我不知道……”

Sherlock耸耸肩。“我听说这个季节巴基斯坦挺漂亮的。”

“那位女人”摇摇头：“我去过那里。不值得。”

他们四目相对，越过了隔离他们的深渊，直到这一刻，所有的话语变成了他们无言的交流。他们间相隔的距离既像是无穷无尽又像是毫厘之隔。

Sherlock看了看她的外表，放心地呼了口气。他看着她，肩上仿佛如释重负。侦探抬起满是老茧的手，温柔地放到她肩上，像是只有这样他才能感受到她的温度，知道这不是一场幻境。知道，她真的还活着。

Irene同样叹了口气，他的触碰瞬间褪去了她所有的决心。她向前踏了一步，踏进他的怀抱中，将脸埋在他的颈窝中。他强壮的臂膀犹疑着缓缓环过她纤细的腰。

“我以为你已经不能再让我惊讶了。你就总是提前一步，不是吗？”她的声音被他大衣的材料所蒙住。

“我感觉受到了冒犯。”他低沉的声音震动着说道。

美人后退一步，抬头看着他：“假如你没有提前部署一切会更简单……你明白我为什么那么做吗？”

Sherlock点了一下头：“明白。”

“……然后呢？”

“然后……我不会让你打败我。”他的坏笑中带着胜利，像是需要更大空间移动，他走到栏杆边。“我打败了Moriarty。我赢了。你不能把这场胜利从我这里夺走。”

“你是怎么……？”

“你呢？”他马上反问，带着尖锐的神情，然后才开始解释：“你比大多数人聪明，Irene。你能很快抓住线索。你能看透别人，而且你已经证明了自己知道Moriarty怎么行动。你当然会弄清楚他的规划。但你真的不应该找我哥哥帮忙。”

她闷哼一下：“我知道。”

“我是认真的，Irene。你和我哥哥不该背着我决定什么对我的心是最好的。Mycroft不知道我的心如何运作。”Sherlock说，用悲伤却同情的眼睛望着她。

“你知道它怎么运作吗？”

“不知道。”Sherlock承认道。他走回她的身边，用自己的大手短暂地紧握了她的手。在他放手，后退一步时，Irene低头发现他给了自己什么。她打开自己苍白的手，低头看见那是带着放大镜片的金链，像崭新的一样闪闪发光，静静躺在主人手上。

“我想这是你的。”他简短地解释说，转过身飞快地开始解释一切：“我承认，直到那天晚上回到贝克街前我都没有意识到你骗了我。然后我想到我哥哥突然出现非常不像他。他没有理由出现在那里。那些医护人员，我发现，赶来的太快了。在你被从地下室推出去之后所有人都让我远离你的身体。当我把这些线索聚集在一起，推理出真相并不难。不过，至于John的参与……噢，你那么做可是太聪明了！我没有想到他会帮助做这样的事，让我震惊极了……但他在乎，Irene。他在乎我们两个。”

“是他告诉你的？”

高个男人摇摇头：“他永远都不会背叛你，虽然他先成为了我的朋友。不管怎样，他也不需要告诉我任何事。梫木毒素，我必须说，是一个好办法。如果注射了，毒素就会在人体内模仿死亡的类似状态。心跳减慢，脉搏几乎无法探测。不过，你需要某人来帮你注射到体内，这就是我们的好医生派上用场的时候了。我意识到——在我们回到贝克街的时候——我伸手摸你脉的那三次，你的皮肤每一回都在一度度地回暖。毒素造成的现象那时已经开始消退了。我想了想，最终决定假装泪眼汪汪地崩溃，以观察John的反应。他快速和有准备的回答再加上他指尖由于处理注射器而仍残留的一点毒素的痕迹暴露了一切。”

Irene叹了口气，在他漫长的独白过后没有与他对视：“……那现在怎样？”

“我不知道，”Sherlock耸了耸肩说，这是她第一次听到天才这样认真地说出这句话。“我知道的只是我想要继续处理案件。而你对我快速推理和身体健康的帮助都……令我非常欣赏。当然，你的思维比John的快也有很大帮助。”

“我确实是个性感的室友，不是吗？”Irene柔声说。

“恐怕这个问题上你和John打平手。”他开玩笑道，“……你是对的。”

“在什么上？”

“你不是Moriarty的有力长项。”Sherlock承认道，他强有力的视线穿透了她的防线。

他们复杂的关系仍需要许多努力。但也许给个机会试一试比让他们之间的所有付诸东流更好。不管他们的未来是怎样，不管前方有什么风暴，他们都可以一起对抗。

“John说这会很值得，”卷发男人神秘地说，又耸耸肩。很明显他并不完全确定这意味着什么，但这句话对他造成了很大震动。

“也许……”Irene开口说，“……匈牙利会有需要解决的谜团？”

“或是在瑞典的虚伪国王？”

“在土耳其的谋杀谜案。”

“印度的连环谋杀案。”Sherlock提出道，挑挑眉毛，“……你说呢？”

那位女人只是点了点头。

“如果你这么迫切地需要我的帮助来解决罪案的话……then i'm your woman*”她抬起头对他邪笑，游轮乘风破浪，英格兰在远处变得越来越小。


End file.
